Of Kith and Kin
by AlePattz
Summary: Lo más grandioso que aprenderás, es a amar y ser amado - Nat King Cole. Esta historia es sobre eso. Historia escrita por Chicklette. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Lejos voló ella, a casa

**Hi there! *waves* Gawd! It seems like an eternity since the last time I posted a new translation so I'm very happy to share with you this beautiful story written by Chicklette. Thanks for allowing the translation of this story dear!**

 **¡Hola! *saluda con la mano * ¡Dios! Me parece una eternidad desde la última vez que publiqué una nueva traducción, así que estoy muy contenta de compartir con ustedes esta hermosa historia escrita por Chicklette. ¡Gracias por permitir la traducción de esta historia querida!**

* * *

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno: Lejos voló ella, a casa**

.

.

"Bella, cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Esme puso un brazo alrededor de mi hombro, al mismo tiempo que Emmett tomó la bandeja de cartón llena de vasos de café de mis manos. Jacob entregó la caja de repostería llena de _muffins_ que nadie se comería, pero que me sentí obligada a traer.

"Esme, tenía que venir. ¿Cómo está ella?"

"Está estable, Carlisle dice que está estable." Las comisuras de los ojos de Esme se arrugaron con la sonrisa que no era real. La esposa de un médico, hace mucho había aprendido el truco.

La sala de espera del hospital estaba en silencio. Llena de muebles institucionales que tenían décadas de antigüedad, revistas que tenían años, y Emmett, Rosalie y Esme. Miré a alrededor en busca de _él_ , pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Su abrupta partida de la pastelería me dejó alterada, aunque cuando Jacob colocó sus manos una en mi codo y la otra en mi espalda baja, pretendí que todo estaba bien. Él me había soltado, pero las arrugas de preocupación entre sus ojos nunca desaparecieron.

"¿Cómo estás tú?" Preguntó Esme, colocando una mano ligeramente sobre mi estómago. Desde que me embaracé, me había acostumbrado a estas invasiones del espacio personal. Todos en la extensa familia Cullen-Hale-McCarty sentían que tenían el derecho de poner sus manos sobre mí, y había llegado al punto en que no me molestaba demasiado. Me sentía como propiedad de la comunidad.

"Estoy bien, Esme," respondí. "El viaje no estuvo tan mal. Me fui bastante temprano como para evitar el tráfico que sale de Seattle." En verdad, el viaje desde Seattle había sido largo, y sospechaba, que sería una de las últimas veces que haría ese viaje por varios meses. Había planeado quedarme en Forks los últimos dos meses de mi embarazo de todos modos. Por supuesto, con… Alice, solo tenía sentido adelantar la fecha. Mi asistente ya estaba ocupada, llamando clientes, reprogramando sesiones, y haciendo arreglos para mi ausencia.

"Espero que no hayas manejado tú," me dijo, sobreprotegiéndome, llevándome a una silla. Rosalie me dio una mirada severa antes de palmear el asiento junto a ella. Me senté y me apoyé en su hombro, y ella puso su brazo alrededor de mí. Sus ojos miraron a los míos, llenos de preocupación. Traté de poner una fachada de tranquilidad pero… él estaba aquí, en alguna parte. Las comisuras de mi boca se curvearon hacia abajo y Rosalie buscó en mi rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó, su voz llena de preocupación, sus ojos recorriéndome de arriba abajo.

"No es nada, estoy bien," le dije, poniendo en mi voz una seguridad que no sentía. "Me duele la espalda," le dije. Mi corazón todavía latiendo con fuerza. _Aquí, aquí, él está aquí._

"Vimos a-" Jacob empezó a hablar y lo silencié con mis ojos. Era madre, hermana mayor y enamorada, en una sola persona. Después de todos nuestros años de amistad, sabía que no debería desafiarme. Sus secretos estaban a salvo si estaba bien conmigo, aunque yo sabía que él cuidaba bien de los míos.

"Necesito regresar a trabajar," me dijo. "Solo me topé con Bella en la pastelería, y quise pasar a saludar." Asintió hacia Rosalie y Emmett. "Deberían recibir sus paneles de yeso en otro día más, así que tendrán su pared de vuelta como para el fin de semana."

Em asintió, agradeciendo a Jacob su trabajo. En los años desde que se graduó del instituto, Jacob había construido un pequeño negocio excelente, haciendo diversos trabajos por todo Forks, La Push e incluso en Port Angeles. A él era quién todo el mundo llamaba para cualquier renovación mayor de su casa, o incluso tareas tan simples como limpiar las canaletas para la lluvia. En los últimos años había añadido dos personas a su nómina de tiempo completo. Iba a tomar su examen para la licencia de constructor general en tres meses. No tenía dudas que lo haría excelente.

Jacob se acercó, besó el tope de mi cabeza y le dio a mi mano un apretón, y en ese momento me sentí ansiosa porque naciera el bebé. Era demasiado, todos los gestos y caricias amables, la silenciosa preocupación. Ansiaba la libertad que solía conocer, cuando era independiente, sin ataduras.

Suspiré. "Gracias, Jacob." Miré a sus ojos marrones tan oscuros que eran casi negros, agradeciéndole por todo. Me sentí abrumada por la gratitud hacia este hombre que ha estado a mi lado toda mi vida, listo para tomar mi mano, para ser mi protector, mi mejor amigo. Jacob era alto, eclipsando incluso a Emmett por su altura, y llevaba su grueso cabello negro largo y atado en su nuca con una cordón de cuero. Me apoyé en su pecho, sintiendo su brazo rodearme, llenándome con su fuerza.

Sus ojos brillaron en respuesta, y los dos entendimos, las palabras no dichas. Se acercó a Emmett, le susurró algo y se fue. Un momento después, lo seguí.

"Jacob," lo llamé, estirando mi mano hacia la suya. Sus largas zancadas llevándolo muy lejos, muy rápido.

Se volvió y me miró, la sonrisa ausente en su rostro.

"Gracias," le dije.

"¿Sabías que estaba aquí?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y agarré su mano. Si hubiese sabido, probablemente no hubiera tenido el valor de venir.

"No me gusta esto. Deberías decirles."

"Jake, vamos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Solo estoy tratando de dejarlo pasar."

"Sí, bueno, dejarlo pasar es una cosa, evadirlo es otra, y Cullen no parecía estar dejando pasar nada."

Recordé lo que sucedió más temprano en la panadería. La mano de Jacob estaba en mi vientre, haciéndome reír, y cuando levanté la vista, Edward estaba ahí. Habían pasado seis años desde que lo vi, y todavía me sentía como una niña bajo su mirada. Se veía igual de sorprendido como me sentía, y después de murmurar un hola y un adiós, salió de la panadería, pero sabía que no había forma de evitarlo. Edward Cullen estaba de vuelta en mi vida.

"No lo sé, Jake. Estoy segura que solo está preocupado por Alice. De todos modos, dudo que quiera todo eso que quedó en el pasado."

Jacob le dio vuelta a mi mano en la suya, envolviéndola con su enorme palma. "Solo ten cuidado, Bells. Eso es todo."

"Lo prometo," le dije, mirándolo.

Me besó en la cima de mi cabeza, luego se fue.

Cuando regresé a la sala de espera, me senté junto a Rosalie. Ella agarró mi mano, y Emmett tomó asiento a mi otro lado. Puso su brazo a mi alrededor, acurrucándome a su costado. Respiré profundo, luego dejé escapar un suspiro.

"Necesito regresar," dijo Esme, su voz quebrándose. Estaba fuera de mi silla en un instante, poniéndola en mi hinchado abrazo. El aroma de Esme, de una _madre_ , llegó a mí mientras acariciaba su cabello, frotando su espalda mientras descansaba su cabeza contra mi hombro. Escuché su sollozo entrecortado y la abracé con más fuerza, mis propias lágrimas cayendo en silencio por mis mejillas. Familia. Esta era mi familia. La rodeé, acogiéndola, regresándole toda la bondad que ella me había dado en mi vida.

"Va estar bien," susurré, en voz baja, esforzándome por convencernos a ambas. "Todo va a estar bien." Ella se aferró a mí con más fuerza, y la acerqué a mí. Nos quedamos ahí, reconfortándonos en silencio, hasta que las dos pudimos respirar. Esme había sido mi madre desde que mi verdadera madre abandonó la tarea, casi veinte años antes. Cualquier consuelo que tuviera para dar era suyo, totalmente.

Me aparté y la miré a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes. Los ojos verdes de él. El cuchillo no se retorció en mi corazón, pero si lo penetró. Después de todo este tiempo. Por un momento, lo odié. _Son mi familia ahora_ , pensé. _No puedes reclamarlos. Tú los desechaste._

Rosalie tiró de mi mano, volviéndome a sentar en una silla. Sus ojos indagaron, suplicantes. Sostuve su mano, mirando a Esme de soslayo y luego de vuelta a Rosalie, pidiéndole, que ahora no. Mis secretos seguían siendo míos, y no renunciaría a ellos por el momento. A pesar de mi voluminosa carne, me sentía bastante transparente.

Esme se excusó para ir al baño de mujeres. Como la esposa del doctor Carlisle Cullen, se presentaba con cierto grado de decoro. No sería apropiado tener ojos de mapache, y sabía que no era vanidad, sino que era respeto lo que estaba tratando de trasmitir.

Cuando Esme se fue, Rose apretó mi mano otra vez.

"Está bien," le dije. "Estoy bien, lo prometo." Forcé mi boca a sonreír y Rosalie se relajó un poco. Emmett vino a sentarse junto a mí, con su brazo nuevamente a mi alrededor, acercándome a él. No es de extrañar que yo pensara que podía enfrentarme al mundo. Entre Jacob y Emmett, ¿quién podía lastimarme?

Entonces recordé unos ojos verdes y mientras mi sonrisa no titubeó, todo mi coraje flaqueó. Me sorprendí buscando un escape, sin estar lista para verlo otra vez.

"¿Puedo ir a verla?" Pregunté, mirando de Rosalie a Emmett.

"Sí," respondió Emmett. "Están solo Jasper y Esme. Tú sigues."

Me levanté y ellos se quedaron, Rosalie frunciéndome el ceño de modo que me volví y le hice una cara, sacándole algo más parecido a una sonrisa. Emmett se rio entre dientes y estiró su mano para tomar la de ella.

"Aquí estaremos," dijo él, y asentí.

Caminando por el pasillo, me esforcé por bloquear el olor del lugar. Bajo el Lysol y los antisépticos, olía el aroma a óxido de la sangre y el fuerte olor amargo de la orina. Desde que quedé embarazada, mi sentido del olfato parecía estar a toda su capacidad; captaba cosas que solo un perro debería ser capaz y a menudo me dejaba desorientada.

Abrí la puerta a la habitación de Alice, mis dedos titubeantes en la manija. La última vez que había estado aquí, era Rosalie la que estaba en cama, su fuerte cuerpo recostado y los ojos rojos de Emmett me recibieron desde un costado de su cama. Me preparé para ver a Jasper en su lugar, la tristeza profunda en esos insondables ojos azules, donde solo sonrisas debería haber.

 _El aire otoñal se cernía denso y quieto con la lluvia esperando por venir. Primer día de escuela, primer día en el Instituto, y me siento inepta, sin haber crecido nada, sintiéndome como una alumna de primero jugando a vestirse de adulto en el mundo real. Alice está a mi lado, y quiero agarrar su mano, pero en vez de eso me quedo a su lado. Ella toma la delantera, yo la sigo._

 _Cierro mis ojos al aire húmedo y respiro profundo. Edward nos trajo a Alice y a mí a la escuela en su viejo Volvo plateado, que había sido de Esme y guardaba un dejo dulce y floral de su perfume Oscar de la Renta, a pesar de los dos tipos cigarros que él se fumaba dentro con los vidrios cerrados desde que recibió su licencia en junio._

 _Ahí estamos, Alice y yo, viendo cómo la gente entra a la escuela. Le pregunto qué estamos esperando y ella me calla, diciendo que ya casi llega él. Me pregunto de quién está hablando, pero no cuestiono a mi amiga, con su piel pálida y cabello oscuro, más baja que yo por una cabeza, y aun así, todavía imponente._

 _Una destartalada camioneta Jimmy negra, entra traqueteando al estacionamiento. Alice se pone más animada, su boca roja masticando goma de mascar y pasa sus manos por el frente de sus_ jeans _. Mete su nariz en el cuello de tortuga de su suéter, el suéter de Edward, tan grande que llega más allá de sus muslos y engulle sus manos hasta que solo se ven las puntas de sus dedos._

 _Un chico sale de la camioneta. Es muy alto, con cabello rubio ondulado que cae a sus hombros. Como Stacy Peralta_ _ **(1)**_ _, creo, es como luce con músculos delgados y ondas californianas. Camina hacia la escuela, y por extensión, hacia nosotros. Por la esquina de mi ojo, veo a Lauren Mallory. Ella ya es de segundo y el año pasado fue agradable no ser su víctima. Hace un ruido al fondo de su garganta y susurra "carne fresca" cuando el chico rubio pasa junto a nosotras._

 _Alice deja caer sus libros, luego se vuelve y me mira. Sus ojos están amplios y de un azul oscuro como si una tormenta se acercara y me dijo "ahí va el hombre de mis sueños". El timbre suena y la ayudo a recoger sus libros antes de entrar a la escuela para el primer día de clases._

 _En el almuerzo nos encontramos en el patio interior y ella se acerca a Edward. Él ya es el más popular en el lugar, pero no la evita, ni lo hará jamás. A sus ojos la lealtad eclipsa el estatus, y ella es su sangre. Nunca la abandonará._

 _Se agacha para poder escucharla, y ella le susurra. Emmett se recarga en una jardinera de ladrillo, todo músculo y cabello negro, y me muestra sus hoyuelos. Me sonrojo y bajo la vista a mis zapatos, y lo escucho reír. Un momento después, da un silbido bajo y prolongado, como algo salido de una película de los cuarenta y lo veo mirando a una chica que nunca había visto antes. Es alta y rubia, y mueve su cuerpo con una elegancia despreocupada al saber que el mundo está observando, y no importa porque ella es la cosa más hermosa que hayan visto. Llega al borde de la cafetería, se acobarda un momento, entonces sigue adelante. Un segundo después Emmett está en movimiento, un glaciar desplazándose, buscando su sol._

 _Alice y Edward han terminado su conferencia, y veo cómo Jessica Stanley se acerca, luego huye con un ataque de risitas. Alice me guiña un ojo y yo le respondo con una sonrisa. Mi amor por su hermano es algo secreto, y si lo sabe, ella pasa por alto esa debilidad._

 _Alice se sienta en la jardinera, y yo me pongo a su lado, donde puedo ver a Edward pasando desapercibida. Lleva una chaqueta de cuero negra cubriendo una camisa térmica gris. Sus_ jeans _oscuros son casi demasiado largos y el dobladillo está desgastado pero no roto. Su cabello está desordenado, pero la humedad lo hace más pesado, y un mechón cae sobre uno ojo. Un suspiro de aire caliente lo levanta y lo quita del camino, pero vuelve a caer de nuevo._

 _Escucho un jadeo a mi derecha y salgo de mi cabeza. La boca de Alice está entre una mueca y una sonrisa cuando el chico rubio de esta mañana sale de la cafetería, con una manzana en la palma de su mano. Lauren Mallory empieza su descenso de mi izquierda, con largas piernas y cabello largo, una camiseta ajustada enfatizando sus pechos, que rebotan con sus pasos. Hay un rastro de un olor agridulce que deja a su paso, fruta química. ¿Quiere que la muerdan?_

 _Alice susurra "no", y se lanza hacia el chico. Antes de que él se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, ella salta a sus brazos, su boca dejando óvalos rojos en su mejilla al bañarlo con sus besos. Me bajo de la pared de ladrillo y me acerco._

" _Me has tenido esperando," dijo ella, al estirar sus piernas y deslizarse por el cuerpo de él. Edward se tensa junto a mí. Nunca antes ha visto a su hermanita con un chico. Supongo que no le gusta._

 _Alice mete su mano en la de él y lo hace avanzar. Él la sigue, boquiabierto, y Lauren los observa con la boca abierta cuando los dos pasan junto a ella de camino hacia nosotros._

" _Chicos, él es Jasper," dice ella, soltando su mano._

 _Él se nos queda mirando a todos, luego mira de nuevo a la chica bajita junto a él._

" _Eso fue por tu propio bien," dice ella. "Lauren estaba a punto de lanzarse, y no creo que quieras una enfermedad social en tu primer día en la nueva escuela, ¿cierto?" El chico rubio echa un vistazo al patio a Lauren. La atrapan furiosa y trata de fingir una sonrisa, pero todos podemos ver que no es real. Él se vuelve de nuevo hacia nosotros, y se hacen las presentaciones. Miro a Alice viéndolo, y veo algo en ella que nunca antes he visto. La mujer en su interior está emergiendo. Bajo los ojos azules de este chico, ella florecerá._

Entré y observé el cuadro frente a mí. Alice, la pequeña Alice, yace envuelta en mantas, su brazo vendado con gasa blanca, una intravenosa en su otra mano. Jasper estaba encorvado sobre ella, su cabeza en su regazo, sus brazos a los costados de ella. Esme estaba de pie junto a su cabeza, quitando el cabello oscuro de Alice de su demacrado, pero muy demacrado rostro. También tenía una mano en la cabeza de Jasper, por la necesidad de tocarlos a ambos, de confirmar que los dos todavía estaban con ella, a salvo. Me identifiqué con su necesidad, el instinto maternal de protegerlos de esto, y me sorprendió.

Esme levantó la vista cuando entré, su rostro iluminándose solo un momento antes de que se volviera de nuevo hacia su frágil hija en la cama. Jasper me miró adormilado, parpadeando varias veces antes que viera bien.

"Hola mamá," dijo, su boca queriendo sonreír pero fallando. Palmeé mi vientre y le di mi propia sonrisa. Lo alcancé rápidamente y se puso de pie, su figura alta estirándose como una mariposa saliendo de su crisálida, hasta que su brazo me rodeó, atrayéndome a él.

"Te quiero," le dije, sujetándolo con fuerza, acérrima en mi determinación de que todo estaría bien. Ellos eran nuestra pareja perfecta. Este momento era… incomprensible, para todos nosotros.

Suspiró, y respondió, "Yo también te quiero."

"¿Los niños?" Pregunté, sin ver a Daisy o a Huck en la sala de espera.

"Con mi mamá," respondió. "Llegó aquí anoche muy tarde."

Asentí contra su pecho, aliviada de que los estuvieran cuidando, aliviada de que él pudiera ser libre de estar ahí con la parte de su vida que más lo necesitaba. Me aparté, deslizando una mano en la suya.

Mirándolo, levanté mi mano para tocar su rostro, tratando de borrar las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Solo era dos años mayor que yo, ni siquiera tenía treinta años. Se veía de cuarenta en ese momento, la pena y el dolor grabando en su rostro una máscara que prácticamente ocultaba al hombre con el que crecí.

Buscando en sus ojos con los míos, traté de encontrar respuestas. Se encogió de hombros, pero no soltó mi mano. Tan perdido, se veía muy perdido. Y cansado. Apreté su mano, luego lo dejé para darle a Ali un beso en la mejilla.

Se veía demasiado pálida. Sus labios estaban resecos, y una bolsa de un líquido claro goteaba en un tubo que bajaba hacia su mano. En el silencio, la maquinaría hacía clic, zumbaba y pitaba. Me quedé mirando a los monitores sin saber qué buscar, deseando una liberación de lo que sea que la retuviera cautiva.

Nos sentamos juntos por un rato, Jasper sosteniendo mi mano, sosteniendo la de ella, Esme acariciando el cabello de Alice. Éramos una constelación, girando en torno a ella. Carlisle entró y estudió los monitores, cogiendo su historial. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a él, replegándome en sus brazos, respirando el aroma que le pertenecía mayormente a él pero también un poco a Edward, una química corporal innata que viajaba en el conjunto de cromosomas Y de los hombres Cullen. Como los ojos de Esme, me desgarró un poco ese día, al haber visto a Edward recientemente.

Hubo un tiempo en que fue muy difícil estar cerca de Carlisle, mirar a Esme a los ojos. Pero eso pasó, y había pasado un largo tiempo desde que pasar tiempo con la familia me trajo algo más que confort.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" Pregunté.

Él palmeó mi estómago y me sonrió. "¿Te has sentido bien?" Me preguntó. Le sonreí y asentí.

"Estoy bien, lo prometo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Sacudió su cabeza, su cabello dorado cayendo desordenado, bajando sobre sus ojos azul oscuro. "Esperamos que mañana sea dada de alta, al menos el siguiente día." Miró a su hija, con un destello de tristeza en sus ojos, antes de que renovara su apariencia profesional de doctor.

"Usted, señorita Swan, puede cuidarse. Lleva una carga preciosa."

Le sonreí pero gemí en mi interior. Estaba cansada de llevar una carga preciosa, cansada de que me dijeran que me cuidara. Era frustrante. Estaba embarazada, no era una inválida. Entonces recordé por qué vivía en Seattle, lejos de los ojos vigilantes de aquellos que más me amaban. La libertad comenzó como algo embriagador, pero rápidamente se volvió en algo necesario. Una adicción.

Los abracé y besé a todos, y caminé junto con Esme de vuelta a la sala de espera. Rosalie y Emmett todavía no habían entrado a ver a Alice, y era justo que lo hicieran. Habían estado ahí primero.

Al acercarnos a la sala de espera, lo vi. Estaba de espaldas a mí. Se veía más alto, sus hombros anchos. Tenía que ser un truco, no podía haber crecido en los últimos seis años, pero de todos modos se veía así. Los _jeans_ se aferraban a sus caderas, y llevaba una camisa de manga larga color marrón, con sus mangas enrolladas hasta sus codos. ¿Cómo me perdí eso antes? Lo devoré completo con mis ojos, mirándolo hasta que Esme lo llamó "¡Edward!" y él se volvió y nos miró a ambas.

Me echó un vistazo, a mi estómago, luego levantó a Esme en sus brazos. Volví a mi asiento junto a Rosalie, y vi cómo Edward y Esme intercambiaban palabras en urgentes susurros.

Rose se acercó a mí, preguntando cómo estaba Alice. ¿Qué podía decir a eso? ¿Igual que antes? ¿Mejor? "Está bien," le respondí. "Tal vez la den de alta mañana." Levanté la vista y vi a Edward desviar sus ojos hacia mí, tan rápido que casi creí que lo había imaginado.

Miré alrededor de la sala de espera, buscando mi bolso. Estaba metido bajo la silla de Emmett. Inclinada hacia adelante, la saqué, hurgando en ella en busca de algo de crema para manos. Desde que me embaracé, mi piel siempre estaba muy seca. Nunca imaginarías que guardaba un océano en mi estómago.

Rose miró el bolso, luego a mí, luego jadeó cubriéndose la boca con su mano.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿dónde te vas a quedar?"

Vaya, esa era una excelente pregunta. Por lo general me quedaba con Rose y Emmett, pero cuando me encontré con Jacob en la panadería, me contó que derrumbaron un costado de su habitación de huéspedes para poner una ventana en mirador, por lo que esa no era una opción. No podía quedarme en la casa de Jasper y Alice porque su mamá estaba en su habitación de huéspedes, aunque hubiese disfrutado tener a los niños cerca. A estas alturas, al parecer iba a ser el sofá de Charlie, ya que Seth se había quedado con mi habitación cuando Sue se mudó. Sé que Seth me hubiese dado su cama, pero… era muy extraño, estar de vuelta en esa habitación después de todo este tiempo. Además, a pesar de que él tiene más de veinte años, ahí dentro olía a adolescente, y no creía que mis nuevos súper sentidos pudieran soportarlo una noche completa.

Le sonreí a Rosalie y me encogí de hombros. "En el sofá de Charlie, supongo."

Edward se giró de golpe para mirarme. "¿Qué?" Preguntó.

Me tensé, luego lo miré a los ojos. "Por lo general me quedo con Rose—" Comencé a decir, antes de que me interrumpiera.

"¿No vas a quedarte con Jacob?" Escupió el nombre de Jacob.

"No, ¿por qué me quedaría-"

"Maldición, debí haberlo sabido," dijo, su rostro retorciéndose en una mueca.

"¡Edward!" Los ojos de Esme se abrieron al mirar a su hijo. "Este es el lugar de trabajo de tu padre," dijo, su voz baja y enojada. "Vas a comportarte."

Me le quedé mirando con los ojos amplios. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Pensaba él que…?

Me miró, sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, luego los posó en mis pies. Me había quitado mis bailarinas en el momento que me senté. Con seis meses de embarazo, mis pies ya se estaban hinchando.

"Descalza y embarazada **(2)** en Forks. De alguna forma esperaba algo mejor de ti, Bella." Sus ojos estaban oscuros por la ira. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Mejor que qué?

"Maldita sea, es suficiente," dijo Emmett, levantándose de su silla para acercarse a Edward. "Estás fuera de lugar."

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, con la mandíbula apretada.

Mi labio tembló y sentí una gorda lágrima rodando por mi mejilla. Había regresado a la ciudad, ¿hace cuánto tiempo? Y ya estaba llorando. Era un error estar aquí, pero ahora ya no podía retractarme. Y esta también era mi familia. Él fue el que se alejó de todos nosotros. Fui yo la que resolví a estar ahí, para ellos. También eran mi familia.

Agaché mi rostro, furiosa y avergonzada y Rosalie me acercó a ella, susurrando sobre lo cretino que era Edward y que no le diera ni la hora del día.

"¿Qué puedes esperar, de todos modos? Prácticamente abandonó a su familia por los últimos seis años y luego entra aquí como si nos conociera." Su susurro fue bajo pero fiero.

Mi aliento tembló en mis pulmones, luego salió en solo un sollozo. Jodidas hormonas del embarazo.

"No, no, no," Rose me dijo con cariño, cayendo de rodillas para mirarme a la cara. "Vamos, cariño, podemos registrarte en el hotel, estará bien. Vamos, iremos ahora y te prepararé un baño." Me miró con sus ojos esperanzados, suplicando.

Me di cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación y tosí una carcajada. Rosalie Hale McCarty, la perra más dura de tres estados estaba de rodillas, suplicándome. Me miró esperanzada.

"Lo siento, Rose. Sí, el hotel está bien," le dije, aliviada de no tener que quedarme en el sofá de Charlie. "No sé por qué no lo pensé yo misma."

"Tonterías," dijo Esme. "Bella, querida, vas a quedarte con nosotros. Nuestra habitación de huéspedes está vacía y realmente disfrutaría la compañía." Edward se le quedó mirando boquiabierto, me miró a mí, luego la volvió a mirar boquiabierto. Boca de pescado, pensé, luego fruncí el ceño. No quería pensar las cosas de esa forma, ahora no.

"No lo sé, Esme," le dije, mis ojos disparándose hacia Edward antes de poder detenerlos.

"Bella, no seas tonta," me dijo ella. "Tenemos suficiente espacio y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta." Me sonrió, entonces se volvió hacia su hijo. "Edward, creo que ahora sería un buen momento para que vieras a Alice, ¿no crees?" Él se le quedó mirando, luego de nuevo a mí, sacudió su cabeza y se fue.

"Rosalie, Emmett," dijo ella. "Estoy segura que Jasper apreciaría verlos a ambos. ¿Los espero esta noche para cenar? Creo que una visita les haría muy bien a todos ustedes." Lo dijo como una pregunta, pero claramente era una orden.

"Por supuesto," dijo Emmett. "Nos encantaría estar ahí." Me abrazó, luego sostuvo la mano de Rosalie.

"Descansa, Bella," me ordenó Rose. "Un agradable baño caliente. ¿Trajiste el baño de burbujas de lavanda que te envié? Tengo más en casa, puedo traerlo esta noche."

"Rose, detente. Estoy bien. Voy a descansar, no te preocupes."

Me sonrió y siguió a Emmett.

Cuando se fueron, me volví hacia Esme.

"Gracias, Esme, pero de verdad, no quiero causar problemas. Tú ya tienes a Edward quedándose ahí."

"Bella, eres parte de la familia. No es ningún problema. Es solo que…" Hizo una pausa. "Ten un poco de paciencia, Bella. Estuvo lejos mucho tiempo." Bajó la vista a mi estómago y sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. No me agradaba, pero era la verdad.

* * *

 **(1) Stacy Peralta (nacido el 15 de octubre de 1957 en California) es un director y productor de cine y televisión estadounidense, así como profesional retirado del skateboarding, surfista y empresario.**

 **(2) La frase en inglés es 'Barefoot and pregnant' literalmente 'Descalza y embarazada' pero es una frase que se asocia con la idea de que las mujeres no deben trabajar fuera del hogar y deben tener muchos hijos durante sus años reproductivos.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues esta es la nueva traducción que quería compartir con ustedes, sé que esperan la secuela de ANWRS y no se preocupen, vendrá. Pero ya tenía tiempo con el permiso de está y estoy segura que la van a disfrutar. Si son como mi querida Beta Eri, ya me imagino el montón de preguntas que tendrán después de leer el primer capítulo, así que sigan la historia para que reciban los avisos de publicación y por supuesto, como ya saben, de ustedes depende que tan pronto podemos leer los siguientes capítulos. Aunque quiero darle prioridad a MBTM, los capis de esta no están muy largos y podemos llevar un buen ritmo, dependiendo de su respuesta *guiño* Así que, díganme, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Cuáles son sus teorías? Estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews. Usen el cuadrito de abajo, no olviden que son sus reviews los que nos animan a seguir haciendo esto. Besos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	2. Amantes en el jardín I

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Amantes en el jardín: Germinando**

Los Angeles, hace toda una vida:

Saliendo de su coche, ella sintió que la rodeaba el calor de la tarde, fue un marcado contraste con el aire acondicionado demasiado frío de su coche, y con el aire artificial demasiado frío de su oficina. Había pasado el día bañada en frío, y el calor vespertino de Los Angeles fue un cambio bien recibido. A medida que los calientes dedos del aire se abrieron paso entre sus ropas, comenzó a relajarse. Subiendo a la acera, caminó hacia la casa de él.

Era pequeña y rosa, y además de eso casi imposible de distinguir de las otras de su calle. Las mariposas volvieron cuando abrió la reja que le llegaba a la cintura y que conducía a su puerta principal. Oh, Dios, ¿y si era un error? ¿Qué hay si solo trataba de ser amable, y en realidad no quería que ella lo molestara, prácticamente todavía una niña, pero pretendiendo con todas sus fuerzas ser oh, muy adulta? ¿Qué hay si él deseaba que no hubiera venido? Tragó saliva y agachó su cabeza, estudiando sus pies mientras la hacían avanzar.

Subió los escalones a su puerta principal. Era sólida y de madera, con tres hojas de cristal en el centro en un patrón escalonado. Antes de que pudiera levantar su mano para tocar, hubo una mancha negra detrás del cristal y entonces ahí estaba él, frente a su mano levantada, frente a sus ojos, bronceado y hermoso, más hermoso de como lo recordaba. Su boca se abrió por un segundo mientras lo miraba, hasta que él esbozó su característica sonrisa de lado.

"Parece que sobreviviste a tu primer día," dijo, abriendo más la puerta para ella.

Su boca se cerró de golpe al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Había deseado tanto hacer esto como si nada, estar relajada y sofisticada con él, pero no podía. La sonrisa de él invocaba la propia, todo el tiempo, y como una tonta, sonrió cuando él alcanzó su mano y la metió a su casa.

Sin embargo, en el momento que la tocó, la sonrisa huyó de su rostro ahuyentada por el rubor que inició en la boca de su estómago y como siempre se deslizó hacia arriba hasta que sonrojó sus mejillas, haciéndola sentir una vez más como una simple niña, muy ansiosa por complacerlo de cualquier forma.

"Esto es lindo," dijo, de espaldas a él mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

La habitación, de hecho, no era linda. Estaba escasamente amueblada con decoración de tienda de segunda mano, una mesita de café despostillada y un sofá desgastado, un librero hecho de bloques y tablones de madera. Se le hizo difícil imaginárselo cómodo aquí. El mundo de él siempre había sido limpio, inmaculado. Se preguntó si había hecho que fumigaran todo el lugar y limpiarlo con vapor antes de que aceptara arrendarlo.

Él se rio entre dientes al verla hacer un inventario de su casa, sus ojos contradiciendo y dejando al descubierto los pensamientos detrás de sus palabras.

"En realidad, es un cuchitril," dijo él. "Pero la renta es económica y está cerca del campus. Ven, estoy preparando la cena." De nuevo metió su mano en la suya, y la llevó más allá del descolorido sofá y el adorno empotrado de vidrio, que guardaba una colección de libros, algunas plumas fuente y repuestos de tinta, y lo que parecía ser una flauta, pero no podía estar segura; no tuvo suficiente tiempo para mirar.

"Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?" Le preguntó, al meterla a la cocina. Era pequeñísima, el espacio haciéndose más pequeño por la mesa para dos personas metida en la esquina. Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, notando los platos y servilletas ya puestos. Había un vaso con agua que tenía un puñado de geranios, robados supuso, de un arbusto en algún lugar cerca. Sus flores rojas explotaban contra la sosa pintura blanca de la pared. Le tomó un momento reconocer lo que vio, por así decirlo: él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Por ella.

"Um, doce semanas," dijo ella. "Mi, uh, pasantía termina en diez, pero, uh, no voy a volver hasta mediados de agosto."

"Oh," respondió él.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo y vio que la estaba observando. Sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente casi antes de que lo atrapara, y luego volvió su atención a la estufa.

"Sí, ah, hay cerveza en el refrigerador," dijo él, las palabras alargándose al final, como una pregunta. "Hay refrescos o… vino." Él se asomó por debajo de la tapa de la olla, lo picó con un tenedor, luego la cerró otra vez. La nube de vapor de cuando se asomó envió hacia ella aire caliente con aroma parecido al de las palomitas de maíz.

"¿Arroz Basmati?" Preguntó ella.

Él se volvió y le sonrió. "Sí, ¿te gusta?"

Ella asintió y cuando su cerebro captó lo que sus ojos, se dio cuenta lo que había estado viendo en los cinco minutos desde que entró a su casa: él estaba ansioso. Consideró la idea, provocando agitación en su pecho y haciendo que su estómago se apretara. El sonrojo regresó y una vez más bajó la vista a sus pies, tratando de escapar de su mirada.

"¿Qué vas a beber tú?" Le preguntó, caminando hacia el refrigerador.

"Ahm…" Pausó por un momento, vertiendo un aceite oscuro en una sartén caliente. "Una cerveza," dijo.

Había un paquete de seis de Tsing Tao en el estante y ella sacó dos, recorriendo con la vista el maltratado refrigerador blanco en busca de un abridor.

"Necesito-"

"Toma," le dijo él, presionando el abridor de metal en su mano.

Ella quitó las tapas de las botellas verdes y miró alrededor de la cocina.

"Aquí arriba," le dijo él, asintiendo hacia un estrecho gabinete a su izquierda.

Ella se paró junto a él y se levantó de puntillas, tratando de alcanzar los vasos cerveceros. Algo chisporroteó a su derecha y el olor a aceite de sésamo, jengibre y ajo llenó el aire. Salteado.

Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron el vaso y ella se arqueó, estirándose más.

"Permíteme," le dijo él y se movió detrás de ella, pegándose a ella para alcanzar el vaso. El cuerpo de ella respondió, sintiéndose más caliente y rígido al sentirlo, su corazón golpeando con fuerza y su respiración se detuvo, en silencio.

Ella escuchó, y sintió, la respiración temblorosa de él, pegando aún más su pecho contra su espalda. Su cuerpo liberó la tensión, su muñeca arqueada se apoyó en el gabinete, su espalda empujando contra su pecho hasta que no quedó más espacio entre ellos. Su cabeza descansó debajo de su barbilla y ella bajó lentamente al suelo, su cuerpo pegado al de él. Sintió que la cabeza de él se agachó junto a la suya, sintió su nariz acariciar su oreja, al mismo tiempo que la olía, tomándola en sus pulmones, y la espalda de ella danzó con energía, emoción.

Él dijo su nombre entre su aliento contra su oído, un susurro ronco lleno de deseo, luego la empujó otra vez con su nariz antes de bajar para dejar un ligero rastro de besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta la curva de su cuello. Las manos de ella cayeron a la encimera cuando él colocó una mano en su cintura, la otra en su cabello, retirándolo de su cuello. Él besó, luego mordisqueó, luego lamió su piel sensible, luego sopló sobre ella, provocando que su piel se erizara.

La mano de él subió por su costado, rodeando hacia el frente, pegándola más a él, presionando sus caderas a los muslos de él antes de envolver su cintura con su otro brazo. Ella suspiró cuando su mano subió por su cuerpo, sobre la planicie de su estómago, rozando su seno con brusquedad, y las puntas de sus dedos rebuscaron bajo el cuello en V de su camiseta, su palma deteniéndose sobre su corazón. Él tenía que sentirlo latiendo fuertemente y a ella no le importó para nada. Lo que importaba era esta… conexión. La piel de él contra la suya, su boca en su carne, toda ella. Él.

Él la retuvo ahí y ella tembló, pasó saliva. Si se daba la vuelta, no habría retorno, ella lo sabía. Si se daba la vuelta, él la poseería, en cuerpo y alma, corazón y mente. Ella se perdería en él, se convertiría en una casa para la protección de él, se convertiría en una comida para su hambre.

Si él la rechazaba, ella estaría perdida. Si no lo hacía… valdría la pena.

Ella presionó su mano en la encimera y se empujó hacia atrás contra él. Ella se dio la vuelta.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, creo que con esto queda contestada una de sus preguntas. ¿Hubo algo entre ellos dos? ¿Ustedes qué creen? La pregunta es, cuándo fue esto y qué sucedió, y para eso tendremos que leer un poco más de su historia. No se desesperen que poco a poco van a ir entendiendo más, y si siguen así, sin duda no tardarán mucho ;) Muchas gracias por su aceptación a esta nueva traducción y por su confianza en mí, en las historias que elijo, espero no defraudarlas nunca :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior: Monica, melina, Yenny CR, Klara Anastacia Cullen, LicetSalvatore, dushakis, Kabum, terewee, Paz, Mica, Niny96, Adriu, nancy, Srher Evans, Cathaysa, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Pera l.t, debynoe, Edward y Bella cullen, bbluelilas, Nanny Swan, Fer Herrera, Maria Swan de Cullen, saraipineda44, freedom2604, Yoliki, nnuma76, patymdn, krisr0405, Noelia, Chayley Costa, Gabriela Cullen, libbnnygramajo, Danny CullenMa, lizdayanna, Vanina Iliana, Sarai, Roxy Sanchez (qué gusto verte de nuevo por acá ;) ), Lorenitta22, Pam Malfoy Black, jovipattinson, Liz Vidal, JessMel, Noir Lark, Belen, alejandra1987, Brenda Cullenn, Leah De Call, elianapeluso750, injoa, Pili, maries24, Merce, Lady Grigori, carolaap, ELIZABETH, Techu, kaja0507, rosycanul10, Manligrez, Sully YM, Conni Stew, glow0718, Annel, Mafer, Ericastelo, y algunos anónimos. Me encantaría seguirlas viendo por aquí, no olviden que son ustedes las que nos animan a seguir, saludos y nos leemos en el próximo. Que dependiendo de ustedes, espero que sea pronto ;)**_

 _ **PD. Me encantaría responder más de sus preguntas, pero es obvio que no podría sin descubrir toda la trama de la historia, solo les pido que tengan paciencia y por supuesto, que no dejen de participar con su review para que mantengamos un buen ritmo con esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo *besos***_


	3. Pero, ¿dónde es el hogar?

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Pero, ¿dónde es el hogar?**

Otoño en Forks es muy parecido a cualquier otra estación—fría y húmeda, con momentos de sol que te sacan abruptamente de tu ensoñación y te traen al momento actual mientras el calor juega por tu piel. Dejando el estacionamiento del hospital, me di cuenta que el sol se negaba a brillar. ¿Y quién lo culparía? Pensé en Alice, pequeña y pálida en una cama de hospital, y aprecié la ausencia del cielo azul.

La petición de Esme de quedarme con los Cullen en realidad era más una orden, pero todavía no estaba lista para dirigirme hacia allá. En vez de eso, me sorprendí conduciendo por las calles de Forks, rememorando los días del instituto, pensando en lo diferente que era todo en ese entonces. Ahí estaba la biblioteca, donde conocí a Alice. El parque que había visto cada celebración del 4 de Julio, cada salmón asado, y los ocasionales intentos fallidos en _ice blocking_ _ **(1)**_ _._ El diamante de béisbol con sus gradas de metal, nuestros chicos enlodados por jugar en la lluvia. Y en el centro de todo eso, Edward.

Creo que lo único que no había cambiado eran Emmett y Rosalie. Seguían tan enamorados como lo habían estado en el instituto. Era algo esperanzador, verlos muy felices por tanto tiempo. Pero entonces, supongo que ver a Alice y Jasper juntos también es algo esperanzador. Sin importar lo difíciles que se pusieran las cosas, esos dos perseveraban. No sé cómo él lo hacía. Un hombre inferior hace mucho se hubiera ido, y probablemente se hubiese llevado a los niños con él. Pero Jasper—era fuerte, e incansable. Nunca dejaría de luchar contra los demonios de ella.

Pensé en Edward, lo enojado que había estado en el hospital. Apenas si podía mirarme, su indignación evidente. No entendía qué había hecho para ganarme su hostilidad, y estaba molesta conmigo misma por la forma en que, con solo mirarlo, podía hacerme sentir una vez más como una adolescente torpe e incompetente. Era una mujer adulta que tomaba sus propias decisiones y aceptaba sus consecuencias. ¿Quién era él para juzgarme? Al menos no iba a estar en la ciudad para siempre.

Doblé hacia el camino que me llevaría a la casa de Charlie. Todavía no estaba lista para volver a casa de Esme. Edward estaría ahí. Quería recuperar mis fuerzas antes de enfrentarlo otra vez.

Llegué con Charlie y encontré a Seth en casa. Sonreí al ver a mi 'hermanito', de nuevo sorprendida al ver el hombre en que se había convertido. No mucho después que me hubiese trasladado a Seattle, Charlie y Sue tuvieron una pequeña boda en el patio trasero, formalizando su relación que todas sabíamos llevaba años, pero que aun así, ellos habían mantenido en secreto. Seth y Sue se mudaron con Charlie, y Leah se quedó con la casa en la reservación.

Miré hacia la sala desde la entrada. La enorme pantalla de Charlie estaba al frente, y contra la pared del fondo estaba el asesino de espaldas: un sofá verde ligeramente gastado que Charlie tenía hace más de una década. No entendía cómo Sue podía permitir que se quedara con él, pero, supuse que era su casa para decidir. Ya no era mi responsabilidad.

Seth le dio un tirón a mi cabello y me volví y le sonreí. Era unos centímetros más bajo que Jake, pero aun así me superaba. Su brillante cabello negro y piel marrón hacía que parecieran hermanos. Dos hombres con los que sabía podía contar, siempre, sin importar qué.

"¡Bella!" Gritó, luego me levantó en un abrazo de oso. "¡No te he visto en semanas! ¿Cómo estás?"

Chillé y luego y le di un beso en la mejilla, notando que su piel estaba caliente, como la de Jacob.

"Estoy bien. Gorda, pero bien." Sonreí. No creo que él entendiera mi decisión de tener un bebé, pero, al final no importaba. Me había apoyado completamente. Me encontré deseando una vez más que Charlie se sintiera de la misma forma.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en la ciudad?" Preguntó, luego se apartó, las comisuras de su boca tornándose hacia abajo. "¿Te vas a quedar aquí?"

Me eché a reír. "No te preocupes, chico, no voy a quitarte tu cama. Me voy a quedar con los Cullen."

Sus rasgos se relajaron y la amplia sonrisa regresó.

"Excelente. Ese sofá es jodidamente incómodo."

Me eché a reír y le di un ligero puñetazo en el brazo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en casa ahora, de todos modos?" Le pregunté, tratando de postergar la inevitable travesía a casa de los Cullen.

Se encogió de hombros. "No hubo clases hoy."

"¿Cómo va eso?" Le pregunté. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Después de su graduación, había pasado unos cuantos años pasando de una cosa a otra—trabajando en construcción, haciendo algo de carrocería y pintura, un poco de todo. Finalmente, Jake lo convenció que aprovechara las múltiples oportunidades de becas y al menos intentar ir al centro formativo superior. Charlie y Sue estaban felices de permitirle vivir en casa, sin pagar renta, hasta que estuviera listo para transferirse a la Universidad de Washington. Aunque las cosas no habían llegado tan lejos, él sabía que podía quedarse en mi habitación vacía una vez que se transfiriera. No quería que se preocupara por dinero si iba en serio con relación a la escuela.

"Entonces, ¿qué te trae de regreso a Forks?" Preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. "Alice está… en el hospital."

La sonrisa cayó de su rostro. "¿Otra vez? Eso apesta, Bells."

"Sí." Los dos nos quedamos mirando a nuestros pies por un minuto.

"¿Qué pasó esta vez?" Preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros y me senté en el sofá. "Supongo que ha estado sin tomar medicamentos por un tiempo. Tuvo algo así como… una crisis nerviosa y arrojó una botella de perfume al espejo. El vidrio estaba por todas partes y algo de él terminó en su brazo." Esa era la historia oficial, de todos modos. La que la mantendría fuera de otro encierro de tres días de evaluación mental. Si Carlisle estaba dispuesto a mentir al respecto, Charlie estaba dispuesto a creerlo.

Seth se quedó en silencio, sacando sus propias conclusiones. Con educación formal o no, el chico era brillante.

"Oye," dijo, su voz alegrándose. "Acabo de conseguir Mario Party y no tengo a nadie con quién jugarlo. ¿Quieres jugar?" Su rostro brilló con ansiosa emoción. ¿Cómo podía decir que no?

Una hora después, me levanté del sofá, estirando mi espalda. Dios, no había forma de que pudiera pasar una noche en esa cosa. Mi espalda hizo ruidos desagradables, y mi cuerpo protestó, sin embargo, mi corazón se sintió más ligero. El estrés que había estado cargando, como un peso pesado en mi garganta, se había evaporado bajo el ritmo maniático y la competencia del juego.

"¿Ya te vas?" Preguntó.

"Sí, quiero preparar la cena, y detenerme en la estación para ver a Charlie. Sé que está cubriendo el turno nocturno."

"Está bien," dijo, su voz con un dejo de decepción.

"Volveré mañana," le dije, levantándole una ceja. "¿Vas a estar aquí?"

"No hasta en la tarde—después de las tres."

"De acuerdo," le dije. "Vamos a planear una cena. Asegúrate de que tu mamá esté aquí, ¿tal vez puedas invitar a Jake?"

El rostro de Seth se iluminó. A pesar de ser un hombre adulto, Seth todavía veía a Jake como un héroe, y Jacob lo alentaba. En lo que a héroes se refiere, Seth pudo haber elegido a alguien peor. Jacob no solo lo estaba alentando a ir a la escuela, también le había prometido un trabajo de verano en Black, Limited—la empresa de construcción de Jake.

"Muy bien," dijo él. "Sí. Llamaré a Jake."

Sonreí, luego abrí mis brazos para un abrazo. "Te veo mañana entonces."

Una parada rápida en la tienda y una visita aún más rápida a Charlie y me encontraba recorriendo el camino de grava a la casa de los Cullen. No vi el Audi sedán de Esme, por lo que no estaba segura quién, si es que alguien, estaría en casa.

Toqué, y cuando nadie respondió, entré usando la llave que Esme me había dado hace años. Cuando Alice me adoptó como su mejor amiga, no había entendido lo que venía con ello. Mi madre nos dejó a Charlie y a mí cuando tenía ocho años. Los Cullen se mudaron aquí ese verano, y Alice y yo rápidamente nos volvimos amigas en cuestión de días.

 _La luz del sol pasa por entre los árboles, moteando la acera frente a mí como la piel de un Appaloosa_ _ **(1)**_ _. Charlie me dejó frente a la biblioteca y tengo toda una hora para mí antes de que vuelva a recogerme. Quiero encontrar una esquina tranquila y terminar mi libro, pero sé que también tengo que escoger unos nuevos. Es verano y tengo mucho más tiempo para leer._

 _Elijo tres libros, y luego dos más de la sección para adultos jóvenes. No sé si la bibliotecaria me va a dejar echarles un vistazo, pero se ven interesantes y ya he leído la mayoría de los libros de la sección de niños. Llevo mi colección a la esquina y me pierdo, sabiendo que Charlie me encontrará cuando sea hora de irme. Ojeo la página de mi libro, sin aliento. ¿Le lanzará Karana el arpón a la mantarraya? Estoy nerviosa de que vaya a salir herida. Mis ojos vuelan sobre la página cuando una niña se sienta junto a mí. Es pequeña, tal vez unos años más joven que yo, con un rostro bonito y un corte pixie. Estoy celosa. Cuando Renee estaba aquí, no me dejaba tener el cabello corto, y Charlie no me ha llevado a cortármelo durante todo el verano. No creo que sepa que se supone que lo haga._

" _¿Qué estás leyendo?" Me pregunta, dejando una pila de libros en su regazo. Lleva un vestido azul con margaritas bordadas al frente, y quiero estirar un dedo para tocarlas. Parecen reales._

 _Doblo la cubierta de mi libro. "La Isla de los Delfines Azules," le digo. Sus ojos se abren, tan azules que casi se ven violetas, y dice "¡Oh! ¿Ya llegaste a la parte de la mantarraya?" La miro de nuevo, y me doy cuenta que estaba errada en mi cálculo. No es una niña más joven, solo más pequeña._

" _Acabo de llegar ahí," digo y ella sonríe, dos hileras de dientes blancos y parejos, salvo por uno que le falta cerca del frente. Le devuelvo la sonrisa con una propia sin diente. "¿Quieres leer conmigo?" Pregunto, y asiente, medio recargándose en mi regazo. Sostengo el libro de manera que las dos podamos ver. Terminamos el capítulo y suspiramos al unísono._

" _Soy Alice," dice, levantándose de mi regazo. "¿Quieres que seamos mejores amigas?" Pregunta, y no tengo que pensarlo. Amiga es una palabra escasa en mi boca, una palabra ausente, aunque lo intento. Tal vez si hubiera otros niños en nuestro vecindario, o tal vez si mi madre no hubiese olvidado llevarme a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jessica, o tal vez si no me gustaran mucho los libros, hubiera aprendido mejor a jugar con otros en vez de retirarme a las esquinas, con mi cabeza llena de aventuras, de niñas de mi edad o solo un poco más grandes haciendo cosas extraordinarias._

Los Cullen fueron los que me apoyaron más que nadie en mi embarazo, con Carlisle tomando mi mano con cada tumbo en el camino, y Esme atendiéndome con toda su preocupación maternal. No podía haber pedido más, de cualquiera de los dos. Algunas veces siento que merezco menos.

Llevé las bolsas de papel a la cocina, luego saqué mi maleta. Cuando llegué a las escaleras que conducen al tercer piso, me pregunté de nuevo si podría convencerlos de instalar un ascensor. Probablemente no, pero se valía soñar.

Acercándome a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, escuché débiles sonidos de música que provenían de la recámara de Edward. Cerré mis ojos y sentí que me transportaba de nuevo al instituto, cuando me quedaba a dormir casi todas las noches, subiendo a mi cama tarde en la noche a sabiendas que estaría exhausta el siguiente día y que todo valdría la pena, porque dormiría a solo unos metros de Edward Cullen.

Ali y yo andábamos por la casa, yo tomaba fotos con mi cámara o jugaba con programas para mejorar fotos en la _laptop_ de Alice, todo mientras trataba de ver a Edward cuando entraba y salía, viviendo la vida de alguien mayor y mucho más glamorosa. Todos sabían que sentía algo por Edward, y estuve agradecida de que nadie lo mencionó. Nunca hubiese podido superar la vergüenza.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Alice pasaba el tiempo pintando sus uñas, hablando con Jasper por teléfono, o leyendo revistas de moda. Un año, para su cumpleaños, hice _Photoshop_ en una docena de fotos de ella usando alta costura, con su cabeza pareciendo casi injertada sobre los cuerpos de las modelos, luego hice que las imprimieran en un papel lustroso de revista. Ella gritó y se echó a reír cuando abrió el regalo, y algunas de las fotos todavía están colgadas en la pared de su "habitación," que hace años Esme había convertido en una oficina.

Sin embargo, en la noche cuando me iba a la cama, me sentaba recargada en la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes y escuchaba la música que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Edward. Algunas veces era rock clásico, otras veces música clásica, y algunas ocasiones algo que nunca antes había escuchado. Edward Cullen era responsable involuntariamente de mi gusto ecléctico en música, porque si él la tocaba, yo la compraba. Siempre me pregunté qué hubiera hecho de mi colección de CD cuando estábamos en el instituto, si alguna vez la hubiese descubierto.

Me sentí destrozada cuando se fue a la universidad en Los Angeles. Cada vez que venía a casa de vacaciones, me las arreglaba para estar aquí, pasando el tiempo, la mejor amiga de su hermanita. Siempre me pregunté si sabía lo loca que estaba por él, pero si era así, nunca lo demostró. Aun así, hubo noches en que Alice estaba en su habitación con Jasper, o al teléfono con él, y Edward y yo nos encontramos solos y él hablaba conmigo.

En ocasiones tocaba su piano y me dejaba sentarme a escuchar, pero la mayoría de las veces hablábamos… de todo. Música, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces hablábamos de libros que leíamos, o eventos actuales. Nunca me hablaba o trataba como si fuera demasiado joven para saber de lo que estaba hablando. Su amabilidad solo servía para atraerme aún más bajo su hechizo.

"Debería irme a dormir," decía yo, a sabiendas que era lo que menos quería en el mundo. "No tienes que pasar tiempo con una niña."

"No me importa," decía él, y luego tocaba unas cuantas notas en el piano.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le preguntaba, y luego él me respondía y una hora después yo seguía ahí, cautivada mientras tocaba un pedazo de una melodía antes de detenerse para contarme sobre su historia. También lo disfrutaba. Podría contarte que Chevy Chase era un baterista en la banda que con el tiempo se convirtió en Steely Dan, que Nietzsche se consideraba a sí mismo un mejor filósofo por _Carmen_ , y que Bach tenía veinte hijos con dos esposas diferentes.

De vez en cuando, Edward me tocaba. Su muslo se pegaba al mío mientras estábamos en las gradas, viendo jugar béisbol a Jasper. Su mano tiraba de la mía, llevándome con él mientras atravesábamos la mansión embrujada que los Stanley montaban cada año para Halloween. Una vez o dos, puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, acercándome a él cuando temblé por el frío en un juego de fútbol, o mientras elegíamos árboles de Navidad en el lote que manejaban los niños exploradores. Y cada vez, todas las veces, era como encender un interruptor. Mi cuerpo entero cobraba vida, cada nervio alerta, deseando más contacto, más de su cuerpo contra el mío, más de su calor, de su aroma. De él.

No había forma de que lo buscara, que tratara de hacerlo mío, pero podía reproducir esos momentos cuando me tocaba una y otra vez en mi mente, mi piel recordando la sensación y erizándose una vez más, tan solo al pensarlo. Nunca antes o desde entonces, había sentido algo parecido.

Respiré hondo, tratando de identificar la música que estaba escuchando a través de su puerta. Estaba muy segura que estaba escuchando a Chopin, lo que significaba que estaba molesto. Nunca tocaba Chopin a menos que estuviera tratando de calmarse. O, al menos nunca solía hacerlo. Necesitaba empezar a conciliar el hecho de que Edward Cullen ya no era el muchacho que solía conocer. No lo había visto en seis años. Las cosas cambian.

Alejé ese pensamiento y bajé a preparar la cena. No podía hacer mucho para ayudar con Alice, pero al menos podía ahorrarle a Esme el problema de alimentar al grupo que había invitado a cenar. Bajé las escaleras y entré en su cocina, usando el delantal de repuesto que Esme guardaba en la despensa para mí. Los días de fiesta eran mis días favoritos para cocinar en su cocina, pero cuando todavía vivía en Forks, ella y yo compartimos la labor de preparar la cena más de una vez.

Dos horas después, Esme había llegado, Edward seguía encerrado en su habitación, y Emmett y Rose habían llamado para decir que estaban en camino.

Saqué el pollo de la asadera y lo coloqué en una bandeja, cubriéndolo con papel aluminio. Las zanahorias, las papas y las cebollas asadas iban en un plato separado, y colé los jugos para el _gravy_ mientras los bollos se horneaban. Estar embarazada significaba comer como una reina todos los malditos días de la semana, si eso es lo que quería. Era la parte del embarazo que de verdad estaba disfrutando. Bueno, eso y el helado. No había duda de que el helado era un excelente beneficio adicional.

"Oh Dios mío, eso huele increíble," dijo Emmett, al atravesar la puerta principal. Se agachó para darle a Esme un abrazo, luego me cargó y me hizo girar.

"Pollo asado Rosemary con limón," le dije. "Mi especialidad." Les sonreí, sabiendo que la comida estaría divina.

"Estás haciendo demasiado," Rosalie me regañó, tomando el batidor de mi mano y revolviendo el _gravy_.

"Cierra la boca," le respondí. "Sabes que el doctor dijo que era bueno para mí mantener mis rutinas normales. Además, apenas si hice algo—el horno hizo todo el trabajo."

Rosalie me arqueó una ceja, se le quedó mirando a la olla, luego me regresó el batidor.

"Sabes que no sé qué estoy haciendo," dijo ella, antes de sacar un cartón de helado Phish Food de Ben & Jerry de su bolso. "Pero sé cómo consentir a mi chica."

Le sonreí, tomé la cuchara que Emmett me ofrecía y metí un bocado no tan pequeño en mi boca. "Cielos," suspiré, luego guardé el contenedor en el congelador. Sin importar lo que pasara esta noche, al menos Ben & Jerry estarían ahí para reconfortarme.

Terminé el _gravy_ mientras Emmett y Rosalie llevaban las cosas al comedor y Esme ponía la mesa.

Salí, llevando el pollo y noté que estaban puestos solo cuatro lugares. Me encogí de hombros. Supuse que Edward no nos acompañaría después de todo. Me volví hacia Esme con expresión interrogante en mi rostro y vi a Edward aparecer detrás de ella.

Su mandíbula se abrió al ver el festín en la mesa. Se me quedó mirando y me di cuenta que sin siquiera pensarlo, había hecho su comida favorita. Sus ojos se movieron velozmente hacia los míos y le di una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Lo tomaría como una ofrenda de paz? ¿Se merecía una?

Emmett fue el primero en romper el silencio. "Voy a poner otro lugar," dijo, volviéndose una vez más hacia la cocina.

"Espera," Esme lo llamó. "En realidad, voy de regreso al hospital. Pero ustedes quédense y disfruten esta hermosa cena. Huele simplemente delicioso, Bella." Como grupo, la vimos caminar al vestíbulo, tomar su abrigo del armario y ponérselo.

"Creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar," dijo, antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

 _Wow_. Un golpe bajo de Esme Cullen. ¿Podía este día empeorar más?

Todos nos movimos en silencio a la mesa y vimos cómo Emmett cortó el pollo. Pasamos los platos de un lado al otro, todos temerosos de ser el primero en hablar. Es decir, hasta que Emmett tomó el primer bocado de comida.

"Maldición, Bella, sabes cómo cocinar. Esto está… increíble." Metió una papa en su boca, gimiendo otra vez mientras masticaba.

Rosalie me sonrió, picando de la comida en su plato. Me alegraba que Edward estuviera junto a mí. No quería ver su rostro.

Mastiqué un bocado de pollo, luego mojé una papa en el _gravy_ de limón. Rosalie vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos, y cada vez que le echaba un vistazo a Edward, él estaba mirando a la pareja frente a él.

Tomé un sorbo de leche y finalmente él rompió la tensión.

"Entonces," dijo. "¿Alguien va a decir qué demonios está pasando?"

* * *

 **(1) Ice blocking es una actividad que practican el algunos lugares de deslizarse por colinas sobre grandes bloques de hielo.**

* * *

 _ **Oh, oh… se acercan un encuentro importante y ahí se responderá una pregunta que muchas de ustedes se están haciendo. Pero antes, veremos un poco más del encuentro pasado de una pareja enamorada. Algunas preguntaban sobre eso, así que les aclaro, estos capis son del presente con pequeños flashbacks al pasado en cursiva. Los capis titulados 'Amantes en el jardín' son eventos del pasado. Muchas ya lo habían entendido y lo explico para las que estaban un poco confundidas. Algunas preguntaban si Edward era mayor y creo que en este capi quedó muy claro que sí lo es, no recuerdo muy bien las edades (leí este fic hace algún tiempo), pero voy a buscarlas para decírselas y que las tengan en mente. Aún queda mucho por saber de la historia de ambos, pero hay una teoría que varias mencionaron y les diré que no están muy erradas, de hecho, en el siguiente capítulo del presente se habla sobre el tema. Como les dije, el chiste de esta historia es que poco a poco van conociendo lo que los llevo a dónde están ahora, espero que la estén disfrutando y que tengan un poco más de paciencia, ya vamos llegando ;) Mientras tanto, ¿qué captaron de este capítulo? ¿Hubo algo que les llamara la atención? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gusto? Me encantaría que me lo dijeran en su review, recuerden que saber que están disfrutando de la historia es mi incentivo para seguir dedicando tiempo a esto, no lo olviden por favor.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Roxy Sanchez, nnuma76, Hanna D.L, ELIZABETH, Melany, EmDreams Hunter, Manligrez, freedom2604, somas, Liz Vidal, Techu, Lorenitta22, ConiLizzy, Mary de cullen, Milh Llop, Noir Lark, Vanina Iliana, bbluelilas, glow0718, Madriguerita, tulgarita, PRISOL, patymdn, myaenriquez02, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale (no te preocupes nena, aunque tardes, es lindo verte por aquí :) ), kaja0507, Paz, krisr0405, Pili, Srher Evans, saraipineda33, nancy, injoa, JessMel, BereB, Leah de Call, Melina, Tata XOXO, Nanny Swan, Lady Grigori, Pera l.t, Merce, Annel, lagie, debynoe, Ericastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, Adriu, Mica, alejandra1987, natuchis2011b, Mafer, Conni Stew, lizdayanna, LeidaJim, Maria Swan de Cullen, erizo ikki, Isabelfromnowon, Sully YM, Edward y Bella cullen, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **PD. Alguien preguntaba por el título del fic en español, es: "Familiares y amigos", pero esa frase también puede traducirse como "seres queridos" o "tu sangre" dependiendo del contexto.**_


	4. Amantes en el jardín II

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Amantes en el jardín – Floreciendo**

 _Hace toda una vida, en Los Angeles…_

Él la miró a los ojos, buscando. "¿Esto está bien?" Preguntó, su voz baja y ronca. "No tienes…"

Ella asintió, su respiración ya era un jadeo. "Sí," susurró. "Quiero…" Su voz se apagó, no sabía cómo terminar su oración. Quería… todo. Sentía que se colapsaba, ahí, bajo su mirada, atrapada entre sus brazos, los duros bordes de la encimera presionando en su espalda. ¿No podía verlo él en ella? ¿Cómo había contado los minutos, los segundos, los días? Todo con la esperanza de _verlo_ otra vez. Y ahora esto, él, era mucho más de lo que había esperado pero era lo que deseaba.

Antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras para explicar sus deseos, él estaba ahí, su boca un susurro contra la suya, el más suave de los roces en sus labios. Ella contuvo el aliento, el fuego en su interior ya la tenía ardiendo cuando él presionó con más fuerza, su boca urgente, comunicando su propio anhelo, su propio deseo. Ella sintió que su cuerpo se convertía en una fluida contradicción a medida que sus músculos se relajaban contra él, mientras por dentro, se ponía rígida, un cable tenso de anticipación.

Él lamió sus labios y ella los abrió, su lengua de inmediato buscó la de él, sintiendo que la conexión se extendía por su cuerpo. _Igual que antes_ , pensó ella, _es igual que antes_. Salvo que no lo era, era mejor porque esta vez ella estaba segura, tenía confianza. No se movió torpemente. Esta vez sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Él sostuvo sus manos en las caderas de ella, deteniéndose solo un poco para llegar a su boca, antes de rodearla con un brazo para pegarla a él. Ella gimió y él lo tragó, antes de enterrar una mano en su cabello, sus dedos en la parte de atrás de su cuello, luego sujetando su cabeza contra la de él. Ella rompió primero el beso, jadeando de forma áspera en su mejilla. Él la mantuvo ahí, inclinando su cabeza de manera que pudiera besar su cuello, agachándose aún más para lamer sus clavículas, chupando un poco el hueco en su garganta.

Ella siguió su ejemplo y volvió su cabeza, su lengua deslizándose hacia afuera para probar la piel de su cuello, salada y con un dejo de humo, como su aroma. Él la levantó y la colocó sobre la encimera y ella chupó la suave piel detrás de su oreja. La voz de él era un susurro, repitiendo algo una y otra vez, y ella se apartó de él para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

"Teextraño teextrañadodemasiado Diosmío nopodíasoportarlo teheechadomuchodemenos."

Ella no podía respirar. No podía ser cierto. ¿Él la extrañaba? ¿La extrañaba a _ella_?

Su boca buscó la de él, hambrienta de probarlo una vez más, probar las palabras de su boca y aunque se lo preguntaba, sabía que era cierto. Por supuesto que la había extrañado, como ella lo había extrañado a él, cada célula de su cuerpo, cada músculo, cada nervio. Lo extrañaba hasta la médula, con la necesidad de sentirlo de nuevo contra ella, su boca, su carne, ver su corazón en sus ojos, dándole a ella su amor.

Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, su falda subiéndose, acercándolo a él más y los dos gimieron cuando él se presionó contra ella, ardiente de deseo por él. "Dios," susurró él. "Estás tan-"

"Eres tú," dijo ella, conteniendo un gemido. "Tú lo hiciste. Solo tú."

Su beso se convirtió en algo abrumador, brutal, incontenible y ella se arqueó hacia él, ofreciéndose a su deseo. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás; estaba mareada por la necesidad de él por ella, y sintió sus dientes, duros y afilados contra su cuello.

"No sabes lo que me haces," dijo él. Ella impulsó sus caderas contra las suyas, sintiendo su efecto en él. Él gimió y sus dedos se tornaron duros en sus caderas, enterrándose, acercándola aún más.

"Nena," dijo él. "Joder."

Ella lo interrumpió con un beso, sus dedos moviéndose por su pecho, deslizándose en su mejilla, tersa bajo su palma. Ella entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello, ese loco desorden que antes solo había tocado una vez, pero exactamente de la misma forma: con su boca en la de él, su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ella movió sus dedos para desabotonar su camisa cuando el olor de aceite quemándose finalmente se abrió paso entre su bruma de deseo. Él lo olió también, agrio y penetrante, y rompieron el beso, cada uno mirando a la estufa. El aceite brillaba en la sartén, mientras pedazos de ajo y jengibre ennegrecidos chisporroteaban y echaban humo. Se volvieron a mirar, riendo como niños atrapados haciendo un desastre y él se apartó de ella para apagar las hornillas de la estufa.

"¿Comida para llevar?" Preguntó él, la media sonrisa jugando en la esquina de su boca.

Ella se bajó de un salto de la encimera y sacudió su cabeza, entonces pasó un dedo desde su manzana de Adán hasta el último botón abierto de su camisa, enganchando dentro su dedo y atrayéndolo de nuevo a su boca. Él la besó de nuevo, su boca todavía curveada en una sonrisa, sus labios solo rozando los de ella. Él retrocedió y ella vio el fuego en sus ojos, la felicidad ahí. Tomó la mano de ella en la suya y tiró, guiándola a su recámara. Era el único lugar en el que ella quería estar.

Al fin, su recámara se parecía él. Había una pared con música, unos CD y algunos discos, y había copias de pinturas famosas cubriendo sus paredes. La ropa de cama era de color gris y azul oscuro, destiñéndose a un color violeta, y la entera habitación parecía darle la bienvenida, desde la gruesa y afelpada alfombra en el piso al ramillete de flores blancas en un vaso sobre el buró. Él la atrapó mirándolas y sonrió.

"Solo por si acaso," dijo él. "Había tenido la esperanza-"

"Yo también," respondió ella, manteniendo su mirada fija en la de él al alcanzar una vez más los botones de su camisa. Cuando terminó se abrió, dejando al descubierto una parte de su pecho y ella pasó sus dedos por él, sintiendo los músculos de su estómago contraerse bajo su toque.

"Tan hermoso," susurró ella.

"No," dijo él. "Tú lo eres." Sus dedos encontraron el borde de su blusa y luego encontraron su camino por debajo de ella. Ella jadeó al sentir sus caricias y la media sonrisa volvió a la esquina de su boca. Ella también recordó eso de la última vez—el entusiasmo de él al ver su respuesta, la arrogante sonrisa que hizo volar las mariposas en su estómago por el deseo. Fue en esa sonrisa que ella se rindió, mientras él la recostaba en la cama.

* * *

 _ **Pues este capi lo tenían que haber leído anoche que me lo mandó Eri, pero los correos nos hicieron una jugarreta y nunca me llegó, hasta ahorita nos dimos cuenta y Eri me lo volvió enviar. Lo siento, chicas :( De todos modos no revela mucho todavía :P pero ahora sí, el siguiente les aseguro que resolverá su mayor duda y dejara claro quién le atinó en sus teorías. Pero sin duda saber lo que ocurrió en el pasado también es importante, y por lo visto estos dos tuvieron su historia de amor, de la cual seguiremos recibiendo algunos atisbos hasta que todo quede claramente expuesto. Traten de disfrutar de la lectura, la historia que les cuenta la autora, y no desesperen que ya nos adentramos a lo más jugoso jejeje, y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews con su opinión sobre este capi, solo no tiren tomatazos, ¿eh?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: AndreaOjeda, elianapeluso750, Noelia, Melany, lizdayanna, Maria Swan de Cullen, Marie Sellory, Anna Mariea F, Cathaysa, Vanina Iliana, Noir Lark, Techu, Niny06, injoa, ConiLizzy, bbluelilas, PRISOL, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, rjnavajas, nnuma76, Yoliki, Mica, Chayley Costa, Roxy Sanchez, Mafer, nancy, EmDreams Hunter, JessMel, Leah De Call, Merce, kaja0507, Liz Vidal, lagie, rosycanul10, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Sully YM, patymdn, Melina, Nanny Swan, saraipineda44, Mary de cullen, Kabum, freedom2604, Isabelfromnowon, Milh Llop, Pili, glow9718, erizo ikki, Tata XOXO, myaenriquez02, Edward y Bella cullen, krisr0405, tulgarita, Conni Stew, Ericastelo, Srher Evans, Adriu, alejandra1987, Pam Malfoy Black, EmmaBe, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo. Pronto ;)**_


	5. Rodeada por el sonido

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Rodeada por el sonido**

"Entonces," dijo Edward. "¿Alguien va a decirme qué demonios está pasando?"

Me asustó y casi escupí mi leche. En vez de eso, la tragué y me atraganté un poco y él se movió para palmearme en la espalda. Me alejé de su toque y él retiró su mano, con su rostro rojo.

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada y Emmett la miró, luego a mí, luego a Rosalie de nuevo.

"Mierda," dijo él. "Para tu información, se supone que vendrías a casa para el cumpleaños de Esme hace meses."

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" Preguntó Edward.

"Bueno, si hubieras estado aquí, no estaríamos teniendo ahora esta conversación jodidamente incómoda," respondió Emmett. "Pero ya que decidiste ser un marica y no presentarte en el cumpleaños de tu propia madre, después que hiciste la maldita promesa de que estarías aquí, bueno, aquí estamos."

"¿Un marica? ¿Qué demonios, Emmett?"

"Sí, un marica. ¿Sabes? Joder, nunca estás aquí. Mira, hombre, lo entiendo. Recibiste una increíble oferta de trabajo y te mudaste a Italia para aceptarla. Nadie te culpa por eso—de que siguieras tu sueño. Pero maldita sea, la vida aquí siguió adelante, y no puedes culparnos por eso. Las cosas cambian."

"Joder, ¿ahora quieres hacerme sentir culpable, porque tuve la audacia de salir de una puta vez de Forks?"

Emmett fulminó a Edward con la mirada. Podía ver que Em estaba tratando de controlar su temperamento, pero sabía que hace tiempo se esperaba esta discusión.

"¿En serio, Emmett?" Edward preguntó. "Lamento si no conocí al amor de mi vida en el Instituto de Forks, y lamento si me marché para conseguirme una puta vida lejos de aquí, ¿pero dónde demonios-"

"Maldita sea, Edward, fuiste el padrino en mi puta boda y en los últimos cinco o seis años, apenas si he sabido de ti. Nunca vienes de visita a casa. ¿Tienes idea de lo que le estás haciendo a Esme? Y a Alice y Jasper, ¿sabes con lo que tienen que vivir, por lo que han tenido que pasar?"

"No me hables de mi jodida familia. Yo sé-"

Vi que su discusión empeoraba, ambos hombres con la cara cada vez más roja, cada uno alterando al otro. Esto estaba mal. La bienvenida de Edward no se supone que fuera así. ¿Las cosas no estaban lo suficientemente jodidas? ¿Qué más podría soportar su familia?

Sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer mis ojos de nuevo, desconsolada por todos nosotros.

"¡Cierren la boca! Los dos." Las palabras de Rosalie fueron cortantes por su veneno. La miré, mi visión borrosa por las lágrimas.

"Bella no necesita más estrés hoy," Rosalie continuó, su tono menos severo, pero acerado. "Edward, lo que creo que mi esposo está tratando de decir es que te has perdido de mucho en los últimos años. Es obvio que Esme quería que despejáramos el aire esta noche, así que si ustedes dos pueden controlar su temperamento, me gustaría explicarte algunas cosas."

Se le quedó mirando, su rostro una máscara de fría determinación. Él asintió, luego miró fijamente a su plato, jugando con su tenedor.

"¿Alguien te contó que estuve en el hospital hace como año y medio?" Preguntó, Edward levantó la vista para mirarla, con la sorpresa en todo su rostro. Emmett acercó su silla a la de ella, tomando su mano en la suya.

"Hemos tratado de tener un bebé desde, bueno, desde antes de la luna de miel," dijo ella. "Después de aproximadamente un año fuimos al doctor y encontraron que uno de mis ovarios no estaba funcionando de la forma en que se supone que lo hiciera. De verdad reducía mi capacidad de quedar embarazada. Pero, pasamos por algunos tratamientos, un montón de pruebas, inyecciones y píldoras," sonrió. "Creo que Emmett se merece el premio al Hombre del Año por aguantarme ese año. Fue… toda una montaña rusa." El rostro de Rosalie se enterneció un poco.

"No estaba lista para hablar de ello. Me sentía… avergonzada, y… apenada. Es lo único que se supone que podía hacer, ¿sabes?" Miró a Edward y el rostro de él se enterneció con comprensión, la pequeña arruga entre sus ojos mostrando su preocupación.

"Por supuesto, eso significaba que Emmett tampoco podía hablar de ello. Nos aisló."

Emmett estiró su mano para apretar su hombro, dejando un brusco beso en su mejilla.

"No dejes que te engañe—ella estuvo genial. No creerías las cosas que le hicieron pasar los médicos, y simplemente lo soportó todo como una campeona." Besó su mejilla otra vez y Rosalie lo miró a los ojos, los dos compartieron un momento privado.

Ella se volvió otra vez hacia Edward. "A pesar de las pésimas predicciones, conseguí quedar embarazada. Nuestra prueba casera salió positiva. Creímos… creímos que era nuestro milagro." Rosalie tomó una respiración profunda y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Emmett. Estiré mi mano hacia el otro lado de la mesa para tomar su mano y le di un apretón.

Me sonrió, luego continuó. "Resultó ser un embarazo ectópico. Perdí al bebé y una trompa del Falopio. Fue entonces que los médicos me dijeron que no debería intentar tener hijos, que no podría llevar uno a término."

La boca de Edward se apretó en una mueca. "Dios mío, Rose, lo siento mucho."

Ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias. Las noticias fueron realmente duras para nosotros y nos costó decidir qué haríamos después. Pensamos en adopción, pero la lista de espera era muy larga, e incluso entonces, no había garantías. El costo…" Se encogió de hombros.

"Pensamos en convertirnos en padres de acogida pero… soy egoísta. De ninguna manera sería capaz de devolver a un niño a padres que abusen de ellos o los maltraten. Simplemente no podría.

Finalmente, una de mis compañeras de trabajo sugirió maternidad por alquiler." Ella me miró y Emmett sonrió, viéndome a los ojos. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, sintiéndome genuinamente feliz por primera vez en todo el día. Estábamos tan absortos en nuestra pequeña fiesta del amor que casi habíamos olvidado que Edward estaba ahí, escuchando todo esto por primera vez.

"Tú eres-" Comenzó a decir, mirándome. "¿Eres su vientre de alquiler?" Su rostro pasó por varias emociones al tratar de comprender lo que le estábamos diciendo.

Sonreí y asentí. No importa lo que hubiese ocurrido en el pasado o lo que podría venir en el futuro, estaba orgullosa de mi decisión de ayudar. Sin duda, nada que Edward Cullen pensara o dijera iba a cambiar eso.

"Nos tomó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que era la decisión correcta. Sé que es… inusual, pero-"

"Esta mierda es increíble." Edward se levantó, arrojó su servilleta en la mesa y se dio la vuelta.

"Excelente cena," dijo, antes de subir furioso las escaleras. Un momento después, escuchamos un portazo que venía del piso superior de la casa.

Rose, Emmett y yo soltamos un suspiro.

Rosalie se volvió para mirarme, luego a Emmett. "Bien," dijo. "Bueno, eso salió bien."

Estaba sentada en la cocina a las dos de la mañana, tomando un bocado tras otro del Phish Food de Rosalie en mi boca. La noche había sido un desastre total. Emmett me ayudó a guardar lo que sobró mientras Rosalie lavaba los platos. En realidad no había considerado cómo podría reaccionar Edward, pero definitivamente no había anticipado eso. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan enojado?

Me sorprendí buscando en mis recuerdos, tratando de descubrir el enigma que era Edward Cullen.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _La música es tan seductora, que no me puedo resistir. Pongo mi portafolio cerca y me hago un ovillo contra la pared justo afuera del cuarto de música, escuchándolo tocar. Paso la lengua sobre mis dientes, sintiendo el suave esmalte por centésima vez hoy. Me quitaron los frenos esta mañana y mi boca se siente extraña, como si sintiera la boca de alguien más con mi lengua, la de un extraño, suave y resbaladiza. Ja. Me sonrojo al pensarlo. Nunca me han besado._

 _Hojeo las imágenes del día anterior: los chicos estaba jugando béisbol y son el centro en cada cuadro, a su vez, concentrados, decididos, sonrientes, preocupados. He crecido echando mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver sus rostros, cada uno de ellos alto, ninguno de ellos me nota, por supuesto, a menos que sea como el objeto de sus burlas, o de su protección._

 _Muchas de las fotos salieron bien, y me alegra que se haya usado bien mi regalo de cumpleaños y no se desperdiciara. Reviso las fotografías sin darme cuenta que estoy tarareando y luego cantando al ritmo de la música, hasta que el hermoso chico en el piano da una nota discordante y mi voz se filtra en el quieto aire._

" _No sabía que la conocías," dijo._

" _Fleetwood Mac," le respondí. "A Renee realmente le gustaba ese álbum."_

 _Inclina su cabeza hacia mí. "La mayoría de las personas solo conocen la versión de Eva Cassidy."_

 _Me encojo de hombros, y desvío la mirada de vuelta a las fotos. No me quiero quedar mirando al pianista._

 _No, eso no es cierto. Solo no quiero que se dé cuenta._

 _Pasa sus dedos por las teclas y suena como un cosquilleo. Sonrío para mis adentros, mi cabeza agachada sobre mi regazo._

" _Prueba esto," dice. Su voz baja, y de nuevo elevo mis ojos a los suyos mientras toca._

" _I've the face of a sinner, but the hands of a priest_ _ **(1)**_ _," tarareo, mi voz apenas audible._

 _Me sonríe. "Ven aquí."_

 _Así que lo hago. Y minuto tras glorioso minuto, que todos juntos no serían más de una hora, me siento junto a él en la banca. Algunas veces su muslo roza el mío y otras veces su brazo, y cada vez que ocurre una corriente caliente recorre mi cuerpo, corriendo a toda velocidad para informar a cada terminación nerviosa que— ¡él está aquí, la tocó, regocíjense!_

 _Él continúa tocándome canciones, esta y aquella, todas canciones pop, tratando de dejarme boquiabierta. Supongo que muchas de ellas, a excepción de algunas, no las sé._

 _Se lanza con una melodía de los Beatles, presionando las teclas, una a la vez._

" _¿Cuál eres tú?" Pregunto, codiciosa, a pesar de todo lo que ya me ha dado. Sé la miríada de canciones que usaría para definirlo, pero quiero saber su respuesta a la pregunta. Está algo nervioso con sus manos sobre las teclas, finalmente elige 'Blackbird'_ _ **(2)**_ _. Lo miro mientras él ve las teclas, su rostro serio y anhelante. No creo que esté bromeando, pero luego me ve, me atrapa mirándolo y sonríe engreído, lanzándose con 'I am the Walrus'_ _ **(3)**_ _, y sé que está bromeando._

 _Me rio y lo golpeo en el hombro con mi puño, un golpecito. Él me mira, su barbilla inclinada hacia un lado y no puedo ver el verde de sus ojos a media luz, solo el negro de sus pupilas. "Es hora de que todas las chicas y los chicos buenos estén en la cama," dice, mirándome expectante._

 _Me levanto para irme y noto que no me sigue, así que me doy la vuelta y lo miro._

" _Nunca dije que fuera un chico bueno," responde, entonces pasa sus dedos en un cosquilleo sobre las teclas._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Estaba perdida en mis recuerdos de Edward Cullen, y me asusté cuando escuché suaves pasos detrás de mí cuando alguien entra a la cocina. Desde mi lugar en la esquina de la barra del desayuno, veo que Edward entró a la cocina llevando nada más que una camiseta blanca y un bóxer de algodón azul marino. Se dirigió directamente al refrigerador, y sentí que todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a verlo de esa forma, medio vestido, y luciendo mejor de lo que jamás lo había visto. Mis ojos recorrieron la extensión de sus hombros a la parte estrecha de su cintura y finalmente se quedan fijos en la línea donde su bóxer termina y sus muslos empiezan. Seguía siendo hermoso, cada centímetro de él.

"¿Una noche dura?" Pregunté, rompiendo el silencio.

Edward se sobresalta, balanceando lo que sea que estuviera en su mano antes de darse la vuelta para fulminarme con la mirada. "Joder."

"Lo siento." Respondí.

Sacudió su cabeza, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia el refrigerador. Sacó el pollo y algunas otras cosas, y comenzó a preparar un sándwich.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó, sin mirarme.

"¿Lo del bebé?" Metí otro bocado de helado en mi boca y me encogí de hombros. "Era lo correcto."

"Detenerse en la luz ámbar es lo correcto. Esto va mucho más allá, ¿no crees?"

Suspiré, de pronto sintiéndome furiosa. "Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, así que… supongo que ya no puedo retractarme. Además, ¿por qué te importa? No es como si te afecte."

"No, supongo que no."

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por un momento y empecé a sentirme pequeña y atrapada. Vi cómo me miraba, observando el largo de mi cabello, la redondez de mi rostro.

"¿Y qué tal Florencia?" Pregunté, porque ahí es dónde había estado, y a dónde volvería, y si estaba respondiendo preguntas, tal vez no me miraría como si pudiera ver dentro de mí.

"Es increíble," dijo, y su rostro se iluminó al empezar a hablar. "El museo es único, todo ese trabajo, todos esos siglos de arte, y sigue ahí para que nosotros lo admiremos. La preservación es increíble. Deberías-" Se detuvo en seco, y bajó la vista.

"¿Qué debería?"

"Deberías comer verdadera comida," dijo, luego me dio la espalda.

Sacudió su cabeza e hizo un sonido de exasperación. "Completamente irresponsable," murmuró. Sirvió un vaso de leche y rebanó una manzana. Sacando otro plato de la alacena, dividió la comida, luego colocó la leche, la mitad de la manzana, y la mitad del sándwich frente a mí.

"No comiste ni dos bocados de la cena," dijo, antes de guardar el helado y quitarme la cuchara.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera procesar lo que había hecho, se fue, dejando la mitad de un sándwich de pollo, exactamente de la forma en que me gustaba, detrás de él.

* * *

 **(1) Es parte de una canción de Sting de nombre 'Moon Over Bourbon Street' por eso la dejé en inglés, pero en español sería: Tengo el rostro de un pecador, pero las manos de un sacerdote.**

 **(2) Blackbird – Mirlo, un pájaro negro. La primera canción que usa Edward para definirse.**

 **(3) I'm a Walrus – Soy una morsa. Título de la segunda canción que usa Edward para definirse y que Bella tomó como broma.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, como les dije, al menos una duda ya quedó contestada en este capítulo. Bella es el vientre de alquiler de Emmett y Rosalie, muchas ya se lo habían imaginado y sí, le atinaron. Pero la pregunta es, ¿por qué se molestó tanto Edward al enterarse? Y ese último encuentro al final, nos dejó ver un poquito más de Edward. ¿Notaron algo ustedes? ¿Qué creen que haya detrás de la actitud de Edward? Pero poco a poco iremos viendo aclararse eso. Mientras tanto, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero ansiosa sus comentarios y teorías para lo que todavía falta por resolver. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que nos animan a seguir, no olviden por favor. Llevamos un buen ritmo, no aflojen el paso.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Cathaysa, PRISOL, Paz, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, ConiLizzy, dushakis, Pili, Daniela, injoa, jovipattinson, Merce, elianapeluso750, Belli swan dwyer, freedom604, JessMel, Roxy Sanchez, Edward y Bella cullen, Liz Vidal, GraceVronsky, Leah De Call, rjnavajas, Juliana Masen, patymdn, Maria Swan de Cullen, Noelia, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, nnuma76, Techu, Ericastelo, Vanina Iliana, bbluelilas, lizdayanna, myaenriquez02, Isabelfromnowon, GabyF, Manligrez, Milh Llop, Pera l.t, Mafer, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, Vany, Lorenitta22, rosycanul10, Sully YM, krisr0405, Gabriela Cullen, lagie, tulgarita, Nanny Swan, glow0718, Noir Lark, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que pronto ;)**_


	6. Tu espacio, tan dulce

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Tu espacio, tan dulce**

Desperté la mañana siguiente con tenues rayos de luz abriéndose paso por la capa de nubes para entrar por las delgadas cortinas cubriendo la ventana. Motas de polvo danzaban en la fina luz del sol, girando en un elegante vals mientras me retorcía y me estiraba en la cama. Todavía estaba medio dormida persiguiendo el desenlace de un sueño, cuando mi ojo alcanzó a ver la hora.

Gemí. Quería estar en el hospital hace media hora. Pisando pesadamente el suelo, reuní mis artículos de aseo personal y un cambio de ropa y entré al baño de huéspedes al final del pasillo. El agua caliente era relajante—mi espalda baja dolía por estar sentada tanto tiempo en el viaje hasta aquí, y mis hombros dolían por la tensión de… todo.

Mientras los chorros limpiaban mi piel, me sorprendí pensando en Edward, recordando cómo se veía la noche anterior. Su rostro desaliñado por la ligera barba, y supuse que no se había afeitado en más de un día. Su cabello, siempre desordenado, estaba un poco irregular en las orillas, haciéndome pensar que ya le hacía falta un corte desde hace unas semanas. Sentí mariposas en mi estómago cuando pensé en el resto de él, largo y delgado como siempre, de pie ahí en la cocina, la forma sutil en que sus músculos se flexionaban al cambiar su peso.

Como si sintiera mi emoción, ¿o era aflicción? La bebé decidió patear. Una sonrisa cruzó mis labios al sostener mi mano sobre mi vientre. Quería hablarle a la bebé, decirle lo emocionada que estaba de sentirla moverse, pero me detuve. Esta bebé no era mía para amarla de esa forma. Tenía que poner algunos límites.

Aun así, tenía esperanzas para esta niña. Esperaba que tuviera el cabello rubio de Rose, y la sonrisa encantadora de Emmett, con hoyuelos bien marcados en sus mejillas para evidenciar sus diabluras o su alegría. Esperaba que fuera alta y atlética como sus dos padres, que fuera dulce y amable como su tío Jasper, y aunque no cargaba nada de mi ADN, de todos modos tenía la esperanza que también heredara algo de mí.

Terminé mi ducha y me vestí, pasando la secadora el tiempo suficiente para eliminar la mayor parte de la humedad en mi cabello. Cuando terminé, lo até en un nudo, asegurando las puntas con un pasador. Me puse un suéter ligero, el único par de _jeans_ que tenía que todavía me quedaban, y metí algo de crema para manos en la bolsa de mi cámara. No había conseguido buenas fotos de Seth por meses, y el chico seguía creciendo como la hierba. Debía ser algo en el agua Quileute—todos los chicos de la reservación crecían como la hierba.

Reuní mis cosas y me apresuré a regresar a la habitación de huéspedes, solo para chocar precipitadamente con Edward Cullen.

"Mierda," le dije. "Lo siento." Lo miré a los ojos por un instante antes de bajar la vista.

Él sujetó mis codos, estabilizándome.

"¿Estás bien, Isabella?" Su voz sonó atenta; no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Tragué saliva, mi garganta resistiéndose a la acción. No me había llamado así desde-

Mordí el interior de mi labio mientras mi mente se rebelaba al pensamiento.

"Estoy bien." Sentí que mi sonrojo subía lentamente a mis mejillas. "Lo siento." Lo rodeé e hice mi escape.

De regreso en mi habitación me senté en la cama, con una mano protectora descansando alrededor de mi estómago.

Isabella. Me había llamado Isabella. ¿Por qué haría eso? Me envolví con mis brazos, con las manos sobre mis codos, fascinada por cómo se sentía que me tocara.

Como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Me quedé en la cama por unos cuantos minutos, revisando las opciones en mi mente. Quería levantarme y llegar al hospital, como había planeado. Estaba segura que a Esme y a Jasper les vendría bien el apoyo, y sabía que Emmett y Rosalie volverían a trabajar hoy.

En vez de eso, cogí el teléfono y llamé a mi asistente, Bree.

"Swan's Eye View, habla Bree."

"Bree, soy Bella."

"Oh, hola, Bella. ¿Cómo está todo?"

"También como se puede esperar. Escucha, tenemos que hablar sobre adelantar mi periodo de maternidad."

Veinte minutos después, estaba tranquila otra vez. Bree había acudido a mí, una joven inexperta y dispuesta a aprender todo. Dos años después, era una parte de mi negocio sin la que no podría funcionar, y una por la que estaría agradecida, por siempre. Su actitud con nuestros clientes era tranquila, reconfortante y dulce, y detrás del lente capturaba cosas con un ojo inocente, captando el pequeñísimo detalle que todos los demás se habían perdido. Una mancha de glaseado en la mejilla de la novia decorativa del pastel; la forma en que el novio estaba viendo a la novia cuando pensó que nadie estaba cerca; los nuevos padres tomados de la mano, mientras yo tomaba fotos de su niño.

Se encargaría de unas cuantas sesiones sola mientras yo estaba de vacaciones, y estaba preocupada por ella. Pero, ¿no todos los polluelos tienen que volar alguna vez? Sin duda, no habrá mejor momento que este, cuando voy a poner en libertad a todos mis bebés.

Le prometí que regresaría el lunes por la mañana, y colgué. Ahora estaba lista para enfrentar a los Cullen, a los Hale, los McCarty, y a los Swan.

Pasé tiempo en el hospital; tiempo en el que él y yo nos rotábamos los turnos, yo con Alice, él en la sala de espera. Él con Alice, yo en la cafetería. Él con Esme, yo viendo fotos en mi _laptop_ , escondida en una esquina, esforzándome por respirar de forma tranquila y constante.

Caminaba de vuelta a la sala de estar con vasos de café para todos cuando una vez más casi me topo con alguien. Él se me quedó mirando, a mi estómago, a mi café, luego a mis ojos. Tomó el portavasos de cartón de mis manos. Odiaba perder tanto el equilibrio con él, odiaba sentirme incoherente y torpe como esa colegiala con frenos, esperando ser invisible, esperando que se le encontrara hermosa.

"Oye," dijo él, y me detuve. Las mariposas en mi estómago, tal vez eran por el bebé pero tal vez por él, y en realidad no quería saber a ciencia cierta.

"Mira," dijo, "no podemos seguir haciendo esto." Su voz era baja y seria, y no quería escucharlo así.

"¿Mmm?" No lo reconozcas, no lo niegues.

"¿Podemos hacer una tregua, Bella?"

"¿Una tregua?" Pregunté. "¿Estamos peleando?"

Él bufó un suspiro, luego pasó la mano por su pelo, una, dos veces.

"Supongo que no," dijo, poniendo el café de nuevo en mis manos. Me rodeó y presionó el botón para llamar el ascensor. Llevé mis obsequios a la sala de espera, dejando a un lado el descafeinado, y continué mi vigilia.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Estoy familiarizada con los hospitales, pero al pasar por las puertas de Park Shadelands, me siento ansiosa y me sobresalto cada vez que escucho un sonido. Una recepcionista excesivamente cordial me saluda, luego me hace pasar por dos juegos de puertas dobles._

 _Nada aquí luce como un hospital, los trabajadores no usan uniformes de hospital y vi más de un par de sandalias Birkenstock y pies con calcetines blancos. Todos aquí son amigables, y todos lucen como si quisieran darme un abrazo. Las paredes son de un color azul pálido, y la alfombra es de un azul más oscuro, pero con lanilla corta institucional. Huele a vainilla y cáscaras de naranja, pero es penetrante y químico, no acogedor y relajante._

 _El segundo juego de puertas dobles da a un corredor. Hay otra estación de enfermeras en la parte delantera, y un teléfono público del otro lado. Las puertas en todas las habitaciones están abiertas de par en par. Al pasar, noto que en cada cuarto hay dos escritorios empotrados, dos camas individuales y dos burós cada uno con una lámpara. Se esfuerzan por hacer que parezca cómoda, pero en vez de eso luce como un viejo dormitorio universitario. Gente está recostada en sus camas, dibujando, leyendo libros. Una chica está escribiendo una carta, y tiene un montón de papel de color rosa pálido tirado a su alrededor, encerrándola._

 _Veo a gente visitando a sus familiares y caigo en cuenta que el pasillo es mixto. Estoy tan sorprendida por esto que me detengo y me le quedo mirando a un hombre, de tal vez unos cuarenta y cinco años, antes de continuar con una sonrisa tensa. Poco después, la enfermera se detiene frente a una puerta y toca. Se ve igual que el resto, pero puedo ver los toques de Alice: la pequeña pintura de una mariposa tan azul que es casi negra; la bufanda que le di en la graduación del instituto, atada alrededor del cuello de la lámpara; el par de pantuflas verdes de rana, tan viejas y desgastadas que apenas pueden describirse ahora como verdes, metidas bajo un costado de la cama._

" _Espera aquí," dice la enfermera, y camina hacia la estación de enfermeras. Un momento después, escucho que le bajan al inodoro, y poco después Alice sale del pequeño baño en la esquina. Me toma un momento observarla, con el cabello suelto y su rostro libre de maquillaje podría tener catorce otra vez, la forma en que se ve, tan pequeña, tierna e indefensa._

 _Nos miramos la una a la otra por un momento, y entonces pasa la incomodidad. Esta es Alice. Mi Alice. La tomo en mis brazos y ella me abraza, todo en ella sintiéndose frágil bajos mis manos. Pego su cabeza a mi hombro y solo nos quedamos ahí, casi bailando lento, hasta que la recepcionista regresa, claramente contenta de que Alice haya sido "encontrada"._

 _Me recuerda que solo tengo una hora, y luego se va, dejando un rastro con aroma a virutas de lápiz al pasar._

" _¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Pregunto._

 _Alice suelta una risita y me cuenta todo sobre la señorita B, como le gusta que la llamen. Entonces me cuenta sobre la cafetería, las otras enfermeras, el personal, el cual la mayoría son estudiantes de psicología cumpliendo con los requerimientos de una pasantía._

" _¿Cómo estás?" Pregunto._

 _Y la sonrisa huye de su rostro y sus ojos encuentran el suelo._

" _¿Ali?"_

 _Suspira y se sienta en la cama, y veo silenciosas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas._

" _No, cariño, vamos." Me siento junto a ella y la abrazo._

" _Es solo que… siento como si nada vaya a volver a ser como antes, ¿sabes? Como si nada jamás va a estar bien."_

 _Nos sentamos al borde de la cama, con los suaves sollozos de Alice, mis brazos a su alrededor y nunca me sentí más inútil. ¿Cómo puedo reconfortarla? ¿Cómo puedo rectificar esto para ella? ¿Para Jasper?_

 _La recuesto en la cama y nos quedamos ahí, acurrucadas, por el resto de mi hora permitida, mientras le susurro al oído. Quiero que sepa lo mucho que la amo, lo mucho que todos la amamos. Quiero que sepa que tal vez no todo sea igual, pero que seguirá siendo excelente._

 _Cuando la enfermera viene a decirme que mi hora terminó, Alice se aferra a mí, enterrando sus pequeños dedos en mis brazos. "Asegúrate que ellos estén bien," dice, sé exactamente de quiénes está hablando. "Cuida de ellos."_

" _Lo haré," le digo. "Lo prometo."_

 _Cuando me voy, me detengo en el supermercado y lleno mi canasta con leche, pan, mantequilla de maní y mermelada. Compro los ingredientes para una docena de comidas, y luego conduzco a la pequeña casa azul de Alice y Jasper. Entro por la puerta principal. Jasper es un hombre frágil ahora, privado de su amor, y he estado atendiéndolos, a él y a sus hijos._

 _Mientras estoy cortando los vegetales se me ocurre que este es un espacio cómodo para mí. Que atender sus necesidades satisface una de las mías. Me hace sentir útil, servicial. Siento como si fuera mi lugar en el mundo._

 _Huck abraza mi pierna y pongo a un lado el cuchillo para acariciar su cabeza rubia y cargarlo. Ha estado demandante últimamente, aferrándose a mí y a Jasper, pidiendo sostener a Daisy mientras me siento junto a ellos, mis brazos envolviéndolos a ambos. Por la noche, le cuento historias en la cama, su dulce aroma a bebé llenando mi nariz, tirando de algo en mi interior que me niego a nombrar, o siquiera explorar. Todavía no es el momento para mí._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Esa noche, estaba recostada en las sábanas frías de la habitación de huéspedes de los Cullen, con la piel impregnada de cansancio, mis músculos estirándose con delicioso alivio. Las horas en el hospital habían sido largas, oliendo a cloro y la amarga porquería de café malo en mi boca. Sostener la mano de alguien solo requiere de paciencia y tranquilidad, pero incluso esas cosas necesitaban más energía de la que probablemente tenía.

Fui a cenar a casa de Charlie, como estaba planeado, y me alegró que Seth convenciera tanto a Jacob como a Leah a que nos acompañaran. Charlie no entendía por qué había aceptado ser una madre sustituta, y las cosas entre nosotros eran incómodas y tensas. Al menos podía contar con que Renee estaría ausente como acostumbraba. Algunas veces me preguntaba si siquiera recordaba que estaba embarazada. Si algo no le afectaba directamente, se le hacía difícil darle importancia y factores triviales escapaban fácilmente de su memoria.

Cada vez más a menudo me preguntaba cómo lo había hecho ella. ¿Cómo me llevó en su cuerpo por nueve meses, me alimentó de su pecho y me vio crecer, y luego me abandonó? No me culpaba a mí misma – no era una deficiencia ilusoria de mi parte—simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber cómo funcionaba su mente. ¿Qué había en ella que le fue tan fácil irse?

La cena esa noche estuvo deliciosa. Sue preparó la receta favorita de Stroganoff de Charlie y me serví un segundo plato, aunque sabía que la rica salsa de crema no le sentaría bien a mi estómago. Disfruté de la oportunidad de ver a Charlie con Sue. Ella lo atendía como una recién casada, atenta a cada una de sus necesidades. Y había esperado eso. Lo que era sorprendente era la ternura que él le demostraba. Siempre diciéndole que hacía demasiado, siempre dispuesto a ayudarla de cualquier forma.

Recordé que al crecer, Charlie intentaba sin muchas ganas ayudar con los platos de la cena, u olvidaba pasar por la tienda de camino a casa cuando necesitaba algo. Ya no veía a ese hombre. Ahora era sincero al traer y llevar cosas, y cuando me asomé a verlos después de la cena, lo atrapé golpeando la cadera de ella por un lado, mientras ella lavaba y él secaba. El leve clic de la cámara pasó desapercibido por encima de los sonidos del agua corriendo y el suave tarareo de Sue.

Esperé hasta que fue la hora del postre, luego los saqué de la cocina. Manejé esa casa por años y se sentía extraño para mí ser una invitada en su casa. Aun así, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sue viniera a pararse junto a mí.

Serví el pie y tenía tazas alineadas a lo largo del fregadero para café descafeinado. Añadí azúcar y crema al fondo de las tazas y me moví hacia la jarra del café cuando la noté mirándome, con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sacudió su cabeza. "Eres muy parecida a tu padre. Si no te vieras como Renee, juraría que él te hizo de madera y deseó que tuvieras vida."

"¿Qué?" Pregunté otra vez, la risa atorándose en mi garganta. Aunque compartía el cabello y los ojos oscuros de Charlie, nadie me había dicho jamás algo parecido a eso.

"Lo eres. Él prepara el café de la misma forma, para ahorrarse el lavar la cuchara."

Me sonrojé y mordí mi labio, y Sue se echó a reír. "Se muerde el labio cuando está concentrado. Y él-" Se interrumpió y la miré de nuevo. "Se preocupa mucho por aquellos a su alrededor."

Llenó sus brazos y sus manos con platos de pie y los llevó a la otra habitación, donde los otros rompieron en aplausos. El pie de Sue era una leyenda por estos lares.

Mientras vertía el café en las tazas, me asombré por lo que había dicho. Nunca antes había pensado en mí en referencia a Charlie. Era mi padre y lo amaba, pero no siempre lo entendía. Sentía como si en realidad no lo conociera. En papel, tenía dos padres. En mi corazón, tenía cuatro, y si alguien me hubiera dicho lo mucho que me parecía a Esme Cullen, no me hubiese sorprendido y me hubiera sentido muy halagada. Era extraño, pensar en mí como parte de él. Guardé la idea para considerarla más tarde, y me uní a todos en la sala.

Terminamos la velada con pie de manzana y café, y prometí regresar para una sesión más prolongada de Mario Party. Seth sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza, sin temor a lastimarme y su fuerte abrazo fue bienvenido. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, este hombrecito queriendo transformarse.

"Te veré pronto, hermanita," me dijo.

"Pronto, y aquí estaré lo que dure así," respondí, palmeando mi estómago.

Él agachó la cabeza y le alboroté el cabello, luego besé su mejilla. También hubo torpes abrazos de los otros, cada toque ligero y cauteloso, incluso el de Sue, que debería saber que no había peligro. El alivio me inundó cuando el motor se encendió y la música demasiado fuerte rompió la quietud. Lindsay cantó sobre recostarse en el largo césped y me di cuenta que había estado escuchando todo el día las canciones de Edward. Pasé mi dedo por mi iPod, interrumpiendo la música con el silencio.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _La música se mueve en silencio a mi alrededor, hasta que suaves pasos se escuchan bajando las escaleras. Mi corazón da un vuelco al hacer el cálculo. Alice duerme como los muertos y el doctor Cullen llegó a casa hace una hora, entrando a la sala para sonreírme en la luz tenue. Me reprende por mis hábitos de sueño, luego sube las escaleras, hacia Esme, que lo está esperando. Lo que solo deja a-_

" _Edward," digo, mi voz baja, tímida y contenta._

 _Se asoma a verme a la vuelta de la esquina, con bóxer y una simple camiseta blanca, con el rostro cansado y ojeroso._

" _Siempre te quedas despierta hasta muy tarde," dice, sonando como su padre._

 _Una sonrisa nerviosa cruza mi rostro, porque el chico ha notado mis hábitos._

" _Ven," dice, agitándome sus dedos. Dejo a un lado mi_ laptop _, un regalo de cumpleaños de los Cullen, y lo sigo a donde me lleve._

 _Saca una caja negra de la alacena y una pequeña olla de la repisa de arriba. Camino al refrigerador y saco la leche, y le traigo el tazón del azúcar de la mesa. He pasado suficientes noches con él para conocer su receta para dormir._

 _Él revuelve la leche y el chocolate y yo añado las cucharadas de azúcar medidas. Inclina el salero en su palma, cuenta los granos, luego los espolvorea en la olla. En diez minutos nuestras tazas están humeantes, el chocolate rico y agridulce en nuestra lengua y me pregunta si tengo a Banner en biología, si ya había leído Otelo, y si voy a ir a la graduación. Él y Emmett son de último año, y uno de ellos va a ser el rey del baile, todos los saben. Acompañé a Alice y Rosalie cuando compraron sus vestidos, Rosalie se decidió finalmente por un modelo como el de Jessica Rabbit que seguramente le causaría dolor a Emmett para el final de la noche. Edward iba a llevar a una chica de tercer año de nombre Kate, y ya la odiaba muchísimo. Hubiera intercambiado lugares con ella en un instante, si hubiese podido. Me alegraba que no iba a ir._

 _Cuando nos acabamos el chocolate y la interrogación termina, lavamos y secamos lo que usamos antes de que él me haga subir las escaleras. Cuando abro la puerta a la habitación de huéspedes, lo escucho, su voz baja y dulce como la de un ángel, diciendo "buenas noches, Bella." Esa noche sueño, mi cabeza llena de un chico de cabello bronce con ojos color verde oscuro, vestido con un esmoquin, que viene a llevarme a casa._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Me quedé dormida esa noche con canciones de otro tiempo llenando mis oídos e imágenes del hermano de diecisiete años de mi mejor amiga bailando detrás de mis párpados, con los pies descalzos y piernas largas, oliendo como un hombre y lamiendo chocolate de su labio superior. En mi sueño él se inclinó hacia adelante y me guiñó un ojo, la sonrisa torcida prometiendo que en cualquier momento, él crecería. En mi sueño, tenía las esperanzas de que él me llevara con él.

* * *

 _ **Pues creo que con este capítulo otra pregunta más queda contestada, aunque no se habla claramente de su enfermedad supongo que ya se darán una idea de lo que pasa con Alice, ¿no es así? Y Bella como la persona desinteresada y altruista que ha demostrado ser, ha estado ahí también para ella y su familia. Pero sabremos más después ;) y todos esos recuerdos de Edward, ¿qué les dicen a ustedes? Les diré que con sus reviews puedo ver que muchas de ustedes van por buen camino en sus teorías y por supuesto me encantaría leer más, así que espero que me puedan decir qué les pareció este capi, qué captaron de él y que nuevas teorías tienen por ahí con sus reviews. No aflojen chicas, iban muy bien :( esas lectoras silenciosas dense a conocer, recuerden que un gracias no cuesta nada y si nos anima a seguir traduciendo y compartiendo con ustedes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Manligrez, Roxy Sanchez, PRISOL, terewee, ConiLizzy, Sarai, Nanny Swan, Juliana Masen, Vanina Iliana, Annel, Chayley Costa, freedom2604, daphne vampire cullen, Merce, alejandra1987, Pili, JessMel, lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, Isabelformnowon, melina, Lorenitta22, Noelia, elianapeluso750, libbnnygramajo, Yoliki, krisr0405, myaenriquez02, Gabriela Cullen, erizo ikki, bbluelilas, Techu, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, glow0718, Edward y Bella cullen, Noir Lark, debynoe, patymdn, Sully YM, lagie, nnuma76, dushakis, rjnavajas, Leah De Call, Mafer, injoa, tulgarita, Esmeralda BlackStone, Pam Malfoy Black, Ericastelo, rosycanul10, Maria Swan de Cullen, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que sea pronto ;)**_


	7. Amantes en el jardín III

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – Amantes en el jardín: En plena flor**

 _Los Angeles, hace toda una vida…_

"No te vayas," susurró él. "Quédate." La cama era lo bastante grande para cinco, pero se aferraban el uno al otro como si fuera una pequeña isla, y estuvieran perdidos en el mar.

Ella sonrió y gimió. "No puedo. Sabes que no puedo."

"Eres mala," dijo él, haciéndole un puchero.

Ella se acercó y mordisqueó su labio inferior con sus dientes, luego lo lamió para mitigar la herida.

Él gruñó, de forma tenue y baja en su garganta, y con un movimiento fluido la volteó sobre su espalda, sujetándola con sus brazos y sus piernas. "Diles que se te pinchó una llanta. Diles que tu gato está enfermo."

Ella inclinó su cabeza, dándole a su boca acceso a su cuello.

"Mmmm. No puedo," dijo ella. "No tengo un gato."

"Conseguiremos uno," respondió él, agachando su cabeza a su seno, su boca tentando su suave carne. Ella gritó, su deseo aumentando velozmente y ardiente dentro de ella. Él deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella rápidamente y sin previo aviso, encontrándola ya resbaladiza e hinchada, y ella se retorció bajo su mano.

"Cariño," susurró ella. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se detuviera, o suplicándole que no lo hiciera? ¿Importaba?

"Eres mía," dijo él, su voz áspera contra su cuello. "No me obligues a compartirte hoy."

Ella gimió mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de ella, y estaba impotente, lo sabía, el placer ya traspasaba su lógica, rechazando todo lo que no fuera él. Se levantó sobre sus codos mientras la cabeza de él bajaba por su torso desnudo. Su desordenada mata de pelo le hizo cosquillas en el estómago, su lengua haciendo un círculo alrededor de su ombligo. Él curveó sus dedos dentro de ella y ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose hacia él. Él liberó la presión y chupó el vientre de ella.

"Una pelusa," dijo, pretendiendo quitar algo de su lengua.

Ella se echó a reír. "Vas a pagar por eso," le prometió, pero jadeó cuando sus dedos se movieron de nuevo dentro de ella. "Dios mío," gimió. "¿Qué me estás haciendo?"

La boca de él encontró la de ella, y momentos después ella encontró las constelaciones, brillando radiantes a las siete de la mañana.

Tres horas más tarde ella le había mentido exitosamente a sus compañeros de trabajo y lo había guiado a él por la Vía Láctea, para que también pudiera ver las constelaciones. Dos veces.

"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó ella, su boca todavía trazando palabras contra la piel de él.

"Mmm," suspiró él, sus dedos jugando con el cabello de ella antes de subir por su cuello para masajear su cuero cabelludo. "¿El océano?" Preguntó. "¿El museo? Nunca has estado en Venice."

Ella le dio a su pezón un tirón juguetón con sus dientes y él siseó. "Tengo hambre," dijo ella. "¡Aliméntame cariño, antes de que me consuma!" Sus palabras terminaron con una sonrisa.

"¡Ni en sueños!" Dijo él, agarrando una porción de su muslo antes de subir su mano a su trasero, agarrando una porción de ese también. Le dio la vuelta y llevó su boca a su muslo, haciendo trompetillas en él hasta que ella chilló de risa y le suplicó misericordia.

"Vamos al sur," le dijo él. "Conozco un lugar genial, no está lejos del agua."

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Por la autopista Costa del Pacífico, pasando las líneas del condado, su coche plateado iba a toda velocidad hasta que llegaron a aguas azules y edificios blancos cubiertos de buganvilia.

"Es muy hermoso," chilló ella, escapando del coche y girando al borde del acantilado, mirando hacia el agua. Ella atrapó una flor color magenta en su mano y la olió, luego la metió en su cabello. La brisa se la robó un momento después y ella la vio caer dando tumbos por la ladera.

Él le sonrió, luego ordenó malteadas y papas a la francesa de un puesto a un lado del camino, famoso por sus malteadas con sabor a dátil y su peligroso estacionamiento. Comieron mientras la brisa azotaba su cabello y ella se rio feliz cuando las ardillas vinieron a reclamar las papas que arrojó al suelo para ellas.

"Me encanta," dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. "Nunca nos vayamos de aquí."

Él le sonrió y luego estudió su rostro, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose en segundos.

"Nunca," susurró él, y luego la besó, su boca urgente en la de ella, con sabor a mantequilla de maní, chocolate y sal, sus dedos agarrando puños de su cabello. Después de un largo momento rompieron el beso y él se le quedó mirando otra vez, sus dedos todavía apretando su cabello. Había algo en sus ojos que la asustó. Era lo bastante grande como para tragarse la sonrisa en el rostro de él, pero mientras ella lo buscaba, desapareció. El rostro de él se relajó y la rodeó con su brazo, mirando hacia la espumosa agua azul.

Esa tarde jugaron en las olas, ella persiguiendo las olas espumosas en la arena, él zarandeándola como si no pesara más que una pluma. Ella recogió conchas y vidrio marino, y gritó y luego murmuró admirada cuando él puso un cangrejo ermitaño en la palma de su mano. Era tan hermoso, todo ello, que ella se sorprendió deteniéndose, una y otra vez, capturando las imágenes en su mente, tratando de guardarlas y almacenarlas, con la necesidad de conservarlas para siempre.

Volvieron a casa tarde en la noche, al haber bebido margaritas en otro restaurante a un lado del océano, devorando picante comida mexicana, caminando luego por una diminuta comunidad de artistas hasta que pasara su leve embriaguez. Ella compró conos de helado para el postre y manchó la nariz de él con el suyo en un momento que estaba distraído. Él la perdonó cuando ella se lo quitó con la lengua, y esa lamida llevó a otras lo que llevó a dedos frenéticos bajo ropa desabotonada en un callejón oscuro detrás de la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, y era su hogar, compensaron esa urgencia con movimientos lánguidos y lentos, cada uno tomando su tiempo, probando todo, sin desperdiciar nada. Ella se quedó dormida rodeada con los brazos de él, su cabeza en el pecho de ella, escuchando el latido de su corazón. El sueño de ella estuvo lleno de sol y las olas del océano, y se estrellaban en la orilla al ritmo de su corazón, la promesa constante y determinada de miles de mañanas.

* * *

 _ **Aunque parece que su relación va viento en popa, creo que todas notamos ese momento de duda de parte de él, ella piensa en miles de mañanas pero nada se menciona de él. ¿Por qué será? Como una de ustedes mencionó, casi dan ganas de sacar una libreta y anotar las pistas que la autora da en cada capítulo, y la verdad sí. Pero como ya se dieron cuenta, poco a poco va revelando más. En el próximo capítulo quedará claro lo de Alice ;) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para que me digan qué les pareció, y qué encontraron interesante. Si no se les ocurre nada un simple gracias o hasta una carita feliz es más que suficiente, recuerden que no cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, y si nos anima a continuar compartiendo estas historias con ustedes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: alejandra1987, PRISOL, ConiLizzy, Niny96, Leah De Call, Noir Lark, Lorenitta22, Pera l.t, Tata XOXO, ELIZABETH, Lyd Macan, Sther Evans, Manligrez, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, EmmaBe, Sara, krisr0405, OnlyRobPatti, elianapeluso750, tulgarita, terewee, Anna Mariea F, Melany, dushakis, Nanny Swan, nnuma76, lizdayanna, JessMel, myaenriquez02, Vanina Iliana, Chayley Costa, Yoliki, Mafer, GabyF, Merce, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, Melina, lagie, kaja0507, Maria Swan de Cullen, Techu, Pili, Gabriela Cullen, Sully YM, patymdn, Adriu, Annel, glow0718, Caniqui, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo, que espero que sea pronto ;)**_


	8. El fantasma me tiene corriendo

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – El fantasma me tiene corriendo**

"No creas que tienes que estar aquí todo el día," dije, reprendiendo una vez más a Bree. "Vas a aburrirte y te sentirás amargada. Solo revisa los mensajes y correos unas cuantas veces al día, y sabes cómo comunicarte conmigo."

"Estoy bien, Bella, lo prometo. Deja de preocuparte." La delgada chica miró mi cintura ensanchándose constantemente antes de envolver el cable de mi _laptop_ en un montoncito.

"Y no lo olvides—los Burke volverán en tres semanas. Por favor, asegúrate que su-"

"-Álbum sea entregado no después del 23, para que esté ahí cuando lleguen. Yo me encargo, Bella." Bree me miró, con seguridad. Me tomó por sorpresa verla tan segura. Hace dos años, apenas si sabía cómo revelar una película. Ahora era una experta del Photoshop y estaba dejando mi negocio, mi verdadero bebé, en sus manos por los próximos tres meses. Debía haber estado aterrorizada, pero no lo estaba.

Estaba… ansiosa. Quería volver a Forks. Volver a la casa blanca de Esme y Carlisle por el camino polvoriento. Volver con Alice y sus nuevos medicamentos, con las galletas de Jasper, la preocupación de Rosalie, la amabilidad de Emmett y la torpeza incómoda de Seth. Volver a casa, al pueblo demasiado pequeño que era verde, muy verde a dónde sea que mirara, el color de él. De casa.

Había planeado adelantar unas semanas mi periodo de vacaciones por maternidad después del incidente de Alice, pero cuando volví a Seattle, me di cuenta que tenía dos reservaciones que definitivamente no podía cancelar. Clientes decepcionados no es la forma de conseguir referencias de boca a boca o renovación de contrato. De modo que llevé mi pesado vientre a ver a mis clientes, y traté de no pensar en Forks, y todo lo que había pasado, y lo que todos no habíamos dicho.

Edward había regresado a Europa el día antes de que yo volviera a Seattle. Estábamos en el recibidor de los Cullen mientras Esme se preocupaba por sus maletas, metiendo un sándwich y una botana en su equipaje de mano.

"Volveré pronto a casa," dijo él, y lo odiaba por mentirle. Ella iría hasta el fin del mundo por sus hijos, y él estaba rompiendo su corazón, otra vez.

Alice había sido dada de alta del hospital y ahí estaba, tímida, en unos _jeans_ color gris y un suéter blanco, viéndose totalmente de unos quince años, a menos que la vieras a los ojos. Ella y Jasper dieron un paso al frente para ofrecerle a Edward abrazos, como lo hizo Carlisle. Cuando Carlisle se apartó, todos los ojos se volvieron a mí. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla y me acerqué a él, permitiendo que me rodeara con sus brazos, conteniendo la respiración. El abrazo fue breve y con un solo brazo. Palmeé su espalda dos veces y luego me separé, nunca viéndolo a los ojos.

"Que tengas buen viaje," le dije, con los ojos en el suelo.

"También tú, Bella. Fue realmente agradable verte de nuevo."

Le ofrecí una tensa sonrisa y me encaminé hacia Esme. Estaba ansiosa por que se fuera y lo odiaba por irse.

Olvidándome del pasado, agarré la bolsa de mi _laptop_ , le di a Bree un rápido abrazo, y salí. No estaba deseosa de hacer el viaje de tres horas, pero era la última vez que tendría que hacerlo por las siguientes doce semanas. Si todo salía bien, tendría el bebé en seis semanas, y tendría las siguientes seis semanas como vacaciones. Sonreí para mis adentros. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Tan pronto como pudiera me mudaría de vuelta a mi pequeño departamento en Seattle, que era aireado en invierno e insoportablemente caliente si el clima subía a más de 27 grados, y perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Cuatro horas y tres paradas después, reduje la velocidad y bajé lentamente por el sinuoso camino de entrada de la enorme casa blanca de los Cullen en el bosque. Todo en esta casa describía un hogar para mí, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba deseando un poco del amor y cuidado de Esme en los días próximos. Nadie podía hacerte sentir amado como Esme Cullen.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Vamos," dice ella, la pequeña niña que es mi mejor amiga. Salimos de la vereda que está justo al entrar al bosque y aparece frente a mí, enorme y acogedora, blanca con contraventanas verdes y una entrada con piedrecitas. El paseo del frente está bordeado con narcisos, y sus bocas amarillas me hacen pensar en trompetas; espero que toquen._

 _Ella sube saltando los escalones, con energía pura, y yo la sigo, sintiéndome tímida. Esta casa es muy grande y abierta, y no me recuerda para nada a mi casa, que ahora parece sombría, en comparación._

" _Mamá," ella llama, y luego gira hacia la cocina. Está tomando clases de ballet y por eso gira casi en todos lados, su pequeña figura danzando, convirtiendo aceras ordinarias en escenarios para su_ show _._

" _Hola, rayito de sol," dice una voz que nunca he escuchado. No tiene un dejo ni estaba llena de amabilidad. La voz era amabilidad. Ella me mira y puedo ver que ella es amable. Me tiende su mano. "Tú debes ser Bella," dice, y su voz posee la sonrisa que ilumina su rostro. "Me alegra mucho conocerte."_

 _Alice agarra mi mano y tira de mí hacia la mesa de la cocina. Tiene seis sillas pero de alguna forma aun es acogedora. Nos sentamos y Esme nos trae leche y galletas, y las galletas están tibias por el horno y me pregunto si de alguna manera había entrado a un programa de televisión, porque nunca en mi vida he llegado a casa para encontrar galletas recién horneadas._

 _Alice y yo subimos las escaleras hacia su recámara, que es blanca y amarilla y como una casa de muñecas, muy bonita. Hacemos nuestra tarea y jugamos con sus juguetes y antes de que me dé cuenta, Esme me está preguntando si quiero quedarme para cenar. Me acobardo porque no sé si debería decir que sí, que es lo que quiero, o si debería decir que no, en caso de que Charlie esté solo o triste sin mí ahí. Abro mi boca, entonces la cierro, luego la abro otra vez._

" _¿Por qué no llamamos a tu padre, Bella, y le preguntamos si está de acuerdo?" Asiento mi consentimiento y sonrío, aliviada de no tener que tomar la decisión._

 _Una hora más tarde estoy a la mesa y veo otra escena de televisión desarrollarse frente a mí. La señora Cullen—quiero decir, Esme—lleva puesto un delantal alrededor de su cintura y lleva platos cubiertos a la mesa. El doctor Cullen está sentado y hablando de deportes con el chico que debe ser el hermano de Alice, Edward. Tiene bonito cabello, algo así como dorado, rojo y castaño y arruga su nariz respingada cuando Esme pone zanahorias con mantequilla en su plato. Tiene una pizca de pecas en el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas están rosadas por el sol. Es la primera vez en mi vida que pienso que un chico es lindo._

 _Nos sentamos a la mesa y los observo hablar de la escuela y el trabajo, y cuando el doctor Cullen y Edward empiezan a hablar del juego de béisbol de anoche, nos sorprendo a todos al tener una opinión._

" _Creo que fue fuera," digo, y la cabeza de Edward sube y baja con entusiasmo._

" _¿Ves, papá? ¿Ves?"_

 _El doctor Cullen me mira por un momento, luego se ríe entre dientes. "Bueno, supongo que por eso hay tantos juegos en una temporada," dice. "Para que algunos errores puedan compensarse."_

" _De todos modos no es justo," dice Edward, y mete un tenedor lleno de papa en su boca._

 _Esme desvía la conversación y el doctor Cullen se ofrece a llevarme a casa después de cenar. Quiero decirle a Edward lo que Renee siempre me dice: que la vida no es justa. Pero de alguna forma eso parece malvado, y me agrada este chico con brillantes ojos verdes y cabello gracioso. Me quedo callada y observo el resto de la comida, hasta que Alice se aleja de la mesa para bailar un recital espontáneo. Me pongo de pie y ella hace piruetas a mi alrededor y al final, las dos hacemos una reverencia. Todos los demás sonríen y aplauden, y mi corazón ansía esto, esta gente, esta sensación de felicidad que llena su hogar, atrayéndome._

 _Después de la cena y el postre (fresas con crema batida) Recojo mis cosas y espero a que el doctor Cullen me lleve a casa. Alice y yo nos despedimos, y Edward ya se ha ido a su habitación a hacer su tarea. Esme se detiene frente a mí y entonces me toma en sus brazos. Su aroma me sacude, cálido y floral, dulce y simplemente rico. Seguridad. Huele como una mamá y creo que ella también lo sabe, porque se aferra a mí con todas sus fuerzas y luego cuando me suelta, alborota mi cabello y me dice que vuelva pronto._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Seis meses después estaba prácticamente viviendo con los Cullen, y por el resto de mi vida, cuando algo me lastimaba, era Esme Cullen a quién anhelaba.

Mi propia madre tenía buenas intenciones, pero esporádicamente. Muy a menudo, me llamaba para contarme de su vida, pero pocas veces escuchaba algo sobre la mía. Para cuando estaba en el instituto, había aprendido a decir ajá en el momento adecuado. Eventualmente ella sola se convencía de algo y colgaba. Habían pasado años desde que su indiferencia de verdad me lastimara. Más que nada extrañaba la idea de su amor, de lo que podría haber sido. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la echara de menos a _ella_.

Cuando tomé el camino de entrada noté el Audi de Esme y un nuevo coche: un brillante cupé plateado. Antes que tuviera tiempo de preguntarme si era de un amigo o un vecino, vi que el maletero se abrió. Levanté la vista y vi a Edward de pie frente a la puerta principal, con su brazo apuntando hacia el coche. Se detuvo para mirarme cuando me detuve junto a él.

Sentí mariposas en mi estómago. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunté, al salir del coche.

"Bueno, hola también a ti, Isabella." Edward retrocedió y me sonrió. Su rostro era transparente, sus ojos hoy de un color verde claro. Traía puestos unos _jeans_ y una camiseta delgada de manga larga. Necesitaba un corte y una afeitada. Estaba hermoso.

"En serio, Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes pinturas con las qué jugar en Europa?"

Edward se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello y miró sus zapatos.

"Ah, entonces, ¿mamá no te lo dijo?"

Rodeé mi coche hacia el maletero y lo abrí. "¿Decirme qué?"

"Qué acepté una posición en U-Dub. Es en el departamento de arte, y aunque no es exactamente mi trabajo soñado…"

Me le quedé mirando, esperando a que continuara.

"Es tiempo de que vuelva a casa."

A casa. Después de seis años, Edward Cullen había vuelto a casa.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Esme abrió la puerta y bajó velozmente los escalones, atrayéndome en un abrazo. En seguida, estaba rodeada por una nube de dulce perfume, vainilla y su calor. La tensión en mi espalda disminuyó cuando se aferró a mí, y me sentí de nuevo como una niña, a salvo en los brazos de su madre.

Esme me soltó, solo para meterme en la casa con ella. Me estremecí cuando salí del sol y entré al frío del recibidor.

"Edward está aquí," le dije, queriendo hacer las preguntas más importantes—por qué y por cuánto tiempo y por qué—pero dejé pasar el comentario cuando alcancé a ver la chispa en sus ojos.

Me sonrió y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo, guiándome hacia la cocina. "¿No es maravilloso?" Preguntó. "Va estar en casa los siguientes meses, hasta que empiece en la universidad. Estoy tan feliz de que esté en casa."

Levanté la vista y me di cuenta que era verdad. Esme estaba encantada de tener a su niño en casa. ¿Quién era yo para resentirme por eso?

Un fuerte ruido desde el pasillo me asustó y me di cuenta que Edward estaba metiendo mis maletas. Asomó la cabeza a la vuelta de la esquina, hacia la cocina. "Voy a dejar estas en la habitación de Bella," dijo.

Esme asintió mientras yo lo observaba. ¿Cómo podría pasar los siguientes dos meses en una habitación a solo unos metros de él? Suspiré y pensé en llamar a Rose, pero sabía que Esme estaría devastada. Conmigo y Edward ahí, Alice y Jasper pasarían más tiempo en esta casa. Y Rose y Emmett vendrían de paso al menos cada dos días. Esme iba a volver tener a toda su familia bajo su techo. Estaba radiante por la anticipación. No podía decepcionarla.

Era tarde en la noche y no podía dormir, mi mente daba vueltas pensando en Edward Cullen. Salí al pasillo, abriendo la puerta con mi mano contra el marco, tratando de no hacer ruido, como una adolescente. Bajé las escaleras, evitando el cuarto escalón del final, que rechinaba, y encendí la lámpara baja junto al sofá. Había una pared de estanterías, que Esme siempre había tenido llenas de fotos familiares y extrañas chucherías. Mis ojos se posaron en las últimas fotos de los seis juntos, el día en que Emmett, Rose y Edward se graduaron del instituto.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Niños, vamos," dice ella, la exasperación y la emoción evidentes en su voz. Me quedo en las escaleras, esperando instrucciones. Algunas veces estamos parados, otras veces de cuclillas, pero estas fotos de grupo siempre incluyen las escaleras._

 _Carlisle nos pone en orden y espero mi asignación, y entonces, antes de que pueda comprenderlo apropiadamente, estoy sentada en el escalón debajo de Edward, y él tiene su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, alegrándome, obligando a mi cuerpo a tomar una pose más rígida._

" _¿Estás bien?" Pregunta él, agachando su cabeza junto a la mía. Su aliento es cálido contra mi oreja y siento un chispazo de excitación que irradia desde mi vientre, extendiéndose por mi espalda y alojándose entre mis piernas. Edward siente que me estremezco._

" _Oye," dice, y me ve desde su asiento en el escalón encima de mí. Me siento atrapada aquí, con él, y es delicioso. Tengo dieciséis años, nunca he sido besada apropiadamente, y el chico que sostiene mi mundo en sus manos tiene su rostro a unos centímetros del mío, mirándome a través de sus pestañas largas y oscuras. Como un sueño, levanta su mano y toma mi rostro. Dejo de respirar, con mis manos temblando y lo único que puedo ver es su boca. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y hago un ruido, un sonido de sorpresa al fondo de mi garganta. Todo en torno a nosotros ha desaparecido. Somos nosotros, solo él, su mano en mi mejilla y su boca muy cerca de la mía._

" _Te ves—¿estás bien?" Pregunta. "Oye, papá," habla y entonces Carlisle está ahí, su mano en mi rostro, sus dedos en mi muñeca. Me aleja de Edward, me aleja del grupo y me examina. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, me mira, luego a Edward. Siento mi rostro llenarse de sangre._

" _No estás caliente," dice. "¿Te sientes bien?" Asiento y sonríe. Es su sonrisa indulgente, la que te da cuando él sabe más que tú, pero está dispuesto a seguir el juego. "Está bien," responde. "Ve con los otros."_

 _Vuelvo a mi posición debajo de Edward. Él nos da a mí y a Carlisle una mirada inquisitiva, luego pone su brazo de nuevo alrededor de mis hombros y me acerca a él. Cuando la cámara hace clic, somos seis sentados en las escaleras de los Cullen. Alice y Jasper tienen los dedos entrelazados y están sonriendo. Emmett está mirando a Rose, y ella porta la sonrisa que le ganó su "Mejor Sonrisa" en el anuario escolar. Pero Edward, él porta una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto. Sus ojos brillan y la expresión en su rostro es relajada, emocionada, pacífica y simplemente… feliz. Tiene su mente en el futuro, la promesa de independencia, una nueva ciudad y una nueva vida, lejos de nosotros. De mí._

 _Cuando las fotos son reveladas, Esme me hace una copia. La doblo para que seamos solo él y yo, y la uso como separador. Por mucho tiempo, antes de quedarme dormida, la miro y pretendo que soy su novia, que él me ama, y que somos felices._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Cuando desperté en la mañana. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá, sacudiendo suavemente mi hombro.

"¡Arriba, dormilona!" Su voz era baja y suave, y exactamente como quería escucharla.

Me senté y miré alrededor, parte de mí aturdida y todavía dormida, otra parte de mí recordando que odio a Edward Cullen.

Gemí y volví a mirar alrededor. La casa estaba en silencio. Al parecer estábamos solos. "¿Por qué volviste?" Le pregunté.

Se rio entre dientes y tomó mi mano en la suya. "Ven, hay café en la cocina." Se puso de pie y tiró de mi mano, pero la aparté cuando caminó hacia la cocina.

Aun así, lo seguí.

* * *

 _ **No me maten, no me maten, sé que les dije que se hablaría de Alice pero me equivoqué :( se me confundieron los capítulos, es hasta el próximo, pero bueno ya vimos un poco más de estos dos, un amor adolescente, al menos de lado de Bella, que por alguna razón terminó. ¿Seguirán sintiendo algo el uno por el otro? Al menos Edward parece querer acercarse a ella, ¿se lo permitirá? Ya lo veremos, y ahora sí, lo de Alice en el próximo. Y recuerden, depende de ustedes que lo leamos mañana, no aflojen chicas, recuerden que sus reviews es su agradecimiento por dedicar este tiempo para ustedes, no les cuesta nada escribir unas cuantas palabras, decir que les pareció el capi y si no saben qué decir, un simple gracias o hasta una carita feliz es suficiente. Y no olviden que las autoras de las historias también están al tanto de ellos. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Caniqui, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Manligrez, Madriguerita, Nanny Swan, freedom2604, terewee, Tata XOXO, Melina, Yoliki, Cathaysa, Sther Evans, Techu, tulgarita, bbluelilas, libbnnygramajo, PRISOL, nnuma76, Leah De Call, ELIZABETH, Vanina Iliana, krisr0405, lizdayanna, Milh Llop, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Merce, Vany, elianapeluso750, Pera l.t, erizo ikki, Gabriela Cullen, JessMel, Isabelfromnowon, myaenriquez02, rjnavajas, Mafer, jovipattinson, Sully YM, Maria Swan de Cullen, Ericastelo, Adriu, patymdn, kaja0507, injoa, lagie, glow0718, Noir Lark, Annel, alejandra1987, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	9. Risa, como de burbujas

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 – Risa, como de burbujas**

.

.

Estudié el café en mi taza y me obligué a no mirarlo. Se movía por la cocina llevando unos _jeans_ y una camisa negra de manga larga, sus pies descalzos sobre las frías baldosas del piso. Tenía en su mandíbula la barba de un día, e imaginaba cómo se sentiría contra mi mano antes de cortar esa línea de pensamiento que empezaba a formarse.

"De vuelta en Forks, ¿eh?" Quería respuestas.

Se movió por la cocina, vaciando el lavavajillas y dándome algo de espacio muy necesario. "Sí. Solo hasta enero. Me mudaré a Seattle después de Año Nuevo."

"¿Por qué no irte ahora? Quiero decir, con toda una ciudad por conocer y todo eso."

Edward suspiró y vino hacia mí. Su boca curveada de un lado, pero no en su distintiva sonrisa ladeada; esta parecía más de disgusto. "Fui un cretino la última vez que estuve aquí. Lo siento por eso."

 _¿Solo eso?_ Le arqueé una ceja, luego volví mi rostro de nuevo hacia mi café. "Está bien."

Al mirar fijamente a mi taza, me di cuenta de lo que esto significaba. Cenas con Edward en la mesa de Esme. Almuerzo con él y los Hale. Edward invadiendo cada esquina de la vida que había cuidado en los años que él había estado ausente. Esta era mi vida ahora, mi familia. Me molestó su fácil retorno y mi estudio en Seattle de pronto se sentía muy, muy lejano. Lo extrañaba, mi corazón anhelaba el pequeño y confortable espacio en el que él nunca había estado.

"Oye," dijo. Levanté la vista y caí en cuenta que mis dientes se enterraban en mi labio inferior—una costumbre que había dejado hace años. En ese momento entendí algo: no era la presencia de Edward a la que estaba reaccionando. Era en quién me había tratado de convertir por él lo que aceleraba mi corazón. No podía convertirme de nuevo en esa chica torpe.

Solté mi labio inferior y bebí de mi café. Sabía que podía evitarlo. Solo tenía que averiguar cómo.

"Así que," pregunté, mi voz con falsa alegría. "¿Qué planeas hacer hoy?"

Se me quedó mirando, y me percaté que había olvidado cómo era el tener la atención de Edward Cullen. Hacía que mi pulso se acelerara y mi rostro se sonrojara, y me sentía _mal_ , en mi interior. Me sentía mal por reaccionar a él, cuando me había esforzado tanto por olvidar todo de él.

"Tengo que ir a Port Angeles y ordenar algunos muebles para mi nueva casa. ¿Quieres venir? Te compraré el almuerzo." Su boca tenía esa suave sonrisa optimista que recordaba de una soleada y cálida cocina, años atrás.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Tengo otros planes."

Él me sonrió—el bastardo—y me dio esa media sonrisa que siempre hacia latir con fuerza mi corazón. "¿Estás segura? Podríamos aprovechar el día juntos."

Me levanté y vacié mi taza en el fregadero antes de colocarla en el lavavajillas. Me di la vuelta y lo miré. "No quiero ser tu amiga, Edward. Déjalo así."

Traté de pasar a su lado pero extendió su mano y agarró mi manga.

"Sé que estás tratando de evitarme, pero no te lo voy a poner fácil."

"¿No? Creí que así era como te gustaban las cosas—fáciles." Estaba orgullosa de mí misma. Nunca antes había podido reprocharle a alguien, encararlo por su mal comportamiento. Me sentía poderosa.

Su boca se abrió y soltó mi manga.

"Nos vemos," le dije al subir las escaleras.

Media hora y una deliciosa ducha caliente después, estaba secando mi cabeza y preparándome para salir a ver a Alice. Rosalie tenía a los niños durante la tarde, de modo que planeábamos un día de chicas para solo charlar y recordar. Siempre sentía como si mis visitas fueran demasiado apresuradas, por lo que estaba emocionada de tener tiempo para simplemente estar con Alice.

Estaba ordenando algunas cosas en mi bolso cuando una sensación de _déjà vu_ me golpeó con fuerza. Esto era casi como ser una niña otra vez. Escondiéndome en la habitación de huéspedes de Esme, rogando que Edward no me notara, y rogando que lo hiciera.

¿Por qué aún tenía tanto poder sobre mí? ¿Por qué se lo permitía?

Deslicé mi bolso por encima de mi hombro y abrí la puerta. Edward estaba sentado frente a mí en el pasillo. Cuando la abrí, se levantó de un salto.

"Bella, espera."

Me detuve y suspiré, sintiéndome derrotada. "¿Qué podrías querer, Edward?" _¿No tomaste ya todo?_

"Es solo que… ¿nunca le constaste a _nadie_? Sigo esperando que alguien diga algo, y no lo hacen."

Sus palabras me cayeron como un puñetazo en el estómago. Envolví mi vientre con mis brazos, tratando de protegernos a ambas de espadas invisibles.

"Yo…" Sentía el café de la mañana revolverse y cortarse en mi estómago y me di cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó. Sus ojos eran suaves y buscaban, y él se veía desarmado y vulnerable. Eliminó el tiempo y me dejó con nada más que terreno honesto.

"¿No es obvio?" Pregunté, horrorizada incluso de que estuviéramos teniendo esa conversación. "Estaba avergonzada," le dije, el aliento dejando mis pulmones y pasando por mis cuerdas vocales para salir como un susurro.

Por segunda vez esa mañana se me quedó mirando, con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo si no supiera lo humillada que estaba por todo? ¿Por qué le contaría a alguien eso? ¿Cómo le permití que me usara, y la facilidad con la que me desechó?

Antes de que mis traidoras lágrimas pudieran ganarme, hui, bajando las escaleras tan rápido como pude. Ya no era su juguete.

.

Alice y Jasper vivían en una cuidada casita azul a unas cuadras de la panadería. Los papás de Alice les habían ayudado con el pago inicial de la casa, cuando la mamá de Jasper se retiró y lo dejó a cargo de la panadería. Fue una situación ideal. Cuando Huck era pequeño, antes de que naciera Daisy. Alice trabajaba en la caja registradora, dejando que Jasper hiciera el horneado. De todas las personas que podía contratar, Jasper eligió a Jessica Newton para trabajar en la registradora cuando Alice dejó de trabajar para tener a Daisy. Y por supuesto, todo cambió después de Daisy.

Al detenerme en la acera, noté todas las señales de la vida en los suburbios: una hilera de rosales, un triciclo volcado, y la pala de plástico de un niño en el patio delantero. Despertó algo en mí, esos pequeños símbolos de familia en medio del camino, para que todo el mundo los viera.

Antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre, Alice estaba ahí, pasando por la puerta mosquitera, tomándome en un abrazo que era más grande de lo que debería porque la mujer era muy pequeña.

"BellaBellaBella," me dijo al oído. Su voz era baja, pero tan rebosante, casi a punto de estallar. Mirándola, pude verlo, pude sentir que los nuevos medicamentos estaban funcionando. Estaba en su voz, mi Alice. Había vuelto del abismo.

Sonreímos y entramos a la casa donde me llevó a la mesa de la cocina. Me sorprendió el regalo que estaba ahí—la simple bolsa roja con papel amarillo sobresaliendo de la parte de arriba, probablemente de la última fiesta de cumpleaños de Huck.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunté, haciendo la bolsa a un lado y sentándome. Alice siempre tenía una jarra de café descafeinado recién hecho para mí, y estaba agradecida, tanto por la taza caliente en mis frías manos como por proveer algo con qué ocuparme.

"Oh, solo un regalito. Lo vi y pensé en ti," dijo. Empujé el papel y finalmente saqué un bolso nuevo. Era una mochila marrón hecha de una piel tan suave que quería frotar mi rostro en ella.

"Alice, tengo un bolso. Me encanta mi bolso," le dije, arrojando mi viejo bolso de retazos de tela sobre la mesa. Se lo había comprado a un vendedor en la calle hace años, y era perfecto: era como el bolso de "Félix el gato"—al parecer podía meter un ilimitado número de objetos dentro, y nunca parecía llenarse.

Alice me lanzó su mirada, y supe que no había escape. "Bella, has llevado esa cosa andrajosa para todos lados por años. ¿No crees que ya es hora de renunciar a ella?"

Pasé saliva y toqué la piel con mis dedos.

"Además," dijo ella, "¡mira todos esos geniales compartimentos! Puedes poner todo en esa bolsa de ahí, además hay lugar para más, y mantiene todo organizado. ¿Ves?" Vi como pasaba todo de mi viejo bolso al nuevo. Tenía razón, era perfecto.

"Gracias, Ali," le dije. "Es hermoso."

Me sonrió y luego el silencio se introdujo lentamente a medida que nuestra risa se extinguía. Después del primer episodio de Alice, no sabía si podría hablar con ella. Era muy atemorizante, el mal humor, los gritos y sus lágrimas, y las de Jasper, y Daisy llorando en su cuna.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _El día está nublado y gris, pero no hace frío por lo que no me acurruco en mi suéter como normalmente lo haría. Me detengo en la casa de Alice y Jasper, que es la preferida y el único lugar además de la casa de los Cullen lo suficientemente grande para recibirnos a todos al reunirnos para celebrar juntos el verano. Recorro la calle con la vista en busca del Honda plateado de Jake, pero no lo veo, o el viejo Jeep rojo de Emmett y Rosalie. Pronto, nuestra parrillada anual iniciará en serio. Estoy tan concentrada en el buen rato frente a nosotros, que me toma un minuto ver que algo está mal. Es como una de esas fotos de 'encuentra al diferencia' que tienes cuando eres niño. A primera vista, todo parece normal._

 _Entonces escucho el grito, y un segundo después, el llanto del bebé. Huck, de tres años y viéndose como un duendecillo encantador, sale de la casa y corre hacia la reja. Corro para alcanzarlo antes de que salga a la calle. Sus ojos se abren como platos cuando me ve y luego se aferra a la pierna de mi pantalón, presionando su carita húmeda entre mis muslos._

" _¿Peque, qué está pasando?" Lo cargo y siento su cuerpecito sacudirse por las lágrimas. Se escucha otro grito, y la voz de Jasper, rogando, suplicando. Levanto la vista y veo la diferencia. La ventana del frente está hecha pedazos, con vidrio por todo el patio delantero. Entro en pánico y echo a Huck hacia atrás en mis brazos, pero sus piecitos descalzos están completos e ilesos._

 _Lo muevo hacia un lado de mi cadera para llamar a Emmett, pero él y Rose acaban de detenerse en el espacio detrás de mi coche._

 _No sé qué está detrás de la puerta principal de Alice y Jasper, y en este momento, temo averiguarlo. Me quedo parada en los escalones, debatiéndome. El aire de julio se siente cálido en torno a nosotros, el sol se filtra débilmente a través de la escasa capa de nubes. ¿Entro y averiguo lo que está pasando? ¿Me quedo aquí y protejo a Huck? Mi cabeza está saturada con el dulce aroma a bebé del niño en mis brazos. Doy un paso hacia adelante y la puerta principal se abre. El rostro de Jasper está demacrado y pálido, y con rastros de lágrimas._

" _Gracias a Dios, Bella, gracias a Dios. Oh bebé," dice, mirando al niño asustado en mis brazos._

" _¿Jasper?" No puedo evitar el miedo en mi voz. Nada de esta escena tiene algún sentido para mí, de ninguna manera._

" _Ella está… Bella, no puedo-" Sostiene su mano sobre su estómago y al fondo escucho los sollozos de mi mejor amiga. "Ya no sé cómo ayudarla," dice, y nuevas lágrimas humedecen su rostro._

" _Ven," digo. "Sal."_

 _Antes de que decida, Emmett y Rose pasan por la reja. Rose se acerca a mí y Huck cambia mi abrazo por el de ella, aferrándose a su cuello con sus brazos regordetes._

 _Al pasar por la reja Emmett se detiene, observando todo. Se vuelve hacia Jasper y hay una mirada entre ellos. Jasper sacude su cabeza y luego abre la mosquitera._

" _¿Bella?" Dice Emmett. "¿Puedes entrar por Daisy?" Su voz asume la tonalidad apacible de alguien que se siente cómodo al estar a cargo. No cuestiono su autoridad en esta situación._

 _Jasper sale y se sienta en el escalón principal, justo a un lado de la puerta. Paso junto a él y debajo del brazo de Emmett al entrar en la casa. Detrás de mí, puedo escuchar a Rose tranquilizando a Huck, hablándole como si ella fuera un adulto. Como una mamá._

 _El recibidor está oscuro y frío, la baldosa dura bajo mis sandalias. Emmett empieza a revisar la casa. La recámara principal está más allá del recibidor, y él entra, luego vuelve a salir. Encuentro a Daisy en su cuna, y la pobrecita está casi púrpura por el llanto._

" _Ven, dulce niña," le digo con cariño. "Tía Bella ya está aquí." La cargo y la hago rebotar un poco en mis brazos. Se siente suave contra mí, y su cabecita de bebé está cubierta al presionarla en la curva de mi cuello. Siento su respiración rápida contra mi pecho y sus sollozos resuenan en mi oído. La acaricio y la mezo, y el acto remueve algo muy dentro de mí, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para considerarlo. Ya hay mucho dolor en torno a mí._

 _Al salir del cuarto del bebé miro alrededor. La casa está echa un desastre. Hay vidrios rotos, la puerta de una alacena está suelta, y lo que parece cereal desparramado por todo el piso de la cocina y el comedor. Daisy calmó sus sollozos y se lleva el pulgar a la boca. Oigo su suave balbuceo de alegría al encaminarme fuera de la casa. Rose está jugando con Huck, distrayéndolo, y Jasper está sentado en los escalones de entrada, viéndose como un refugiado de algún tipo de guerra. La desesperación en sus ojos rompe mi corazón, y siento lágrimas que humedecen y caen por mis mejillas. Le tiendo una mano y la toma, una cuerda salvavidas, o simplemente un refugio construido por el amor._

 _En las semanas siguientes, hay acusaciones y recriminaciones. Se hacen pruebas y se prescriben pastillas y Carlisle Cullen, uno de los hombres más amables que he conocido, derriba de un golpe a su yerno. También hubiera golpeado a Emmett, si no hubiera sido él quién lo sujetara._

 _Tanto Jasper como Emmett sabían desde hace un tiempo que algo estaba mal con Alice, pero los dos aceptaron respetar su petición de no involucrar a Carlisle y Esme. Ella juró que no quería preocuparlos, pero ahora sabemos que era más complejo que eso._

 _En las semanas siguientes, nos enteramos de su manía, que primero se manifestó como exuberancia, y todos nos habíamos acostumbrado tanto a su loca energía, que nada parecía fuera de lugar. Fue solo después del nacimiento de Daisy, que cierta particularidad en su química estableció este desequilibrio que la dejó alterada permanentemente. Ahora, en vez de exuberancia, tenía manía. Y en vez de momentos de descanso, había océanos de tristeza, llenos de contracorrientes que luchaban por hundirla para siempre._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

 ** _._**

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ali?" Miré a la mujer que era mi mejor amiga, y traté de entenderla. Había dejado de tomar sus medicamentos y nos lo ocultó a todos. "Parecía que las cosas iban muy bien."

Me dio una triste sonrisa que la hizo envejecer diez años, y me sentí violenta al verla. Quería luchar contra algo, pero ese algo estaba dentro de ella, y no sabía cómo encontrarlo.

"Es lo peor de todo esto," dijo. "Empiezas a sentirte bien, a sentirte normal, y piensas, 'No necesito esas pastillas, estoy bien'." Miró a su taza de café. "Pero nunca estoy bien," dijo. "Y los efectos secundarios de las drogas son muy jodidos, y cuando empiezas a sentirte bien por un tiempo suficiente, simplemente… da la impresión de que todo estará bien si las dejas por poco tiempo." Me dio una sonrisa triste y estiré mi mano para tomar la suya.

"¿Y ahora?"

"Ahora estoy mejor," dijo. "Ahora es cuando empiezo a pensar en todos los malditos efectos. Ugh." Alice agitó una mano hacia la alacena de cristal tallado. La tonalidad ocre de botellas de píldoras es lo único visible.

"¿Así de malo?" Pregunté.

Caminó hacia la alacena. "Bueno, esta me da dolores de cabeza." Se escuchó un paf cuando la botella golpeó la encimera. "Esta me da boca de algodón." Paf. "Subí diez kilos con esta." Las dos soltamos unas risitas, recordando cómo se veía como un tomate con piernas. "Esta," paf "me da dolores de cabeza y boca de algodón. Esta me provoca insomnio, esta letargo."

Suspiró y levantó sus manos.

"¿Y la que te estás tomando ahora?"

Suspiró y se volvió a sentar en la mesa. "Es genial, Bella, de verdad. Es genial y no debería quejarme. Me siento bien. No drogada, ni maniaca y no triste o desamparada. Me siento… solo normal." Suspiró de nuevo y descansó su cabeza en sus manos.

"¿Pero?"

"No puedo correrme."

"¿Qué?"

"No puedo-No puedo tener un orgasmo."

Bebí un trago de café y sentí que quemó la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

"¡Oh! Jesús, Alice."

"¡No, lo digo en serio!" Sus ojos están enormes y azules y se ve un poco desesperada. "No puedo. Lo hemos intentado. Oh Dios mío, créeme, lo hemos intentado." Y entonces la tormenta dejó su rostro y soltó unas risitas. Y luego se rio. ¿Y luego? Alice soltó una fuerte carcajada.

No pude contenerme; tenía que reírme con ella. Una carcajada se convirtió en otra, y antes de darme cuenta, las dos estábamos dobladas sobre la mesa de la cocina, riéndonos de la otra, riéndome de Alice que se estaba riendo de quién sabe qué. En ese momento, los años y los problemas, los corazones rotos y decepciones, todos pasaron hasta que solo éramos Alice y yo. Solo las mejores amigas.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh Dios," chilló, estrellando su palma en la mesa.

"¡Basta, basta, basta! ¡Basta, basta, basta!" Sujeté mi estómago, mis costados dolían y sentí que el bebé me dio una buena patada. "Oh," jadeé, limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos. "Jesús, tienes que soltarlo después de eso."

"Oh, Dios. Está bien." Se calmó y tomó una respiración profunda. Evitamos deliberadamente la mirada de la otra, para no estallar en una pila de risueñas hormonas femeninas.

"Bueno, le hablé al doctor sobre el, uh, problema. Y me dijo que lo intentara con un vibrador. ¿Bella? Este hombre trabaja con mi padre." Se rio un poco, y luego agitó sus manos frente a ella, tratando de ahuyentar otro ataque de risa.

"Como sea. Así que, hago algo de investigación en línea y dice que lo intente con un vibrador estilo bala. ¿Sabes que ya puedes comprar vibradores en Target?"

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Cosas que no tengo que saber por $300, Alex **(1)**!"

Las dos nos reímos.

"Así que compro uno, y le pongo una batería, y los dos, ya sabes, lo hacemos." Hace una pausa y me muerdo el labio con tanta fuerza que casi sangra. Jasper Hale ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos desde que tenía catorce años. Las cosas que sé—y no quería saber—sobre la vida sexual de ese hombre podrían llenar una docena de manuales de composición, y Jasper, que Dios lo bendiga, permanece completamente ignorante.

"Y podría decirse que está funcionando. Quiero decir, estoy más cerca de lo que lo he estado en un buen tiempo."

"Espera, ¿cómo lo estás haciendo? ¿De misionero?"

Alice sonrió. "No, él de pie, yo en la cama, bocarriba."

Asentí y ella continuó mientras yo pensaba en nuestra amistad. Literalmente, no había nada que no pudiéramos contarnos. La idea de que podría haberla perdido casi me sacó del momento feliz que estábamos compartiendo.

"Así que, estamos ahí y el pobre de Jas está haciendo todo lo que puede por contenerse. Y yo sigo diciendo, 'ya casi, ya casi', porque juro por dios, Bella, y es algo así como, de acuerdo," hizo una pausa y descansó sus manos extendidas sobre la mesa, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante, casi susurrando. La hora del chisme de Alice.

"Tú sabes como, justo antes de que te corras, hay un segundo en que sientes que si no te corres, no lo sé, ¿el mundo se va acabar o algo así? Como si sintieras dolor pero sabes que en un segundo, vas a experimentar la mejor sensación del mundo."

Asentí, tratando de recordar la última vez que había tenido una buena e intensa O.

"Bueno fue así, pero fue por minutos." Se recargó en su silla. "No estoy bromeando, B, me estaba muriendo, y , en verdad dolía, pero seguía esperando y esperando e intentándolo y Jasper, él continúa y está 'vamos, nena, vamos, nena,' y yo le digo 'Jesús, Jas, lo estoy intentando,' y Bella, no te miento, ese segundo en que lo sientes empezar a cambiar, cuando pasa del dolor al placer, acabo de llegar ahí, y le digo a Jas, 'sigue, sigue' y de pronto Daisy está al pie de la cama, gritando como si acabaran de apuñalarla." A esas alturas Alice se estaba carcajeando otra vez, y yo estaba doblada sobre la mesa, estrellando mis palmas sobre ella, temblando al reírme en silencio.

"Espera," dijo ella, una vez más con los ojos llorosos. "¡Esto es lo mejor! Entonces Jas se sale en la confusión pero es demasiado tarde, y se corre sobre la cama, ahí parado, mirando a Daisy, y ella está gritando-" Alice se interrumpió, temblando y llorando, apenas pronunciando las palabras.

"Dice, '¡Mami, papi mojó la cama!" Alice se deshizo y me llevó con ella, las dos meciéndonos, riendo, golpeando la mesa, y las sillas, nuestras piernas, lo que sea. Unos minutos después cuando Jasper trajo el almuerzo, nos encontró así, todavía mareadas por la risa, casi sin poder mirarnos a los ojos. Desafortunadamente, en el momento que puso la bolsa sobre la mesa y se paró, con los brazos en jarras, Alice y yo nos hicimos la misma imagen mental y volvimos a chillar de risa.

.

Después del almuerzo, me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen para una siesta. Me sentía aliviada de que Edward no estaría en todo el día, y esperaba que su compra masiva lo entretuviera hasta pasada la cena. Una intromisión al día era más que suficiente.

El otoño se tornaba rápidamente en invierno, y me acurruqué en la suave ropa de cama. Las sábanas de Esme siempre olían a fresco, limpio y cálido, y rápidamente me quedé dormida.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero me desperté abruptamente de la pesadilla que me dejó sollozando, con un grito atorado en mi garganta. Me di la vuelta y hundí mi rostro en la almohada, tratando de ahogar los ruidos que surgieron de pronto del terrible abismo que sentía dentro de mí. Los detalles del sueño comenzaron a evaporarse, pero recordaba que en el sueño había perdido un bebé. Que se había ido y a su paso, había dejado a una familia de personas mirándome, con la decepción profundamente grabada en sus rostros. Incluso Seth me miraba con consternación, su rostro una acusación.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" Me preguntaba, y luego todos ellos se le unieron y cuando me volví para huir, agarré mi estómago pero lo encontré vacío, y estaba paralizada por la pérdida.

No escuché que tocaran o el pomo de la puerta girar, pero después de unos minutos de sollozos, sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado, y la voz de Edward, baja y cerca de mi oído.

"Shhh," susurró. "Está bien, estás bien." Solté un sollozo cuando su mano tocó mi espalda. Él empezó a acariciar mi brazo, y luego sentí movimiento cuando se recostó en la cama junto a mí, y me rodeó con su brazo.

"¿Otra vez una pesadilla?" Preguntó. Asentí y sorbí mi nariz.

Se sentía bien, muy bien tener sus brazos a mi alrededor, la forma en que metía sus rodillas debajo de las mías, sosteniéndome cerca, a salvo. Quería memorizar la sensación, para poder decirle que se marchara y todavía sentirme bien. Pero estaba dolida, herida y agotada y simplemente, malditamente cansada de ser buena y hacer lo correcto. Sentí que me relajaba contra él. Sabía que me derrumbaría emocionalmente, y por el momento, no me importó. Necesitaba algo. Merecía algo, solo para mí.

Sentí que su mano me rodeaba y acariciaba mi vientre. Su aliento caliente se acumuló en el aire en mi nuca, y pretendí, por un momento, que esto éramos nosotros. Edward y yo, nuestro bebé en mi vientre, nuestro amor manifestándose en carne, hueso y sangre. Cerré mis ojos y me sentí tranquila, y relajada.

"Ven," dijo, rompiendo mi pequeña burbuja autodestructiva. "Sé lo que necesitas."

Le permití que me levantara de la cama, y me sujeté de sus dos manos cuando me puso de pie. "Cristo, llevas algo enorme. Pesas una tonelada."

"Cierra la boca," le dije, apenas conteniendo la risa. Incluso yo estaba asombrada de lo pesada que estaba—y lo mucho que me faltaba.

Sostuvo mi mano mientras salíamos al pasillo. "No hay duda de que llevas un McCarty ahí dentro."

"Ja, ja, ja."

Me sorprendió lo fácil que era, permitirme caer en el viejo ritmo de amistad con él. Lo normal que se sentía tener mi mano en la suya. Sin electricidad, ni energía crepitante. Simplemente… _perfecto_.

Llegamos a la cocina y en seguida, sus intenciones fueron claras. Tiró de la pequeña olla en la repisa superior, y yo saqué la leche del refrigerador. Me senté y lo observé mientras removía. Cuando estuvo listo, sirvió el chocolate en pequeñas tazas de té, y las cubrió con gruesas porciones de crema batida. Sirvió mi chocolate con una cuchara y pronto vi por qué.

En lugar de la suave bebida con sabor a chocolate que había anticipado, lo que me dio era un rico brebaje espeso que era amargo y dulce, con una textura que era tersa como un pudín.

"Es estilo italiano," me dijo. "¿Te gusta?"

Asentí y envolví la cuchara con mi boca, tomando la dulce y fría crema batida con el chocolate caliente y oscuro. Era perfecto.

Justo cuando terminaba mi último sorbo, él se levantó y llevó su taza al fregadero. "Solo deja la tuya," dijo por encima de su hombro. "Deberías volver a la cama."

Subí las escaleras y no fue hasta que llegué al tercer piso que comencé a comprender, esa sensación de _déjà vu_. El consuelo. El chocolate. Y finalmente, el que me despidiera. Era como volver a tener dieciséis años, y que Edward Cullen fuera la única cosa que podía ver.

Me volví a acostar y me cubrí con las mantas, acurrucándome debajo de ellas, como si fueran algún tipo de escudo. Quería pensar en Edward, y en lo que todo eso significaba. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera ordenar mis pensamientos, estaba perdida en la paz de un sueño sin pesadillas.

* * *

 **(1) En el programa de juegos Jeopardy, presentado por Alex Trebeck, hay una variedad de categorías, cada uno con valor en dólares. En la frase de Bella, pretende pedirle a Alex Trebeck que le permita responder en la categoría "Cosas que no tengo que saber" por $300, una forma de decir que no tenía que saber eso.**

* * *

 _ **Pues ahora sí, ya saben qué es lo que tiene Alice, una pregunta contestada, y aunque la lucha es constante, tomando sus medicamentos puede llevar una vida relativamente normal. Lo bueno es que puede contar con su familia para ayudarle. ¿Y qué les han parecido esos encuentros de Bella y Edward? Parece que Edward está muy interesado en acercarse a ella, ¿será que lo perdone? ¿Qué piensan ustedes que hay ahí? ¿Y qué hay de los pensamientos de Bella? Eso revela mucho de ella, ¿no creen? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sobre todo, espero que me digan qué fue lo que más les gustó y sus teorías con respecto a estos dos. Siento el retraso pero el otro capi ya está casi listo para compensar la tardanza, así que si quieren leer, ya saben que tienen qué hacer ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: BereBe, ConiLizzy, dushakis, Chayley Costa, Merce, Isabelfromnowon, Gibelu (bienvenida ;) ), Noir Lark, Kabum, Manligrez, soledadcullen, Belkely Herrera, Angie Muffiin, elianapeluso750, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Leah De Call, Brigitte, rjnavajas, somas, JessMel, GraceVronsky, kaja0507, Chapys, Sully YM, Ericastelo, nnuma76, Yoliki, Sther Evans, Melina, lizdayanna, debynoe, Marie Sellory, Adriu, glow0718, bbluelilas, EmmaBe, Techu, ELIZABETH, Mafer, Caniqui, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, myaenriquez02, lagie, freedom2604, PRISOL, Lady Grigori, Maria Swan de Cullen, patymdn, Nanny Swan, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Says, Melany, krisr0405, Annel, Summer Suny, Pili, Pera l.t, Tata XOXO, Vanina Iliana, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, Roxy Sanchez, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos pronto, espero ;)**_


	10. Oh, no puedo olvidar

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Oh, no puedo olvidar**

.

.

Mi teléfono sonó temprano por la mañana, poniéndome de mal humor. Apreté mis dientes y lo cogí del buró. Solo una persona me llamaba así de temprano.

"Hola mamá," le dije, tratando de sofocar un bostezo.

"Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien," dije con un suspiro. El sol matutino iluminaba el cielo, tornando la neblina a un color gris azulado en vez del sombrío e inquietante gris oscuro de las noches.

"Bueno, escucha cariño, estaba hablando con la abuela Dwyer, y tiene un montón de viejas cosas para bebé de Phil, cunas y esas cosas en el garaje. No sé si necesites algo de eso, pero le dije que te diría."

Me sentía mareada. Primero, la abuela Dwyer había sido mi abuela hace dos esposos. Me asombra que mi madre haya encontrado una manera de estar en contacto con las familias de sus exesposos. Segundo… ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

"Mamá, ya hablamos de esto, ¿recuerdas? No voy a quedarme con el bebé."

"Bueno, sé que es lo que dices, pero solo por si acaso cambias de opinión."

La simple idea de lo que estaba sugiriendo hizo que doliera mi corazón.

"No puedo hacer eso, mamá. Este no es mi bebé. Eso mataría a Rose y Emmett."

Hubo un silencio estático en la línea, antes de que lo rompiera con un suspiro.

"Lo sé, cariño. Es solo que—sé que vas a ser una muy buena madre, algún día." La voz de mi madre se volvió tranquila y reflexiva, y supe que tenía más de ella en ese momento que lo acostumbrado. "Tienes mucho de Charlie en ti, ¿no es así? Él siempre fue así, poniendo primero a todos los demás."

"No es eso, mamá. No los estoy poniendo primero."

"Oh, lo sé, cariño. Tú no lo ves de esa forma. Él tampoco lo hizo. Mira, tengo que irme. Ya casi sale Jimmy de la ducha y hoy vamos a Aspen. Quiere buscar una casa de fin de semana. No sé, Bella, creo que esto puede ser amor."

"Bueno, buena suerte. Diviértete en Aspen."

"Lo haré cielo. Le diré a Jimmy que le mandas saludos. ¡Te amo!"

Y con eso, se fue.

Me volví a dejar caer en la cama, tratando de acurrucarme bajo las mantas y volverme a dormir. Aunque fue inútil. Las palabras de Renee estaban dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Nunca había visto a mi padre como particularmente altruista. Traté de verlo como puede que ella lo hiciera: un hombre comprometido a la protección y seguridad de un tranquilo pueblo norteño. Me gustaría decir que es una exageración imaginarlo poniendo su vida en riesgo, pero el hecho es, que en estos días, simplemente no lo sabes.

Me pregunté cómo se sentiría ella. Si se preocupó por él cuando llegaba tarde a casa de la estación. Si él se perdió un cumpleaños o cena de aniversario, asistiendo a alguien más. De pronto comprendí, con ferocidad, su necesidad de ponerse en primer lugar. Después de todo, todos deberían estar primero a los ojos de alguien más, ¿verdad?

Reflexioné en la idea al volver a quedarme dormida. Esperaba que cuando despertara todavía hubiera una taza de café, y que estuviera sola.

.

Bebí de mi café en silencio y traté de no mirar a Edward. Estaba frente a mí en la pequeña mesa en la barra del desayuno, y cada vez que miraba en su dirección, sus ojos estaban sobre mí.

Cerrando mis ojos para bloquearlo, traté de disfrutar la única taza de verdadero café que tenía permitida cada día.

Era muy molesto, él, sentado ahí. Quería escuchar los pensamientos en su cabeza, y quería que se fuera.

"Deja de mirarme," le dije, finalmente mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Sonrió y bajó la vista por un momento, estudiando su taza de café. Agarró la taza por la parte de arriba, con sus largos dedos abarcando los bordes, antes de llevarla hacia su boca. Vi su manzana de Adán subir y bajar mientras tomaba. Nadie debería verse tan bien haciendo algo tan ordinario.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Me preguntó.

"¿Por qué regresaste?"

Suspiró y puso su taza de café sobre la mesa. "Por muchas razones. Alice. Sus niños. ¿Sabes que Huck tenía miedo de abrazarme? Su propio tío, y es como si fuera un extraño." Sacudió su cabeza, y sentí que mi corazón se apretaba. Sin importar lo que pensara de él, sabía que tenía que dolerle. La familia significaba todo para Edward.

"Y cada vez que venía de visita, la mirada en el rostro de mamá cuando era momento de irme—simplemente no podía seguir haciéndole pasar por eso."

Asentí. "Realmente está feliz de tenerte aquí," le dije.

"Sí, bueno, Emmett no está muy feliz."

"¿Lo culpas?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que no. Imagino que tengo mucho que compensar." Luego fijó su verde mirada en mí. Me sentía atrapada. Me sentía como una estúpida niña otra vez, sintiendo que mi corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que me miraba a los ojos. Tenía ganas de ser una perra, porque él no merecía nada menos.

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó una vez más.

"Porque era lo correcto," respondí. Me levanté y llevé mi taza medio llena al fregadero, enjuagándola antes de ponerla en el lavavajillas. "Tengo que irme. Nos vemos."

Me fui antes de que pudiera decir algo más. No se merecía mi honestidad.

.

Fue fácil evitar a Edward. Un par de simples llamadas para reportarme todos los días revelaban su ubicación. ¿Almorzando con Emmett? Supongo que visitaré a Alice. ¿Pasando tiempo en la panadería? Pasaré a la casa de Rose y la ayudaré con la habitación del bebé. ¿No estaba segura de su ubicación? Parece un buen día para visitar a Seth, o a Jake. Después de esa primera mañana, me había hecho buena para evitarlo, cara a cara, salvo algunos encuentros en la cocina al tomar café.

Aunque estaba manteniendo su distancia, sin tratar de forzar una conversación. A la hora de la cena siempre había invitados extra—algunas veces Rose y Emmett, otras Alice y Jasper con los niños, y algunas otras todos ellos. Después de la segunda gran reunión, Esme decidió dejar las dos extensiones en la mesa, para que en la rara ocasión que fuéramos solo nosotros cuatro, nos agruparamos en un extremo, dejando el correo del día y el bolso de alguien amontonado en el otro.

Esas eran las ocasiones en las que era difícil fingir. Muy a menudo, me excusaba para irme a mi habitación, escabulléndome tarde por la noche para comer de lo que sobró. Trataba de no notar la luz bajo su puerta, o la suave música filtrándose por debajo, al ir y venir. Trataba de no pensar mucho en por qué todavía importaba, después de tanto tiempo.

Como a unas tres semanas de mi estancia con los Cullen, desperté una mañana con el bebé pateando mi vejiga. Creerías que tendría mejores modales con su anfitriona, pero no. Preparé un baño caliente, metiéndome lentamente en la bañera y dejando que la relajante agua cubriera mi piel. Sentía que el dolor en mi espalda baja nunca se iría, y todo en lo que podía pensar era cómo quería, por fin, liberarme de esta obligación.

Quería sentarme de nuevo echa un ovillo en mi sofá, viendo un juego de béisbol y bebiendo cerveza fría. Quería correr y bailar y sentirme bonita a los ojos de un hombre. El estar aquí con Edward otra vez, me hizo dar cuenta de lo mucho que no se dijo entre nosotros. Y lo mucho que necesitaba seguir con mi vida.

Después del baño, que no disminuyó el dolor en mi espalda, bajé balanceándome a la cocina para rescatar la última taza de café de la jarra. Edward estaba ahí, pensativo sobre su propia taza. Cuando me vio, se levantó.

"Siéntate," me dijo, viéndose como un obsceno James Dean en _jeans_ y camiseta blanca. "Yo te la traeré."

Mi mano seguía empujando mi espalda baja mientras trataba de sobarla para hacer desaparecer el dolor que me dejaba sintiéndome harta y con un humor de perros.

Su mano voló a mi espalda y sentí sus dedos, gentiles pero insistentes a través del delgado algodón de mi blusa.

"Estás verdaderamente apretada," dijo y mi rostro se sonrojó de color carmesí.

Sin embargo, él continuó distraído y me pidió que me sentara para que él pudiera hacer un mejor trabajo.

"Relájate," susurró. Su voz estaba cerca de mi oído. Retorció algo dentro de mí e hizo que emergieran muchas cosas—algunas muertas hace mucho tiempo, y otras, nuevas y germinando—a la superficie.

"Así está mejor," dijo. "Solo déjame… ahí."

Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo mi blusa y todo en lo que pude pensar fue que tenía sus manos sobre mí. Y fue mágico. Estaba haciendo magia, calentando y relajando los músculos hasta que pude sentir la sangre empezar a fluir de nuevo por ellos, un chorro de fluido plateado bajo mi piel.

Cerré mis ojos y el gemido más bajo sonó en mi garganta, tan bajo que difícilmente fue más que una vibración. Las manos de Edward se quedaron inmóviles en mi piel, y luego reanudó su masaje con movimientos uniformes y constantes. Sentí que sus pulgares se enterraban en los músculos tensos al mismo tiempo que él inhalaba bruscamente. Pude sentir su exhalación contra mi cuello y mi cabeza cayó hacia un lado.

Gemí otra vez, y mi rostro se sonrojó por el sexual sonido, pero Dios, se sentía muy bien que el dolor disminuyera. Al relajarme aún más en sus manos, se me ocurrieron dos cosas: lo bien que sentía tener a alguien que me atendiera, y lo extraña que era la sensación. Todo en mí se sentía suave y en el momento que lo comprendí, todo se apretó y se endureció de nuevo.

"Detente," le dije, y me puse de pie.

Pasé rozando junto a él y fui al armario del pasillo por mi abrigo. El aire de noviembre estaba helado, con cortantes dedos de viento que podían deslizarse bajo tus ropas empujándote hasta que volvías a entrar al calor de una construcción o un coche.

Edward me siguió al pasillo, echando al bolsillo sus llaves en la mesa de la entrada.

"¿A dónde vas?"

Me encogí de hombros, sin querer darle ni siquiera mi voz.

"Ven a dar un paseo conmigo. Hay un lugar precioso a unos kilómetros de aquí, bueno, tendrás que verlo para creerlo."

Lo miré y alcancé a ver la expresión esperanzada y anhelante que ya me había estado dando por unos días, siempre pidiéndome un poco más.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No lo creo."

"Vamos," dijo. "Ven a dar un paseo conmigo."

"¿Qué? ¿Tu consciencia te está matando? ¿Es por eso que estás siendo tan malditamente amable?"

"Dios, de verdad me odias."

Joder. Suspiré.

"No te odio, Edward. Es solo que… no lo entiendo. No somos amigos. Nunca hemos sido amigos. ¿Por qué te estás esforzando tanto?"

Sostuvo mi mano y volvió mi palma hacia arriba, mirándola, luego pasó saliva.

"¿Tú no…" Se detuvo, y respiró profundo. "¿No crees que alguna vez haya sido un amigo para ti?"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _El pánico me embarga cuando busco mi mochila una vez más. Aquí no. No está aquí. La tarea equivale al cuarenta por ciento de mi calificación y necesito que sea perfecta. Maldigo y Alice levanta la vista de su Cosmo._

 _Le cuento mi problema, y ella le pregunta a Edward si tiene un libro viejo. No lo tiene y yo estoy frente a los dos, retorciendo mis dedos. No quiero pedirle a Esme o a Carlisle que me lleven para ir por mi libro, pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder una sola tarea. Mis calificaciones del examen de álgebra no han sido tan buenas como tienen que ser. Me les quedo mirando a ambos y tienen una de sus conversaciones silenciosas de hermanos._

 _Edward bufa. "Bien." Se vuelve hacia mí. "Ven, Bella, te llevo a que vayas por él." Su tono implica que Alice se la debe. Tampoco quiero eso._

" _Está bien," digo. "Puedo caminar." Me doy la vuelta para volver a la habitación de Alice. "Los veré mañana," digo. Charlie de ninguna me dejará caminar de regreso, y sé que no va a traerme, no tan tarde._

 _Siento un suave tirón en la capucha de mi sudadera. "Vamos, Bella," dice, y no me puedo resistir. Veinte minutos en el coche, sola con Edward. Me echo hacia atrás, y luego me vuelvo y lo sigo al bajar las escaleras._

 _El viaje a mi casa es en silencio, pero no me importa. Trato de permanecer callada mientras inhalo su aroma en el coche, las rezagadas notas del Oscar de Esme casi ocultas por el dulce aroma a humo de hierba, piel vieja y chico._

 _Cuando llegamos, se detiene en la entrada, pero me refreno. El viejo Corolla azul de Sue Clearwater está estacionado en la entrada. Me pregunto por un momento si Billy y Jake vinieron a cenar, y por qué Charlie no me llamó para decirme que estarían ahí. Hubiera venido a casa para eso._

 _Abro la puerta, esperando ver un pequeño grupo, y en vez de eso me recibe el la luz del vacío recibidor. El resto de la casa está en sombras y oscuridad. Empiezo a llamar a Charlie pero un pequeño y suave ruido que viene de arriba me detiene._

 _Mis pasos son ligeros y constantes al agarrar el barandal, subiendo las escaleras. El ruido se escucha otra vez, más fuerte, más alto, femenino y chillón, como si alguien estuviera herido, o llorando. No quiero continuar, pero luego escucho otro ruido más grave. El ruido de un hombre. Paso saliva y doy un paso más antes de escucharlo: la voz de Sue, tenue y clara, pronunciando el nombre de mi padre._

 _La respiración se atora en mi garganta cuando me doy cuenta de lo que es, lo que está pasando ahí arriba. Caigo de rodillas y contengo las ganas de vomitar que me invaden, doblándome. Antes de poder escuchar otro sonido más, bajo velozmente las escaleras, saliendo por la puerta principal y entro al coche._

" _Vámonos, solo vámonos." Digo. Las lágrimas ya están ahí, quemando las puntas de mis pestañas con su calor, y no me importa si Edward me ve así. Solo necesito alejarme._

" _Bella, ¿qué pasa?" Edward extiende su mano hacia mí y me alejo de él, limpiando mis ojos, tratando de desaparecer las lágrimas._

" _Por favor," gimo. Pone el coche en reversa y sale de la entrada. Me estremezco con mis lágrimas, sintiendo los sollozos en la boca de mi estómago, mis pulmones arden por contener mi aliento. Muy pronto, estaciona el coche._

" _Bella, ¿qué ocurrió?" Quiero mirarlo a los ojos, quiero verlos, perderme en ellos. Quiero que me abrace y haga que todo desaparezca._

 _No respondo por un momento y luego él pone su mano en mi brazo, tratando de hacer que lo mire._

" _¿Bella?" Pregunta._

 _Digo lo único que tiene algún sentido. "Suh-huh-huh-Sue estaba ahí." Pronuncio las palabras y él se queda callado por un momento y entonces jadea, al darse cuenta de lo que hablo._

 _Deja su mano en mi brazo, su codo en un ángulo incómodo y me deja llorar, encorvada en mi sudadera, con mis rodillas dobladas debajo de mí. Luego su mano se mueve a mi espalda. Está haciendo movimientos y caricias torpes, y Dios, si fuera en cualquier otro momento, estaría fascinada, pero porque es ahora, porque me está tocando ahora, apenas si lo noto._

" _Oye," dice. "Oye." Y entonces escucho el clic de su cinturón de seguridad y un momento después, sus brazos me rodean. Es incómodo con la consola central entre nosotros, pero de alguna forma pone mi cabeza bajo su barbilla y me rodea con sus brazos y luego agacha su cabeza y la empuja en mi cabello. Siento su aliento, caliente contra la parte de atrás de mi cuello y debería ser excitante pero es simplemente… reconfortante. Acaricia con su nariz junto a mi oído. "Shhh…" Dice. Trato de caer en el confort que él me ofrece y luego lo escucho de nuevo en mi cabeza, el suave grito de Sue y me doy cuenta lo que todo significa._

" _Oh Dios," digo. "Oh Dios."_

 _Edward una vez más trata de calmarme pero no puedo._

" _No," digo. "No entiendes. ¿Qué pasa si se casa con ella?" Me deshago en otro ataque de sollozos, sorbiéndome la nariz como una niña, temblando bajo el peso de mis descubrimientos. "¿Qué pasa si se casan? ¿Qué pasa si tengo que mudarme a la reservación?"_

 _Me abraza con más fuerza. "Te quedarás con nosotros. No te preocupes, Bella."_

" _Pe-pe-pero Leah," digo, pensando en el peor de los casos, casi incoherente por los sollozos. "Ella me-me-me-me odia." Tomo una respiración profunda y temblorosa. "Y sería mi huh-huh-huh-hermana."_

 _Edward solo me sostiene, hasta que la consola está presionando mi espalda, pero sus brazos nunca dejan los míos y finalmente me quedo sin lágrimas, adormecida a un estado más dócil por su aliento en mi cabello y sus promesas, repetidas una y otra vez, de que todo estará bien._

 _Limpio mi nariz con mi manga porque no hay pañuelos desechables, y puedo sentir los mocos y las lágrimas en mis labios. Sus brazos se aflojan y la consola ya no está pellizcando mi espalda. Finalmente, él respira profundo contra mi cabello y dice, "¿Estás bien?"_

 _Asiento y él se aparta. Hace más frío, y creo que en realidad debo estar bien otra vez porque apenas acabo de notar que Edward Cullen me tenía en sus brazos, tenía su aliento en mi cabello, tenía su piel contra la mía. Estoy enojada porque me lo perdí._

 _Él mueve su asiento hacia adelante y enciende la marcha. Recorremos la poca distancia en silencio y cuando llegamos, Esme y Alice están en la cocina. Alice está caminando de un lado al otro y Esme está vaciando el lavavajillas._

" _Oh, gracias a Dios." Esme se aleja de su tarea y me da una larga mirada firme. Me agacho y no la miro a los ojos. "¿Bella?" Pregunta. Me alejo y me duele lastimarla, pero todavía no puedo hablar de ello._

 _Alice vuelve a pasearse por la cocina antes de fulminar a Edward con la mirada._

" _¿Dónde estaban?" Le pregunta. Lo miro y él está paralizado por la pregunta. Paso saliva y sacudo mi cabeza. Por favor, no._

 _Me doy la vuelta y subo las escaleras a la habitación de huéspedes, y escucho la voz baja de Edward, pero no puedo descifrar lo que dice._

" _Eres un cretino," dice Alice, y luego escucho sus pies, rápidos en los escalones detrás de mí. Pone su brazo a mi alrededor y caminamos al cuarto de huéspedes. A estas alturas está cubierto por mis pertenencias, pero me niego a llamarlo mío._

" _Bella," dice. Su voz tersa y llena de comprensión cómplice._

" _No quiero hablar de eso," digo. Me doy la vuelta en el umbral de la puerta. No sé qué le dijo Edward, pero en la distancia puedo escuchar sonar el teléfono y luego la voz de Esme, un murmullo apagado._

" _Lamento que mi hermano sea un cretino," dice. Sacudo mi cabeza. Ella me abraza y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. No quiero hablar de eso otra vez._

 _Esa noche estoy acostada dando vueltas en la cama contra las sábanas, cientos de escenarios se reproducen en mi mente. Se escucha un chirrido en el pasillo y un suave golpe en la puerta. Arreglo mis pijamas y abro la puerta._

 _Edward está frente a mí. Lleva puesto un pantalón de chándal arremangado en sus pantorrillas y una camiseta blanca. Su cabello está húmedo por la ducha, y huele a algo cálido, limpio y a jabón dulce. Su piel está rosada por el agua caliente. Lleva su mano detrás de él, masajeando la parte de atrás de su cuello y es entonces que sé que estoy bien—porque quiero retorcer mis dedos en su cabello, y probar su labio inferior._

" _¿Estás bien?" Pregunta._

 _Asiento y fuerzo una sonrisa en mis labios._

" _Mira, yo-" Empieza a decir pero se detiene, frotando una vez más la parte de atrás de su cuello. "No podía mentirle a mamá. Alice no lo sabe, pero no pude mentirle a mamá."_

" _No," digo. "Está bien. No tenías que mentirle a nadie. Yo veré qué hacer."_

 _Parece aliviado y dice, "¿Sí?" Una pregunta. Su sonrisa brillante y llena de esperanza. Casi me había olvidado de este Edward, este chico inteligente y sonriente, con ojos del color del césped recién cortado._

" _Sí," digo. "Gracias, Edward. Por todo."_

" _Está bien," dice, luego estira su mano y tira de un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre mi hombro. "Buenas noches, Bella."_

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

.

El fresco aire de otoño interrumpe mi ensoñación, trayéndome de vuelta al hombre frente a mí. Su expresión es afligida, con frialdad y confusión en sus ojos.

Qué mentira. Edward Cullen no solo había sido mi amigo. En algún momento de mi vida, había sido mi mejor amigo, la única persona a la que deseaba ver, con la que quería hablar, a quién quería confiarle todos mis secretos.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Por supuesto que sí," le dije, mi voz apenas más elevada que un susurro. "Dios, lamento ser mala contigo todo el tiempo, es solo que-"

"Lo entiendo, Bella. Los dos sabemos que me lo merezco." Su voz y sus ojos estaban tristes cuando dejó las llaves de nuevo sobre la mesa y subió las escaleras.

Me sentí poderosa, fuerte… por unos cinco minutos, hasta que recordé la tristeza en sus ojos. Entonces todo lo que sentí fue tristeza, con un poco de ira en ella, ambas dirigidas hacia él por lo que había hecho, y hacia mí, por permitírselo.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Tienes mucho trabajo por delante Edward, está Bella no se lo va a poner fácil. Y aunque todavía no sabemos muy bien lo que sucedió entre estos dos, debe haber sido algo que lastimó mucho a ella para que se comporte así. Respecto a lo de Alice, algunas todavía no les quedó claro pero por la descripción que se da de su enfermedad al parecer eso un trastorno bipolar, periodos de manía (alegría, exaltación, euforia y grandiosidad) Con periodos de depresión, tristeza, inhibición e ideas de muerte. Es bueno que tiene el apoyo de su familia. Por ahí surgieron otras teorías respecto a Bella que obviamente no puedo decirles si es así o no, lo verán más adelante, pero me encantaría saber qué las llevó a esa conclusión. En fin, como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capi y qué fue lo que más les gustó. El capi siguiente es uno del pasado, el penúltimo de hecho, y ya saben que esos nos revelan que es lo que sucedió con estos dos. Si quieren leerlo ya saben que tienen qué hacer ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Melany, Paz, GabyF, patymdn, Yoliki, PatyMC, Chayley Costa, Noir Lark, Say's, Maria Swan de Cullen, Lady Grigori, PRISOL, glow0718, Leah De Call, Pera l.t, myaenriquez02, libbnnygramajo, Manligrez, Caniqui, elianapeluso750, JessMel, kaja0507, ORP, nnuma76, saraipineda44, caresgar26, Liz Vidal, Melina, Ericastelo, Tata XOXO, Annel, lagie, dushakis, Marie Sellory, krisr0405, Pili, lizdayanna, SullyYM, BereB, Sther Evans, tulgarita, Mafer, Vanina Iliana, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que aceleran el paso ;) Un gracias no cuesta nada. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	11. Amantes en el jardín IV

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 – Amantes en el jardín: Espinas**

.

.

Ella llegó a casa de su pasantía y él la recibió con un beso. Él siempre estaba en la puerta principal con un beso y a ella eso le encantaba como un ansioso cachorrito. En cuatro semanas él no ha fallado, y en cuatro semanas ella se había hecho dependiente, necesitando que su boca mitigara el día de su piel.

Cambió su ropa y lo encontró en la cocina. Estaba preparando la cena y ella se le unió, sus movimientos un concierto, un ritmo tácito mientras ella cortaba y él picaba y removía y ella sazonaba. Ella tomó de una botella de cerveza, luego vertió un poco en la sartén del salteado, echándose hacia atrás cuando una andanada de vapor llegó a su rostro. Sintió la firme mano de él en su espalda baja, una pregunta muda que ella respondió con un ligero beso en su mejilla.

Siempre estaba ahí, su tierna preocupación, y ella florecía bajo su cuidado, volviéndose aún más una mujer con cada día que pasaba. Ahora había una seguridad en ella, en la forma en que se dirigía al mundo, bien plantada y con más firmeza de la que había tenido en su vida.

Cuando estaba en la oficina se enorgullecía de su trabajo, sin sentirse tímida por los cumplidos de sus superiores sino orgullosa de sus logros, orgullosa de su trabajo bien hecho. Se erguía, con su espalda derecha, y llevaba su nuevo porte con un aire relajado que contradecía sus modos normalmente torpes. Por primera vez en lo que podía recordar, su piel estaba libre de moretones, libre de cinco pequeños puntos púrpura en su cadera izquierda—codiciosas huellas que no había sentido en ese momento.

Cuando la comida estaba lista la sirvieron en sus platos, sentándose en la pequeña mesa en la esquina. Él examinó su comida, sorprendentemente callado mientras ella hablaba de su día, del chisme en su pequeña oficina, y revelaba los secretos de su profesión, un truco a la vez.

Tomó otro sorbo de cerveza y lo notó pensativo sobre los últimos bocados de su pasta.

"Oye," dijo ella, sus ojos inquiriendo calladamente en los suyos. Él le sostuvo la mirada por solo un momento, luego bajó la vista, removiendo nuevamente los fideos en su plato.

"Mi padre va estar aquí mañana en la noche. Supongo que tiene una conferencia en San Diego, y reservó una escala prolongada aquí en su viaje de vuelta." No la miró a los ojos y eso le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"Oh," dijo ella. "Qué momento eligió. Tengo que trabajar hasta tarde. Tengo una gran presentación el jueves, ¿recuerdas? Es el único momento en que podemos reunirnos."

Deseó que él la contradijera. Deseó que le dijera que cambiara sus planes pero en vez de eso agarró un pedazo de camarón y lo metió en su boca, masticando y tragando mientras aún miraba a su plato.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó. "Huh. Bueno, es una lástima," dijo, sin mirarla a los ojos.

"Sí," dijo ella, levantándose para llevar su plato a la cocina. "¿Terminaste?" Preguntó.

"No," respondió él, y empujó la comida un poco más en su plato.

Ella llevó sus platos a la cocina y los lavó, luego comenzó con las ollas y los sartenes. Él entró veinte minutos después, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza por largos minutos mientras el agua caliente caía por el desagüe. Después de un rato la soltó con un beso en la mejilla, antes de refugiarse en la habitación de huéspedes, con libros esparcidos a su alrededor, haciendo notas y marcando páginas, comprometido con sus estudios.

Ella pasó la tarde en su _laptop_ , revisando su trabajo antes de rendirse horas después e irse a la cama.

Cuando sonó la alarma la mañana siguiente estaba sola. Él se había quedado dormido en su escritorio, su cabello rebelde cayendo sobre su libreta, una pluma cayendo de su mano suelta. Lo despertó, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello con sus dedos, susurrando palabras de cariño, luego sosteniendo su mano mientras lo llevaba a su cama. Él curveó su mano en el muslo de ella, recostándola en la cama, debajo de él, cubriéndola con el peso de su cuerpo. "No puedes irte," murmuró, y por eso ella se quedó, esperando a que su respiración se volviera lenta y regular otra vez antes salirse poco a poco por debajo de él y escabullirse al trabajo.

Esa noche, ella durmió en la cama de su cuarto rentado por primera vez desde que fue a su casa. Las sábanas estaban ásperas y los sonidos del vecindario a su alrededor eran desconocidos. Ella dio vueltas en la cama la mayor parte de la noche, deseando que él la llamara a casa con él, finalmente llorando hasta quedarse dormida cuando se dio cuenta que no lo haría.

Ella pasó el siguiente día como en un sueño, murmurando durante su presentación y asegurando que estaba enferma como su excusa. _Estaba_ enferma. Tenía el corazón roto. Ese hombre, su hermoso hombre, no la quería en el mundo real. Y lo que sea que hubieran estado haciendo en las últimas cuatro semanas no era el amor que ella creyó. Contuvo las lágrimas, una y otra vez, sintiéndose como la niña tonta que él debía pensar que era. Por fin, se perdió en su trabajo, emergiendo mucho después que todos se habían ido a casa al final del día. La idea de otra noche en esa pequeña y sofocante habitación era aterradora, pero la idea de llamarlo y escuchar su rechazo, la asustaba aún más.

Bajó en el ascensor al estacionamiento y buscó a tientas las llaves en su bolso al pasar por las hileras vacías de lugares para estacionarse. Sus pasos hacían eco y las sombras parecían amenazantes bajo el resplandor anaranjado de las luces de sodio. Cuando dobló en su pasillo y levantó la vista, su aliento se atoró en su garganta y las llaves se cayeron de su mano.

Él caminó hacia ella, su rostro revelando la misma confusión, el mismo dolor que ella sentía.

"Lo siento mucho," dijo, levantándola en sus brazos, con sus pies colgando, su agarre firme en ella, pegando cada centímetro del ella a él. "Lo siento mucho. No estaba listo. No sabía qué hacer." Su voz se escuchó muy pequeña y asustada, como un niño perdido. Ella sabía que haría lo que sea para ahuyentar su miedo, para verlo feliz.

Se aferró a él, sus dedos enterrándose en su piel, volviéndolo una vez más real para ella. Sus emociones guerrearon, alivio y dolor recorriéndola, la ira subiendo desde el fondo de su garganta y perdió su lucha por el control cuando las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro.

Él vio sus lágrimas y la bajó otra vez, sus manos apresurándose a limpiarlas. "Por favor, nena," dijo él. "Lo siento mucho."

Ella vio sus ojos, llenos de dolor bajo la tenue luz y lloró, incapaz de contenerse. "Pensé que no me querías," dijo ella, sus palabras un graznido estrangulado.

"No," dijo él entre su aliento, "nunca pienses eso. Siempre voy a quererte." La sujetó, su boca derramando besos en sus mejillas, su nariz, su cabello y su frente. "Vamos a casa, por favor," le pidió él.

Ella asintió y él suspiró. Ella sintió la tensión empezar a disminuir del cuerpo de él. La condujo a su coche, dejando el de ella en el estacionamiento por la noche.

Cuando llegaron a su casa y atravesaron la puerta, se volvió en su hogar una vez más para ambos. Ella lo envolvió con su cuerpo, la necesidad de su amor algo tangible. Él la atrajo, reflejando su necesidad, cada uno de ellos con dedos y bocas codiciosas, su desesperación el sabor en su piel cuando él la penetró y ella se arqueó sobre él, los ojos de ambos brillantes por el miedo.

Pasaron horas antes de que el miedo cediera, librándolos a ambos, y su frenética unión tomó un tono más dulce y reverente.

"No sabía cómo responder a las preguntas sobre nosotros," dijo él. "Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar."

"Está bien," dijo ella. "Lo entiendo."

"No. Te lastimé."

"Entonces, bésalo," dijo ella, señalando su corazón. "Para hacerlo sentir mejor."

Él lo hizo y ella suspiró y se relajó en su abrazo.

La mañana siguiente vio otro día libre por enfermedad mientras ellos tomaban turnos, besándose para sentirse mejor. Y al final del día, se sentían mejor.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Disculpen si las confundí con mi nota en el capítulo anterior, dije que era el penúltimo capítulo, pero me refería a los capítulo del pasado, solo queda uno, pero supongo que esté ha bastado para darles una idea de lo que sucedió con ellos. Aunque tal vez le parezca a algunas algo exagerado, es obvio que Bella ha estado enamorada de Edward desde niña y al ver que él le "correspondía" pensó que todo estaba resulto. Pero tal parece que Edward no pensaba lo mismo. Algunas ya tenían sus teorías sobre esto, muy acertadas por cierto, y otras se fueron un poco más allá ;) En fin, ya veremos en el último en qué resultaron estos encuentros. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus review, recuerden que son los que nos mantienen aquí, tanto Eri como yo agradecemos sus palabras de aprecio y ánimo ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Marie Sellory, Leah De Call, Niny96, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, PRISOL, ConiLizzy, Lorenita22, Roxy Sanchez, Chayley Costa, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, Melany, Merce, alejandra1987, Pera l.t, Sther Evans, Adriu, lizdayanna, Edward y Bella cullen, krisr0405, libbnnygramajo, tulgarita, caresgar26, Manligrez, Milh Llop, Pau'MC, Yoliki, saraipineda44, injoa, Gabriela Cullen, kaja0507, Techu, JessMel, lagie, Mafer, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, monze urie, Liz Vidal, glow0718, elianapeluso750, patymdn, bbluelilas, nnuma76, myaenriquez02, Ericastelo, Vanina Iliana, BereBe, Annel, Maria Swan de Cullen, debynoe, Noir Lark, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	12. El tiempo se ha detenido, el reloj sigue

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 – El tiempo se ha detenido, el reloj sigue avanzando**

.

.

Dos semanas después, me encontré de nuevo en la cocina con Edward. Hubiera sido como una comedia, salvo que no era graciosa. Me hacía sentir esperanzada, lo que era aterrador por razones en las que no quería pensar. Estaba empezando a apreciar la perspectiva de vida de Scarlett O'Hara: Blablablá, pensaré en eso mañana.

Aun así, tengo que reconocérselo a Edward—ha sido realmente bueno al darme espacio desde nuestra última conversación. No hemos estado solos por más de un minuto o dos desde entonces, y nunca había tratado de iniciar una conversación. Esperaba sentirme feliz, incluso petulante después de rechazarlo exitosamente. En vez de eso, me sentía como una mierda, y eso me cabreaba. Después de todo, ¿no se merecía una pequeña cucharada de su propia medicina?

De modo que cuando entré en la cocina y lo encontré en la mesa, bebiendo café y leyendo el periódico, en vez de agarrar mi taza e irme, nos sorprendí a ambos: me senté y le di los buenos días. De acuerdo, tal vez olvidé el buenos. Es la intención lo que cuenta.

Él me miró, receloso y sorprendido.

"Buenos días, Bella." Dijo las palabras con cuidado en su voz, y volvió su atención al periódico.

Agarré una sección y empecé a leer, con la esperanza de hacer pasar mi silencio por uno cómodo, cuando en realidad no lo era para nada. No podría decir qué leí, aunque llevaba dos páginas de las noticias locales y la sección de eventos.

Levanté la vista para ver si estaba leyendo y me encontré atrapada en sus ojos. Verde oscuro y verde claro, en agitación. Sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar bajo su mirada.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"No sé cómo puedes hacerlo," dijo, y sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Llevaba puesta una camiseta térmica gris oscuro y unos _jeans_. Se veía adormilado y solo medio despierto, y me pregunté por qué se había molestado en levantarse antes de estar listo.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Esto. Tener el bebé de alguien más. Es… no sé, Bella. ¿Qué pasa después? ¿Vas a estar bien?"

Deslicé unas cuantas rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y saqué un frasco de las conservas de fresa de Esme. Unos cuantos días cada verano las ponía en conserva, y en medio del invierno, cuando el frío parecía haberse filtrado entre el ladrillo y la argamasa, una probada de su mermelada era como el sol en mi lengua.

"Sí. ¿Dónde está Esme?" Sabía que Carlisle ya estaba en el hospital, trabajando otro día de doce horas. Me preguntaba cómo aguantaba, cómo seguía así. Su energía nunca decaía, no que lo hubiera visto.

"Es voluntaria por las mañanas en la escuela de Huck. Alice quiere hacerlo, pero…"

"Sí, me dijo."

Cuando la escuela pidió voluntarios, Alice había estado ansiosa por ayudar. Sin embargo, estaba reacia a hacerlo hasta que se sintiera más estable con sus nuevos medicamentos. Me rompía el corazón que incluso tuviera que pensar en eso.

"Entonces, ¿cómo funciona todo eso? Me refiero a que, es-" Trató de alcanzarme, pero se detuvo antes de que yo decidiera si me acercaba a él o no. "¿Es tuyo el bebé?"

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. "Ella es cien por ciento McCarty-Hale. Yo solo soy el horno."

"Maldición, eres mucho más que eso, Bella. Dios, siempre te subestimas. Pensé que ya habías superado eso."

"¡Oye!" Le fruncí el ceño, sintiendo la ira que me había esforzado por apaciguar hirviendo dentro de mí. "No puedes volver y juzgarme. No puedes volver aquí y pretender que sabes algo de mí, Edward. Dios sabe que no eres quién creía que eras."

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?" Se apartó de la mesa, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

En mi mente apareció la chica—no—la mujer, con cabello rubio rojizo y ojos azul claro, y quería lanzársela a la cara, pero no tenía el derecho.

"Nada. No significa nada." El coraje se fue tan rápido como vino, y me sentí agotada a su paso.

Edward dio un suspiro largo y profundo. "Lo siento." Dijo. "Siento como si todo lo que estoy haciendo es pelear contigo, y eso no es lo que quiero."

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz?_

Sacudí mi cabeza nuevamente. "Como sea. Solo estamos tensos."

Edward se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello con su mano, luego la pasó sobre sus ojos, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Era un gesto muy familiar, y me hizo pensar en los cientos de veces que había hecho eso. La expresión era una de frustración, con una situación, o consigo mismo, visto desde la banda cuando el corredor falló el pase, o cuando la bola atravesó las piernas del primera base **(1)**. Quería acercarme a él, tomar su mano en la mía y tratar de relajar el estrés en su rostro, pero esos días quedaron muy atrás, y no podía pagar el precio de su tranquilidad.

"¿Vas a decirme?" Preguntó. "¿Decirme cómo funciona todo?"

 _ **Flashback**_

" _¿Cómo va a funcionar esto?" Pregunto, porque necesito saber exactamente a qué estoy renunciando por ellos. La mesa de su cocina es pequeña, de madera clara y redonda. Es mitad del verano y un miércoles, ya que todos mis sábados están reservados con bodas, compromisos y otras celebraciones de amor y comienzos y alegría. Es la razón por la que me convertí en fotógrafa, para ayudar a otros a celebrar, pero es frustrante estos meses, cuando mi tiempo nunca es mío._

 _Rosalie saca una carpeta azul del montón sobre la mesa. La desliza hacia mí y la abro. Pronto mi mente empieza a dar vueltas. De alguna forma esto es más de lo que había imaginado._

 _Hay listas de drogas y programas. Aparentemente, voy a dejar de tomar anticonceptivos. Hay inyecciones, medición de tiempo y extracciones qué hacer. Miro a Rose y no puedo imaginar lo que será para ella, tomar pedazos de ella y pedazos de Emmett, agitarlos y luego confiármelos a mí—a mí para darle lo que ella más desea._

 _¿Y qué pasa si algo sale mal? ¿Qué pasa si no funciona o qué pasa si… qué pasa si? ¿Qué pasa si?_

" _Nosotros cubriremos todos los gastas, por supuesto," dice, y ni siquiera he pensado en eso._

 _Lo que empezó como un almuerzo entre semana se convierte en una velada. Hablamos de logísticas y me voy a la habitación de huéspedes, a pensar. Hablamos sobre nuestras preocupaciones y ellos se van a su propio espacio privado a hablar. Es más de lo que creí que sería. Una parte de mí piensa en la inseminación y las pruebas de embarazo, y sofoco una risita al pensar en tener sexo con Emmett. Lo amo, pero la idea de él desnudo hace que se me revuelva un poco el estómago._

 _Luego pienso en las náuseas matutinas, y fechas y el momento adecuado y los llamo de vuelta a la mesa._

" _Necesito que esto se ajuste a mi agenda de trabajo. Tener el bebé en invierno funciona mejor para mí, ¿podemos hacer eso?"_

" _Lo intentaremos," dice Emmett._

" _¿Eso estaría bien?" Pregunto._

" _Haremos que funcione," dice Rosalie, y le creo. "¿Qué hay de salir con alguien? Quiero decir, sé que en realidad no funcionó con Alec." Rosalie fue directa la primera vez que hablamos de ser madre sustituta, preguntando cómo se tomaría Alec las noticias. Le informé que él ya no era parte de mi vida, y esperaba que eso fuera todo lo que dijera del tema. Mi triste y breve vida amorosa no necesitaba ser el centro de esta conversación._

 _Le dije que no se preocupara y todos nos fuimos a la cama. No sé ellos, pero yo pasé la mayor parte de la noche dando vueltas, preguntándome si esta es realmente la decisión correcta._

 _La mañana siguiente, comiendo huevos y tocino y unos_ waffles _con bayas frescas, Rosalie me pregunta una vez más._

" _¿Bella estás segura?" En sus ojos azules combaten el miedo y la esperanza._

" _Rose, está segura. Lo dijo." Emmett se pasea de un lugar a otro, como un hombre grizzli enjaulado._

" _Lo prometo. Estoy segura."_

" _No hay vuelta atrás, ¿sabes? No puedes arrepentirte si decides que es inconveniente. Esto es real."_

 _Rose nuevamente, cubre sus bases._

" _Lo sé, lo sé."_

" _Te estás sacrificando—esto se apoderará de tu vida por los siguientes dieciocho meses, tal vez dos años. Tal vez más."_

 _Suspiro, cansada. Ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo_ _ **(2)**_ _._

" _Esto se apoderará del resto de mi vida," digo._

 _Las palabras salen y ella se relaja, con alivio. Sus ojos muestran su sentir y por un momento, solo hay esperanza, y la esperanza brilla tan deslumbrante que veo cómo lo ató a ella, por qué él cae a sus pies porque seguramente nadie así de hermosa puede ser una simple mortal. La esperanza resplandece._

" _Lo entiendes," dice. "¿Y estás segura?" Pregunta, una vez más, para que quede claro._

" _Estoy segura." Siento la sonrisa tirar de mis labios al mismo tiempo que sostengo su mano y extiendo la otra hacia Emmett. Él la envuelve, su mano enorme sobre la mía, su brazo alrededor de su esposa._

" _Gracias, Bella," dice. "Tú no—no sabes."_

 _Sonrío porque tiene razón; no lo sé. Sé sobre ángulos y lentes y cómo la luz puede cambiarte, de un monstruo a un ángel en cuestión de un minuto. Sé cómo tranquilizar los nervios de una novia, cómo hacer que un bebé haga gorgoritos, que un niño pequeño sonría y cómo hacer un balance del presupuesto en menos de una hora. Sé sobre la amistad y la confianza, y cómo estar ahí, incluso cuando es atemorizante. Sé sobre fe y que su ausencia es una conmoción, no el frío purgatorio como dice la gente. Y sé sobre amor, cómo te guía al fuego, cómo te quema al retorcerte hasta que no queda nada de ti, solo humo y cenizas, casi nada en absoluto._

 _Pero no sé nada de esto._

 _Aprenderé._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

.

"¿Has pensado en lo que pasará después?" La voz de Edward me trae de vuelta al momento, sentada en la mesa de la cocina de Esme en lugar de la de Rose, con una mano diferente sosteniendo la mía, un hombre diferente tocándome.

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando termine y Emmett y Rosalie tengan su bebé. ¿Qué tendrás tú?"

Su pulgar acarició el dorso de mi mano, y como antes, sentí que la tensión salía de mi piel. Su mano se sentía caliente en la mía y se sentía muy bien, el que simplemente me tocara otra vez. ¿Alguna vez escaparía del pasado?

"Tendré la felicidad de dos de mis mejores amigos. Sabré que fui yo la que ayudé a que sus sueños se hicieran realidad."

"¿Y eso es suficiente? ¿Ayudar a otra gente a encontrar su felicidad?"

"¿Por qué no? Para que sepas no es algo tan insignificante. Vale la pena."

Edward apartó su mano y se quedó mirando la superficie de roble de la mesa, luego sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Qué opina Charlie de esto?"

"No está entusiasmado."

"¿Eso te lo hace más difícil?" Preguntó, y me encontré volviendo en el tiempo, a cuando él era mi accesible confidente, a cuando podía contarle todo. Sería tan sencillo caer de vuelta en viejos patrones: un encuentro nocturno en la cocina y compartir secretos con el tintineo del piano.

Y entonces estaba enojada otra vez, porque sin importar lo que había sido, no sabía cómo confiar en él.

"No puedo hacer esto," dije. Dejé mi taza de café a medio terminar sobre la encimera y me marché.

.

Conduje a la oficina de Jake. Estaba estrecha, un típico remolque de construcción, con un piso polvoriento, un archivador abollado y un mini refrigerador lleno de cerveza y refresco. Todo espacio disponible estaba cubierto de planos, documentación y facturas.

Jake despejó una silla para mí y me senté agradecida. Me sentía como si hubiese subido unos cuarenta y cinco kilos y cada paso era agotador. Quería mi cuerpo de vuelta.

En vez de sentarse, Jacob se recargó contra el escritorio de metal e inclinó su cabeza hacia mí. "¿Cómo te va?"

Le sonreí a Jacob y me levantó sus cejas.

"Estoy bien."

"Bells. Vamos. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Emmett me dijo que _él_ se está quedando ahí." Era un antiguo e implícito acuerdo que no decíamos su nombre.

"Está bien. Él… Él está bien. Me está dando espacio."

"De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Quiero decir, sé que no es por el ambiente." Sonrió e hizo un gesto con su mano alrededor de la habitación. Sonreí viendo sus cálidos ojos castaños y me eché a reír. Las pelusas bajo su escritorio rodaron con el movimiento y sacudí mi cabeza.

La sonrisa decayó de mi rostro cuando recordé lo que realmente necesitaba.

"¿Esto está bien? Quiero decir, ¿tienes un minuto?"

"Claro, claro," dijo, arrastrando la silla de su escritorio para sentarse junto a mí. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Renee llamó."

"¿Oh, sí?" Su tono era uno que conocía muy bien. Él no era su más grande _fan_.

"Dijo que soy como Charlie, y que siempre pongo primero a otra gente, pero creo que estaba tratando de decir algo más."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No lo sé. ¿Cómo que tal vez no pongo a la gente correcta en primer lugar?"

"Oh, Dios." Se frotó el rostro con su mano y se paseó un poco. "Sé que es tu mamá, pero Jesús, Bells, ella es tan malditamente egoísta. Y la forma en que se aparece en tu vida, sin saber nada de nada, y tratando de pretender que te conoce."

"Reconozcámoslo, Jake, en realidad no soy una persona fácil de conocer, como lo evidencia mi última locura romántica, también conocido como Alec."

Se echó a reír. "¿No le diste el 'no eres tú, soy yo'?"

"Nop. Él me dijo que estaba harto de intentar acercarse a un muro de ladrillo." Bajé la vista a mi vientre. Había escuchado variaciones de esa frase unas cuantas veces en mi vida.

"Bueno, puedes ser un poco quisquillosa. Eres como uno de esos peces globo, Bells. Muy lindos," dijo, retorciendo un poco mi nariz. "Pero un poco atemorizantes si alguien se acerca demasiado."

"¿Atemorizante?"

"No como Godzilla o algo así, pero sí, no confías fácilmente en la gente. Eso no es malo en realidad. Evita que salgas muy lastimada."

"¿Pero?" Pregunté, escuchando las cosas que no estaba diciendo.

"Pero tal vez algunas veces te pierdes de cosas buenas. Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas."

Me quedé callada por un momento, asimilando todo lo que había dicho.

"¿Cómo fue que tú… quiero decir, cuando yo-" Me detuve y respiré hondo, y me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Cómo fue que me perdonaste?"

Jacob sonrió luego pasó los dedos por su largo cabello oscuro. "Maldita sea, Bella. ¿Cómo me sueltas eso sin tequila?"

"Lo siento," le dije, sintiendo el pánico aumentar dentro de mí. Odiaba hablar de cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarlo. "Me iré." Iba a levantarme, pero Jake tiró de mi muñeca y me volvió a sentar.

"Vamos," dijo, calmando mis nervios. "No había nada que perdonar, Bella. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¿Estar cabreado por algo que no podía controlar?"

Bajé la vista a mis manos, retorciéndolas.

"Mira," dijo, colocando su enorme y caliente mano sobre la mía. "Todo lo que quería era una oportunidad, y me la diste. Sabía en lo que me metía, y nunca me arrepentiré de lo que tuvimos."

"Jake, vamos. Sé que te lastimé." Susurré las últimas palabras, con los ojos en mi regazo, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

"Oh," dijo, una risita escapando de su boca. "Sin duda, chica, rompiste mi corazón. Pero al final, preferiría tenerte en mi vida como solo una amiga, a no tenerte en absoluto. Como dije, Bella, no había nada que perdonar." Estiró su mano y tocó mi barbilla, levantando mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Le di una sonrisa acuosa antes de parpadear y dejar que dos calientes lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro.

"Maldito sea," dijo Jake.

"¿Qué? No," dijo. "Él no ha hecho nada."

"Nada a excepción de ponerte toda tensa. Voy a patearle el trasero si vuelve a lastimarte."

Suspiré, sin culpar a Jake ni un poco por su mala actitud hacia Edward. Después de todo, Jacob fue el que me ayudó a recuperarme la última vez.

"Creo," hice una pausa, y respiré profundo. "Creo que ya no quiero estar enojada con él. No porque crea, ya sabes, que puede ocurrir algo. Es solo que—se siente feo, Jacob. Ya no quiero sentirme así."

Jake me puso entre sus brazos, y me sentí pequeña, a salvo y amada. Deseé una vez más que pudiera haber sido suficiente, y luego recordé que él había seguido con su vida, incluso si creía que yo no lo sabía.

Todos tenemos secretos.

Jacob me meció un poco antes de soltarme.

"Para que lo sepas," dijo. "No creo ni por un minuto que él merezca tu perdón. Pero creo que _tú_ sí."

Jake y yo nos abrazamos un poco más, antes de que me hiciera cosquillas en los costados, terminando con el sombrío estado de ánimo. Lo llevé a almorzar a la Plaza Jalisco, el único restaurante de comida mexicana en Forks, antes de volver a casa de los Cullen. Quería algo de tiempo para pensar en las cosas que Jake había dicho. No estaba segura que había querido decir con que yo merecía el perdón, pero algo en ello me parecía correcto.

Cuando entré, pude escuchar a Edward tocando el piano. Me detuve en la entrada y dejé que la música me invadiera. No reconocía la canción, pero algo en ella me puso un poco triste, y melancólica. Deseaba tener dieciséis años otra vez, y poder sentarme junto a él, mientras tocaba solo para mí.

Caminé sigilosamente hacia la puerta, viendo cómo se movía sobre las teclas. Sus hombros eran anchos y fuertes, su ceño estaba fruncido al mirar hacia abajo. Una sacudida de lujuria me recorrió al pensar en lo que se sentía, el que me diera a mí ese tipo de atención.

El bebé eligió ese momento para patear, con fuerza, y jadeé, luego la sentí en mi estómago. Podía sentir algo presionando, hacia mi vientre, y subí el dobladillo de mi suéter. Ahí, delineando mi piel, estaba un diminuto pie de bebé. Su pie. Sonreí, y luego reí en voz alta y cuando levanté la vista, atrapé a Edward mirando.

"Ven aquí," le dije. "Apúrate."

Él se acercó, todavía un poco receloso, hasta que tomé su mano.

"Mira," le dije. "Es su pie." Él se puso de rodillas y trazó con sus dedos mi piel caliente. La expresión en su rostro cuando me volvió a mirar fue tan tierna, tan llena de felicidad y esperanza. Parpadeé para alejar las lágrimas que se estaban formando en las esquinas de mis ojos. ¿Por qué no podríamos haber sido nosotros, haber sido nuestro?

Di un pequeño paso hacia atrás. "Debería llamar a Rose. Va estar furiosa de perdérselo. Ese era el punto de que estuviera aquí los últimos dos meses del embarazo."

"Espera," dijo. "No te muevas."

Me quedé quieta mientras él corría a la cocina. Lo escuché buscar en unos cuantos cajones, antes de escuchar sus fuertes pasos de regreso. Traía un marcador permanente color azul en su mano, lo destapó, y me preguntó con sus ojos.

Sonreí y asentí, y de nuevo cayó de rodillas. Su mano izquierda se acercó para tocar mi estómago. Sus dedos se posaron en mi piel con un toque tierno e incierto. Con su otra mano, empezó a trazar suavemente el contorno del pie. Le habló al bebé en mi vientre, pidiéndole que se quedara quieta por solo otro segundo mientras marcaba el borde de su talón.

Se inclinó un momento hacia adelante y pensé que iba a besarme, besarla, pero entonces se frenó, y mi mano, que se había levantado para descansar en su cabello, cayó a mi costado.

Se echó hacia atrás sobre sus talones y levantó la vista hacia mí, sus ojos verdes oscuros y poniéndose tristes a través de sus pestañas.

"Gracias," le dije, mi voz gruesa con otras cosas, que hace mucho no se habían dicho.

Se puso de pie y cerró el espacio entre nosotros, su mano extendiéndose para tocar mi mejilla.

"No dejes que esto te rompa el corazón, Bella. No te conformes con esto."

Antes de que pudiera responder, o siquiera entender lo que había dicho, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Me quedé ahí, aturdida por un momento, antes de tomar el teléfono y llamar a Rose, ansiosa por compartir con ella esta pieza de nuestra alianza.

.

.

* * *

 **(1) Aquí la autora usa dos analogías, una de fútbol y la otra de béisbol.**

 **(2) La frase en inglés es "no good deed goes unpunished" y quiere decir que las buenas acciones a menudo se valoran poco o se encuentran con directa hostilidad. Si se les aprecia, a menudo conduce a peticiones adicionales.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, al menos ya sabemos lo que le preocupa a Edward y es una preocupación real por lo que hemos visto que pasa por la cabeza de Bella, ¿no creen? ¿Cuántas veces no ha pensado en que le hubiera gustado que fuera su bebé con Edward? Y los momentos en que la vida de familia o el simple hecho de cargar un bebé, como la hija de Alice ha removido algo en su corazón. Tal vez es algo que siempre ha estado en su corazón y no se ha dado la oportunidad de pensar en ello, hasta ahora, ¿y qué será cuando tenga el bebé? Mmmm… Algo en lo que pensar. Como les expliqué en mi grupo FF ha estado de perra y no me había dejado publicar, hasta ahora pude hacerlo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews con sus comentarios, un saludo o una carita feliz.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Dannyella, ELIZABETH, myaenriquez02, patymdn, Edward y Bella cullen, Cathaysa, Maria Swan de Cullen, Manligrez, caresgar26, Nanny Swan, kaja0507, OnlyRobPatti, Lady Grigori, dushakis, Leah De Call, freedom2604, elianapeluso750, Tata XOXO, JessMel, lizdayanna, PRISOL, Sther Evans, Adriana Molina, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, tulgarita, krisr0405, ConniLizzy, Say's, Chayley Costa, Sully YM, Liz Vidal, Gabriela Cullen, rjnavajas, Vanina Iliana, Lorenitta22, Melany, Noir Lark, alejandra1987, Pau'CM, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, debynoe, Milh Llop, nnuma76, Ericastelo, Annel, lagie, Rosy canul, glow0718, Isabelfromnowon, BereB, Techu, Mafer, libbnnygramajo, Pera l.t, injoa, Yoliki, Niny96, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y espero que nos leemos pronto con el otro ;)**_


	13. Hilando las hebras del pasado

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 – Hilando las hebras del pasado**

.

.

Mis mañanas tomaron una rutina familiar: Iba a la cocina, Edward me preparaba una taza de café, y me preguntaba por qué había accedido a ser madre sustituta. Y cada mañana, tomaba la taza y lo rechazaba, retirándome a mi habitación o algún otro territorio no común. Ese momento con el marcador había sido demasiado, muy íntimo. No podía arriesgarme a dejarlo entrar otra vez.

Era una tregua incómoda, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Edward estaba de vuelta—de vuelta en Forks, y de vuelta en mi vida. Si quería una parte de los Cullen, cualquier parte de la amplia familia que había aprendido a amar como mía, entonces tenía que encontrar la forma de conciliar al muchacho que Edward fue alguna vez, y el hombre en el que se había convertido.

Recordaba ser una niña, y cómo intenté con todo lo que pude corresponder a la amabilidad de Esme, Carlisle y Alice. Intenté ser servicial y discreta; intenté ser alguien que querrían tener cerca. No tenían por qué acogerme de la forma en que lo hicieron. Muchos niños en nuestra escuela tenían padres que se divorciaron, y yo sabía que no siempre era fácil de tratar. La mayoría de ellos no tenían a los Cullen como un plan de respaldo. No tenían a Alice como su mejor amiga, siempre feliz de prestar su ropa, o a Carlisle como padre sustituto, ayudándolos con su tarea. No tenían a Esme para llamarla cuando se sintieran enfermos, o para hornear galletas para las reuniones de padres y maestros, o para tomar su mano enguantada en la de ella para la merienda de recaudación de fondos anual.

Después de mis primeros meses de amistad con Alice, noté a mi padre y los Cullen teniendo largas conversaciones cuando alguien venía a dejar o pasaba por una de nosotras. Noté la expresión de alivio en el rostro de mi padre cuando Esme le pidió llevarme de compras para volver a la escuela, o cuando lo remplazó cuando no pudo asistir a la jornada de puertas abiertas de la escuela.

Pasé mucho tiempo resintiendo el abandono de Charlie, pero eventualmente me di cuenta que simplemente había estado haciendo lo mejor que podía. No podía enojarme con él por eso, y al pasar el tiempo, sentí gratitud hacia él por permitirme pasar gran parte de mi vida con otros. Por permitirme experimentar el ser una niña con ellos, incluso si era una adulta siempre que iba a casa.

Con mi padre presente en mi mente, dejé la casa de los Cullen y fui a visitarlo a la estación. Desde que se había convertido en jefe, no tenía que pasar mucho tiempo patrullando, lo que era un alivio para mí y para Sue. Compré un par de ensaladas Cobb—él comería lechuga si estaba cubierta de tocino y queso—y pasé a hacerle una visita para almorzar.

Las cosas entre nosotros habían estado incómodas desde que le dije sobre ser madre sustituta. Comprendió el regalo que era, pero desde que tomé mi decisión, a mi padre parecía hacérsele difícil mirarme a los ojos.

"Vaya, ¿a qué debo el honor?" Preguntó, atrayéndome, gentilmente, en un gran abrazo.

Me encogí de hombros y bajé la vista a su escritorio. "Solo quería verte," le dije. Le di un contenedor blanco de comida para llevar, y los dos nos pusimos a añadirle el aderezo y mezclar la revuelta ensalada.

"Escuché que el chico Cullen había vuelto a la ciudad. ¿Qué hay de cierto en ello?"

"¿Edward? Sí, él, uh, consiguió un trabajo de enseñanza en la universidad."

"¿Sí? Escuché que se estaba quedando en la casa. ¿Viaja todos los días al trabajo o algo así?"

"No. Él, ah, solo estará aquí hasta Navidad. Su trabajo no comienza hasta enero."

"Sí, bueno, si lo atrapo corriendo a toda velocidad por la 110 hacia La Push, voy a encerrarlo, Cullen o no."

"Oh Cielos, recibió una multa cuando tenía diecisiete. Estoy segura que ha madurado desde entonces."

Charlie me arqueó una ceja. "Niña, de alguna forma lo dudo."

Continuamos comiendo en un silencio incómodo. Charlie no parecía saber dónde poner sus ojos, y yo me sentí molesta y añoraba su atención por turnos. Cuando rescaté el último tomate insulso de mi contenedor, me obligué a verlo, y me encontré con su mirada.

Me miró por un momento, luego bajó la vista, luego la volvió a subir.

"¿Por qué esto es tan difícil para ti?" Le pregunté. No había un legado de franqueza en nuestra relación, pero me sentí como si necesitara saber lo que pensaba.

"Ah, demonios." Suspiró y alejó su contenedor de ensalada, jugueteando con su tenedor por un momento antes de que finalmente me mirara a los ojos.

"No lo desapruebo, Bells. Lo que estás haciendo es algo bueno. Algo magnífico. Pero no entiendo por qué te conformas con esto, cuando podrías tener un bebé propio."

Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por su pequeña oficina. "Para tu información no soy un polluelo. Me gustaría saber que estás bien, que hay alguien que cuide de ti, y me—me gustaría tener un nieto. ¿Sabes?"

"Papá, no me estoy conformando con nada. Rose y Emmett necesitaban ayuda, y esto es algo que podía darles."

"Y eso sería excelente, Bells, si pensara que eres realmente feliz. Pero no creo que seas feliz. ¿O sí?"

Bajé la vista a mi regazo. "Me siento feliz haciendo esto. Estoy feliz de ayudar a mis amigos."

"¿Estás feliz por ti, o por ellos?"

Cuando no respondí, rodeó su escritorio y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, dándome un suave apretón.

"He cometido errores, Bella, lo sé. Pero todo lo que he deseado en mi vida es que seas feliz. Pensé que tal vez lo eras con Jake, pero ustedes dijeron que no. Y sé que esta es una nueva época y no necesitas un hombre para ser feliz, pero, pequeña, odiaría que lo averiguaras demasiado tarde, como yo lo hice, lo bueno que puede ser."

Me sorbí la nariz y noté dos gordas lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. "Te amo, papi."

Me tendió su pañuelo y lo tomé, limpiando mis ojos.

"También te amo, Bells. ¿Vas a ir a cenar esta semana? Apuesto a que Sue preparará algo de pan de pita."

Miré a mi padre con los ojos llorosos. Había muchas canas en su oscuro cabello rizado, y podía ver su edad en las líneas de su rostro. Siempre había pensado en él como el joven que mi madre dejó, y fue una sorpresa verlo como era realmente. Verlo envejecer.

"No me lo perdería," respondí, luego cogí mi bolso para irme.

.

Me quedé en la cama por horas, tratando de quedarme dormida, retorciéndome en las sábanas cuando el sueño no venía. Todo lo que dijo mi papá daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Entre él y Jake, los hombres en mi vida estaban haciendo algunas evaluaciones sorprendentes de mi personalidad.

Quería pedirles que fueran más claros, que me dijeran exactamente qué creían que estaba haciendo mal. Quería decirles que era feliz, y convencer a uno de nosotros que era cierto. Sin embargo, más que nada, quería sumirme en la dicha del sueño, para que pudiera solo dejar de pensar en todo.

Salí de la cama y bajé por leche, o tal vez chocolate, pero ninguno de los dos parecía el adecuado. Vi los suaves tonos del amanecer en el horizonte pintando el cielo de púrpura y anaranjado. Un momento después mi estómago gruñó, y me di cuenta exactamente qué era lo que quería. Me puse el largo abrigo de lana sobre mis pijamas y até la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello.

Con las llaves en mi mano, me apresuré a salir al coche, con la esperanza de que ni Carlisle ni Esme despertaran y se preguntaran dónde estaba.

Me encantaban las mañanas frías y húmedas en las calles de Forks en el invierno. La forma en que la niebla pendía sobre el suelo, edificios y árboles saliendo de la bruma, solo para volver a ser tragados a la distancia. Es hermoso y etéreo, y un poco riesgoso el conducir. Hubo momentos en que me vi forzada a salir de la carretera, por seguridad.

Recorrí las calles despacio, y en poco tiempo estaba frente a la panadería de Jasper. Sabía que tendría cositas de canela azucaradas llenas de calor, suaves y buenas, y estaba ansiosa por enterrar mis dedos y mis dientes en ellas. Aunque más que eso, me encontré ansiando ver a Jasper. Él tenía el don de ser tranquilo y apacible, y podía calmar cualquier agitación que sintiera mejor que nadie que hubiera conocido.

Solía llamarlo el gran sabio, porque sin importar lo que me pasara, siempre sabía cómo entenderme, y siempre me daba grandes consejos.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Estás diferente," dice, y levanto la vista para ver al alto hombre rubio frente a mí. Sus ojos son del color de mis_ jeans _favoritos, claros y suaves, pero no se les va nada. Estamos cerca del muelle, mirando hacia el canal. Puedo sentir que se acerca la primavera, como una corriente en el aire, y estiro mi suéter sobre mis dedos con una sonrisa, a sabiendas que pronto se sentiría calor de nuevo._

" _¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto, pero desvío la mirada. Jacob y Alice están comprando palomitas de maíz para alimentar a las gaviotas, y miro hacia ellos, mientras Jasper mira hacia el agua. Me siento atada al océano de una forma privada y primitiva. Todos esos veranos en La Push, y ahora aquí en Seattle. Sin importar hacia donde me vuelva, el aire del océano está ahí, oliendo salado y arenoso, y como a casa. No pienso en las otras playas, porque hoy es para cosas felices y nuevos comienzos._

" _Has… madurado. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?"_

 _Me echo a reír y le ruedo mis ojos. En un mes habré terminado la escuela. Estoy en dos trabajos a fin de ahorrar el dinero suficiente para conseguir mi propia casa en el verano. Mi portafolio final estará listo en tres semanas, y si me va lo bastante bien, ganaré un lugar en la exhibición de una pequeña galería en septiembre. Siento que tengo muchas cosas en el aire, y estoy girando constantemente, tratando de asegurarme que ninguna de ellas caiga._

" _Supongo que no puedo ser una niña para siempre," digo. "Además, hace de días como estos más divertidos." Jasper y Alice vinieron a visitarme, prometiendo que podía hacer fotos románticas de ellos al atardecer como parte de mi proyecto final. Ahora estamos esperando que la luz sea la adecuada, el sol todavía está muy alto en el cielo para captar el ambiente que estoy tratando de crear._

 _Los dos miramos en dirección a Alice y Jacob. Él la supera, siendo ella tan menuda, y se ven cómicos cuando él la levanta por un brazo y ella chilla y esparce palomitas por todo el suelo. Las gaviotas vienen graznando velozmente, y luego ella está sobre su espalda mientras la mantiene a salvo de ellas._

" _Él me agrada para ti," dice Jasper, y sonrío. "Y esa es la razón," dice. "Esa sonrisa ha estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo."_

 _El último año fue difícil para mí. Fue difícil ver a los Cullen, difícil ver a Alice y no pensar en todo lo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue. Cada vez iba menos a casa, y Jake venía cada vez más a Seattle. Esperó por mí, pacientemente, nunca presionándome, hasta que un día mis labios encontraron su mejilla y fue tan cálido y dulce que continuaron moviéndose hasta que encontraron su boca, y ese primer beso fue tan dulce y tierno que no quería detenerme, y él tampoco._

 _Miro a Jake y sonrío, tratando de tragarme una vez más ese sentimiento de que él merece mucho más que el amor a medias que le doy._

" _No creo que le dé suficiente. Estamos desbalanceados."_

 _Jasper toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. "Aw, Bella. ¿Crees que él no se da cuenta que lo intentas por él? Creo que ese chico ha estado enamorado de ti desde el instituto. Es feliz. Míralo."_

 _Miro y es verdad. Jake está tonteando con Alice, su enorme figura y cabello largo como un faro bajo la luz del sol. Él levanta la vista y nos ve observándolos, y nos saluda con la mano, antes de galopar por ahí un poco más con Alice en su espalda._

" _¿Vas a permitirle que te ame?"_

 _La pregunta me toma por sorpresa, pero comprendo exactamente lo que está diciendo porque es con lo que lucho cada vez que Jake me da esa sonrisa abierta y relajada, y yo le devuelvo algo insignificante._

" _Quiero," digo, porque es verdad._

 _Jasper solo asiente._

" _Creo que el sol está perfecto," digo, les gritamos a Alice y Jacob para que se nos unan. Cuando lo hacen, Jacob toma mi mano y me da su sonrisa relajada, y en ese momento, me sorprende que no tengo que esforzarme por devolvérsela._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

.

El coche no se calentó mucho de camino a la panadería, por lo que estaba temblando cuando me detuve en el frente. Separé las llaves de mi llavero hasta que encontré las de la puerta principal, y sonreí al ver el tenue resplandor de las luces desde la parte trasera de la tienda. Hace años, cuando Alice estaba embarazada de Daisy y yo estaba en casa ahorrando dinero para la renta y lentes, había trabajado tiempo parcial con Jasper en la panadería. Cada uno llegábamos como a las cuatro de la mañana. Yo ponía el café, y Jasper encendía el estéreo con un fuerte volumen y nos poníamos a trabajar. Durante los primeros días solo me quedé ahí y observé, pero después de un tiempo encontramos un ritmo, y después de unos meses, me encontraba ahí incluso en mis días libres, al acostumbrarme a caminar largas distancias antes de que saliera el sol.

Cuando finalmente me mudé a Seattle, Jasper me dejó quedarme con las llaves, y de vez en cuando, lo sorprendía cuando estaba en la ciudad, pasando a visitarlo no mucho después de que empezara a trabajar.

Me detuve a servirme una taza de café de la jarra casi llena al frente, luego serví también una para él. Me dirigía hacia las puertas de vaivén que conducían a la cocina cuando escuché a Jasper gritando algo por encima de la música, y me detuve. Una vez los encontré a él y Alice haciéndolo en la mesa de trabajo del panadero. Ninguno de nosotros pudo mirar al otro a los ojos por una semana.

Eché un vistazo por las ventanas de la cocina y vi a Jasper golpeando una hogaza de pan. Junto a él estaba Edward con su espalda hacia mí. Tenía una botella de cerveza en su mano, y la dejó sobre la mesa el tiempo suficiente para apagar el radio.

"¿Es porque ella no te acepta?" La voz de Jasper fue suave ya que no estaba compitiendo con el ruido de la música. Debí haber entrado en la cocina en ese momento y dejarme ver. Debí haber entrado pero titubeé, indecisa entre querer escuchar sobre la vida amorosa de Edward, o hacer lo decente y alejarme. Me di la vuelta para irme, pero las siguientes palabras de Jasper me pararon en seco.

"Bella, ¿verdad?... ¿Te rechazó?"

"¿Qué? No, mira—no hay nada entre Bella y yo."

Jasper se recargó en la encimera e inclinó una taza de café en su boca, tomando un largo trago. Todo el tiempo mantuvo sus ojos en Edward. "¿Te estás mintiendo a ti mismo o a mí?" Preguntó. "Está bien que me mientas, pero…" Terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward sacudió su cabeza, centrado en arrancar la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza. "No hay nada," dijo.

"Sí. Claro. Te he visto, hombre. La forma en que ni siquiera la miras, hasta que crees que nadie puede verte, y entonces te le quedas mirando. Es más extraño que cuando estábamos en el instituto."

"¿Qué?" Vi a Edward comenzar a pasearse alrededor de la mesa de trabajo, la harina dejando una línea blanca en sus caderas.

"Esto ya no es el instituto, hombre, y se puede decir que lo entendía en ese entonces, pero ahora, no entiendo por qué al menos no lo intentas con la chica. Ella—se merece algo bueno, ¿sabes?"

La voz de Edward se volvió dura y fría y sabía que Jasper estaba en terreno peligroso. Pensé que tal vez debería decirles que estaba ahí. "Déjalo, Jasper. No hay nada entre nosotros." Enunció las últimas palabras, como clavos en la tapa de un ataúd. Esperaba que Jasper dejara el tema tanto como deseaba escuchar lo que dirían después.

"Pendejadas, Cullen. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?" Preguntó. "¿Sabes cómo sé que estás enamorado de esa chica? Nunca hablas de ella. Nunca preguntas cómo está, con quién está, lo que está haciendo. No vienes a casa a menos que ella no esté. No has pasado una Navidad aquí, con ella, desde-"

Jasper se paró en seco y bajó la vista a su taza, su ceño frunciéndose. _No lo hagas_ , pensé, _por favor, no lo hagas_.

"Edward," dijo. "¿Qué demonios pasó ese verano en LA?"

.

.

* * *

 _ **Tal parece que las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes. ¿Qué le responderá Edward a Jasper? ¿Y cómo reaccionará él si le dice la verdad? Recuerden que todos los Cullen, incluyendo a Jasper como esposo de Alice, quieren mucho a Bella. ¿Y será una coincidencia que todos los hombres de la vida de Bella piensan lo mismo sobre su decisión de ser madre sustituta? Al menos Edward se lo dijo y Charlie también. Como siempre esperaré ansiosa sus reviews con sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, si les gustó, qué fue lo que más les llamó la atención y si no saben que escribir, un simple gracias o una carita feliz es suficiente. Recuerden que los reviews son el único pago que recibimos de ustedes y una muestra de su gratitud.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Say's, debynoe, caresgar26, Laliscg, freedom2604, Roxy Sanchez, rosibel, Pera l.t, lizdayanna, Merce, myaenriquez, Noir Lark, Cathaysa, Vanina Iliana, alejandra1987, Pili, Milh Llop, Manligrez, BereB, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Sully YM, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, JessMel, Brigitte, Marie Sellory, nnuma76, Techu, injoa, Chayley Costa, glow0718, lagie, Tata XOXO, Sther Evans, Mafer, bbluelilas, somas, Edward y Bella cullen, tulgarita, Maria Swan de Cullen, Lady Grigori, Nanny Swan, rjnavajas, PRISOL, Annel, Melany, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, Rosy canul, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos.**_

 _ **PD. La RL (vida real ha estado algo complicada para mí estos días, por eso no había podido publicar, espero que continuemos con el ritmo que llevábamos y no olviden que eso también depende de ustedes.**_


	14. Amantes en el jardín V

**Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora** **Chicklette,** **yo solo traduzco.**

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – Amantes en el jardín: La poda**

.

.

Ella irrumpió en la casa, dejando caer la pequeña caja de sus pertenencias personales en el sofá antes de apresurarse hacia los brazos de él.

"Soy libre," gritó, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura al mismo tiempo que él tomaba su trasero en sus manos.

"Último día, y ahora tenemos todo el día, cada día, juntos." Ella alcanzó a ver sus ojos y brillaban con el mismo entusiasmo. No le dio la media sonrisa que provocaba que su interior se derritiera, cada vez que lo hacía. En vez de eso, fue una completa, amplia y radiante sonrisa, y él se la estaba dando y ella nadando en ella, sumergiéndose en la felicidad, para volver a emerger con alegría.

"Por fin, mía," dijo él, antes de besar su boca, su mandíbula, sus mejillas.

La llevó a la cocina donde comieron ensalada caprese fría con sus dedos, alimentándose entre ellos con pedacitos de mozzarella con gotas de balsámico, y chupando amargas aceitunas en salmuera, seguidos de dulce prosecco **(1)**. Se quedaron despiertos toda la noche, haciendo el amor y jugando ajedrez, abriendo una segunda botella del efervescente vino dulce antes de que finalmente sucumbieran al sueño bajo el amanecer que teñía el cielo lavanda con rosa y anaranjado por el sol naciente.

Despertaron una vez, a media mañana, y ella se pegó a él, tirando de su mano hacia su seno. Él la acarició una vez, luego entró en ella, su piel resbaladiza tanto maleable como pegajosa. Ella se corrió liberándose en silencio, llevándolo a él con ella, hasta que él se estremeció y susurró su nombre. Momentos después estaban dormidos otra vez, cada uno sintiéndose rico y afortunado, deseando solo lo que tenían, deseándose solo el uno al otro.

Pasó una semana con el mismo idilio. Preparaban desayunos elaborados y armaron un enorme rompecabezas, cada pieza revelando un póster clásico de Coca-Cola de hace décadas. Ella jugaba con su _laptop_ , utilizando costosos _softwares_ de regalo que su mentor le había dado el último día de su pasantía. Él se encerraba en la habitación de huéspedes por dos horas, pero se detenía tan a menudo por bebidas y descansos y besos robados que en realidad era menos de una hora, y la mayor parte de eso lo pasaba pensando en ella—la forma en que su cabello se esparcía sobre su almohada, la forma en que su cuerpo se curveaba contra el suyo, la forma en sus ojos respondían a las preguntas que él ni siquiera podía formular.

Cada día tenían una salida, y él le mostraba algo nuevo de su ciudad adoptiva. Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos al ver las florecientes canastas de frutas y vegetales en el mercado de agricultores e hizo que la llevara dos veces por los puestos, comparando precios y productos antes de hacer su selección final. Comieron crepas para el almuerzo en un puesto al aire libre, y ella se sonrojó y señaló con su cabeza hacia una celebridad de un programa de comedia leyendo un guion dos mesas más allá.

"¿Ves eso? Ese es-"

Él se rio bajo. Se veía adorable emocionada. "Sí, lo es. ¿Quieres un autógrafo?" Preguntó, fingiendo levantarse con una servilleta, tomándole el pelo.

"¡Ohdiosmío! ¡No, basta!" Gritó, tirando de su manga.

"Si tú lo dices," dijo él, volviéndose a sentar, la media sonrisa tirando de la comisura de su boca. Bebió de su taza de café todavía sonriendo y pretendió estar herido cuando ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

Esa noche prepararon paella, cada uno tomando turnos para vigilar la comida de cocido lento, pasando luego la condimentada comida con una dulce sangría que sabía a fresas y mangos. Ella cogió una fresa de su vaso y se la comió, el jugo escurriendo por su brazo, pero antes de que pudiera moverse él estaba ahí, lamiendo el rastro carmesí hasta que los dedos de ella estaban en su boca, y luego también lamió esos.

Momentos después, ella estaba tendida sobre la cama, los dedos de él arrastrando una baya mordida por su piel, su lengua presta a limpiarlo. "Muy hermosa," susurró él, sus ojos oscuros en la luz tenue. "Increíblemente hermosa."

Ella se entregó a él, a sus manos, a su boca, y cuando él yacía sobre ella, consumiéndola desde su interior, le susurró una letanía de posesión y deseo, palabras como 'mía' y 'hermosa' y 'deseo' y 'amo', se derramaron de sus labios, enredándose en el cabello de ella.

Ella le prometió un sí, siempre un sí, al aferrarse a él, sosteniéndose con fuerza mientras una oleada tras otra de placer caía sobre ella, placer que él le daba, una y otra vez. Cuando ella pudo—finalmente –respirar, flexionó sus caderas contra las de él, y lo llevó más profundo dentro de ella.

"Nena," gimió él, la palabra llena de necesidad.

"Mío," susurró ella en su oído. "Tú eres mío." Un momento después él lo era, completamente suyo, al derramarse dentro de ella, diciendo "nena, joder, sí," con voz baja y ronca antes que las palabras le fallaran por completo.

Al siguiente día tiraron las sobras, debido a que nunca regresaron a la cocina a limpiar.

En los días que siguieron, hubo museos y siempre viajes al océano, los dos jugando frente a las puestas de sol, tomándose de las manos y salpicándose, el aire caliente secando el agua salada en su piel. Cada noche era un festín, ya fuera pan, queso y fruta en el piso de la sala, o elaborados platos con aroma a azafrán con botellas de vino de las que no podían darse el lujo, pero de alguna forma terminaban dentro de la canasta de compras de todos modos.

"Es demasiado," dijo ella. "No puedes seguir pagando por todo."

"Déjame hacerlo," respondió él. "Amo mimarte."

"No lo necesito," dijo ella, pero de todos modos le permitió hacerlo. Cualquier cosa por verlo sonreír, por escucharlo decir 'amo'.

Sin embargo, a medida que la semana estaba por terminar, lo que sabían del futuro empezó a sentirse pesado en ambos. La forma en que hacían el amor comenzó a tomar un nuevo fervor, súbito y urgente, tratando de resistirse al mañana al sumergirse de lleno en el ahora.

Les quedaban siete días para estar juntos. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar de ello, pero ella ya no podía pretender que podría dejarlo. Sería como dejar un pedazo de sí misma, algo esencial. Estaría mutilada.

Había tratado de hablar con él un par de veces, pero parecía que algo, alguna distracción siempre se presentaba, evitando que la conversación siquiera se estableciera. Había un creciente distanciamiento entre ellos, algo que ella había notado en la última semana. Él estaba más ausente, pasando su tiempo encerrado en su estudio, alentándola a hacer mandados e ir de comprar por su cuenta. Se encontró sola en la cocina, preparando la cena sin él, extrañando su armonía familiar y preguntándose qué exactamente estaba mal. Cuando trató de abordarlo al respecto en la cena, él la miró directamente a los ojos. Toda la felicidad, la alegría en ellos había desaparecido. Eran los ojos de un extraño.

Ella cerró su boca, la abrió, luego la cerró otra vez.

"¿Qué pasa, boca de pescado?" Preguntó él. Ella sonrió un poco al escuchar el familiar apodo, pero desapareció velozmente de su rostro cuando vio de nuevo sus ojos oscuros.

"Ah, nada," dijo ella, volviendo la mirada una vez más hacia su plato.

Esa noche él se fue a la cama mucho después que ella, y ella despertó sintiendo que la atraía hacia él, pegándola nuevamente a su pecho, envolviéndola con un brazo y una pierna, atrapándola bajo su peso. La asustaba, la forma en que se aferraba a ella, pero también la reconfortaba. Sus ansias por ella era una promesa de que no estaba completamente sola en esto.

El día siguiente fue una repetición de lo mismo y finalmente ella tuvo suficiente.

"Estaba pensando," dijo ella, con cuidado de no mirarlo. No podría hacerlo si tenía que ver su rostro. "Creo que puedo hablar con mi consejero y tratar de entrar en un programa aquí para mi último año. Quiero decir, probablemente no podré tomar clases en otoño, pero apuesto a que podría conseguir algo para enero. ¿Qué opinas?" Preguntó, finalmente atreviéndose a mirar su rostro.

Lo que encontró fue un rostro cautelosamente inexpresivo, antes de finalmente dar paso algo parecido a la ira.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó.

"Pensé… que tal vez podría mudarme aquí. Quedarme." La última palabra fue casi un susurro.

"No seas ridícula," respondió, arrojando su servilleta y levantándose para pasearse por la cocina. "Solo te queda un año en tu programa. No vas a abandonarlo ahora."

"No," respondió ella, viéndolo moverse por el pequeño espacio. "No lo estoy abandonando, solo posponiéndolo."

"Oh. ¿Y cómo vas a pagarlo? Tu beca es por la escuela—después no vas a tener tanta suerte."

"Podría… pensé que podría conseguir un trabajo. Podría ser camarera, o-"

"Dios, no puedo creer que estoy escuchando esto. No vas a renunciar a la escuela y definitivamente no vas a convertirte en una camarera, por amor de Dios."

"Pensé… que nosotros podríamos…"

"¿Qué nosotros podríamos qué? Comienzo la escuela en diez días." Hizo una pausa entonces, deteniéndose para mirarla a la cara. "Mira, esto ha sido genial," dijo, haciendo un gesto entre ellos. Por un momento, ella creyó haber visto algo en sus ojos, la familiar calidez que la tranquilizaba, pero luego el momento pasó, y el extraño volvió. "Pero una vez que empiecen las clases, no voy a tener tiempo para distracciones."

"Yo…yo pensé…" Ella tartamudeó, tratando de entender quién era el que estaba frente a ella. ¿Distracciones? ¿Eso era todo lo que ella era? ¿Por qué se estaba él esforzando tanto por romper su corazón? Sintió que su barbilla comenzaba a arrugarse y bajó la vista a sus manos, sin querer que viera sus lágrimas.

"Edward, te amo," dijo ella, su voz baja y temblando por lágrimas que aún no había derramado.

Él suspiró pesadamente y luego frotó sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos. Caminó hacia el fregadero, de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana hacia el pequeño patio. "Lo sé, y lo siento, Bella. Debí haber terminado con esto hace mucho. Mi intención nunca fue lastimarte, yo-"

"¿Por qué estás mintiendo? Tú también me amas, sé que así es. ¡No lo estoy imaginando!"

Él se tensó al presenciar su arrebato, entonces cuadró sus hombros.

"Nunca te he mentido," le dijo él, luego se volvió y salió. El portazo de la puerta principal hizo que ella se estremeciera en su interior.

Se quedó en la pequeña cocina y lloró, su pecho moviéndose y deteniéndose con respiraciones que intentaban entrar, luego trataban de salir. Pronto dejó de resistirse y se rindió, sucumbiendo a los roncos sollozos y lamentos que venían de algo destrozado muy dentro de ella. Probó las saladas lágrimas y las limpió hasta que sus manos estaban tan húmedas que no hacían más que embarrar el fluido por sus mejillas, dejándolas calientes y ardiendo. Lloró hasta que sus ojos ardían, y luego se hincharon, y luego hasta que se sintieron arenosos, su cuerpo sollozando mientras sus lagrimales estaban secos. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera detenerse.

 _Él tenía razón_ , pensó ella, _él tenía razón_. Nunca le había dicho que la amaba. Amaba su piel, su cuerpo, su mente, su forma de cocinar, todo ello. Dijo la palabra amo tantas veces, todos los días, pero ni una sola vez dijo que la amaba a _ella_.

 _Estúpida_ , pensó ella, _totalmente estúpida_. Él solo estaba… jugando con ella. Una aventura de verano. Y aunque su corazón se rebelaba contra esa noción, su mente tomó el control, diciéndole que era una estúpida niñita, y era el momento que madurara. Miró alrededor de la casa de él, viendo un ciento de recuerdos, desde el destapador que puso en su mano esa primera noche, al colador de metal que acababan de comprar la semana pasada, tomados de la mano en la tienda de artículos para cocina, dónde ella se había sentido como un adulto por primera vez.

Mucho de ella estaba ahí, y todo tenía que irse. Sacó bolsas de papel de la alacena de él y empezó a rebuscar en su cómoda y su armario, sacando sus cosas. Se movió velozmente, de pronto temerosa de que apareciera, y… ¿y qué? ¿La hiriera aún más? No sabía cómo, pero estaba consciente de que podía.

En veinte minutos había terminado. Había cinco bolsas de papel con ropa y libros, su mochila con su _laptop_ y una caja de varias pertenencias personales—su cepillo, algunos cosméticos, unas cuantas docenas de revistas de negocios que había coleccionado esos meses. Miró alrededor de la casa, esperando no estar olvidando algo. Tomó del refrigerador la tira de fotos para las que habían posado, pero dejó el animal de peluche que él había ganado para ella en el muelle en el buró junto a la cama. Por último, se quitó la pulsera de dijes que le compró en la Playa Venice, plateada con un pequeño corazón de cristal, y lo puso alrededor del brazo del oso de peluche. Ella pensó que le estaba dando su corazón. Ahora sabía la verdad.

Pasó los siguientes tres días llorando en su cuarto rentado, esperando contra toda expectativa que la llamara, le dijera que todo había sido un error, y fuera a casa. Cuando despertó el cuarto día con ojos hinchados y un pecho vacío, decidió que tenía suficiente de Los Angeles.

Dos días después estaba en casa, y cuando el aire frío y con niebla la rodeó, levantó la vista al cielo. Fue como si nunca hubiese estado bajo el sol.

.

.

* * *

 **(1) El prosecco es un vino blanco italiano, generalmente un vino espumoso seco o extra seco**

* * *

 _ **Pues este es el último capítulo del pasado, ahora ya sabemos qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos. ¡Venga! 'Oigamos' lo que tienen que decir, ya leí el comentario de mi querida Beta, ahora, ¿ustedes qué opinan? ¿Exageró? Aunque traten de ponerse un poco en su lugar, lo amaba desde pequeña y cuando al fin le correspondió tal parece que fue solo una aventura de verano, ¿aunque será realmente así? Y hay que recordar que por lo que se ve, Bella no tiene muy buena autoestima y no es de extrañar con el abandono de su madre y de su padre, considerando que casi dejó que otros la criaran. Y algunas otras cosas que se verán más adelante, pero realmente me gustaría saber su opinión. Y si creen que exagera, no se preocupen, que el sabio entra en acción un poco más adelante ;) Y ahora sí, espero que puedan leer pronto lo que pasa en el presente con Edward y Jasper, dependiendo de ustedes. Recuerden que son sus reviews los mantienen el paso de esta historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Cathaysa, debynoe, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, Milh Llop, Isabelfromnowon, lizdayanna, Ericastelo, elianapeluso750, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Nanny Swan, Lady Grigori, Lorenita22, Melany, Say's, ConniLizzy, Laliscg, injoa, Summer Suny, patymdn, Chayley Costa, Techu, Merce, Vanina Iliana, Manligrez, Pera l.t, nnuma76, Adriu, somas, lagie, Sther Evans, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, JessMel, Nayely, krisr0405, Sully YM, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, saraipineda44, EmmaBe, Edward y Bella cullen, tulgarita, myaenriquez02, Rosy canul, rjnavajas, Gabriela Cullen, Annel, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	15. Ardiendo intenso, ardiendo lento

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 – Ardiendo intenso, ardiendo lento**

.

.

Edward sostuvo la mirada de Jasper por medio segundo, luego su cabeza se agachó al suelo. Un rubor subió por su cuello hasta que las puntas de sus orejas brillaron.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Jasper preguntó, su voz baja, casi en un gruñido. Dio un paso hacia Edward y Edward dio medio paso hacia atrás, sus ojos todavía en el suelo.

"¿Qué le hiciste a ella?" El grito que vino de Jasper fue inesperado, pero peor fue lo que vino después. Antes de que pudiera seguir el movimiento, Jasper tenía a Edward sujeto contra la pared, sus manos alrededor del cuello de la camiseta de Edward, empujándolo hacia atrás por los hombros.

"¡Hijo de puta! ¡Confiamos en ti! Qué le hiciste—tú no viste, ella-"

Irrumpí por las puertas a la cocina, y traté de meterme entre Edward y Jasper.

"¡Basta! ¡Jasper, basta!"

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia mí cuando tiré de su brazo.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó, y luego respiré cuando sus ojos bajaron para encontrar los míos. Él miró sus manos con su rostro sorprendido, y luego volvió a mirarme.

"Jasper, vamos. Suéltalo."

Sus dedos aflojaron su agarre y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados. Edward se apartó de él, viniendo a pararse a mi lado.

"Bella, ¿él fue…?" Los ojos de Jasper se movieron rápidamente hacia Edward, y sabía exactamente lo que me estaba preguntando.

Asentí. "Es privado, Jasper. Espero que siga así."

Edward aclaró su garganta y trató de tomar mi mano. La aparté de golpe. "¿Condujiste hasta aquí?" Le pregunté. No recordaba haber visto su coche al frente.

"Vine en mi bicicleta," dijo él. "Estaba, ah, bebiendo."

Le arrojé mi bolso. "Mis llaves están dentro. Ve a esperarme."

Edward me miró por un momento, luego se fue por la puerta trasera.

Jasper y yo exhalamos cuando la puerta se cerró. "¿Qué demonios fue esa rutina de Chuck Norris?" Pregunté.

Jasper se frotó el rostro con su mano. "Yo, ah, no lo sé, Bella. Solo perdí un poco el control. Nunca creí que fuera él."

"Soy una chica grande. No necesito que pelees por mí."

Me miró e inclinó su cabeza. "¿Por qué lo estás encubriendo?"

"No lo estoy haciendo," le dije, desviando la mirada.

Agarró mi mano. "No te cierres a mí, Bella. No después de todo."

"No puedo hablar de esto ahora. Tengo que irme." Solté mi mano y me di la vuelta para volver a salir por la puerta del frente.

"¡Bella! Vamos a hablar de esto."

Agité mi mano y continué mi camino hacia la puerta.

Jasper me llamó, pero no miré hacia atrás.

Cuando me metí en el coche, Edward lo tenía encendido, con la calefacción puesta.

"¿Bella?" Su voz fue baja y dudosa.

Sacudí mi cabeza y levanté mi mano, negándome a mirarlo a los ojos. "No lo hagas."

Metí reversa para sacar el coche y nos llevé de vuelta a la casa Cullen. Me sentía expuesta y un poco infantil, sin estar lista para dar explicaciones a nadie.

Entramos a la casa y subimos juntos las escaleras, en silencio. Edward me dejó ir por delante, y cuando entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta sin mirarlo, escuché que sus pasos titubearon por un minuto, luego dos, antes que caminara hacia su recámara.

Mientras me quitaba la ropa y caía en la cálida cama, una idea, indeseada, resonó claramente en mi mente y mi corazón: Lo que sea que hubo entre nosotros, lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre Edward Cullen y yo. Seguía fuerte. Y no tenía las fuerzas para renunciar a ello.

.

Me pasé la mañana escuchando a Edward. Cuando entró a la ducha, bajé corriendo las escaleras y tomé un refrigerio de la cocina. Cuando lo escuché dejar la casa, me dirigí a la ducha. Pasé el día con Rose. Su _baby shower_ fue la semana anterior, así que la ayudé a escribir sus notas de agradecimiento, y a organizar los regalos en la habitación del bebé.

Nos reímos de nombres: Emmett quería _Joyful Sunshine_ **(1)** , Rose quería Helena Anne, por sus abuelas. Tenía el presentimiento que era más probable que Rose ganara ese debate—al menos eso esperaba.

Regresé a casa de Esme como a las nueve. Le había avisado que iba a cenar con Rose y Emmett, que llegaría tarde, y que no se preocupara. Aun así, escuché la preocupación en su voz, y me pregunté si Jasper le había dicho algo a ella, pero deseché la idea. Él no violaría mi confianza de esa forma.

Me recosté en la cama, tratando de bloquear los pensamientos de esta mañana. El golpe en mi puerta fue suave y titubeante. Esme. Me cuidaba como una madre y era reconfortante, un bálsamo contra la irritación de todos los días.

"¿Pase?" Le di la espalda a la puerta, rebuscando en la cómoda, buscando de nuevo mi suéter rojo. Era la única cosa de mi vida cuando era más delgada que todavía me quedaba, y la casa Cullen tenía corrientes de aire.

"¿Bella?" Su tersa voz líquida subió por mi espalda, rozando mi piel con un escalofrío. Me volví hacia él, una vez más paralizada por su mirada.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"¿Puedo—¿podemos hablar?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Por favor?"

"¿Has—¿Será que Esme puso mi suéter rojo entre tus cosas? No puedo encontrarlo."

"¿Rojo? Uhm, sí," murmuró. "Sí, de hecho, creo que está en mi habitación."

Retrocedió cuando yo avancé, luego se volvió y entró en su habitación. Fui detrás de él, deseando no tener que respirar. Ese maldito aroma Cullen, salvaje e intenso y sexual, emergiendo por encima del jabón y detergente para ropa y todo lo demás que él usaba.

Agarró mi suéter de encima de su cómoda.

"Pensé que era de mi papá," dijo.

"Gracias," respondí y me volví para irme.

"¡Espera, Bella!" Atrapó mi muñeca y mi corazón se retorció otra vez, su mano en mi piel como una promesa, un recuerdo. "Habla conmigo," dijo. "No creo—no podemos seguir haciendo esto. Tienes que hablar conmigo."

Parpadeé y zafé mi muñeca, luego me centré en el suéter, hundiendo mis dedos en la fibra gruesa y suave.

"Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que sucedió, Bella, todo ello. Comenzando con la noche de la boda de Rose y Emmett.

"Es el pasado, Edward, déjalo ahí."

"No lo es," dijo, suspirando. Se sentó en la cama, mirando a sus manos. "Bueno, no lo es para mí."

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, al hombre en que se había convertido. Su cabello estaba desordenado y la barba oscura en su mandíbula solo hacía que se viera más vulnerable, no menos. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de chándal gris, arremangado por encima de sus pantorrillas. Sus pies estaban descalzos y todo ello, desde sus hombros caídos hasta la parte pálida en su muñeca donde debería ir su reloj, todo ello me hacía desearlo.

Levantó la vista, mirándome a los ojos. "¿Por qué yo, Isabella?" Preguntó. "¿Por qué me elegiste?"

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _La música se desliza bajo la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, como el humo o un fantasma, buscándome y luego envolviéndome. Cierro mis ojos e inclino mi cabeza, cayendo en su abrazo. Debussy. Él se siente nostálgico. Sus amigos están creciendo sin él, mientras pasa sus días en el sol de California. Sonrío para mí misma. Él es mi Pan y yo siempre seré su Wendy, abriendo la ventana, solo para él._

 _Me quito mis zapatos de tacón y me alcanzo a ver en el espejo. La mayor parte del maquillaje de Alice desapareció. Mi boca ha vuelto a ser rosa, pero el rímel que le puso a mis pestañas se derritió, y mis ojos tienen bordes oscuros poco favorecedores. Con mi cabello recogido y mis hombros desnudos, no me veo como yo. Me veo… sensual y desenvuelta, como una chica en una revista que ha sido atrapada por la cámara, medio maquillada. Curveo la comisura de mi boca, y bajo mis pestañas, viéndome por entre ellas. No sé si es el champán en mis venas o tal vez es simplemente el verme diferente, pero de pronto me siento hermosa._ Sexy _._

 _Me doy la vuelta y enciendo el radio, jugando con los botones hasta que encuentro una canción que me hace reír y bailar. Le subo al volumen y entonces empiezo a moverme. Subo las manos por mis costados y las vuelvo a bajar, sintiendo el suave satín del vestido bajo mis dedos. Estoy usando lencería que Alice eligió, y una pequeña falda con portaligas para mis medias. Se estiran y se pegan a mis piernas, haciéndome consciente de cada pequeño movimiento. La sensación es intensa y excitante, y hay un zumbido dentro de mi cuerpo con el que no sé qué hacer. Esto no es como Mike Newton robándose la segunda base y dirigiéndose a la tercera, y no es como los prolongados besos lentos y húmedos que compartí con Marcus después de nuestra tercera cita el año pasado. Esto es algo nuevo y al pavonearme hacia la música, me vuelvo a ver en el espejo y me encuentro sonrojándome._

 _¿Quién soy esta noche?_

 _Cuando la canción termina, me desplomo en la cama, riéndome de mí misma, sintiéndome con una niña tonta jugando a vestirse como adulto. Me levanto y apago el radio, cuando las notas sintetizadas de_ Like a Virgin _empiezan a tocar. Riéndome al pensar en la ironía, alcanzo a escuchar los acordes de algo más introduciéndose por debajo de la puerta. La abro y escucho. Edward está tocando algo muy suave y dulce, y la voz de la mujer es etérea y desgarradora._

 _Estoy frente a su puerta y no puedo imaginar cómo llegué ahí, pero necesito verlo, justo ahora. Toco y él abre, con su pecho desnudo y pies descalzos, solo trae puestos unos_ jeans _descoloridos. Están rasgados de la rodilla, y en el muslo, y pensaría que es un artificio, pero lo conozco bien. Levanto la vista para verlo y a sus ojos, ojos verdes, y no puedo respirar porque esta noche más temprano estaba en sus brazos y él me abrazó_ _a él_ _, con su enorme mano caliente extendida contra mi espalda mientras bailábamos, juntos. Está tan cerca que puedo sentir el calor de su piel y luego da un paso hacia atrás, me tiende su mano en un gesto de bienvenida, y la música nos rodea, tan fuerte que es todo lo que puedo oír. Doy tres pasos dentro, sintiendo la alfombra gruesa y suave bajo mis dedos con medias, y me vuelvo hacia él y está justo detrás de mí, muy cerca._

" _Yo—" No sé qué decirle. "Fue lindo, todo," digo._

" _Uh," pasa una mano por su cabello. "Sí." Se me queda mirando y me esfuerzo por no hacer lo mismo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Su pecho se ve duro y lampiño y sin embargo, su piel se ve suave, caliente._

 _Me muevo y siento los portaligas pegarse a mi muslo y le doy la espalda; recordando por qué estoy aquí._

" _¿Puedes bajar el cierre?" Pregunto. Quiero sus manos en mi piel._

 _Coloca su mano sobre mi hombro y la otra más abajo en mi espalda. Su dedo pasa por la parte superior del vestido y tiemblo. Él jadea, bajito, y luego siento el tirón cuando baja el cierre, abriendo lentamente el vestido, abriéndome lentamente._

 _Estoy agarrando la parte superior del vestido sobre mis pechos. El broche del sujetador largo de satín negro está más abajo, en mi cintura, y siento la punta de su dedo bajar por mi espalda, sin detenerse hasta llegar a esa barrera._

" _Isabella," susurra. La chica en el estéreo está en agonía, pero no puedo prestar atención a su dolor porque hay un torbellino en mi interior, creciendo, expandiéndose, fortaleciéndose y haciéndose más veloz por la punta de su dedo en mi piel. La chica en mi interior, la mujer, se alza de nuevo y la recuerdo, la que estaba en el espejo, y me doy la vuelta y lo miro por debajo de mis pestañas sin rímel. Sus ojos se abren por un momento y luego su rostro es una máscara. Trato de no respingar; creo que va a rechazarme._

 _En vez de eso, sus dedos alcanzan mi hombro una vez más, trazando la curva, luego bajando por mi brazo. La máscara cae, y hay algo en su rostro, algo en sus ojos, es muy visible y no puedo descifrarlo. Es una tormenta, y luego no puedo pensar en nada porque su dedo está en mí, trazando la curva de mi clavícula. Lo miro, a su boca, y doy un paso hacia adelante. Él jadea, contiene el aliento y se mantiene firme. Levanto mi mano para acariciar su mandíbula, soltando el vestido y cae entre nosotros. Sus dedos aprietan mi hombro._

 _La mirada en sus ojos ahora es salvaje, reflejando la tormenta dentro de mí._

" _Oh, Isabella," dice con un suspiro._

 _Paso saliva y doy un paso al frente, solo quedan unos centímetros entre nosotros, mi mano acariciando la ligera barba que creció desde que se afeitó esta mañana. Observa mi rostro, yo estoy viendo su boca, y entonces sus ojos se cierran y él presiona su rostro en mi mano._

 _Digo su nombre en un susurro y sus ojos verdes vuelven a los míos, y después él está por todas partes. Me toma en sus brazos y los siento, desnudos en mi espalda, su palma extendida entre mis omóplatos, el calor como el fuego en mi espalda baja enviando chispas a mis extremidades, mis dedos y recobro el aliento por combustible._

 _No puedo hablar, no puedo respirar cuando su rostro se acerca y luego respiro, y todo lo que puedo oler es a él: a limpio y hombre y algo misterioso, como un camino sombreado en el bosque._

 _La primera vez que Edward Cullen me besa, el mundo se inclina sobre su eje. O yo me inclino en el mío. O los planetas de realinean o tal vez por primera vez soy la mujer que pretendo ser, porque me siento bien, atrevida y fuerte. Me siento poderosa por sus labios en los míos, me siento fuerte y resuelta, aunque me estoy ahogando en esto, en él._

 _Sus labios tocan los míos, solo los rozan, y pone sus ojos amplios en mí, esa expresión en ellos, algo desesperado, y me levanto de puntillas, cierro mis ojos y le respondo con mi boca y por unos segundos o minutos o horas nos perdemos en ese beso. Abro mis ojos y miro, y me lleva a la cama, sentándome en la orilla y entonces él se arrodilla en el suelo, entre mis rodillas abiertas._

 _Sus manos se apoyan a cada lado de mis caderas y agacho mi cabeza para besarlo, sin deseos de apartarme de él, necesitando mi boca en la suya, siempre. Él se aparta y mis dedos se mueven a su cabello—al fin, a su cabello. Los veo desaparecer en la espesura desordenada y suave pero también gruesa de su cabello. Veo mis dedos y él me ve a mí, entonces mis ojos bajan para encontrarse nuevamente con los suyos. Lamo mis labios y sus párpados se cierran de nuevo antes de que su rostro caiga y su cabeza se apoye en mi pecho. Tomando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, acaricio su cuello, mis dedos bajando por su espalda._

 _Susurra algo y me echo hacia atrás. No puedo perderme nada de esto, ni un susurro, ni una palabra._

" _Eres tan," hace una pausa mientras sus labios rozan mi clavícula, "tan hermosa."_

" _Tú. Tú lo eres."_

" _¿Estás… estás segura?"_

 _Me deslizo para quedar de rodillas, a horcajadas en su regazo y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos._ Solo desde que tenía ocho, _pienso_. Solo desde que tenía doce. Trece, catorce, dieciséis, hace dos semanas, en este momento. Solo desde siempre, Edward.

 _Me acerco a su oído, oliéndolo, acariciando su cuello con mi nariz._

" _Te deseo," susurro._

 _Sus manos aprietan mis muslos, enterrándose en la piel desnuda encima de mis medias. Su boca está una vez más sobre mi piel, la curva de mi cuello, mi hombro y él nos levanta a ambos, tendiéndome en la cama, su boca una furia húmeda en mi piel, susurros, lamidas y besos. Mordisquea mi piel sobre mi sujetador y entonces me levanta, retirándolo y ahora es piel caliente sobre piel y no puedo respirar, ¿pero quién necesita respirar? Puedo vivir de esto, solo de sensaciones, solo de él, por todas partes sobre mí, sobre él._

 _Toma la punta de mi seno en su boca, primero suavemente y luego con fuerza, chupando, demandando, mientras su mano sujeta mis caderas a la cama y separa mis muslos con su rodilla. Cuando se acomoda entre mis piernas los dos gemimos, el placer es demasiado y aun así no es suficiente. Mis manos están en su espalda, arañando y tirando de él, acercándolo más al mismo tiempo que rodeo su cintura con mis piernas, acercándolo más a dónde lo quiero. Es demasiado, sus manos, su boca, y ya siento la tensión aumentar dentro de mí, como si estuviera muy rígida y lista para reventar._

 _Me levanto, moviendo mis manos torpemente en la cintura de sus_ jeans _. Él mira mis manos, luego a mí, sus ojos inquiriendo nuevamente. Asiento y él las aparta, desabrochándolos, bajando el cierre, luego inclinándose hacia adelante otra vez, su boca una vez más en mi piel y sus dedos deslizándose bajo la pequeña falda de satín, y me toca hasta que tiemblo, y luego hasta que me revuelco y gimo, hasta que me rompo en pedazos desde mi interior, aferrándome a él, susurrando, suplicando, necesitando más._

 _Su cabeza descansa en mi estómago y baja su mano por mi pierna, y me siento celosa de esa delgada tela que separa su piel de la mía._

" _Ayúdame," digo, tirando del liguero. "Necesito-"_

 _Pero él sabe, y sus dedos se deslizan debajo de la cintura, bajando el liguero y lo demás con él. Vuelve a subir su mano por mi pierna, esta vez desnuda, estoy completamente desnuda y en sus brazos, en su cama, no importa y no estoy avergonzada. En este lugar, con él, es lo correcto._

 _Él me mira, sus ojos admirándome y sus dedos arrastrándose por mi cuello, bajando por mi pecho, atravesando mi vientre y hacia mis muslos. Hace un círculo en mi rodilla, y entonces vuelve a subir. Lo detengo en mi estómago y me mira._

" _Ahora tú," digo, pero no se mueve, así que me retuerzo para levantarme por debajo de él hasta que estoy de rodillas y él se levanta para encontrarme ahí, su boca buscando la mía, sus manos en mi cintura para estabilizarme mientras yo coloco mis manos en sus caderas bajando la áspera mezclilla, alejándola de su piel con mis manos en su cuerpo, todo músculo y calor y ooh, suave como la seda cuando le quito los_ jeans _y él está ahí, en mi mano._

 _Él jadea contra mis labios cuando lo toco, lo siento, frotando mi dedo sobre su punta, imposiblemente dura con su piel muy tersa, y lo acaricio una vez, dos veces, y entonces él me vuelve a recostar en la cama pateando sus_ jeans _hasta que se libera y entonces está por todas partes, sus piernas contra las mías, sus manos en mi rostro, en mis pechos, su boca en mi garganta, jadeando y respirando de forma entrecortada, sus dedos firmes, masajeando y rodeo sus piernas con las mías, atrayéndolo, un instinto antiguo impulsándome hasta que él estaba restregándose contra mí y entonces no puedo pensar en nada porque no es nada parecido a lo que haya sentido antes y gimo, el placer asombroso me vuelve codiciosa por él y está tan cerca de estar dentro de mí que es lo único que podría desear._

 _Él se apoya en un codo, su aliento en breves jadeos contra mi cuello._

" _Nena," susurra. "Jodidamente hermosa."_

" _Te necesito," digo. "En mí." Mis palabras son un lloriqueo y ciñó aún más mis piernas a su alrededor, atrayéndolo, empujando con mis caderas._

" _Cristo," susurra, y se vuelve un gemido al fondo de su garganta. Se aparta de mí, solo un poco. "Tengo que—condón."_

 _Suspiro y relajo mis piernas, y él estira su mano hacia el buró, luego a sus_ jeans _. Gruñe y me mira, de verdad me mira, su frente fruncida por la frustración, su boca fija en una mueca al mismo tiempo que sacude su cabeza y bufa. Antes que la derrota pueda hacerse más profunda, tomo su mano._

" _Tomo la píldora," le digo. "Estoy—estoy segura. Quiero decir, uh, limpia." Digo la última palabra, desviando mis ojos de los de él mientras el color inunda mis mejillas._

 _Él vuelve a caer sobre mí, sus labios contra mi cuello lamiendo un punto justo bajo mi oreja. Me estremezco a su alrededor. "Estoy limpio," dice él. "Lo prometo. Dios, te deseo."_

" _Sí, ahora." Y nuevamente estamos frenéticos, sus dedos en mi piel y su boca siempre está chupando y lamiendo, sus dientes afilados y traviesos y él lo hace otra vez, frotarse contra mi calor húmedo, deslizándose hacia arriba hasta que jadeo, y entonces el jadeo se convierte en gemido cuando lo hace una y otra vez, mis piernas cerrándose con fuerza a su alrededor, mis manos se retuercen en su cabello tirando y arañando. Con un suspiro y luego un gemido, empuja hacia abajo y luego dentro, y el alivio y anticipación invaden mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo._

" _Oh," jadea, "estás tan… Dios, Bella, estás tan-"_

 _Está empujando en mí y yo estoy empujando en respuesta, y entonces, oh, joder, duele. Como un cuchillo sin filo, algo rasgando, cortando, y doy un grito ahogado al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas iluminan las esquinas de mis ojos. El dolor es veloz y rápidamente se va, pero el_ shock _permanece y se deja ver en mi rostro._

 _Él se detiene y me mira, sus ojos interrogantes, y después algo terrible aparece en su rostro y sacude su cabeza. "Oh, nena, no." Cierra sus ojos y agacha la cabeza hasta que la descansa en mi hombro._

 _Acaricio su espalda, su cuello. "No te detengas," le susurro._

 _Se estremece bajo mis manos._

" _No te detengas," digo otra vez, porque mañana volará a Los Angeles. Mañana va estar en otro lugar, con alguien más, pero esta noche es ahora, y es todo lo que tengo y tengo que tener esto._

 _A él._

 _Aquí._

 _Ahora._

 _Se aparta para mirarme y puedo ver la lucha dentro de él, el deseo y el deber disparando sus tiros. Coloco mi mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello y le ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa, confianza, y luego elevo mi boca a la suya, mis labios contra los suyos, mi lengua suplicándole por más, por lo que necesito y él es el único que puede dármelo. Está rígido y entonces se relaja en el beso, y siento que el estrés se desvanece, dando paso a esa deliciosa tensión de antes. Flexiono un poco mis caderas hacia él; puedo sentirlo duro dentro de mí. Su respiración se atora en su garganta pero aún me besa, de modo que lo hago de nuevo; siento el ardor por dentro y duele, pero también se siente bien, como una compulsión que no puedo controlar. Lo hago una tercera vez y él gruñe y entonces se relaja y lo siento rendirse a lo que quiero._

" _Isabella," dice. "Nena. Despacio, te lastimarás-" Hace una mueca y lentamente, muy lentamente empuja hasta el fondo dentro de mí y mete cuidadosamente su brazo alrededor de mi cintura._

" _Espera," dice y lo hago, y después estoy encima de él con mis muslos extendidos contra los suyos, mis manos empujando en su pecho. Él pone sus manos en mis caderas, guiándome, despacio, ayudándome a encontrar un ritmo hasta que los dos estamos jadeando. Él mueve una mano entre nosotros, hundiendo su pulgar, frotando, y si se siente asombroso, y el dolor está disminuyendo, y la sensación de ardor casi desaparece por completo._

 _Estoy gimiendo, gruñendo, haciendo ruidos necesitados al fondo de mi garganta y él tiene sus ojos sobre mí, observándome, cada centímetro, pero no puedo sentirme cohibida o avergonzada bajo su mirada. No cuando tiene esa mirada en sus ojos, tanto dulce como salvaje, una nueva guerra, y al sentirlo dentro de mí, acariciando y empujando, sé qué lado quiero que gane. Cayendo hacia el frente sobre él, mi beso es intenso en su boca. Muerdo su labio inferior y él sisea, sus dedos enterrándose en mi piel._

" _Danos la vuelta," le digo. "Quiero-" Quiero su delicioso peso sobre mí, hundiéndome en la cama. Lo quiero tomando lo que tengo para dar._

 _Hace un ruido, un gruñido y luego ya está decidido, estoy sobre mi espalda y él está dentro de mí, sus movimientos no lentos sino medidos, y pongo mis pies en sus pantorrillas empujando en respuesta, encontrando sus estocadas._

 _Él me mira, sorprendido y su cabeza cae en la curva de mi cuello, y su lengua y sus labios y sus dientes y sus palabras son una letanía de susurros y gemidos contra mi piel, deslizándose de mí hacia la almohada._

" _Sí," susurro, "sí, más."_

 _Se levanta por un momento, luego pasa su brazo bajo mi rodilla dejándome abierta, sus estocadas más rápidas con sus caderas erráticas contra mí y entre las sombras del dolor, puedo sentir esa extraña y deliciosa tensión acumulándose nuevamente dentro de mí al mismo tiempo que él entierra su cabeza en mi cuello una vez más._

" _Joder," susurra. "Mierda, es tan… se siente tan… joder… no puedo… nena, sí, Isabella, sí, sí, sí…"_

 _Me penetra una vez más, profundo e intenso y hay palabras que se pierden en mi cabello, sobre mi piel, y lo agarro con más fuerza, aferrándome a él como él a mí y no puedo evitarlo, me siento orgullosa de que mi cuerpo le diera a este hombre ese placer. Que mi carne lo introdujera en ese paraíso, corpóreo y que te envuelve, bloqueando todo pensamiento por solo un momento._

 _Yace encima de mí, su peso aplastándome y me encanta. Y lo amo. Lo amo con todo lo que tengo, igual que siempre, más que antes._

 _Pasan minutos antes de que se mueva otra vez, los movimientos lentos contra mí, besando mi hombro, mi cuello, diminutos roces contra mi piel. Mete su cabeza bajo mi barbilla y el movimiento provoca que salga de mí. La separación me hace sentir extrañamente sola. Levanta su mano para retorcer mi cabello entre sus dedos, enredándolo y desenredándolo._

" _Isabella," dice. "Debiste haber esperado, debiste haberme dicho."_

 _Sacudo mi cabeza. "Es lo que quería, y tú no lo hubieras hecho, si te lo decía."_

" _¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué yo?" Pregunta, y es la pregunta que no puedo contestar._

 _Quiero besar la cima de su cabeza. "¿Fue malo?"_

 _Su cabeza se levanta de golpe, rozando mi barbilla. "¡No! Dios, no. Fue…" Se estira, dejando besos en mi mejilla, sus labios suaves contra los míos. "Eres perfecta," susurra en mi boca, y sonrío y luego él sonríe también, y por un momento no somos Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, solo somos nosotros, solo dos, perfectamente en una burbuja acogedora y feliz, y nos miramos de esa forma por minutos antes de que él parpadee y se aleje._

" _Volveré en un momento," dice y en un momento volvió, con un paño caliente, y es gentil y tierno limpiándonos a ambos antes de levantarnos y deslizarnos bajo las mantas, entre las sábanas, que se sienten frías en mi piel. Él descansa su cabeza en mi pecho y mis dedos están en su cabello, y nos susurramos durante la noche intercambiando besos, palabras y caricias, hasta que caemos en el mundo de los sueños, y mis sueños son vívidos, brillantes con ojos verdes y cabello bronce y piel caliente sobre la mía._

 _Despierto muy temprano por la mañana, con el amanecer siendo solo una promesa en el horizonte, y miro a Edward. En la vida, es hermoso y al dormir, lo es aún más, angelical, la paz relajando sus rasgos, permitiéndole ser suave, su frente libre de arrugas que aparecen ahí muy a menudo._

 _Con cuidado, despacio, me alejo de él. Gime y murmura, luego jala mi almohada a su costado y está tranquilo una vez más. Recojo mi ropa y salgo, casi en silencio y vuelvo a caer en mi cama pensando en que estoy muy emocionada para dormir, pero me sorprendo después cuando despierto horas más tarde, con la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas, sintiendo la casa en silencio y abandonada, y para entonces ya sé que se ha ido. Me fuerzo a no estar triste. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo; él nunca habría sido mío._

 _Me estiro y me doy la vuelta en las sábanas, sintiendo mis extremidades adoloridas y aun así sonrío, recordando mientras me flexiono cómo cada músculo se merece ese dolor. Me vuelvo para mirar al reloj y veo un pedazo de papel bloqueando los números. Su letra, puntiaguda y larga, deja claro su número de teléfono y un mensaje:_

Isabella,

Llámame cuando llegues a L.A.

-E

 _Mi estómago se tensa y se revuelve. ¿Está enojado ahora, a la luz del día? ¿Avergonzado? ¿Cree que voy a hacer una escena o decirle a su familia? Dios, ¿piensa que yo creo que esto significa algo para él?_

 _Y entonces la idea a la que más temo, la que me mantendría despierta por las noches por las próximas tres semanas, danza en mi mente e ilumina mi corazón, de forma espontánea e indeseada, pero está ahí y es imposible de ignorar:_ ¿Es así?

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

"¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó otra vez, su voz demandante sacándome de ese recuerdo, desgastado por tocarlo tan a menudo, pero claro y brillante en mi mente. Y ahí estaba, lo que había estado pidiendo de mí y que no tenía derecho a recibir: mi honestidad.

Sacudí mi cabeza, diciéndole que no.

Agarró mi antebrazo, sus dedos ligeros pero insistentes.

"Fue hace tanto tiempo, Edward. No importa. Está hecho."

"Sí importa. Apenas si puedes mirarme. Creo que importa." Comprendí lo que estaba diciendo, lo que debía haber estado pensando, y… quería reírme. Entonces lo hice, una risa fuerte y aguda, la incredulidad haciendo que me burlara de él.

"¿Crees que por eso es todo esto?" Le pregunté, todavía sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Crees que te evito porque… me desfloraste? ¿En serio?"

Me levanté para irme. Incluso yo le había dado más crédito que eso.

Se levantó de un salto detrás de mí y me agarró, su brazo rodeando mis hombros y atrayéndome hacia su pecho. Se sentía cálido, aún muy cálido, y quería volver a hundirme en él, pero con el calor venía su aroma despertando todos esos recuerdos otra vez.

Su voz fue baja en mi oído, su aliento nuevamente encendiendo un fuego. "Tú no—¿Nunca me echas de menos? Yo te echo de menos."

"Suéltame, Edward." Esto no estaba permitido, _él_ no estaba permitido.

"Isabella," susurró. "Por favor. Por favor, no me dejes otra vez."

Me volví hacia él. ¿Yo? ¿Dejarlo? ¿Otra vez? ¿Cómo…?"

Me miró conmocionado cuando lo abofeteé una vez, dos veces.

"No tienes derecho. Ninguno."

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, segura detrás de la puerta cerrada, caí en la cama y sucumbí, por fin, a los sollozos que habían intentado apoderarse de mí. Sucumbí, dejando que el peso de las lágrimas me hundiera, que el peso del dolor con sus bordes afilados enterrado durante tanto tiempo me arrastrara a otro mundo. Sucumbí hasta que el sueño, el bendito y favorecido sueño llegó al fin dándome un descanso, un refugio para la tormenta en mi corazón.

El suave golpe en mi puerta hizo que mi corazón palpitara con fuerza.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunté, mi voz suave.

"Esme," respondió. "¿Puedo entrar?" Esperó un poco por mi respuesta, luego giró el pomo antes que respondiera.

Me rodé, con mi espalda hacia ella. No quería que viera mi rostro con las manchas de mis lágrimas. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y frotó mi espalda.

"¿Las hormonas te están afectando?" Preguntó, y asentí, sorbiendo mi nariz.

"¿Sabes? En mi primer embarazo…" Su voz se apagó. "¿Alguna vez te conté que estuve casada, antes de con Carlisle?" Preguntó.

Sorprendida, me di la vuelta para mirarla.

Su cabello color caramelo caía sobre un hombro, el resto por su espalda. Su rostro era un corazón, y sus ojos verdes eran gentiles y cálidos. Me sonrió, una madre, y se recostó junto a mí acariciando mi cabello. Caí en sus brazos, dispuesta, deseando ser una niña otra vez.

"Fuimos novios en el instituto. Nos casamos dos semanas después de la graduación y nos mudamos a Seattle ese verano para que él pudiera ir a la universidad. Nuestras familias querían que esperáramos hasta que él se graduara de la universidad. Mis padres incluso se ofrecieron a pagar para enviarme a la universidad de Washington, y déjame decirte, no era algo común el que una mujer fuera a la universidad en los setenta. Pero no quisimos esperar. Por supuesto, los dos estábamos emocionados cuando quedé embarazada. Tenía dieciocho años y sentía que todos mis sueños se habían vuelto realidad.

"Una noche volvíamos a casa de visitar a sus padres. Era solo una noche ordinaria de verano, nada especial en ella. Tenía, oh, más o menos lo que tú tienes ahora de embarazada. Un ebrio se desvió hacia el divisor central. Nunca lo vi venir.

"Desperté en el hospital el siguiente día. Había perdido a mi esposo y a mi hijo en una sola noche, y ni siquiera podía recordarlo."

Esme tomó una temblorosa respiración y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas sin derramar. Levanté mi mano para apretar la suya, preguntándome por qué me estaba contando esta historia; ¿por qué ahora? Me apretó en respuesta, respiró hondo y limpió sus ojos con su dedo.

"Me tomó mucho tiempo aceptar lo que había sucedido. Creí que nunca encontraría ese tipo de felicidad otra vez. Estaba tan enojada." Hizo una pausa, perdida en sus pensamientos y luego me miró a los ojos.

"Creí que nunca volvería a encontrar un amor como ese. Ese nuevo amor perfecto y reluciente. Estaba muy enojada, con todos, con el mundo. Me sentía traicionada—como si todo lo que viniera después nunca sería tan bueno." Me sonrió e inundó su rostro de calidez y luz. "Estaba muy equivocada. ¿Lo que tengo con Carlisle? Es mucho mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado."

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. No quería creer lo que estaba diciendo. No quería sentirme esperanzada por mí, por mi futuro. Ver a Edward de nuevo acababa de traer tanto, tantos recuerdos y sentimientos. No los quería. Quería la tranquilidad de pretender que él no existió. De que eso nunca sucedió.

Continué acostada en la cama, con mis pensamientos dando vueltas, mientras Esme acariciaba mi cabello. En la seguridad y consuelo de su abrazo, sentí que el sueño se apoderaba de mí sumergiéndome a un lugar de sueños tranquilos. Estaba en el borde, mi cabeza llena de ojos verdes y barbillas con ligera barba, el ligero desorden en su cabello demasiado largo, rizándose sobre sus orejas. El extraño en el que se había convertido frente a mis ojos cuando nos dijimos adiós.

"¿Sabes?" Esme empezó a decir, alejándome de los sueños que no me había dado cuenta estaba teniendo. "Alice siempre ha actuado por su cuenta. Ha hecho lo que pensaba era mejor, siempre, y nunca le importó si la gente la comprendía o no. Fuiste la amiga perfecta para ella, Bella. Nunca has tenido que comprenderla para apoyarla y ella necesitaba eso. Pero Edward siempre fue muy diferente. Él necesitaba, anhelaba, la aprobación de aquellos a quien respeta. Por supuesto, siempre ha sido muy orgulloso para decirlo. Sé que la gente piensa que es arrogante y egoísta, pero Edward sacrificaría su vida por aquellos a quien ama. Y…"

Hizo una pausa y tomó una respiración profunda.

"Y creo que todavía te ama, mucho."

Me incorporé, asustada. "Esme, yo-"

"Shhh…" Sus ojos eran amables, llenos de calidez. "No necesito saber lo que sucedió entre mi hijo y tú. Los amo a ambos, Bella. Solo quiero que sean felices."

.

.

* * *

 **(1) En español sería algo como "Alegre Sol" o "Radiante Sol" algo así.**

* * *

 _ **Pues resulta que los demás no estaban tan ignorantes como pensaban, ¿verdad? Pero ustedes tal vez también se pregunten, entonces, si él la amaba, ¿por qué la trató así? Me parecieron muy interesantes los reviews de varias de ustedes y comentarios en el grupo sobre lo que piensan de las acciones de Edward, les diré que algunas no están muy erradas y ya lo verán más adelante, como le dije a Eri, no desesperen, vienen más respuestas para ustedes. Por lo pronto, solo puedo decir que una madre conoce muy bien a sus hijos, y debemos tomar en cuenta las palabras de Esme. No saben cómo disfruto leer sus reviews y ver lo metidas que están en la historia, gracias por su apoyo, recuerdan que eso es lo que nos incita a continuar ;) Así que, usen el cuadrito y díganme qué les pareció este capítulo, qué fue lo que más les gustó.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: ConniLizzy, Adriu, PRISOL, freedom2604, dushakis, Yoliki, Pera l.t, Techu, Lady Grigori, Nanny Swan, BereB, Manligrez, Caniqui, GraceVronsky, Summer Suny, Belkely Herrera, JessMel, Niny96, Edward y Bella cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, bbluelilas, Melina, tulgarita, Sther Evans, nnuma76, ludwikacullen, Nadiia16, Laliscg, PAU, Maria Swan de Cullen, Merce, leahdecall, saraipineda44, Dali, Annel, Chayley Costa, somas, lizdayanna, Adriana Molina, Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM, Pili, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, ELIZABETH, Rosy canul, patymdn, Lara, krisr0405, Cathaysa, Mary de cullen, Say's, Ericastelo, Gabriela Cullen, rjnavajas, Skye Bennet Ward, lagie, alejandra1987, kaja0507, Noir Lark, Mafer, Romina, glow0718, injoa, Milh Llop, Vanina Iliana, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	16. Un largo viaje, parte I

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 – Un largo viaje, parte 1**

.

.

La mañana siguiente me levanté temprano. Tenía que ir a Seattle a pagar unas facturas. El acceso remoto con el que venía mi software de contabilidad no era tan remoto como había esperado. Intenté una y otra vez cargar la aplicación para pagar, pero fue inútil. Afortunadamente, Carlisle tenía una reunión de la junta directiva en Seattle, y aceptó dejarme en el estudio de camino, y volver a recogerme de regreso a casa. Con ocho meses de embarazo, no deseaba hacer un viaje de tres horas sola. Me había tomado una hora convencer a Rosalie de que era perfectamente seguro, e incluso entonces, Carlisle tuvo que hablar con ella antes de que pudiéramos calmar sus miedos.

Me duché y me vestí, recogiendo mi cabello con una trenza rápida antes de bajar por mi taza de café permitida. Era bien sabido que era menos humana y definitivamente menos cordial, antes de mi café de todos los días.

Entré a la cocina para ver a Carlisle en _jeans_ y un suéter grueso grisáceo. Se veía hermoso y me reprendí a mí misma, una vez más, por pensar eso del padre de mi mejor amiga. Malditos genes Cullen.

"Hola, Carlisle," le dije. "¿Sigue en pie lo de hoy?" Pregunté, viendo su atuendo casual.

"Oh, Bella. No, lo siento. La reunión fue cancelada. Sin embargo, Edward tiene algunos asuntos con la universidad y se ofreció a llevarte."

"¿Edward?" Mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas otra vez. Tres horas atrapada en el coche con Edward. ¿Podría hacer eso? Antes de que pudiera decidirme, mi cuerpo comenzó a traicionarme. Sentí el cosquilleo en mi espalda justo un momento antes de que pusiera su mano en mi hombro, haciéndome a un lado con cuidado para que él pudiera pasar.

"Buenos días, Bella," dijo. No había rastros del chico vulnerable de anoche. En vez de eso, él estaba limpio, afeitado y despampanante, sus ojos verdes radiantes en los míos, un día soleado en el bosque.

"Días," murmuré.

"Ah, veo que siguen sin gustarte las mañanas." Fue a la alacena y sacó una taza, sirviendo lo que quedaba de café en ella antes de añadir un chorro de leche. Cabrón. Robó mi taza de café.

Traté de no sacarle la lengua y fui a sentarme a la mesa.

"Edward, le estaba diciendo a Bella que aceptaste llevarla contigo en tu viaje esta mañana." Carlisle se veía de alguna forma complacido consigo mismo. Me pregunté si Esme tenía algo que ver con el repentino cambio de planes.

Edward miró a su padre, luego de nuevo a mí. Se sentó frente a mí y empujó la taza en mi dirección.

"Podemos irnos tan pronto como termines," dijo, sus ojos viéndose imposiblemente dulces. Tiernos. Las diferentes versiones de Edward Cullen hacían que diera vueltas mi cabeza. Era tierno y dulce. Era cruel e hiriente. Mi primer amor, y mi mayor desamor. No podía encontrar un equilibrio con él, y lo necesitaba, muchísimo.

"En realidad, no es necesario," respondí. "Jake estaría feliz de llevarme." _Toma esa_.

Sus ojos tomaron un tono más oscuro, como el de un bosque sin sol, antes de que sonriera. "Me temo que insisto, Isabella. No tiene sentido que los dos viajemos para allá, ¿o sí? No es bueno para el planeta."

Si hubiese podido gruñirle, lo hubiera hecho.

"Por supuesto, Edward." Suspiré y bebí de mi café, viendo que Carlisle se había escabullido en algún momento, dejándome sola con su hijo. Edward no dijo nada, solo se me quedó mirando con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

Edward sostuvo la puerta abierta para mí y entré con cuidado. Alejó la punta de mi bufanda de la puerta, antes de cerrar con un 'paf'. Cuando se acomodó, me dio su iPod.

"La primera elección es toda tuya," dijo, y me desplacé por los ochenta gigabytes, viendo muchos álbumes de nuestra juventud, y pasando por alto los que sabía que dolería escuchar. Finalmente me decidí por uno que no tenía relación con nuestro pasado, y cerré mis ojos dejando que la música me inundara.

"Lamento lo de anoche," dijo.

Suspiré. La mañana había sido tan apresurada que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que me dijo, o cómo reaccioné yo.

"Lamento haberte golpeado." Nunca fallaba en sorprenderme mi comportamiento cerca de Edward Cullen.

Edward alcanzó mi mano. "Está bien. Se puede decir que lo merecía."

Le permití que tomara mi mano, disfrutando de la sensación de su enorme palma y sus largos dedos rodeando mi piel. Se sentía bien rendirme a él, y estaba cansada de resistirme.

"Lamento lo de Jasper," dijo. Recuperé mi mano y la descansé sobre mi vientre. "Me refiero a que, sé que no querías que supieran."

Cuando no respondí, suspiró y le bajó el volumen a la música.

"He cometido errores, Bella. Quiero que sepas lo arrepentido que estoy." Pausó por un momento, y me pregunté por qué se estaba esforzando tanto en esta conversación. Había dejado claros sus sentimientos con Jasper la otra noche. En cuanto a la escena que había hecho en su habitación—no sabía qué pensar de eso.

Sentía que me asfixiaba con sus palabras. No se arriesgó a mirarme, solo miró hacia adelante a la carretera, el negro cortados en dos por las brillantes líneas amarillas.

Suspiré. ¿Creía que era estúpida?

"¿Bella?"

"No lo hagas."

Fue su turno de suspirar, y soltó un poco el acelerador, pero sus nudillos estaban blancos en el volante.

"Por favor, habla conmigo," dijo. Su voz fue baja y suave, la que solía usar para cantarme.

"Déjalo así." Mi voz no fue baja, ni suave. No quería señalarle su mentira, no quería que supiera que me importaba lo suficiente para notarlo.

"Muy bien. Solo pensé que deberías saberlo. Daría lo que fuera si solo pudiéramos ser amigos."

"Lo tendré en cuenta."

Seguimos adelante, las llantas zumbando sobre el concreto, y una de mis bandas favoritas cantando canciones sobre viajes en cohetes en el estéreo. Era fácil volver a los recuerdos de viajar con Edward, la forma en que se sentía estar tan cerca, sentir su mano sobre la mía del otro lado de la consola central.

"¿Sigues viendo a Jacob Black?" Preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de alejar los recuerdos.

"¿Qué? No. Jake es… solo somos amigos."

"Alice dijo que estaban saliendo."

"Estábamos. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Solo somos amigos."

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo?"

Suspiré. "Unos cinco años."

Jadeó, su mandíbula apretándose una y otra vez. "Así que, ¿qué? ¿Solo volviste a casa de LA y te metiste a la cama con Jacob Black?"

Su insinuación, su acusación, encendió un fuego dentro de mí. Toda la ira que había estado negando, que había estado conteniendo por años, salió a flote.

"¿Qué jodidos te importa? No tienes un puto derecho a opinar sobre mi vida."

"Cuida tu lenguaje."

Me quedé boquiabierta. "¿Disculpa?"

"No me gusta escucharte hablar así."

No sabía que fuera capaz de esa cantidad de ira que latía en mí. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era, diciéndome que no maldijera?

"Eso es gracioso," le dije, mi voz tomando ese tono de ira que sentía al dejar que bajara y se volviera ronca, casi seductora. "Me parece recordar un tiempo en que te encantaba escucharme decir 'joder'. Como cuando decía, 'jódeme con más ganas, Edward. Oh, 'joder, eso se siente jodidamente bien'."

Lo vi reaccionar a mis palabras, su mandíbula se apretó, sus manos apretaron el volante hasta que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

"Por favor, basta," dijo, su voz tensa y controlada.

"¿Basta, qué?" Le pregunté, mi voz llena de inocencia petulante. "¿Basta de decir 'joder'?" Me incliné, acercándome a su oído. "Joder, Edward. ¡Joder, joder, joder!"

Antes de que las palabras salieran de mi boca, había parado a un lado del camino. Salió del coche y rodeó hacia mi lado, abrió la puerta y se inclinó sobre mí para desabrochar mi cinturón de seguridad. Me encogí.

"Sal del coche, Bella." La ira que había inspirado mi valeroso y pequeño arrebato se evaporó. Podía ver el rubor subiendo por su cuello desde el cuello de su camisa, y sus ojos verdes resplandecían al mirar los míos. Y en ese momento la verdad me golpeó, y jadeé al comprenderlo. Sin importar lo que había hecho, sin importar lo mucho que me había lastimado, no le podía negar nada.

Me sentí incómoda con mi enorme barriga cuando salí del coche y me quedé junto a él. Las hojas crujieron bajo mis zapatos y me pregunté qué vendría ahora. Mi aliento salía al aire frío en pequeñas nubes intermitentes. Edward se inclinó hacia mí, el calor de su cuerpo saliendo en oleadas. Retrocedí contra el coche, amoldándome al metal frío hasta que estaba pegado a mi espalda. Aun así se acercó, hasta que _él_ estaba pegado a mi costado, inclinado sobre mí. Su mano tomó mi barbilla, forzándome a mirarlo.

"¿Terminaste de actuar como una niña, Isabella?"

Con esa simple palabra, mi nombre en su boca, cada gota de la ira dentro de mí se desintegró, y solo me quedó el dolor de quién había sido para él, y quién no podría volver a ser. Agaché mi cabeza al sentir las lágrimas, calientes y picando al llenar mis ojos.

Mis manos volaron a mi rostro al intentar ocultarme de él. No quería que me viera llorar, no quería que me viera lastimada, aun cuando yo había tratado de lastimarlo, una y otra vez.

"¡Mierda! Bella, lo siento," dijo, y, Dios, eso dolió aún más. Sacudí mi cabeza en mis manos y levanté una, ocultando mis ojos con la otra.

"Oye," dijo. Su voz baja y dulce, y lo sentí acercarse más, hasta que estuvo abrazándome. "Oye, cariño, shhhh." Me meció contra su pecho, acercándome a él a pesar del bulto en mi cintura, hasta que ya no estaba pegada al frío metal del coche, pero en vez de eso, estaba pegada a él. Estaba muy caliente y se sentía muy bien. Dejé de resistirme y le permití abrazarme mientras lloraba.

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a ceder y el dolor en mi corazón a aminorar, sentí a Edward, rodeándome por completo. Me estaba acariciando la espalda y dejando besos en mi cabello. Me hacía estremecer, sentirlo que me tocara de esa forma.

"Vamos a meterte de nuevo en el coche," dijo. "Estás helada."

Me hice a un lado y lo dejé volver a meterme al coche.

"Lo siento," le dije, tan pronto como cerró su puerta. "Odio ser tan mala contigo todo el tiempo. No sé de qué otra forma puedo ser."

Edward suspiró y recostó su cabeza contra el asiento del coche. Su mano subió para pellizcarse el puente de su nariz. "No me has dado ni un décimo de lo que merezco, Bella." Dejó caer su mano y se volvió para mirarme. "Nunca dejaré de lamentarme por haberte lastimado ese verano. Nunca seré capaz de compensarte por ello."

Lo miré, sintiéndome muy temerosa e insegura. Podía sentir las lágrimas detrás de mis ojos, amenazando con derramarse, otra vez. "Solo, ¿podemos irnos? No quiero que llegues tarde."

Edward se me quedó mirando un poco más, antes de volver a poner el coche en la carretera.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios kilómetros antes de que yo empezara a hablar. No había planeado hablar con él, decir lo que dije. Pero sabía que si iba a tener a los Cullen en mi vida, tenía que de alguna forma hacer las paces con Edward.

"Pasé momentos difíciles… adaptándome cuando volví a casa de L.A. Sentía la escuela dificilísima y mis dos compañeras de cuarto eran horribles—siempre quitándome mi comida y dejando los platos sucios. Querían discutir sobre todo. Jacob estuvo ahí para mí.

"Fue a visitarme muchos fines de semana, me sacaba del departamento, me ayudaba a buscar locaciones para sesiones de fotos, ese tipo de cosas. Me ayudó a renovar todo mi estudio. Le debo muchísimo."

"No vas a decirme que estuviste con él por obligación."

"No, no. Simplemente, tenía sentido que estuviéramos juntos. Él se esforzó mucho por ser exactamente lo que yo necesitaba."

"Entonces, ¿por qué rompieron?"

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Otro temporal de marzo irrumpe en la noche. El viento da alaridos en la oscuridad. Tiemblo contra el hombre junto a mí, que arroja calor corporal como un radiador._

" _Ven aquí, nena," dice, y los dos nos tensamos. Es la única forma en que le pedí que no me llamara._

 _Respiro hondo y entro en sus brazos, y él mete mi cabeza bajo su barbilla._

" _Lo siento," dice._

" _Está bien."_

 _Presiono mi cabeza contra su pecho ancho y lampiño y oigo el fuerte y constante latido de su corazón, y el sonido oceánico de su respiración. Esto solía tranquilizarme, estar cerca de él. Pero ahora se siente mal, se siente incorrecto._

 _No lo amo como él necesita. Como se merece. Y los dos sabemos que va a despedazarnos._

 _Lo veo en sus ojos, cuando apago la luz antes de que hagamos el amor. Lo veo en la forma en que intenta sostener mi mirada con la suya, y en cómo siempre soy la primera en desviar la mirada, con la culpa apretando mi corazón. Jacob Black es todo lo que es bueno y correcto y verdadero en este mundo. Es mi mejor amigo, que es la razón por la que estoy tan perdida. No tengo nadie con quién hablar sobre este muro entre nosotros, porque no puedo explicarle a Alice cómo llegó ahí, y no tengo otros amigos cercanos._

" _No está funcionado, ¿verdad?" Su voz es baja y llena de resignación y reconocimiento._

" _¿Qué?" Pregunto. Como toda una cobarde, evitaría esto si pudiera._

" _Esto. Yo. Él." No dice el nombre de Edward, pero no tiene que hacerlo. Edward es el tercero en discordia en nuestra relación, el compañero silencioso cuyos gritos ninguno de los dos puede acallar._

 _Las lágrimas comienzan a llenar mis ojos, pero las alejo. Le debo mucho a Jake. Me niego a permitir que me consuele, que es lo que va a hacer. Siempre me pone en primer lugar, y me mata un poco más, cada vez que lo hace._

 _Me aparto, saliendo del caliente círculo de su piel y alcanzo la luz. Jacob agarra mi mano y me vuelve a poner en sus brazos._

" _¿Podemos tener solo esta noche, Bells? ¿Solo una última noche?"_

" _Jake, yo-" Me interrumpe presionando sus labios a los míos. Llevo mi mano a su rostro y siento el calor húmedo de sus lágrimas. Sus dedos rozan mi mejilla y sé que él siente las mías._

 _Me vuelvo sobre mi espalda y lo pongo encima de mí. Viene, su familiar peso me hunde. Solía creer que podía tragarme completa. Sujetarme al colchón y consumirme, de forma que no quedara nada. Solía creer que él podía sanarme. Pienso que los dos lo creíamos._

 _Su boca está sobre la mía, sus dedos en mi piel, y siento que me olvido de todo, del aquí, del ahora. Es lo único que siempre funciona, la forma en que logro bloquear a Edward. Él nunca ha compartido estos momentos con Jacob._

 _Jake presiona su rodilla entre mis muslos. Separo mis piernas, dejando espacio para sus amplias caderas. Mi lengua sale para probar su piel, y pruebo la sal de sus lágrimas, la tristeza de la que ninguno de los dos puede escapar. Me odio un poco más, y otra lágrima se escapa cuando comprendo que esto es nuestro final._

 _Él nunca volverá a tener mi piel de esta forma, nunca me abrazará desnuda, o me mecerá hasta que todo explote, iluminándonos a ambos desde el interior._

 _Cuando llega el amanecer, él sale de la cama. Se pone su ropa y revisa algunas cosas. Me quedo en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pretendiendo que estoy dormida. Lo escucho cerrar su mochila y sus pasos, lentos y pesados, cuando se acerca a la cama. Presiona su boca en mi frente, y consigo contener las lágrimas hasta que cierra la puerta detrás de él._

 _Ese día, mis alaridos son tan ruidosos como el viento, mi corazón tan roto como el vidrio atrapado en la tormenta, cuando me doy cuenta de algo repasándolo una y otra vez. Yo nunca seré suficiente, para quien sea, me ame._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

.

"¿Bella? ¿Por qué rompieron?"

"Eso es privado. Pero tengo suerte. Seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos."

"Mmmm." Edward murmuró su respuesta y se centró en la carretera. Tres horas y dos paradas después, estábamos en el ferry mientras nos llevaba al otro lado de la bahía.

Guie a Edward a mi estudio y él me acompañó a la puerta. Bree estaba en el mostrador de recepción, esperando con un montón de papeleo por aprobar. El calendario de reservaciones estaba abierto en el escritorio, y sabía que iba a ser un verano ocupado para bodas.

Mientras Edward miraba alrededor del estudio, Bree se le quedó mirando.

"¡Santo Cielo! Eres él, el chico de las fotos. El modelo."

Mi cabeza se giró de golpe. "Bree." Puse tanta advertencia como fuera posible en el tono de mi voz, esperando que ella escuchara lo que no estaba diciendo.

"Bree, ¿esperarías en la oficina, por favor?" Ella inclinó su rubia cabeza hacia mí, y luego hacia Edward, antes de que se encaminara hacia la habitación trasera, con renuencia en cada paso que daba.

Edward me miró y me arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Esa fue Bree," le dije, con la esperanza que lo dejaría pasar.

"Eso entendí. ¿Y por qué exactamente cree ella que soy un modelo?" La diversión danzaba en sus ojos y una sonrisa jugaba en las comisuras de su boca. Había olvidado cómo era, cómo en ese entonces no podía evitar sonreír cuando me tomaba el pelo.

"Encontró algunas fotos viejas en los archivos. No quise dar explicaciones, así que solo le dije que eran tomas de práctica. Ella supuso que eras un modelo, y no la corregí."

Edward se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Ah, bueno. Como sea, tengo que irme. Debería estar de vuelta como a las cuatro. ¿Eso te daría suficiente tiempo?"

"Debería ser suficiente," le dije, y lo acompañé a la puerta.

Cerré la puerta detrás de él y pegué mi espalda en ella. Sin importar lo que viniera después, estaba agradecida por ese tiempo con Edward. Me alegraba que viera las repercusiones de sus acciones, y sentí que algo de la ira que había sentido por él, por tantos años, finalmente comenzaba a apagarse.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, parece que tenemos algo de progreso, ¡al fin! Sé que muchas siguen enojadas con Edward y no entienden por qué actuó como lo hizo en el pasado. Solo les diré que el próximo capítulo les responderá algunas de esas preguntas. Y en realidad, algunas de ustedes no están muy erradas en sus conclusiones, ya lo verán. Y bono de este capítulo fue saber lo que ocurrió con Jake, y como lo notó mi querida Beta, esa última frase de Bella en el flashback lo resume todo, la razón tras muchas de sus decisiones y acciones. ¿Ustedes qué notaron? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Say's, ConniLizzy, Milh Llop, myaenriquez02, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, OnlyRobPatii, kaja0507, Gibelu, leahdecall, Lorenitta22, nnuma76, Pera l.t, rjnavajas, Cathaysa, Ericastelo, aliceforever85, Chapys, Pau, Laliscg, Nanny Swan, Sther Evans, Eliananayara, PRISOL, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Summer Sunny, patymdn, Merce, Rosy canul, freedom2604, Pam Malfoy Black, Vanina Iliana, Yoliki, injoa, somas, Chayley Costa, lizdayanna, Techu, Maria Swan de Cullen, Tata XOXO, glow0718, JessMel, Mafer, krisr0405, lagie, saraipineda44, Mary de cullen, Sully YM, Liz Vidal, Noir Lark, alejandra1987, debynoe, Pili, Melina, nicomartin, y algunos anónimos.**_


	17. Un largo viaje, parte II

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 – Un largo viaje, parte II**

.

.

Edward llegó como a las cuatro y quince. La luz del sol ya estaba desvaneciéndose del cielo, y las oficinas del estudio estaban iluminadas. Tocó y luego pasó por la puerta.

"¿Bella?" Me llamó. "¿Estás aquí?"

Me enderecé frente a la mesa de luz donde había estado viendo unas hojas de contactos.

"No, Edward. Pedí un aventón de vuelta a Forks."

No pude contener la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro cuando asomé mi cabeza desde la oficina.

"Eres toda una sabelotodo, Swan." Edward me sonrió en respuesta, su sonrisa relajada y feliz, y se sintió bien estar cómoda con él.

Así que, por supuesto, él eligió ese momento para arruinarlo.

"Oye, ¿Bella? Antes de volver a la carretera, me gustaría pedirte un favor."

Lo miré con curiosidad.

"¿Puedo, ah…? Quiero darle a mamá y papá unas fotos de Alice y de mí, ya sabes, ¿para Navidad? Yo, ah, esperaba que tú tuvieras algunas. Por lo que dijo Bree sonaba que tal vez sí."

"Uhm, todo eso está en mis archivos personales."

Edward miró alrededor del estudio, luego inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Eso está aquí, o en tu casa?"

"Mi casa."

"Bueno, ¿no es eso arriba?"

No pude evitar la sorpresa en mi rostro. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Mi madre está muy orgullosa de ti, Isabella. Cuando abriste este lugar se cercioró de contarme cada. Pequeño. Detalle." Sonrió, pero había algo en sus ojos que me hizo preguntarme que tan a gusto había estado él durante esa conversación.

Rodé mis ojos. "Déjame ir arriba y ver qué puedo encontrar. Creo que la mayoría de las cosas antiguas están ahora en CD."

Estaba buscando en cajas al fondo de mi armario, parada en una escalera de tijera, bajando la última caja, cuando me asustó la mano de Edward en mi espalda.

"¡ _Gah_! ¡Edward!" Grité, la caja cayéndose de mi mano al suelo.

"¡ _Wow_!" Edward apretó su agarre en mí, y no me soltó hasta que estaba fuera de la escalera con los dos pies plantados en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo, los dos nos volvimos para ver la caja. Había caído de lado, su contenido derramándose en un arco por el suelo.

Había fotos de todo—las olas del mar destellando en el sol, Jacob presumiendo su primer coche, Alice y Jasper en el baile de graduación. Pero las fotografías que llamaron mi atención, y provocaron que un jadeo se atorara en mi garganta, fueron las fotos ocho por diez del verano que había pasado en Los Angeles, hace seis años.

Edward soltó mi mano y se acercó a la pila. Eran mayormente en blanco y negro, pero unas cuantas eran en color, escenas de un romance que nunca debió haber sido. Edward haciendo caras graciosas con el mar como fondo. Edward persiguiendo una parvada de gaviotas, con sus brazos extendidos y sus _jeans_ arremangados hasta sus rodillas. Edward dándome su mirada de 'ven a la cama', su dedo curveado hacia mí, sus ojos verdes oscuros y hermosos. Edward, Edward, Edward.

Me estremecí cuando él tomó la primera, luego la siguiente y la siguiente. Sostuvo una foto de los dos, sonriendo a la cámara, el viento sacando el cabello de mi cola de caballo, nuestros rostros juntos, ocupando la mayor parte del cuadro. Había sido mi fondo de escritorio casi todo el tiempo que había estado en L.A. La siguiente hizo que la respiración se atorara en mi garganta. Estábamos de pie en la playa, de espalda a la puesta de sol, de forma que no éramos nada más que una silueta. Tenía mis piernas rodeando su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él me sostenía por la parte de atrás de mis muslos, y habíamos sido capturados por el temporizador en la cámara, en medio de un beso.

"¿Bella?"

Me abalancé y tiré de la foto entre sus dedos.

"Lo siento, hay muchas cosas viejas aquí. ¿Por qué no solo te doy los discos? Tú puedes encontrar lo que quieres."

Edward se me quedó mirando, sus dedos todavía sostenían la foto fantasma. Me arrodillé y empecé a meter las fotos de vuelta en la caja.

Saqué el porta CD rojo de la caja, luego la volví a subir en el estante. Doblé la escalera y la puse detrás de unos vestidos que pocas veces usaba, y me volví para entregarle la carpeta.

Edward me atrapó en sus brazos. Su cabeza inclinada hacia mí con una expresión indescifrable. Me sentía atrapada, inmovilizada por su mirada, mi corazón latía a un ritmo salvaje en mi pecho. Su pulgar rozó mi mejilla, y sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de mi cabello, hasta que tenía mi cabeza en la palma de su mano. Mi corazón en la palma de su mano.

Sucedió muy despacio. El calor de sus dedos en mi piel. El movimiento de su manzana de Adán cuando tragó. El batir de sus pestañas cuando sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios encontraron los míos. Eran suaves, eran cálidos y había dejado de respirar y también lo había hecho él. Luego sus labios se movieron contra los míos, y me acercó a él. Lo sentí tomar mi labio inferior entre los suyos, y jadeé, abriendo mi boca. Él aprovechó la oportunidad y rozó con su lengua mi labio inferior, su súplica silenciosa. Mi lengua encontró la suya y fue muy familiar, como una canción que no habías escuchado en años, pero todavía te sabes de memoria. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo zumbaba por el deseo de estar cerca de él, a sabiendas de cómo podía hacerme sentir. Sentí que mis dedos empezaron a buscarlo, y el bebé pateó con tanta fuerza que jadeé y me aparté de él.

El mundo comenzó a girar otra vez: había ruido ambiental que venía desde la calle, y noté lo frío que estaba mi departamento.

Froté mi mano sobre mi estómago, tratando de calmar al bebé a través de mi piel. Tomé respiraciones lentas y medidas, sacando a Edward Cullen de mi mente, concentrándome en vez de eso en el confort que quería que el bebé tuviera.

Cuando me sentí calmada, abrí mis ojos y miré a Edward.

"Me pateó," dije, a forma de explicación. "Creo que ya terminamos aquí." Le levanté mis cejas y asintió, y luego se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar junto a él. Se mantuvo justo detrás de mí en las escaleras al bajar al estudio, y me detuve a medio paso. "Retrocede, Cullen."

Lo escuché respirar profundo, pero noté que se quedó un poco más atrás mientras descendíamos el resto de las escaleras.

Recogí mis cosas y apagué las luces, cerrando la puerta del estudio detrás de mí. Deseaba que hubiera una forma de dejar todo atrás. Metiendo el labio inferior a mi boca, mi instinto de lucha o huye se agudizó: nunca había deseado tanto huir de casa en mi vida.

Edward abrió la puerta del coche para mí, y una vez más me ayudó a entrar.

"¿Cenamos en Port Angeles?" Preguntó, al sacar el coche del estacionamiento en reversa.

"Creo que solo me gustaría regresar."

"Bueno, con el tráfico de la hora pico, probablemente nos va a llevar un rato. Y Rose podría patear mi trasero si no te alimento. Todavía estoy tratando de ganarme a Emmett. Creo."

"¿Cómo va eso, de todos modos?" Pregunté.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Los dos estamos muy cabreados con el otro. Es difícil de creer que solíamos ser unidos."

"Espera- ¿por qué estás enojado con Em?"

Edward hizo una cara. "En realidad no quiero hablar de eso."

Consideré sus palabras en mi cabeza. Nunca había sido muy buena para entenderlo, pero algo sobre su renuencia me hizo preguntarme.

"Tú no—esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo o con el bebé, ¿o sí?"

Edward suspiró. "Es solo que no estoy de acuerdo con la posición en la que te pusieron."

"¿Qué posición es esa?"

"Solo—eso, Bella. Ellos te quitaron algo, algo que debería ser… no sé… sagrado. No es correcto."

"No me están quitando nada. Dios, esto es algo que quería hacer por ellos. ¿Por qué nadie puede entenderlo?"

"Lo entiendo, Bella. Lo hago. Es solo que-" Se interrumpió y suspiró profundo. "¿La primera vez que experimentaras esto? Debió haber sido con alguien a quién ames. Debió haber sido con alguien que te masajeara la espalda, o tus pies, o te prepara un baño, o solo te tomara de la mano con el doctor. No debiste haber estado sola, inyectándote medicamentos en tu estómago y muslos, sin nadie que te tomara de la mano. No deberías pasar por esto sola, y es malditamente seguro que no deberías tener tu primer hijo para alguien más. No entiendo por qué renunciaste a eso, y no entiendo cómo ellos te lo permitieron."

Pensé en lo que dijo, pero la verdad era clara en mi corazón.

"Tal vez no estoy renunciando a nada."

"No seas ridícula."

"No, me refiero a que, tal vez yo no-" Me detuve y me encogí de hombros. "Tal vez no veo esto en mi futuro." Quería sonar segura, pero mi voz se escuchó suave y pequeña. Era mi más grande miedo, y se lo había entregado a él.

Edward estiró su mano y tomó la mía, apretándola con fuerza. "No creo eso ni por un segundo, Bella. Vas a ser una mamá genial."

Miré por la ventana; no podía mirarlo. Él condujo, pero no solté su mano. Entrelacé mis dedos en los suyos y sentí que le dio a mi mano otro apretón. Calmó la tormenta en mi corazón, al haberle revelado demasiado de mí.

Después de unos minutos, Edward habló otra vez. "Así que, sí, se puede decir que Emmett todavía me odia."

"No te odia," le dije con una sonrisa. "Está lastimado eso es todo. Lastimó a mucha gente el que te fueras de esa forma. Fue tan repentino, para todos."

"Lo sé. Fue una oportunidad tan inesperada—parecía la mejor opción en ese momento."

"¿Y ahora?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "En realidad no importa."

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo la tristeza de ese primer Día de Acción de Gracias sin él, la fingida celebración que ninguno de nosotros pudo recibir con los brazos abiertos.

"En verdad espero ansioso las fiestas de este año," dijo, leyendo mi mente. "Me he perdido… me he perdido de mucho."

Me preguntaba si con 'mucho' se refería a mí. Me preguntaba por qué me estaba presionando tanto. Todas las preguntas sobre por qué había accedido a ser madre sustituta para Em y Rose, sus preguntas sobre por qué lo elegí la noche de su boda, para que fuera mi primera vez. Era la costumbre de Edward—ser paciente e implacable – y era la mía el huir y ocultarme. En ese momento caí en cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo: huyendo y ocultándome, y provocando que viniera a buscarme.

En mi corazón, sentía como si lo estuviera menospreciado, y una parte de mí, la pequeña parte malvada, estaba alegre. Pero mi corazón quería abrirse para él. El corazón tenía la esperanza que él aún me encontraría, tenía la esperanza que me querría cuando lo hiciera.

No dije nada, así que viajamos en silencio. Edward se detuvo en un restaurante en Port Angeles. Teníamos hamburguesa y papas fritas, y no mucha conversación.

Acabábamos de volver al camino, cuando sentí que empezaba a cambiar con él. A pensar en él como algo más que el bastardo que había hecho pedazos mi corazón, y me asustó. Necesitaba recordarme quién era realmente.

"Así que," le dije. "¿Cuándo vas a contarme de tu chica?"

"¿Chica?"

"Sí. Bonita como una supermodelo, cabello rubio, ojos azules… ¿la trajiste a casa en Navidad? ¿Te suena?"

Edward no dijo nada, no respondió nada más que agarrando el volante con más fuerza, y pisando el acelerador para ir más rápido en la oscura carretera.

"Trajiste una chica a casa, Edward. ¿Recuerdas? Fue solo un año después-"

"Sé cuándo fue."

"Vi las fotos," le dije, mi voz petulante e infantil. Quería tirarme al suelo y patear y gritar hasta que alguien me abrazara y me hiciera sentir mejor. Quería olvidar la imagen de su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, el otro alrededor de su cintura mientras ella sonreí a la cámara. Él estaba besando su mejilla y se veían como puta tarjeta de Hallmark para la felicidad. Su cabello era un rubio rojizo y tenía ojos color azul claro y no era más bonita que Rosalie, pero se le acercaba. Era exactamente el tipo de mujer con el que Edward debería estar.

"Esme dijo-"

"¿Qué?"

Fruncí el ceño. "Nada."

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Año Nuevo con los Cullen y una parte de mí quiere morir. Jacob toma mi mano al pasar por la puerta y se siente incorrecto, como un fraude que estoy cometiendo con cada persona que nos ve. Lo amo, pero no puedo amarlo aquí._

 _Nos paseamos y hablamos con todos. Alice tiene a Huck en sus brazos, cosita diminuta y chillona, y resplandece como lo hace una nueva madre. Jasper y Emmett están atendiendo el bar, y Esme se abre paso entre la multitud con una bandeja llena de cosas deliciosas._

 _Jacob se aleja y charla con algunos de los chicos con los que fui al instituto, y luego con sus padres._

 _Todos traemos puestas cosas lindas, y las serpentinas resplandecen en plata y dorado. Bebo del champán en mi mano y camino hacia la pared de fotos de Esme. Sé lo que estoy buscando, pero no sé si quiero encontrarlo. Mi estómago se hace un nudo entre el alcohol y el melón envuelto en_ prosciutto **(1)** _que comí hace unos minutos._

 _Cuando la encuentro, quiero vomitar y el nudo en mi estómago desaparece. Pongo mi mano contra el estante para estabilizarme, porque siento que me alejo flotando, un globo desesperado por una atadura, por un cordel. Huelo un poco del perfume de Esme y me duele, porque quiero su consuelo pero no puedo tenerlo._

 _Los brazos de Esme rodean mis hombros y coge el marco. Edward tiene sus brazos alrededor de una chica, una hermosa chica. Trajo una chica a casa, a casa con Esme y no era yo. ¿Cómo amas a alguien toda tu vida, y no te entristece que haya crecido, seguido con su vida, sin ti?_

 _Fuerzo una sonrisa en mis labios y la sonrisa de Esme es orgullosa, el orgullo de una madre. "¿No es encantadora?"_

 _Asiento porque mi voz se ha ido, y Esme toma eso como una invitación. Me cuenta sobre Tanya, lo bonita e inteligente que es. Me cuenta sobre la familia de la bonita chica, y lo mucho que se habían divertido todos en Italia el año pasado. Esme me susurra al oído, una conjetura silenciosa que la bonita chica tal vez se una a nuestra familia. Ella también lo dice así. Nuestra familia._

 _El baño está a unos diecisiete pasos, y corro, apenas consiguiendo levantar la tapa del inodoro antes de que mi estómago rechace la comida y el vino, de la forma en que mi corazón ha rechazado las noticias del posible matrimonio de Edward._

 _Es una fría conmoción que va con el agua fría que salpico en mi rostro. En realidad él nunca me amó en absoluto. Ni siquiera un poco._

 _Dejamos la fiesta y Jacob me lleva a casa de Charlie y Sue. Me hago un ovillo en mi vieja cama, la cama de Seth ahora, y lloro lágrimas silenciosas que nunca he derramado. Al siguiente día apenas si puedo ver a Jacob a los ojos, pero él sostiene mi mano, me abraza con fuerza y me ayuda a superarlo._

 _En el viaje a casa a Seattle, los dos estamos callados, pero cómodos. Decido que voy a esforzarme más con Jacob. Decido que de verdad voy a seguir con mi vida, y escondo el recuerdo de esa fotografía, la brillante sonrisa de esa chica y la arruguita en las esquinas de los ojos de él, en una caja de zapatos, en la parte más alta del armario en mi cabeza. Llevo la mano de Jacob a mi boca, y la beso. Él me da una sonrisa mirándome de soslayo, y ninguno de los dos sabe que es el principio del final._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

.

Edward no dijo nada, pero sus nudillos estaban blancos en el volante. Me estaba sintiendo malvada, y se notaba. Si nunca lo hubiera tenido, podría haber tenido a Jake. Podría haber sido feliz con menos, si nunca hubiera tenido más. Un _strike_ más para Edward Cullen.

Suspiré y miré por la ventana. "Solo olvídalo, Edward."

"Tanya era una amiga de mis padres. Bueno, su padre lo era. Él fue a la escuela de medicina con papá. Como sea, ellos estaban viviendo en Francia cuando yo estaba en Italia, y pasaron la Navidad con nosotros ese primer año. Ella—el negocio de su familia es la fabricación de queso, y estaba pasando algo de tiempo en Toscana, tratando de establecer relaciones ahí con los dueños de tiendas. Comenzamos a pasar juntos mucho tiempo después de Navidad, y…"

"No necesitas contármelo con detalles. No me debes nada."

"Yo… me gustaría que supieras de ella. No quiero ocultarte nada."

No dije nada y él continuó.

"Al año siguiente simplemente pareció natural el que ella y su familia vinieran a Forks para Navidad. Después del viaje, ella comenzó a hablar de matrimonio. Parecía ser el siguiente paso lógico, por lo que fui a ver anillos y pensé en proponerle matrimonio. Como para el Día de San Valentín, mamá llamó y dijo algo sobre el anillo de mi abuela. Rompí con Tanya cuando me di cuenta-" Se interrumpió, apretando sus dientes.

"Olvídalo Edward. No me debes esto."

"Ella no era la chica correcta—mujer—para usar ese anillo."

No dije nada, y el silencio llenó el espacio estático entre nosotros. Dios, casi se había casado con ella.

"¿Puedes tomar la siguiente salida?" Le pregunté, y rodeé mi vientre con mis manos. "Está pateando mi vejiga."

Edward dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y luego puso las señales para la siguiente salida. Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de una cafetería y entré a usar sus servicios. Mientras salpicaba agua fría en mi rostro, me miré al espejo. Mi rostro estaba pálido, mis mejillas manchadas y mis ojos se veían salvajes en mi rostro. Tenía que encontrar algo de paz, algún terreno común con Edward. Tenía que encontrar una forma de dejar ir el pasado.

Cuando salí del baño, estaba frente a mí con dos vasos grandes para llevar en sus manos.

"¿Chocolate?" Me ofreció.

Tomé el vaso y volvimos a la carretera.

"Gracias a Dios que vamos a estar en casa en la próxima hora," le dije. "Estás paradas para el baño me están matando."

Edward se rio entre dientes. "Tengo tiempo, Bella."

Lo miré al mismo tiempo que algo se me ocurría. "¿De verdad necesitabas ir hoy a Seattle?"

"Realmente tenía cosas de las que encargarme," respondió.

Le di vueltas a la respuesta en mi cabeza, y le subí el volumen a la música. ¿Yo era lo que tenía de qué encargarse? ¿Estaba aquí buscando clausura, o tal vez… buscando algo más?

Metí el labio inferior en mi boca para probarlo. Ese beso. Lo deseaba otra vez, y deseaba volver a darlo. Creía que cuando Edward me tocara, mi piel explotaría, o mi corazón lo haría. Lo que obtuve fue una emoción constante y practicada. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, pero se sintió bien. No, se sintió _perfecto_. Como algo que había hecho un millón de veces antes, pero quería hacer un millón de veces más.

Estar con Edward se sentía auténtico.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, hasta que nos acercamos a los límites de Forks. No sabía qué pensar de nada, pero no solo me sentía derretir, sino enardecer de una forma que no había sentido en años. Ese beso.

La esperanza que sentí antes solo se había intensificado. Empecé a imaginar tomar su mano en público. Empecé a imaginar hacer el largo viaje desde Seattle para cumpleaños y días de fiesta con él al volante, guiándonos a la casa de Esme, donde los dos dormiríamos en su cama demasiado pequeña de la infancia, feliz de despertar en un enredo de cabello y extremidades y labios.

Edward aclaró su garganta y luego habló.

"Mira, Bella. Sé que este no es el mejor momento, con la forma en que las cosas están en este instante. Pero, cuando volvamos a Seattle y las cosas se estabilicen, tal vez nosotros—¿tal vez pueda verte?"

Bajó la vista y extendió su mano hacia la mía. Me aparté y me arrimé más a la puerta.

"Olvídalo," dijo, y puso su mano una vez más en el volante.

Las implicaciones de lo que dijo me sacudieron, comenzando con la forma en que el alma se me cayó a los pies, y terminó con mi corazón martillando en mi pecho. No había duda de que este hombre me quería. Ahora sabía que simplemente no me quería lo suficiente. No lo suficiente para verme con un bebé en mi vientre. No lo suficiente para verme frente a sus amigos y familia. _Nuestros_ amigos y familia. No lo suficiente para verme en Forks, pero tal vez solo lo suficiente para verme en Seattle. Tal vez solo lo suficiente para follarme, hasta que llegara la chica adecuada.

Cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada, tenía mis cosas en mis manos y salí del coche antes incluso de que apagara el motor. Entré por la puerta principal ignorando a Esme y Carlisle en la mesa del comedor y subí las escaleras, con Edward veloz detrás de mí.

"¡Bella! Maldición, Bella, baja la velocidad. ¿Podrías solo esperar?"

Di vuelta en el pasillo hacia mi recámara, esperando entrar y tener la puerta cerrada antes de que pudiera alcanzarme.

Era demasiado lenta. Cuando me di la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, él la agarró con su mano y dio un paso dentro.

"Sal," le dije, odiando las lágrimas que amenazaban—una vez más—con caer.

"Bella," dijo, su voz de nuevo una súplica.

"Maldita sea, Edward, vete."

"No hasta que hables conmigo, Bella. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Mi voz tembló por la emoción, toda la ira y todo el dolor que había mantenido a raya por tanto tiempo. "¿Cómo te atreves?" Caminé hacia él y dio un paso hacia atrás, moviéndose hacia la puerta.

"Ya no soy esa niñita estúpida. No voy a dejar que me uses otra vez."

Edward se veía sorprendido y se sintió bien, genial. Di un paso al frente una vez más y él estaba fuera de mi habitación, su espalda contra la pared del pasillo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, mi voz baja y temblorosa.

"Nunca más, jamás volveré a ser tu pequeño y sucio secreto."

Cerré la puerta con fuerza, necesitando una barrera física entre nosotros. No le permitiría verme llorar—no por el dolor, y no por la ira—no otra vez.

Edward tocó en la puerta. "¿Bella?"

"Vete, Edward."

"Cristo, Bella, no me refiero a eso. ¿Podrías por favor solo hablar conmigo?"

"¡Vete a la mierda!"

Me arrojé a la cama, ignorando su golpeteo. Un momento después escuché voces, la de Carlisle y la de Esme, luego el murmullo de Edward antes de que hubiera silencio y finalmente me rendí a las lágrimas que había estado esperando caer desde que había dicho esa cosa terrible.

Esme tocó en la puerta, y luego me llamó. Traté de contener las lágrimas, pero caían sin parar. Escuché la puerta abrirse y ella estaba a mi lado en un instante.

"Oh, cielo, lo siento mucho." Acarició mi cabello y mi espalda, y caí en su efecto tranquilizador. "Bella, todo esto es mi culpa. Solo quería que ustedes hablaran. Lamento mucho que estés tan alterada."

Me sorbí la nariz y me volví hacia ella. Pensé en sus palabras de antes, lo sorprendida que había estado de escuchar lo que ella sabía de mí y Edward, que pensara que él todavía sentía algo por mí.

"¿Esme? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes?"

Ella cerró sus ojos, y suspiró. "Oh, lo sospeché una vez o dos cuando ustedes estaban en el instituto. Nunca fue algo en concreto—algunas veces había esta mirada entre ustedes dos—como si estuvieran hablando en algún tipo de lenguaje secreto.

Luego cuando viniste a casa de Los Angeles, y—oh, Bella—estabas desconsolada. Antes de que reuniera el valor de confrontar a Edward, se estaba mudando a Italia. Pensé en que ustedes dos eran adultos, y traté de dejarlo pasar.

"Pero lo viste con Tanya. Tú… querías que se casara con ella."

Esme sacudió su cabeza. "No. Pensé que lo haría, pero por más que a todos nos agradara ella, no creo que la amara. Lo supe en el momento en que le ofrecí el anillo de la familia y él no lo tomó."

No sabía qué decir. Me sentía traicionada por el afecto de Esme por esa chica. Aun cuando él era su hijo, quería que en ese momento fuera mi madre.

Me incorporé, dejando de sentirme como una niña chillona de cinco años haciendo un berrinche. Sacudí mi cabeza. "Lo siento, mis emociones están descontroladas."

Me sonrió. "Eso es normal, cariño." Miró mi barriga. "Estás muy embarazada."

Sonreí, pero desapareció rápidamente. "Él no quiere lo que yo quiero, Esme. No… siente eso por mí."

"Se preocupa por ti, Bella. Mucho. Nunca hubiese reaccionado de forma tan intensa a ti, a este embarazo, a todo ello, si no fuera así."

"No lo hagas. No lo defiendas."

Me sonrió al mismo tiempo que la vergüenza encendió su rostro. "Lo siento. Sé que tengo que dejar que ustedes lo resuelvan. Si sirve de algo, le pedí a Edward que no se apareciera en los próximos días."

Esme tomó mis manos en las de ella. "Bella, por favor, debes saber esto: Sin importar lo que suceda entre tú y Edward. Carlisle y yo siempre te amaremos. Siempre serás una parte de esta familia. Siempre."

Esme se inclinó hacia adelante y besó mi frente.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la recámara detrás de ella, repasé todo en mi cabeza. Me preguntaba si Esme había tenido que ver en mi viaje de seis horas con Edward. Ahora que sabía que sí, no estaba segura de cómo sentirme al respecto.

Me sentí cabreada de que asumiera conocer mi vida, mi corazón. Saber lo que es mejor para mí. Entonces me sentí culpable, porque después de todo lo que los Cullen habían hecho por mí, ¿no tenían derecho? ¿Alguna vez quedarían pagadas mis deudas con ellos?

Incluso al pensarlo, sabía que no era justo. Esme y Carlisle nunca me habían pedido nada. Yo fui quién añadí la culpa a la mezcla, no ellos.

Estaba confundida y dolida. Me preguntaba si tal vez no sería mejor irme a quedar con Rose y Emmett después de todo. Tal vez sería lo mejor para todos. Edward no tendría que lidiar conmigo, y Esme podría tener algo de tiempo con su hijo, sin distracciones.

Me encontré cayendo en un pozo de lástima, y las lágrimas comenzaron otra vez. No sé cuánto tiempo lloré. Me sentí como si hubiese pasado todo el día nadando en lágrimas. Se sentía como si nunca dejarían de caer, como si nunca estaría completa otra vez. Tuve la razón, sentada en su cocina hace tanto tiempo: dejarlo había sido una mutilación. Había una parte de mí que era suya desde el principio, y tenerlo una vez, incluso si no fue su amor. Arruinó todo lo que vino después.

Lloré en mi almohada, pensando en Edward Cullen y los errores y los tal vez y cosas que pudieron ser. Oí que giró el pomo de la puerta y sentí la cama hundirse, y antes de que me tocara, sabía que era él.

Su mano pasó por mi espalda, calmándome y eliminando el dolor del día. ¿Cómo es que siempre hacía eso? ¿Venir a mí en la oscuridad y mejorar las cosas malas? No perfectas, sino mejor.

Se enroscó a mi alrededor, su mano extendida en mi barriga y no tuve la fuerza para hacer que se fuera. Sabía que si permitía que sucediera otra vez, si le permitía a él tenerme de nuevo, no quedaría nada de mí. No habría segundas oportunidades, ningún Jacob que me reconstruyera a carne y hueso, no habría… nada.

"Shhh," dijo, su voz un susurro en mi oído. "Por favor, nena, no llores."

Me dolió, el que me llamara nena. Me dolió porque era su palabra para mí, una palabra para nosotros. Una palabra que tenía poder, como un talismán, porque en vez de repeler, provocaba dulzura.

Dulzura, y desilusión.

"Vete," le dije, pero no lo dije en serio.

En vez de eso, él se aferró con más fuerza a mí, su mano frotando mi barriga como un Buda.

"Nena," dijo. "Lo siento mucho. Lo siento, Bella."

Tomé una respiración temblorosa, mis sollozos calmados por él ya sea que yo lo quisiera o no. Quería odiarlo, pero él era como un diente flojo, y no podía dejar de moverlo hasta que sangrara. El dolor de su dulzura casi se sintió bien.

"¿Por qué volviste? ¿Por qué no pudiste solo dejarme en paz?"

Se pegó aún más a mí, presionando sus labios en mi cabello.

"Esa mañana en la panadería, estabas ahí con Jacob Black. Él tenía sus manos sobre ti y te estabas riendo, y en todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo lo había arruinado. Cómo eras feliz y habías continuado con tu vida y yo lo arruiné. Y eso era lo que quería, para ti, pero en el momento que lo vi, solo… te quería de vuelta.

Pasé saliva, absorbiendo la nueva información. Edward no había disminuido su agarre en mí. En vez de eso, empujó una de sus piernas entre las mías, enredándonos en su abrazo.

"¿Fue por eso que fuiste tan malo conmigo?" Pregunté. "Porque pensaste… no lo sé."

Edward besó otra vez mi cabello, y pasó su mano por mi cadera y la bajó por mi pierna. Estaba agradecida y resentida con la gruesa mezclilla de mis _jeans_.

"Fui todo un cretino. Lo siento mucho, Bella." Lo sentí presionar su rostro en mi cabello nuevamente, como si estuviera memorizando mi olor. "Quería que tuvieras algo mejor que esto, que Forks. Y al verte con Jacob, pensé que todo había sido por nada. Que terminaste viviendo en la reservación sin ir a ningún lado, y que fue por nada."

"No hay nada malo con vivir en la reservación," le dije, apartándome. Los dedos de Edward se ciñeron y se acercó a mí, cerrando el espacio.

"No es lo bastante bueno, Isabella. No es… para ti."

Me aparté y me senté al borde de la cama de espaldas a él y sentí que la ira y la confusión se apoderaban nuevamente de mí. "No eres tú quién decide eso, Edward. Ya no tienes derecho a opinar, no lo quisiste, ¿recuerdas?" _No me quisiste a mí. ¿Recuerdas?_

Se acercó detrás de mí, sus piernas deslizándose a mi alrededor, sus brazos atrayéndome a su pecho. Estaba tensa y dura en sus brazos, y luego ya no lo estaba. Me ablandé porque estaba cansada y me sentía gorda y fea, y solo quería rendirme. Sin pelear, sin huir, solo me dejé llevar poco a poco.

Me meció un poco y fue tranquilizador. Podría haber dormido de esa forma, sentada y todo, dormir en sus cálidos brazos y olvidar que alguna vez lloré por él. Era complicado, y demasiado. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás contra su hombro.

"¿Cómo es que es tan fácil, aquí en la oscuridad?" Pregunté. "¿Por qué no puedes estar así conmigo?"

 _Solo dame una respuesta_ , pensé. _Dame algo para conciliar esto en mi cabeza. Para hacerlo correcto._

Suspiró y me abrazó con más fuerza, pegando su boca a la curva de mi cuello. _Sería tan fácil_ , pensé, _tan fácil el volver a caer en esto con él._

Pasé saliva y traté de apartarme. Necesitaba ver su rostro, ver cómo se veía cuando me decía algo como esto. Edward me abrazó con más fuerza, su boca junto a mi oído.

"Solía amenazar a otros chicos en la escuela, les decía que si te invitaban a salir, les patearía el trasero. Solía tocar la música demasiado fuerte, y esperar a que tú vinieras a decirme que le bajara."

Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. No podía entender lo que me estaba diciendo. Me giré y él retrocedió, llevando sus rodillas bajo su barbilla, rodeándolas con sus brazos.

"Solía— algunas noches cuando te quedabas dormida en el sofá, te cubría con una manta, y – Dios – te veía dormir, porque era el único momento en que podía solo… mirarte."

"Yo no… entiendo. ¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Edward me miró, y nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable. Dolía, verlo tan asustado. Quería estirar mi mano y tocarlo, darle un ancla en esta tormenta.

Una vez más bajó la vista a la cama, rompiendo mi mirada, antes de hablar. "Isabella, he estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía diez años. He estado enamorado de ti, y por mucho tiempo pensé que era incorrecto, pensé que era repugnante y enfermo y-" Pegó su rostro a sus rodillas, rompiendo mi mirada.

"Edward, no creo-"

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe. "Yo tampoco. Ya no. Pero Dios, Bella, debiste haber escuchado la forma en que mis padres hablaban de ti, como si fueras de ellos. Mamá diciéndome que cuidara de 'las niñas' en su primer año en el instituto. ¿Esa primera fiesta a la que fueron Alice y tú? ¿En casa de los Cheney? Papá me hizo a un lado y dijo "Cuida de tus hermanas, Edward. Contamos contigo."

"¿Hermanas?" No podía entender todas las emociones que me inundaban. Que Carlisle y Esme pensaban en mí de esa forma; que pensaban en mí como suya, incluso un poco. La sensación de amor, de ser amada, me atravesó al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Siempre quise hacer que se sintieran orgullosos.

Edward exhaló un aliento tembloroso y se abrazó a sí mismo con más fuerza. "Hermanas." Levantó la vista hacia mí, sus ojos desolados. "Y yo era el monstruo que de todos modos te quería." Una vez más pegó su rostro en sus rodillas y en ese momento, no había nada que pudiera mantenerme lejos de él.

Me acerqué a la cama y subí, tratando de abrazarlo. Se aferró más a sí mismo cuando me acurruqué a él y presioné mi rostro a su cuello.

"¿Edward?" La luz de la luna cayó en su rostro, creando sombras donde quería sol. Sus hombros temblaron y la idea de que podría estar llorando—que Edward Cullen alguna vez lloró—era muy difícil de soportar.

Mis dedos se enterraron en su cabello con rasguños largos y suaves que sabía que le gustaban. "Oye," susurré. "Vamos."

"Me sentí como la peor persona en el mundo," dijo, en un susurro bajo y tembloroso. "Y esa noche, viniste a mí y no pude decir que no, Bella. Me sentí muy mal, pero yo—te deseaba tanto."

Pensé en esa noche, la guerra que había visto en sus ojos, la forma en que presionó su rostro a mi mano, como una rendición y la deseaba, deseaba su rendición. Lo necesitaba, que cediera a mí.

Separé sus manos y lo forcé a salir de la bola protectora en la que se había convertido. Susurré bajo en su oído, sonidos para acallarlo. Después de un momento, me rodeó con sus brazos hasta que estábamos mejilla con mejilla, y nos mecimos juntos en ese incómodo abrazo. Edward se aferró a mí, sus dedos apretando mi piel y lo abracé con fuerza deseando poder acercarme más, deseando poder entrar donde estaba el dolor y borrarlo.

"Lo siento mucho," susurró. "Mucho. Cometí muchos errores."

Me moví en sus brazos, presionando mi rostro en su cuello. Necesitaba su calor, su olor, aun cuando hacía que mi corazón latiera con fuerza y alteraba mis nervios. Hacía que mi boca quisiera abrirse, que mi lengua probara, mientras mis dedos se flexionaban para tranquilizarlo.

No sabía si él sentía los mismo, pero él acarició la curva de mi cuello con su nariz. Sus manos subieron y bajaron por mi espalda y acunaron mi cabeza. Dijo mi nombre, un susurro en la oscuridad, antes de presionar sus labios en mi cuello. Sus manos me sostuvieron cuando un escalofrío se disparó por mi espalda.

Frotó su mejilla contra la mía, de manera que pude sentir la fina barba que había crecido en un día. Me recordó muchas veces antes y mi aliento se atoró en mi garganta, esperando lo que venía después.

Su boca.

Suave, muy suave y dulce en la mía. Sus labios estaban calientes y suaves al tocar los míos, su pulgar acarició mi mejilla. Pegó su frente a la mía, frotó su nariz contra la mía, y se retiró con una mirada que estaba entre el placer y el dolor. Antes de que pudiera respirar, estaba de vuelta, sus labios rozando, empujando, sus dedos sujetando la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

"Por favor," dijo entre su aliento, y no pude resistirme. Incliné mi cabeza hacia él y lo busqué, su beso. Este muchacho, este hombre, estaba ahí en la oscuridad conmigo pidiéndome un beso, y tenía veinte años otra vez, esperándolo en la oscuridad, con la esperanza de que me quisiera. Su lengua tocó la mía y mi corazón dio un vuelco, haciendo nudos en mi estómago.

Su boca estaba caliente y pronto codiciosa, mientras sus manos me sujetaban acercándome a él. Hizo un gruñido suave al fondo de su garganta y yo lloriqueé en respuesta, mis dedos enredándose en su cabello. Por tanto tiempo, había deseado un beso. Por tanto tiempo lo había _echado de menos_. Lo había echado de menos a él. Lo deseaba, y estaba aterrorizada.

El bebé pateó y dejé caer mi mano a mi vientre. La enorme mano de Edward cayó para cubrir la mía, y cuando pateó otra vez, él abrió sus ojos, sonriendo, antes de que la expresión en su rostro se volviera triste y nostálgica.

"Deseaba esto para nosotros, muchísimo."

Sus palabras dieron vueltas en mi cabeza y me aparté de él, parpadeando y mordiendo mi labio. El hechizo estaba roto.

"Entonces, ¿es por eso que me alejaste?" Le pregunté. "¿Por qué tus padres lo desaprobarían?"

Suspiró y agachó su cabeza. "Ya no creo eso, Bella."

"¿Pero lo hiciste? ¿Por eso fue todo eso? ¿Por tus padres?"

"¡No! Quiero decir, sí, fue parte de ello, pero luego…"

"¿Luego?"

"¿Cuándo papá vino de visita? Él solo habló sin parar sobre cómo tú eras mi responsabilidad, cómo la familia contaba conmigo para que cuidara de ti. Me dio este gran sermón sobre como tú eras parte de familia y quería decirle, quería decirle que te estaba cuidando, cuidándote muy bien. Quería que supiera. Pero me miró tan decepcionado."

"Pero la forma en que tú te lo tomaste… quiero decir, no somos parientes."

Él gimió en sus manos. "Lo sé, Bella, es solo que—estaba tan decepcionado de mí. ¿Qué se supone que le dijera? ¿Qué estabas viviendo conmigo, follándote en cada oportunidad que tenía? Y oh, sí, siempre he estado enamorado de esta chica que sigues llamando mi hermana."

"Creo que él lo hubiera entendido." Mi ansiedad por la conversación me hizo apartarme de él. ¿Estaba avergonzado de mí? ¿De nosotros? ¿De él? No podía definirlo. "¿Fue por eso que fuiste tan malo esa noche? Fuiste… cruel, Edward."

"Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento tanto. Necesitaba que te fueras."

"¿Sabes? Podríamos haber hecho que funcionara. Me hubiera mudado a L.A. Podríamos haberlo hecho a larga distancia. Podría haber funcionado."

"No." Su voz fue lúgubre y ronca. "Prometí que irías a casa, y yo no podría—no podría soportar estar separado de ti."

"Estuviste separado de mí por seis años, Edward. Seis. Años."

Asintió.

Me estaba cabreando. "Sí, al parecer lo soportaste muy bien."

"Cada vez que vine a casa, te buscaba. Buscaba fotos de ti, o rogaba que alguna rara tormenta te hubiese dejado varada en Forks y tuviéramos que estar en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Solía buscarte en los aeropuertos. Una vez pensé que te había visto en la escalinata de la Plaza España **(2)** y corrí a la cima, solo para descubrir que no eras tú."

"¿Se supone que sienta pena por ti? Tú me dejaste. Tú eres quien terminó las cosas entre nosotros."

"Sí, y me arrepiento por ello. Pero tú fuiste la que se marchó. Cuando dejé nuestra casa esa noche, caminé a O'Malley's. Me embriagué lo suficiente para darme cuenta que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida. Corrí, Bella. Corrí diez cuadras para volver a ti, y llegué a nuestra calle justo a tiempo para verte empacar tus cosas en tu coche y alejarte.

"Ver que te ibas fue lo más difícil que he hecho. Ni siquiera me dejaste una foto."

"No creí que quisieras una."

Edward tomó mi mano, tratando de acercarme a él. Me solté. Él se replegó en medio de la cama, agarrando su cabello en puños.

"No lo sé, Bella. Yo solo—después de todo lo que Peter dijo, y tú hablando de dejar la escuela, por amor de Dios—fue exactamente lo que Charlie dijo que harías—no podía ser responsable de eso, no podía ser yo quién te quitó tu futuro."

"Espera. ¿Quién es Peter?"

"Joder. Uhm, Peter es uno de los primos de Jasper, de Texas. Iba a la UCLA, y ya que los dos éramos de primer año, podría decirse que nos hicimos amigos."

"¿Pero por qué diría él algo sobre mí? ¿Le constaste sobre mí? ¿Sobre nosotros?" No estaba segura de cómo sentirme con esa revelación. Yo había tenido que hundirme o nadar en esa relación sola. Escuchar que él había tenido ayuda, incluso si era solo alguien con quien hablar, me molestó.

"Yo… cuando llegué a casa de la boda, estaba muy confundido. Él era alguien con quien hablar."

"¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?"

Dejó caer sus manos a la cama. "No lo sé… solo estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto."

"¿Y qué fue lo que dijo él? ¿Qué dijiste tú?"

"Solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado, y que pensara en lo que sucedería si las cosas terminaban mal. Me refiero a que, tú eres… tú eres una parte de esta familia, Bella. Tenía que pensar en las implicaciones. Tenía que pensar en el futuro."

Sentí que la ira se apoderaba de mí. "Esa no era tu decisión. ¡Dios! No tienes idea por lo que pasé—lo mucho que dolió, ¿y quieres decirme que lo hiciste por mi bien? ¿Qué era muy niña para tomar mis propias decisiones? Eso es jodidamente-" Fallé en encontrar la palabra correcta hasta que recordé lo que dijo Esme. "Arrogante."

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe al escuchar la palabra y caminé a la puerta de mi recámara.

"Fue arrogancia, Edward. Y merecía algo mejor de ti." Abrí la puerta y él se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

"Bella, podemos solo-"

"No. De verdad no podemos."

Sus hombros se hundieron al salir. Podía sentir el dolor y la ira saliendo de él, pero no me importaba. Tenía los propios con los que lidiar, y era abrumador. Cerré la puerta detrás de él, y le puse seguro.

No habría más entradas a escondidas y secretos en la oscuridad. No más palabras susurradas y besos hambrientos, no más desear algo que no podía ser. Si pensé que su cobardía era cruel, su arrogancia me destrozó.

No me veía como la más bonita o inteligente, la más amable o la más divertida. Pero siempre pensé que merecía al menos un poco de respeto. Tal vez no amor, tal vez no su amor. Pero al menos, su respeto.

Me quedé acostada en mi cama, mi mente dando vueltas en círculos. Cuando me quedé dormida, mis sueños eran un confundido embrollo de monstruos y ángeles, todo llevando el mismo nombre: Edward.

* * *

 **(1) Prosciutto – Es el término italiano para 'jamón', aludiéndose con mayor frecuencia al curado, que se sirve sin cocinar, cortado fino. A este estilo se llama en Italia prosciutto crudo, distinguiéndose del cocinado (cotto, 'cocido').**

 **(2) La Plaza de España es uno de los lugares más concurridos de Roma. Su monumental escalinata es lugar de encuentro de romanos y turistas y ha sido escenario de un sinfín de películas.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, uf, creo que esta fue mucha información, pero sin duda esencial para responder algunas de sus preguntas. Aparte de ver que Bella poco a poco da su brazo a torcer, aunque todavía se resiste, ya sabemos por qué Edward quiso alejarla, al menos parte de ello. Aunque muchas ustedes dirán y tienen razón, que Edward no lo hizo de la mejor manera posible, de hecho, Bella misma lo dijo, fue muy cruel, pero la reacción de Bella tampoco fue la mejor. Para empezar el que se fuera en seguida, si se hubiera quedado a hablar de ello se hubiera dado cuenta que Edward regresó y se había dado cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error. Fueron muchos malentendidos e inseguridades de parte de ambos, ¿no creen? Ambos fueron culpables de cómo terminaron las cosas, y siguen siendo culpables de no poder resolverlo ahora. Tal vez haga falta que alguien les dé un empujón ;) Ya veremos qué pasa, mientras tanto, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Cuál es su opinión sobre esta nueva información? Algunas ya se lo imaginaban y lo habían comentado en sus reviews, se pueden poner una palomita jajaja. Pero les diré que viene otro detalle que Edward no explicó y Bella no captó, mi querida Beta Eri lo captó, ¿ustedes? Como siempre estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews, no pude publicar antes porque estuve muy ocupada estos días, pero viene pronto el siguiente y con sus porras más ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Nayely, caresgar26, Dannyella, terewee, aliceforever85, Merce, Edward y Bella cullen, Beaele, Silves, lagie, dushakis, Yoliki, PRISOL, Pera l.t, Melany, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Paz, Adriu, Pau, Chayley Costa, freeedom2604, Sully YM, lizdayanna, Gibelu, eliananayara, krisr0405, chonis22, myaenriquez02, Pam Malfoy Black, JessMel, Isabelfromnowon, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, Cathaysa, Skye Bennet Ward, Melina, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Sther Evans, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, Annel, debynoe, kaja0507, Techu, Laliscg, Manligrez, patydmn, Gabriela Cullen, Nanny Swan, injoa, alejandra1987, Ericastelo, Vanina Iliana, glow0718, Milh Llop, Mafer, Maria Swan de Cullen, bbluelilas, Lorenitta22, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que pronto ;)**_


	18. El gran sabio

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 – El gran sabio**

.

.

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, la luminosidad de la habitación me indicó que era mucho más tarde en el día de lo que había planeado. Me estiré en la cama, mis músculos tensos y adoloridos por la mala noche de sueño. Mi espalda dolía, un dolor sordo. No me tomó minutos o segundos recordar mi conversación con Edward. Nunca la olvidé. Se entrelazó con mis sueños coloreando todo, cada interacción que había tenido con él, con matices de dolor e ira. Y duda.

¿Fue un cobarde por no confrontarme, o a sus padres? ¿O fue un terrible bastardo arrogante por no tomarme en cuenta en la decisión más dolorosa que se hubiera tomado alguna vez sobre mí? ¿No había sido nada más que amor adolescente para él? ¿Solo se había arrepentido de perderme después que me fui?

Durante todos esos años, me había conformado con no hacer nada y trazar mi rumbo conforme a sus estrellas. Pero tras su confesión, me siento extraña. Me siento fuerte, y optimista. Me siento… como si por primera vez en mi vida, no estuviera esperando por Edward Cullen.

Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí, dando un salto hacia atrás cuando la figura dormida de Edward se desplomó hacia mí.

"Joder," gritó, frotando su cabeza donde cayó con fuerza en el suelo.

"¡Jesús, Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estaba – maldición—te estaba esperando."

Me mantuve alejada y le eché un vistazo. Llevaba puestos unos _jeans_ y una camiseta de manga larga, sus pies en calcetines blancos. Me di cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no resentí la ropa que ocultaba su piel de mis ojos, y sentí que la ira superaba al dolor. No me retorcí bajo su mirada.

"No hemos terminado de hablar," dijo. "Y sé que la jodí y que te lastimé, pero, Bella, esto no ha terminado."

"¿Y tú eres quién decide eso?" Le arqueé una ceja.

"No, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Estoy diciendo que vamos a necesitar hablar."

Lo miré, y todo me golpeó. Todas las veces que lo cubrí. Los momentos con Jake que estuvieron manchados con Edward, las amistades de las que me había tenido que aislar para mantenerlo en secreto. Para ser su secreto.

"Creo que tienes razón," le dije. "Hay cosas que tengo que decirte." Hice un gesto hacia la cama y se sentó. Miró al espacio vacío junto a él, pero en vez de eso me quedé de pie. Quería—necesitaba que supiera, que entendiera cómo había sido para mí, en los días y meses después de Los Angeles.

"¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que me lastimaste, Edward?"

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jacob me localizó en mi departamento vacío de tres recámaras que comparto con dos chicas que nunca están en casa. No debería estar sorprendida—he estado ignorando las llamadas de todos. ¿Qué se supone que les diga? ¿Qué el chico guapo me arrancó el corazón y no sé cómo es que todavía sigo con vida?_

 _Nos sentamos en mi sofá en silencio. Me preparó un té, sostengo la taza caliente en mi mano pero no lo bebo. No sé cómo hacer esto, ser normal. No sé cómo pretender con él._

" _Bells," dice, y sus ojos negros están sobre mí. Puedo sentirlos, pero mis ojos están tan llenos de lágrimas que no puedo ver._

" _Oh, Bells," dice, y luego sus manos están sobre mí, cálidas y fuertes, acercándome, subiéndome a su regazo. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y entierro mi rostro en su hombro. No sabía que todavía podía doler tanto. Estoy jadeando y respirando con dificultad y Jacob, solo me acerca más, sus largos brazos rodeándome por completo resguardándome a salvo contra su pecho._

 _Estoy muy avergonzada._

 _De que alguien vea este, este… desastre en el que me he convertido—llorando y lamentándome y sin embargo, no puedo parar porque la única cosa, la única idea que hay en mi mente es que él no me ama. Él no me ama. Nunca me amó. Fui una estúpida, oh, muy estúpida. Y no importa que nunca me amó porque yo lo amé. Todavía lo amo. Y el caliente e intenso sol de Los Angeles se siente como algo de hace cientos de años, pero fue solo hace cuatro semanas, solo un mes. Y mi piel todavía arde por desearlo._

 _Y ahora Jacob lo sabe._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo sentada en su regazo, sollozando en su hombro, pero finalmente empiezo a calmarme al haberme agotado una vez más. Él acaricia mi espalda, haciendo lentos y perezosos círculos contra mi camiseta, mientras me sorbo la nariz y doy hipidos tratando de controlarme. No es sino hasta que se calma mi respiración que él habla._

" _¿Bells? ¿Estás bien?"_

 _Asiento contra su hombro, sus brazos aún me rodean, manteniéndome de una pieza con la simple fuerza de su amor._

" _¿Vas a contarme qué está pasando?"_

 _Sacudo mi cabeza y escucho su risa retumbando en su pecho y la siento contra mi rostro. Un momento después, está de pie y llevándome desde mi futón al pequeño baño que está por el pasillo. Me apoya en el borde del lavabo y abre la llave del agua. Agacho mi cabeza, sin querer que él, que nadie, me vea así._

" _Vamos," dice, empujando mi barbilla hacia arriba para poder limpiar mi rostro. Levanto mi cabeza, cerrando mis ojos y él los limpia con el áspero trapo caliente. Por un momento, se queda inmóvil._

 _Lo miro de reojo, preparándome para la lástima que espero, pero en vez de eso veo solo su preocupación, solo su devoción._

 _Sacude su cabeza._

" _Al menos dime su hombre para que pueda patearle el trasero."_

 _Sonrío, y luego se derrumba porque no puedo contarle esto. Soy una niña tonta, muy tonta, creyendo que podía ser una mujer, creyendo que podía ganar el corazón de un hombre como Edward._

 _Jacob me asea y luego se dirige a la cocina para prepararnos la cena. No es lo que quiero, pero él siempre está creciendo y siempre está hambriento. Además, si estoy ocupada, no puedo responder preguntas._

 _Sin embargo, unos momentos más tarde es claro que no tengo que hacerlo. Jacob entra a la cocina, cargando mi_ laptop _. Siempre había tenido la costumbre de inspeccionar mis fotos, de husmear en mi portafolio como si guardara algún tipo de secreto. Había olvidado que esta vez, sí era así._

" _Oh, Bella," dice, y por el dolor en su voz, sé exactamente qué ha visto._

 _Agacho mi cabeza sobre la sartén y pretendo que la salsa del espagueti necesita que la revuelva más. No quiero ver su desaprobación, y no quiero explicar mis acciones._

" _¿Por qué él?" Pregunta, y sé qué está diciendo realmente—por qué no yo—y no tengo ningún tipo de respuesta a eso._

 _Sacudo mi cabeza, todavía de espaldas a él._

" _Bella."_

 _Me vuelvo para mirarlo y sostiene la_ laptop _en su brazo. La imagen en la pantalla no es profesional y es hermosa. Es de Edward y yo en blanco y negro, sonriendo. Él está detrás de mí y sostiene la cámara frente a nosotros, mientras yo me cuelgo de su brazo, y en ese momento, capturado por él, me veo hermosa y sin embargo, mi belleza aún se ve eclipsada por la suya._

" _Yo… lo amaba," balbuceo y entonces estoy llorando otra vez, mi voz quebrándose al decir las palabras, y Jacob está ahí, acercándome a él mientras caemos al suelo donde por segunda vez ese día, él me sostiene mientras lloro por Edward Cullen._

" _Quiero matarlo," dice._

 _Asiento. Yo también._

" _No me amaba," digo, y mi voz suena perpleja, incluso en mis oídos. "Pensé que lo hacía, pero no fue así. No me amaba."_

 _Jacob me abraza, y me dejo llevar por su cordialidad, permitiendo que su calor, su consuelo, me arrastren hasta que no hay nada más que oscuridad, y entonces me hundo en ella, agradecida una vez más por el olvido._

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

.

Me recargué en el pequeño escritorio y traté de poner en palabras lo que había sentido por la traición de Edward. Al final todo se redujo a una simple idea que fue dolorosa de expresar.

"No solo rompiste mi corazón, Edward. Tú… hiciste que me cuestionara la confianza en mí misma. Estaba tan segura de ti, de nosotros. Cuando me dijiste que todo era una mentira— ¿Cómo podía volver a confiar en mí misma?"

Las cejas de Edward se dispararon hacia arriba y se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de mí, alejándose de mis palabras.

"¿Y ahora quieres decirme que en realidad me has amado todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo puedo creerte? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en eso? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en algo cuando no sé lo que es real?"

Le di una triste sonrisa. "Solía fantasear que volvías y me decías que todo fue un error." Se me escapó una pequeña carcajada amarga. "Fui tan tonta."

Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras. No vi a Edward de nuevo ese día, y la mañana siguiente, Esme me dijo que se había ido a Seattle por unos días para ordenar algunas cosas.

La culpa me inundó velozmente y con intensidad. Faltaban tres semanas para que diera a luz, y quería pasar ese tiempo en paz. No pensé ni por un minuto que la encontraría con Edward Cullen durmiendo bajando el pasillo de donde yo dormía. Sin embargo, nada de eso era culpa de Esme y lamentaba que se hubiera visto en medio de todo.

Antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado en hacer lo correcto, o incluso en qué era lo correcto, un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta principal, seguido del animoso grito matutino de Jasper.

Después de pastelillos y café, Esme se excusó y Jasper me dio su sonrisa cómplice. "Ya es después, Swan. ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?"

Me dolía la espalda baja. Y esperaba que un paseo ayudaría a disminuir el dolor, ya que de ninguna manera podría tener esa conversación en casa de Esme.

Era un día frío de noviembre. Aun cuando había salido el sol, podía sentir que se desenvainaban las cuchillas frías del invierno. Caminamos sin prisa por la ruta hacia el bosque que Edward usaba para correr todas las mañanas; me pregunté si todavía lo hacía.

"¿Oye, Bella?"

Mi estómago se desplomó. No quería tener esta conversación con Jasper sobre Edward. Sobre ese verano. Sobre nada de ello.

"Si uno de tus buenos amigos está siendo un idiota, se lo dirías, ¿verdad?"

Suspiré. "Jasper, lo que haya pasado entre Edward y yo, no creo que él necesite que amontones más culpa sobre él."

Jasper se paró en seco, y agarró mi brazo. La expresión en su rostro era triste, y tal vez un poco molesta. "Chica, no estoy hablando de Edward."

Mi rostro debió haber mostrado mi sorpresa. ¿Estaba hablando de mí? ¿Cómo es que yo era la idiota?

"¿Qué—¿cómo es que yo soy la idiota?"

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo estabas cuando volviste de L.A.? Jesús, Bella, no creo que te hayamos visto sonreír por seis meses seguidos. Y cada vez que tratábamos de hablar contigo, solo decías que no era nada. Bueno, es jodidamente seguro que sí era algo."

"No quiero—quiero decir—no quería que se vieran involucrados. Era mi desastre, no el suyo. No los quería en medio."

"Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No se trataba de estar en el medio. Se trataba de ayudar a una amiga cuando lo necesitaba. ¿Sabes cómo lo vimos nosotros? Tú vienes y cuidas de todos nosotros, y eres la mejor amiga que cualquiera pudiera pedir, pero cuando tú caes, ¿cuándo es nuestro turno? Nos excluyes. Esas son pendejadas, Bella, y maldición, lo sigues haciendo."

"No estaba tratando de excluirlos. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¿Contarle a Alice que el cretino de su hermano me rompió el corazón?"

"Sí. Le cuentas que él te rompió el corazón, y le permites ayudarte a superarlo."

"No quería que tuviera que elegir bandos, y luego él se mudó, así que no importó."

"No se trata de elegir bandos. Se trata de ayudar a una amiga. Se trata—se trata de permitir que alguien cuide de ti."

"Sé que ustedes me quieren. No tienen por qué probarlo."

"Pendejadas. ¿Qué tiene de malo dejar que alguien te ayude de vez en cuando?"

Me quedé en la sombra, el frío aire vigorizante contra mi rostro. Estaba furiosa por su percepción, pero había algo en sus palabras que tenía el fuerte sabor de la verdad. No me gustó.

Me alejé de Jasper y me di la vuelta para recorrer una vez más el sendero, dando solo unos pasos antes de que él cogiera mi brazo.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento, antes de que me pusiera entre sus brazos.

"No es debilidad pedir ayuda, Bella. Es justo lo opuesto."

Me permití apoyarme en él, presionando mi rostro en su pecho. A lo largo de mi vida adulta, Jasper siempre había sido el que llamaba las cosas por su nombre, el que nunca se retraía de lo que era correcto. Si así era como me veía, entonces sabía que era verdad.

"¿Vas a contarme qué sucedió?" Preguntó. De modo que lo hice. Le conté toda la desagradable historia. Desde que conocí a Edward y me gustó, a todas las tranquilas noches a solas en la casa Cullen, hasta la noche de la boda de Emmett y Rosalie. A lo que sucedió en Los Angeles y hasta el final.

"¿Y eso fue todo? Él dice que se acabó, ¿así que empacaste tu mierda y te fuiste?"

Miré a Jasper sorprendida. "Bueno, ¿qué se supone que hiciera?"

Jasper se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar de nuevo por el sendero. Me apresuré a alcanzarlo.

"¿Qué se supone que hiciera?"

"¿Si fuera yo? Hubiera luchado."

"¿Luchado por qué?"

"Luchado por él. Por ti. Jesús, Bella. Le dejaste todo a él. Permitiste que te mantuviera en secreto de su papá. Lo dejaste tomar las decisiones—él dice que se acabó y tú solo dices muy bien y luego vuelves aquí y pasas los siguientes seis años resentida con el idiota. ¿Por qué es su trabajo decidir todo, él solo?"

"¡Él dijo que no me quería! Dijo—¡Me llamo una distracción!"

"Snif. Puto. Snif. Si solo con eso me rindiera, solo Dios sabe dónde estaríamos ahora Alice y yo." Se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza.

"No es así. Tú no estuviste ahí."

Me levantó una ceja. "Tal vez no, pero todo lo que veo a ambos hacer es escapar. Y eso no es amor."

Me quedé ahí frente a él, haciendo un puchero. Él no estuvo ahí. Él no sabe.

Pero con todo y puchero, podía sentir todo lo que dijo asentándose en torno a mí. No había luchado por Edward, por nosotros. Para nada.

Por primera vez en seis años, comencé a ver mi propia responsabilidad. No era culpa de Edward que no pudiera dejarlo ir, y no era su culpa que siguiera siendo todo un desastre. Él tenía que responder a muchas cosas, pero no todo era su culpa.

"Maldito seas, Jasper."

"Como dije, cuando una buena amiga está siendo una idiota, se lo dices." Me dio una sonrisa perezosa, pero podía ver la ternura en ella.

Le lancé un débil puñetazo en el hombro y se tambaleó hacia atrás, haciéndome reír antes de que mi sonrisa desapareciera de mi rostro.

Me dio una mirada inquisitiva y sacudí mi cabeza, envolviendo mi barriga con mis brazos.

"Estoy muy enojada con él," susurré. "Estoy muy enojada, pero yo-"

"¿Tú qué, pequeña?"

"Creo que todavía lo amo."

"¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?"

"No está. Se fue a Seattle." Cuando Esme me dijo que se iría, me sentí liberada, pero después de hablar con Jasper todo lo que quería hacer era encontrarlo. Quería decirle que tenía razón, que no habíamos terminado, que todavía teníamos que hablar. Quería abofetearlo por todo lo que me había lastimado, y luego besarlo para que se sintiera mejor.

Pensé en las peleas que había tenido con Edward, los altibajos, y luego pensé en todas las peleas que no tuve con ninguno de los otros. Jacob nunca agitaría las aguas; me dejó que lo pisoteara. Marcus, Ty y Alec… nunca los quise lo suficiente como para pelear por algo—ni siquiera a dónde íbamos a ir a cenar.

Pero con Edward… quería pelear con él. Quería pelear por él. Por el _'nosotros'_ que sabía que podíamos ser.

"Supongo que eso te da tiempo para pensar en lo que quieres decir," dijo Jasper.

Sonreí. "Supongo que sí."

Tomó mi mano en la suya y nos dimos la vuelta para volver a la casa.

"Vamos," le dije. "Tú reúnes al resto de la tropa—voy a preparar la crema de cangrejo y maíz de la abuela Swan."

"Recuérdame llamarte idiota más seguido."

"Recuérdame decirle a tu esposa-"

Dejé de hablar, el dolor atravesó mi vientre, cortando el aliento de mis pulmones.

"¿Bella?" El rostro de Jasper estaba lleno de preocupación.

Respiré profundo, mis manos pasando por encima de mi barriga. El dolor disminuyó y agarré la mano de Jasper.

"No es nada. Probablemente solo necesito sentarme un rato."

"De acuerdo, vamos a llevarte a la casa." Jasper me llevó, tomando mis manos en una de las suyas, mientras la otra se posaba en mi espalda baja.

Treinta minutos después, Esme y Jasper estaban preocupados por mí, metiéndome en la parte trasera del coche de Esme, con Jasper haciendo llamadas frenéticas cuando nos marchábamos al hospital.

Me admitieron rápidamente. Jasper esperó a Emmett y a Rose en la entrada; los dos querían estar en la sala de partos. Estaba de acuerdo con eso, siempre y cuando acataran mi única regla estricta: no asomarse bajo la sábana; había algunas cosas que ni siquiera tus mejores amigos deberían ver.

Todo iba bien… hasta que ya no.

Los monitores pitaron y la gente hablaba. Escuché a Charlie gritar en alguna parte afuera y Rosalie sujetaba la mano de Emmett con tanta fuerza que pude ver la sangre salir de sus nudillos. Fue extraño lo mucho que noté eso, como si fuera lo único que pudiera ver.

Carlisle entró, sacando a todos menos a Esme y a las enfermeras. Ella sostenía mi mano, y yo la apretaba cuando el dolor atravesaba la bruma de lo que sea que tuviera la intravenosa.

"Me duele," le dije, entre jadeos. A la mierda esos ejercicios de respiración. ¿Quién puede respirar con ese tipo de dolor?

"Lo sé, cariño," dijo, y era agradable, su mano fría en la mía, pero entonces sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente a Carlisle de mi otro lado.

"¿… mal?" Pregunté.

No escuché su respuesta, algo caliente y oscuro me hundía. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza por el dolor. Las voces a mi alrededor eran insistentes, pero no parecían relacionadas conmigo para nada.

" _¡Su presión arterial está cayendo! Doctor Cullen necesitamos-"_

" _¿Está listo el quirófano? ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!"_

" _¡Carlisle!"_

" _Aguanta, Bella."_

¿Lo bueno de la oscuridad? Es que no puedes sentir nada en absoluto.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Chan, chan, chan, chan…¡Llegó la hora! La bebé viene en camino pero habrá que ver si todo sale bien y al tenerla, ¿cuál será la reacción de Bella? Sin duda no va a ser algo fácil para Bella, menos mal que al parecer, gracias al gran sabio, se ha dado la oportunidad de pensar en un probable futuro con Edward. Aunque como muy bien reconoció ella y Edward también, tiene mucho de qué hablar y que resolver entre ellos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué les pareció esa charla con el gran sabio? Creo que como mujeres muchas se pusieron de parte y en el lugar de Bella y pensaron que ellas no se hubieran quedado a hablar con él, pero como muy bien dijo Jasper, Bella dejó que Edward decidiera todo por ambos, tal vez si por lo menos se hubiera quedado a decirle hasta la despedida, hubieran tenido la oportunidad de resolver algo. Pero como siempre, me encantaría saber qué piensan ustedes al respecto, así que usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review para saber su opinión y saber que están disfrutando de la historia. Y…como sé que querrán saber qué pasó con Bella ya estoy con el siguiente, así que espero poder subírselos mañana.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: BereB, ConniLizzy, Say's, Summer Suny, Chayley Costa, Raquel, dushakis, myaenriquez02, Vanina Iliana, Cathaysa, Milh Llop, PRISOL, Lady Grigori, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, terewee, Pera l.t, Melany, Niny96, freedom2604, saraipineda44, Gibelu, kaja0507, Marie Sellory, Sully YM, Yoliki, Isabelfromnowon, Merce, ELIZABETH, Pili, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Manligrez, patymdn, injoa, lagie, bbluelilas, debynoe, Sther Evans, Ericastelo, nicomartin, Noir Lark, Annel, lizdayanna, Rosy canul, Mary de cullen, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, Gabriela Cullen, Melina, lady blue vampire, Tata XOXO, JessMel, Johanna22, elianapeluso750, glow0718, Mafer, Nayely, y algunos anónimos.**_


	19. Aquí, ahora

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 – Aquí, ahora**

.

.

 _Seth me está mirando, sus cálidos ojos suplicantes._

" _¿Dónde está Bella?"_

 _Miro alrededor, pero no puedo verlo por ninguna parte. Tengo miedo de decirle que no sé, tengo miedo que cualquiera de ellos se entere de que he fallado._

 _Renee sostiene mi mano._

" _No te preocupes, cielo. Podemos conseguirte otro." Me vuelvo para mirarla, pero ya se aleja con una falda larga gitana siguiéndola._

 _Un gatito llora en la distancia y lo persigo. Me quedo atrapada en un laberinto en la casa Cullen. Hay puertas que nunca antes he visto, algunas cerradas con llave y sin embargo, cada una me es familiar. Abro una y es mi antigua recámara. Hay un póster de Nirvana en la pared, y un montón de videojuegos apilados en el escritorio._

 _Seth me mira desde la cama. "No es la tuya." Sacude su cabeza y luego se da la vuelta, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada y volviendo a dormir._

 _Al bajar por el pasillo, Edward espera afuera de la puerta del baño._

"Vuelve," _dice._ "Por favor." _El dolor en sus ojos es como un puño cerrado en mi corazón._

" _Pero el gatito," le digo._

" _Te compraré uno nuevo, te compraré cientos._ Quédate conmigo _."_

 _Me muevo para tomar su mano, pero alcanzo a ver la cola con anillos anaranjados y blancos del gato atigrado escabulléndose dentro de mi recámara._

 _Corro tras él, pasando a Charlie en el pasillo. Abro la puerta de la recámara. "Gatito, gatito, gatito…"_

 _Rose gime y levanto la vista. Ella y Emmett se abrazan el uno al otro en la cama, solo una sábana cubre la curva del trasero de él._

" _Sal," sisea ella._

" _Pero el gatito-"_

" _¡Bella!" La voz de Emmett es cruel. Me marcho y cierro la puerta detrás de mí._

 _Cuando me doy la vuelta, me encuentro en la orilla de la playa, con la espumosa agua fría lamiendo mis dedos. Grito y salto hacia atrás, y Edward me toma en sus brazos._

" _Eres hermosa," dice, y luego me levanta y me da vueltas. El sol se siente cálido, luego ardiente en mi piel. Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que brille en mi rostro. Su boca encuentra mi cuello y quema mi piel de la forma más ardiente y deliciosa._

" _Oh, Dios," digo. "Te amo."_

 _Me sonríe al verme a los ojos y lame la esquina de mi boca. "Lo sé."_

"Por favor, Bella." _Su voz es desesperada, suplicante. No combina con la sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Me le quedo mirando, inquisitivamente. "Tengo que encontrar al gatito."_

 _Cuando me doy la vuelta, la playa ya no está. En vez de eso, me encuentro a Esme atendiendo su jardín de rosas y me siento junto a ella, mis dedos revisando minuciosamente la fina y rica tierra. Me sonríe y palmea mi brazo. Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo hasta que la neblina nos humedece y luego nos moja._

" _Vamos, cariño," dice, tendiéndome su mano. "Sé exactamente lo que necesitas."_

 _Nos sentamos en su cocina y empieza a cocinar, sacando ollas y comida del refrigerador. Cuando termina, me trae una olla. Un pequeño gatito anaranjado y blanco, me mira. Su rostro es encantador, con una mancha blanca en forma de diamante encima de su nariz y enormes ojos azules. Intento agarrarlo y sale disparado._

 _Charlie está de pie en la esquina, observando._

" _¡Esme, ayúdame!" Comienzo a perseguirlo, pero no lo veo por ningún lado. "No te preocupes, cielo," dice ella. "Vamos a empezar otro." Regresa a la estufa y empieza a vaciar cosas en la olla. La dejo ahí; el gatito está llorando._

 _Estoy siguiendo el sonido. Cada angustiado maullido desgarra algo dentro de mí. Paso la mano por mi rostro para encontrar que estoy llorando, y luego estoy sollozando. Ya no puedo buscar el gatito porque mi estómago se aprieta, haciéndome un ovillo._

"Oh, nena. Por favor." _Edward me envuelve con sus brazos y sollozo en su hombro. Él huele como a noche de domingo, con ropa y piel de un día, y quiero comérmelo vivo comenzando con lamidas largas y lentas. En vez de eso, acepto el refugio de sus brazos, y dejo que su voz me tranquilice, dejo que cure mis heridas._

 _Vuelvo mi rostro hacia la curva de su hombro, pero todo huele mal. Familiar, pero mal. Me alejo._

" _¿Jacob?" Se ríe entre dientes en la parte baja de su garganta y veo sus dedos entrelazados con los de Leah. "¿Qué necesitas?" Pregunta, su sonrisa cálida y dulce._

" _Perdí al gatito."_

 _Sacude su cabeza. "No, está justo-"_

"¿Bella?"

 _Alice me llama desde la otra habitación, y dejo a Jake para encontrarla. Jasper está haciendo pastelillos, llenando cada uno con un menjunje espeso y oscuro._

" _¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto. Estoy en el suelo con Huck y estamos jugando con sus carritos de juguete. Él corre uno por mi brazo y suelto una risita porque me hace cosquillas._

" _Oh, esas son algunas mentiras que encontramos en la alacena. Él dijo que necesita usarlas antes de que se echen a perder." Jasper me sonríe, y hay algo antipático en su rostro._

" _Listo," dice, sacudiendo la harina de sus manos. Se acerca a mí y besa mi frente antes de cargar a Huck. "Vas a estar bien," me dice, y esta vez su sonrisa es real._

 _Bajo la vista al carrito de juguete en mi mano, pero no está ahí. En vez de eso, estoy sosteniendo la mano de Edward._

"Te necesito," _susurra. Hay una barba espesa en su rostro y bolsas bajo sus ojos._ "Por favor, no me dejes."

 _Abro mi boca para decirle 'no, no lo haré', y en vez de eso canta un ruiseñor. Canta una canción rítmica y hermosa, y me desvío hacia la ventana para verlo. Cuando las nubes se mueven en el cielo, él revolotea de una rama a otra, siempre cantando en el sol. Me recuesto en mi cama para verlo, y la canción se convierte en una serie de notas agudas y en staccato. Lastiman mis oídos, de modo que vuelvo mi cabeza y levanto mis manos para bloquearlas. Algo áspero tiene mi mano, y tiro, pero no puedo moverme._

 _La canción, las notas, se atenúan y luego se vuelven fuertes, se convierten en la única cosa que puedo escuchar. Hay un momento de ingravidez. Las habitaciones dan vueltas a mi alrededor, y la casa, el laberinto se disuelve y soy consciente de voces susurradas y el ruido de la televisión murmurando en el fondo._

 _Abro mis ojos._

.

Abro mis ojos. Hay un zumbido suave en mis oídos y algo detrás de mí está pitando. Trato de levantar mi mano, pero está demasiado pesada, se siente atrapada. Bajo la vista para verla y encuentro que Edward me mira.

"¿Bella?"

Se ve terrible—con sus ojos rojos y una espesa barba en su rostro. Su camisa está arrugada y su cabello está desordenado—cayendo sobre sus ojos, parado en la parte de atrás y un poco aplastado de un lado.

"¿Nena?" Su voz suena gruesa y rasposa y agarra el botón blanco de llamada a un lado de mi cama. Pega su rostro a mi mano, su boca a mi mano. En mi corazón, le estoy sonriendo, y creo que llega a mi rostro porque sus ojos empiezan a lagrimear antes de que su rostro esboce la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en mi vida.

"Oh, Bella." Besa una vez más mi palma, su rostro rasposo bajo mis dedos. Alguien carraspea detrás de nosotros, e inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado. Charlie me mira. Se ve de unos cien años y más aliviado de lo que lo he visto antes, incluso cuando me rompí el brazo y dos costillas cayendo de la casa del árbol de Angie.

"Hola, papi." Mi voz es solo un susurro.

"Hola, bebé." Su voz también es un susurro, y veo lágrimas en sus ojos. Aprieta mi mano con gentileza, y una lágrima cae en mi brazo. El rastro húmedo contra mi piel hace que recuerde todo. Jasper, el frío y el dolor. La bebé.

¡La bebé!

Siento pánico al sentir la ausencia del familiar peso en mi vientre. Trato de sentarme, pero Carlisle está ahí, empujando mis hombros de vuelta a la cama.

"La bebé-"

"Está bien," dice. "dos kilos ochocientos sesenta y tres gramos. Una pequeña saludable. Es hermosa, Bella."

"No quiero… ¿está bien?"

"Hermosa," dice y asiente. "¿Cómo estás _tú_?" Pregunta, sentándose en la orilla de mi cama. Toma mi mano en la suya y toma mi pulso. Entonces apunta una luz a mis ojos, y le echa un vistazo a mi historial. Le dice a Edward y Charlie que se vayan, y me pregunta si puede revisar el vendaje en mi incisión.

Me explica que para cuando me trajeron, la bebé estaba en peligro debido a que la placenta se había desprendido de mi revestimiento uterino. Durante la cesárea de emergencia, me empezó una hemorragia, lo que Carlisle explicó no era anormal.

"Vas a estar muy bien, Bella. Vas a estar adolorida por unas semanas, pero sanarás y quedarás como nueva."

Cuando me apunté para esto, nunca pensé que tendría un hijo propio. Nunca pensé que necesitaría mi cuerpo de esa forma otra vez. Pero al despertar en el hospital, con los tubos y los pitidos y la familia, mi familia, a mi alrededor. De pronto me sentí aterrorizada de que se me hubiese arrebatado esa oportunidad.

"Entonces, ¿todavía puedo…?"

La sonrisa de Carlisle fue más cálida de lo acostumbrado y la sentí en mi estómago, en mi corazón. "Absolutamente."

El alivio me inunda, pesado y abundante. No puedo verme como una de esas mujeres que tienen un bebé solas, pero el saber que la opción sigue ahí significa algo.

Miro a Carlisle, y una parte de mí está abochornada de que me haya visto desnuda, pero la mayor parte se siente aliviada de que estuviera aquí. Unos momentos después me vuelve a cubrir, la doctora Sable, la obstetra de Forks, entra en la habitación.

Hablamos y ella me vuelve a explicar mi condición. Los medicamentos y pérdida de sangre me mantuvieron inconsciente por poco más de dos días. Lo último que recordaba era el sonido de la aterrada voz de Esme, y la tranquila y al mando de Carlisle.

Los médicos se hacen a un lado para hablar de mi tratamiento, y Charlie aparece al pie de mi cama.

Se sienta junto a mí, frotándose el rostro con su mano.

"Jamás me vuelvas a hacer eso, Bells. Vas a hacer que muera antes de tiempo." Sus palabras son en broma, pero su tono no.

Alcanzo su mano. "Lo tendré en cuenta," le digo con una sonrisa.

Suspiro, el agotamiento afectándome. Todo se siente pesado.

"Tengo sed," digo, y Charlie se levanta, preguntándole a Carlisle si puedo tomar algo. No escucho la conversación, pero momentos después Edward está de vuelta, con un cono de papel con trocitos de hielo en su mano. Lleva un trocito a mi boca y la abro, lo frío y mojado del hielo se siente delicioso en mi lengua.

Cierro mis ojos y sonrío. El suave ruido de Edward sentándose me hace abrirlos de nuevo. Se sienta frente a Charlie, sosteniendo mi otra mano, y cuando miro a mi padre, lo está fulminando con la mirada.

"Sueño," digo. Se siente como mover montañas decir solo esa palabra.

"Duerme, cariño," dice, palmeando mi mano. "Tú, uh, ¿quieres que se vaya?" Pregunta, sus ojos desviándose hacia Edward.

Paso saliva y respiro profundo. "Quedarse," le susurro a Charlie, al mismo tiempo que aprieto la mano de Edward. Edward aprieta la mía en respuesta, y Charlie asiente.

Vuelvo a caer en la oscuridad.

.

Cuando despierto otra vez, hay una multitud. Rose está hojeando una revista y Alice está cargando a Daisy en su regazo.

Están jugando a las palmitas en susurros, y cuando Daisy suelta una risita tapándose la boca con su mano, sonrío.

Edward todavía sostiene mi mano.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Pregunta. Sonrío y asiento, porque a diferencia de la última vez, esta vez me siento… despierta. Me siento como si realmente estuviera consciente de todo.

"¡Bebé! Oh, Dios, ¿cómo estás?" La voz de mi madre me asusta, y miro hacia la puerta. Renee entra contoneándose llevando una falda con un estampado salvaje que no debería verse bien, pero lo hace, sandalias de cuero y un suéter de apariencia muy suave.

Edward se aleja y Renee toma mi mano.

"¡Estaba preocupada cuando me enteré! ¡Solo tú estarías casi a punto de morir durante el parto! Honestamente Bella, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?"

Escucho un suave jadeo junto a mí y Edward se acerca. Acaricia mi cabello alejándolo de mi rostro y deja su mano en mi hombro.

Mi madre lo mira por un momento antes de continuar su parloteo. Va de camino a Banff por unas semanas, pero quiere que vaya a Hawái con ella y Jimmy para Navidad.

Ni siquiera he visto a la bebé todavía, y ella quiere que haga planes para Navidad.

"Mamá, no. Voy a quedarme aquí, en Forks."

Hace una pausa y mira a Edward de arriba abajo, antes de agachar su rostro para susurrar. "Pero acabas de tener un bebé, cariño. El sol te haría muy bien." Lanza una mirada significativa en dirección a Edward antes de enderezarse.

"Muy bien, cariño. Entonces, si cambias de opinión…" Deja abierta la invitación, y yo también.

Charlie entra con Sue y Seth detrás. Se aclara la garganta y Renee se agacha y roza mi mejilla con su boca.

"Solo voy a refrescarme," dice. "Volveré en unas horas."

Todavía estoy tratando de procesar que siquiera haya venido—no ha estado en Forks desde que se fue, ni siquiera para mi graduación del instituto.

Miro a Seth, y se está subiendo la manga más allá de la bola de algodón que está sujeta con cinta en el interior de su codo. Noto que Sue y Charlie también la tienen.

"¿Por qué las bolas de algodón?" Pregunto.

Seth se acerca a mí.

"¡Estás despierta! ¡Genial! ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"No estoy segura," digo. "¿Alguien anotó la matrícula de ese autobús?" Casi todos se ríen. Charlie no. Me sonríe, pero está serio. Rose viene a pararse junto a mí. Nunca la he visto tan nerviosa y exhausta. Los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos han pasado del lavanda directamente al púrpura, y su piel está limpia de maquillaje. Al mismo tiempo se ve muy joven y sin embargo, de alguna forma agotada.

"Oh, gracias a Dios, Bella. Hemos estado… muy asustados."

Veo el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, y me doy cuenta que aun cuando tiene lo que quería, lo que _necesitaba_ de mí, todavía se preocupa por mí. Me ama.

"Puedo pedirle a Em que traiga a la bebé en un rato, ¿si quieres?"

Asiento y veo que Charlie está mirando a algo encima de mi cabeza. Recuerdo que Edward está detrás de mí. Es como un halo de gente, rodeándome. Me siento… cuidada, protegida. Me siento amada.

La revelación trae lágrimas a mis ojos, y lo siguiente que sé es que Edward está sacando a todos menos a Charlie. Charlie viene a sentarse a mi lado, tomando el lugar de Edward. Los hospitales siempre lo ponen ansioso, y estoy deseando dejarlo ir.

"No tienes que quedarte," le digo. "Solo voy a volver a quedarme dormida."

Charlie toma mi mano y se ve más pequeña con sus dos enormes. "Estoy bien aquí, Bells. Estoy bien aquí."

Asiento, tragando el nudo en mi garganta. Me siento abrumada por esto, por ellos. Me siento abrumada por esta gente, reuniéndose aquí para cuidar de mí, gente que no me debe nada pero de todos modos vinieron. No lo entiendo, pero me tranquiliza. Me siento segura bajo sus ojos vigilantes.

"Entonces, ¿por qué las bolas de algodón?" Pregunto otra vez.

Charlie levanta la vista, sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos. "Oh, nada. Muchos de nosotros donamos sangre, después de, bueno…"

"¿Después de qué?"

"Tú, uh," mi papá hace una pausa y traga grueso. Hay un temblor en su voz cuando habla otra vez. "Perdiste mucha sangre, Bells."

Aprieto su mano y él baja la vista, estudiando el estampado de diamante en mi bata de hospital. "Oh, papi." Me estremezco al ver su amor por mí, al ver sus lágrimas. En mi ansiedad por reconfortarlo y que él me reconforte, lo había llamado "papi". No creo haberlo llamado así desde que Renee se fue.

"Tanto Carlisle como la doctora Sable dijeron que voy a estar bien."

Asiente y la enfermera nos salva de tener que conversar más. Me trae caldo de pollo y agua, y no me doy cuenta de lo hambrienta que estoy hasta que mi boca empieza a hacerse agua, al oler el caldo.

.

Elise Marie me agita su diminuto puño rojizo, le da una última chupada a la botella y entonces cierra sus ojos con un resoplido. Tiene los blanquecinos ojos azules de un recién nacido, pero sé que van a cristalizarse, volverse más claros y profundos. Igual que los de su Emmett.

Acaricio su mejilla con mi dedo y me trago el intenso anhelo dentro de mí. Una parte de mí llama a esta bebé mía. Desea sostenerla contra mi seno y alimentarla, y dormir con el pequeño peso de su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Sus sonidos de succión provocan que me duelan los senos, y su llanto me desgarra. Su dulce aroma de bebé es un bálsamo y una herida.

La entrego a su madre que me mira desde el sofá de Esme con ojos enormes y llenos de adoración que brillan con lágrimas sin derramar. No puedo dejar que vea mi dolor por esto, o incluso mi sorpresa de que lo haya. Edward está junto a mí y aprieta mi hombro, luego pasa su mano por mi brazo. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y cierro mis ojos.

Había pasado unos días más en el hospital, y tan pronto como pude, me trasladé a la habitación de huéspedes de Esme. Renee se fue a Banff, Sue y Esme cocinaban, y Charlie y Carlisle permanecían cerca. Edward nunca dejó el hospital. No cuando estaba durmiendo ni cuando estaba despierta, ni cuando las enfermeras y doctores venían a ver cómo estaba.

Las influencias de Carlisle me consiguieron un cuarto privado y a Edward un sofá cama por un lado. Nunca lo usó que lo haya visto. En vez de eso, descansaba su cabeza junto a mi muslo, y su mano siempre estaba en la mía. Había mucho qué decir entre nosotros, demasiadas promesas rotas qué enmendar.

Todavía no estaba preparada para hablar, incluso si él lo estaba.

Cuando desperté al quinto día, pedí una taza de café. Carlisle dijo que era prueba de que estaba lista para ser dada de alta.

Cada día desde entonces, Esme y Edward han actuado como guardas, permitiendo visitas breves a las personas, y entreteniéndolas cuando estaba muy cansada para interactuar. Seth vino con Mario Kart, pero solo jugamos una ronda antes de que me eliminaran. Sue me trajo pan de pita y té herbal. Alice me trajo a Huck, Daisy y un nuevo abrigo para el invierno. Jasper me trajo mis galletas de jengibre favoritas, y Charlie me trajo mi viejo oso de felpa, una mesa para _laptop_ que podía usar en la cama, y un montón de libros de mi infancia.

Cuando me mostró los libros, solté unos ooh y ahh, con una enorme sonrisa al recordar que esos libros habían sido amigos para mí. Me sorprendió cuando abrió la gran colección del Oso Winnie Pooh y empezó a leerla en voz alta. En cuestión de minutos estaba perdida en mis sueños, pero él me visita todos los días, su voz ronca llevándome más lejos en las aventuras en el Bosque de los Cien Acres. Uno de los sentimientos más grandes que he experimentado es estar a salvo en mi cama, con la voz de mi padre contándome historias de mi infancia. La sensación de confort y seguridad me invadió, y estaba resguardada en su amor por mí. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había sentido así, y no tomé un solo momento por sentado.

Rose sostiene a Elise y le sonríe a la bebé en sus brazos. Emmett las mira a ambas. La suave sonrisa que juega en su rostro hace que mi pecho duela otra vez.

"Alguien necesita una siesta," dice Edward, y me pone de pie con cuidado. Me ayuda a llegar a mi habitación y a meterme en las sábanas que Esme cambió esa mañana.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta. Lo que quiere decir es cómo fue, cargar al bebé. Lo que quiere decir es, si necesito llorar y él debería irse. Sacudo mi cabeza y siento las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos, la tensión en mi barbilla al fruncirse.

Extiendo mis brazos y él está ahí, gentil pero fuerte, deslizándose en la cama detrás de mí para sostenerme entre sus brazos y sus piernas. Vuelvo mi rostro hacia su pecho y me permito llorar en silencio. Lo que hice fue lo correcto y algo bueno. Pero no tenía idea de lo vacía que me dejaría. No tenía idea que sentiría tristeza; creí que solo habría felicidad.

"¿Y si eso fue todo?" Pregunto. "¿Y si no puedo… no…?"

"Shhhh. Ni siquiera lo pienses, Bella. Vas a tener-" Hace una pausa y pasa saliva. "Vas a tener todo, todo lo que quieres. Lo prometo."

"No puedo evitar sentir… que lo hice por las razones equivocadas, y ahora estoy pagando el precio."

"Isabella. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Vas a estar bien."

Edward acaricia mi espalda y mi cabello. Besa la cima de mi cabeza. Cuando termino de sentir lástima por mí, me aparto y los dos nos reímos al ver la mancha de humedad en su pecho, que quedó por mis mocos y mis lágrimas.

Lo miro a los ojos y se ven felices y dulces. Están llenos de amor por mí, y lo único que me detiene de besarlo es todo lo que todavía no nos hemos dicho. Todavía no hemos hablado del pasado pero sé que tendremos que hacerlo, y con cada día que pasa, descubro que quiero hacerlo.

Desde que vine a casa del hospital, nos hemos volcado el uno al otro. Edward toma mi mano y toca mi cabello. Yo froto su rostro con mi mano cuando necesita afeitarse, y cuando nos sentamos juntos en el sofá, invariablemente termino en su regazo.

Se siente bien poder tocarlo, mirarlo. En el hospital, hubo algunas miradas inquisitivas, y Edward y Emmett se desafiaron con la mirada en algún momento, pero nadie me preguntó nada—ni siquiera mi padre, cuando vino de visita en la tarde, y Edward se escabulló dejándonos tranquilos. Supongo que el comportamiento de Edward en el hospital era todo lo que necesitaban saber.

Era todo lo yo necesitaba saber.

"Sabes que vas a estar bien, ¿verdad?"

Asiento contra su pecho.

"No creí que dolería. No creí que me sentiría tan _encariñada_ con ella. No es mía, pero…"

"¿Pero te sientes como si lo fuera?"

"Sí."

Me abraza con fuerza y me refugio en él. Está tranquilo aquí en el tercer piso. No alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de suaves voces debajo, solo el viento que pasa por los árboles y la suave caída de la lluvia, cuando hace un pequeño sonido al salpicar contra la ventana.

Estamos en paz en el silencio, antes de que hable otra vez. "Has cambiado," dice. "No sé si esto es bueno o malo, pero es inquietante."

"¿Cómo?"

"Nunca antes te he visto pedirle ayuda a alguien, Bella. Es… realmente excelente."

Sonrío contra su pecho. "Bueno, puede que el Gran Sabio me haya dado una charla."

"A ti también, ¿eh?"

Levanto la vista, sorprendida. "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

El rostro de Edward se coloreó. "Ah, me dijo que era un suertudo hijo de perra, y que si te lastimaba otra vez, me patearía el trasero dos veces por todos en la familia."

Me echo a reír. "¿Jasper te dijo eso?"

Edward asiente, sin mirarme a los ojos, pero hay una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Suelto una risita a la idea de Jasper golpeando a alguien, y luego recuerdo el momento en la panadería cuando tenía a Edward en sus manos. "Estuvo muy violento esa mañana." Digo.

"Edward se ríe, "Y que lo digas."

"¡Y tú, borracho! ¿Tomando a las cuatro de la mañana?"

"¡Oye, me afectó el cambio de horario!"

"Historia creíble, Cullen."

Me abraza más cerca y espero que diga más. Espero que hable sobre esa noche, o el siguiente día, o ese verano, o cualquiera de esas cosas. Espero que me presione de la forma en que lo ha estado haciendo, pero no lo hace.

En vez de eso, pasa su mano por mi cabello. Me deleito en su confort, en su parte física—su piel en la mía, sus manos tocándome, su cuerpo dándome la bienvenida a casa. En sus brazos, me siento en casa.

Todos mis secretos se alinean en mi boca, en mi corazón, esperando revelarse a él. En vez de hacerlo, presiono mi rostro a su pecho, escuchando su corazón. Es fuerte y constante, y en ese momento sé que ya no presionará; está esperando a que yo vaya a él y eso es exactamente lo que necesito.

Sonrío y me apoyo en él. Muchas cosas no se han dicho, y sin embargo, en este momento todo se siente perfecto.

"Gracias," digo, interrumpiendo el silencio.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta, la confusión clara en su voz.

"Sé… sé que todavía tenemos qué hablar. Gracias por no presionarme, y gracias por, bueno, has sido un muy buen amigo para mí, Edward. Probablemente es más de lo que merezco."

"Tontita," dice, pero su voz es baja, y grave.

Me alejo de él y hay lágrimas que no ha derramado en sus ojos. Se ve tan joven y sincero, como el chico que solía llevarme fresas y dármelas a comer, bañadas en vino.

Lo que quiero es besarlo, y lo hago. Me levanto y beso la comisura de su boca, tocando su mejilla con mi mano.

"Eres un buen hombre," le digo, y me responde con una sonrisa triste.

"¿Tienes sueño?" Pregunta, y sonrío y asiento contra su pecho. Se desliza de la cabecera hasta que está acostado sobre su espalda. Sus brazos abiertos para mí y busco su refugio. Mis movimientos son lentos al acomodarme contra él; la incisión todavía duele, y mi vientre hinchado se siente extraño. Aun así, nos ponemos cómodos y él me abraza, con las puntas de sus dedos pasando por mi cabello. Hay mucho espacio entre nosotros ahora, pero cada día, construimos un puente.

.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que nació Elise, y me siento más fuerte cada día. Despierto tarde en la mañana y me estiro y mi estómago, aunque sensible, no está rodeado por punzadas agudas de dolor por movimientos comunes y normales. También duermo más profundamente. Al enterrar mi rostro en la almohada, huelo el aroma de Edward.

Él pasa mucho de su tiempo conmigo. Me abraza hasta que me quedo dormida, luego se retira a su propia cama. Me recibe en las mañanas con una taza de café, y el silencio que necesito para despertar de verdad. Cocina para mí y me trae libros y se sienta junto a mí cuando vemos películas.

Es amable conmigo. Es gentil, y nunca me ha pedido más que ese único beso a un lado de la boca. Sé que me está esperando, y que me está dando espacio para que tome mi tiempo.

Escucho un suave golpe en mi puerta, y sé que es él.

Le digo que pase y entra, sosteniendo una taza de café. Se ve bien, pero nervioso.

Palmeo la cama y se sienta, dándome el café.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto. Es un juramento tácito: ya ninguno de los dos se resiste a decir lo que piensa—sabemos que es la única forma de avanzar, y avanzar es lo que los dos queremos.

"Tengo que decirte algo," dice. "Algo sobre nuestro tiempo en L.A." Al hablar, se aleja de mí hasta que está sentado al pie de la cama. Me incorporo y lo observo. Asiento, diciéndole que continúe. Otra regla tácita: siempre nos escuchamos, incluso si no queremos escucharlo en absoluto. Si es lo bastante valiente para decirme la verdad, puedo ser lo bastante valiente para escucharla.

"¿Lo que dije esa noche, sobre por qué te hice volver aquí? Eso fue verdad, pero no fue todo."

El miedo se revuelve en mi estómago, haciendo que el café queme y sepa amargo en mi lengua. Todavía no hemos hablado sobre cómo terminaron las cosas, o siquiera sobre cómo deberíamos empezar de nuevo. _Si_ podemos empezar de nuevo.

"De acuerdo."

"No te conté…" Para y observa sus manos. "No te conté sobre tu papá. Él fue a L.A. Él—Dios, estaba tan cabreado que pensé que me derribaría de un golpe."

"Espera, ¿qué? Él nunca fue a L.A. Nunca lo vi."

"Lo sé, Bella. Solo… escúchame. No quiero ningún secreto entre nosotros. Quiero que sientas que puedes confiar en mí."

Asiento y miro fijamente a mi taza de café. Edward me cuenta que Charlie fue para sorprenderme, en mi última semana en L.A. Cuando mis compañeras de cuarto le dijeron que casi no me habían visto en todo el verano, él dio conmigo en casa de Edward. Esperó hasta que yo dejara el departamento, y entonces confrontó a Edward.

"Dijo que tenía una responsabilidad contigo. Dijo que—dijo que si te amaba como le dije que lo hacía, que te esperaría hasta que te graduaras, que no me aprovecharía de ti, de tu juventud."

Miro a Edward y él está estudiando sus manos. No puedo ver lo que hay en sus ojos, pero lo necesito. Creo que acaba de decirme que me ama.

Estiro mi mano y levanto su rostro, buscando en sus ojos. Lo que veo es una tormenta, una guerra. Veo al chico del que me enamoré, y el hombre en que se ha convertido. Sin embargo, más que nada veo brillar el amor sincero que siempre ha tenido por mí. ¿Esa mirada que no pude descifrar cientos de veces? Esa mirada era su amor. No lo sabía.

Me mira a los ojos y coloco mi mano en su rostro. Él frota su mejilla en mi palma, piel tersa y suave, cerrando sus ojos, apaciguando la tormenta.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

"¿Edward?"

Él me mira.

"Sé que no me he cepillado los dientes y tengo aliento a café en este momento, pero, ¿crees que algún día querrás besarme?"

La comisura de su boca se curvea hacia arriba, en la media sonrisa que siempre he amado.

"Quieres que te bese, ¿eh?"

Asiento, sonriéndole.

"Bueno, no lo sé, Swan. Tal vez deberías ir a cepillarte."

Mis ojos _y_ mi sonrisa se amplían al inclinarme hacia él. Abro mi boca y exhaló con fuerza en su rostro. Se echa hacia atrás, riendo, pero me rodea con sus brazos y me lleva con él. Sus movimientos firmes, pero gentiles, siempre gentiles. Me acuesta de espaldas y se cierne sobre mí, su peso en uno de sus brazos mientras su mano sube para acariciar mi mejilla. Sus ojos son perfectos, de un verde claro como el césped recién cortado y no puedo evitar sonreír al verlos.

"Te amo, Isabella." No se detiene para dejarme responder. Se inclina sobre mí y presiona sus labios en los míos. Luego besa las comisuras de mi boca y luego mis mejillas. Mis párpados, mi barbilla, una hilera de cinco besos en mi frente. Uno en cada oído, tan ruidosos que me hacen cosquillas. Subiendo y bajando por mi cuello, hasta que vuelve a mi boca.

Se aleja y abro los ojos. Me está sonriendo, y me siento… adorada.

Me siento amada.

"Te amo, Edward."

.

.

* * *

 _ **Y colorín colorado… a no, todavía nos quedan unos capis jejeje. Pero sí, al parecer Edward ya ha hecho lo suficiente para redimirse, aunque todavía les falta hablar, al parecer los dos concuerdan en que ambos cometieron errores y están dispuestos a dejarlos atrás y avanzar en su relación. ¿Lo lograrán? Y la pobre de Bella no contaba con los sentimientos de vacío que quedarían después de tener a la bebé y verla en los brazos de alguien más. Sin duda, algo muy difícil de hacer. Pero lo bueno es que tiene a Edward que la consuela. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y me encantaría saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que sus reviews son los que nos animan a seguir compartiendo estas historias con ustedes, un gracias no cuesta nada ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: alejandra1987, Manligrez, rjnavajas, Niny96, OnlyRobPatti, Nayely, Johanna22, Dannyella, ELIZABETH, ConiLizzy, Say's, Cathaysa, PRISOL, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, tulgarita, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, myaenriquez02, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Pera l.t, Sther Evans, Melany, Tata XOXO, Bellysabethitha, Yoliki, Nanny Swan, JessMel, Milh Llop, Chayley Costa, Sully YM, Rossmery, Gibelu, lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, Melina, Rosy Canul, Vanina Iliana, EmmaBe, patymdn, dushakis, Isabelfromnowon, Marie Sellory, Ericastelo, Annel, saraipineda44, Paz, Lorenita22, kaja0507, Merce, lagie, injoa, Mafer, Noir Lark, Belkely Herrera, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos.**_


	20. Se atan los cabos sueltos

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 – Se atan los cabos sueltos**

.

.

Por la mañana, me levanto temprano. Hay una luz tenue entrando por la ventana y cuando miro afuera, puedo ver la escarcha cubriéndolo todo. El sol sale y se asoma por entre las nubes, y todo lo que toca parece brillar como si el mundo estuviera espolvoreado con azúcar. Es hermoso.

Me quedo callada y disfruto de la belleza, agarrando mi edredón y envolviéndome en él sentada en el asiento de la ventana. Una taza de café haría esto perfecto, pero todavía no quiero bajar. Este día va a ser largo y difícil, pero tengo que dejar de huir de las cosas difíciles. Tengo que dejar de ocultarme.

Después de intercambiar los "te amo", Edward y yo nos quedamos en la cama por un rato. Me abrazó y yo se lo permití. En realidad, me regodeé en ello. Él me ama. Sé que es verdad; lo sé en mis huesos y en mi sangre. Las palabras, aunque mágicas, no fueron un curalotodo. Todavía hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar y sé que es el momento de que por fin lo perdone. Estoy lista, ahora, y no lo estaba antes. Me pregunto si él puede perdonarme, o si puedo perdonarme a mí misma. Creo que si él está a mi lado, puedo hacerlo. Pero sé que incluso si no lo está, lo haré.

Mantengo la manta a mi alrededor y voy a su recámara. Toco suavemente pero no espero su respuesta. Entro y lo encuentro de cara a la almohada, con una pierna colgando en la orilla de la cama. Él siempre duerme despatarrado, y entre su tamaño y yo dando vueltas en la cama, lo dos siempre conseguíamos dejar la cama hecha jirones la mañana siguiente.

Sentándome en la orilla de su cama, y acariciando su espalda, toco con mi dedo la línea de su cabello en su cuello y luego me acerco, pasando mi nariz a lo largo del borde de su oreja. Huele increíble—todo Edward y nada más. Gime y arroja su brazo a mi alrededor, atrayéndome para que me acurruque con él. Me vuelvo sobre mi costado y se lo permito. Pone su nariz en mi cabello y respira profundo, pero sigue su camino hasta encuentra la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Sus labios se pegan a mi piel una vez, y exhala un suspiro de felicidad. Un suspiro que recuerdo de hace mil mañanas. Un suspiro que me dice que estoy en casa.

"Ven a ver el amanecer," susurro. "Es hermoso."

La mano de Edward rodea mi estómago, cuidadoso con mi piel que cicatriza. A pesar de sus besos de ayer, tiene cuidado de mantener sus manos en lugares amigables. No me ha pedido más, físicamente, ni siquiera un beso con la boca abierta. Solo con pensarlo siento mariposas en el estómago y estoy impaciente por ello, pero también me deleito en la anticipación.

"Me debes por esto, Swan," dice. Su voz gruesa y ronca por el sueño. "Es muy temprano."

"Lo es," concuerdo. "Vamos."

Intento levantarme, pero él es sorprendentemente fuerte en esa posición. Sus brazos se flexionan alrededor de mi cintura, manteniéndome sujeta a la cama. Deja un beso en mi cabello, luego relaja su brazo y se levanta.

Me adelanto de vuelta a mi habitación y abro mi edredón para que entre. Se acomoda contra la pared en el asiento de la ventana, luego abre sus piernas para que me siente entre ellas. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y vemos la mañana reflejarse en el hielo, viéndose como un caramelo en un sueño de hadas.

Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y él murmura un poco, el sonido vibra contra mi oído.

Inhalo. Al fin estoy lista para decir todas las cosas que he guardado en mi interior por tanto tiempo. Finalmente estoy lista para madurar.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Esa noche, me preguntaste por qué te elegí."

Lo siento tensarse y provoca que mi estómago se revuelva, pero tengo que continuar. "Eres-" Siento que las lágrimas sin derramar cierran mi garganta. Edward me abraza con más fuerza, y me acurruco en su abrazo.

"Eres al único que siempre he deseado." Algo se abre dentro de mí al escuchar las palabras resonando en mis oídos. Estoy renunciando a todo: cada mirada codiciosa, cada roce de su piel, cada momento en el que me deleité por años. Cada recuerdo del pasado, porque, ¿a quién le importa el pasado cuando el hoy está aquí, justo ahora?

Estoy renunciando al pasado, y estoy recibiendo el futuro.

Sonrío para mis adentros, y una cálida lágrima cae por mi mejilla. No puede ver la lágrima, pero me abraza con más fuerza.

"He estado enamorada de ti desde que tenía diez años," le digo, devolviéndole sus palabras, porque son verdad. "Desde el día en que Emmett me hizo tantas cosquillas que lloré, y tú lo empujaste y me acompañaste a casa, tomando mi mano. Ese fue el día en que me enamoré de ti."

"Nena," susurra. "Nena, nena."

Me alejo para mirarlo. Su boca porta una suave sonrisa y sus ojos están llenos de muchas cosas que no puedo interpretar. Me he desnudado para él. Le he dado todo, mi persona, totalmente expuesta y sin ocultar nada.

"Lo he estado desde entonces," le digo, porque este hombre sostuvo mi mano por cinco días en un cuarto de hospital. Porque este hombre hace que mi pulso se acelere con solo olerlo. Porque este hombre es el _indicado_ para mí.

Me doy la vuelta y me abraza fuertemente, dejando besos en mi cabello, mi cuello, mis hombros.

Nos quedamos ahí la tranquila mañana. Mis ojos están cerrados y me apoyo en él, y me siento tranquila y amada. Me siento relajada y estoy lista para la siguiente parte.

"Lo siento," digo. "Te obligué a ser el único adulto en nuestra relación, y entonces, cuando no tomaste las decisiones que quería, sentí resentimiento por ti. Eso no fue justo."

Sus brazos se ciñen en torno a mí. "Lamento no haberte dicho que te amo," responde. "No habría podido dejarte ir si lo hiciera."

"Lamento haberlo mantenido en secreto y culparte por ello."

"Lamento haberte dejado, Bella."

Me vuelvo para mirarlo, y me pone en su regazo, con mis pies colgando en la orilla.

Lo miro a los ojos y veo mi propio nerviosismo, y mi alivio. Este hombre se ha adueñado de mi corazón la mayor parte de mi vida, y al fin puedo ver que yo también me adueñé del suyo.

"Lo siento," empiezo a decir. Esta es la más difícil. "Lamento no haber luchado por nosotros."

Me acerca a él y presiona su boca a mi mejilla. "Oh, nena. También lo siento."

Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla y la limpia con su pulgar. Mi corazón se siente pesado y dividido, pero también ligero y esperanzado. Como cuando un ascensor cae demasiado rápido y tu estómago termina casi en tu corazón. Me pregunto si Edward también siente lo mismo. Me abraza a él como si fuera algo precioso y en sus manos, siento que lo soy.

Me aprieta ligeramente y se ríe. Está mirando mi pecho. Mis senos siguen llenos por el embarazo y mi camiseta para dormir me queda apretada en el frente. Todavía tengo problemas para sentirme cómoda con ellos.

"Jesús, Swan," dice, la punta de su dedo trazando la tela ondulada entre mis senos. "¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Unas Ces? ¿Unas Des?"

Me rio avergonzada. "¡Cierra la boca!" Agarro su dedo con mi mano.

"No, en serio, ¿puedo verlas? Se ven-"

"¡Edward Cullen!" Chillo y él se ríe, un sonido profundo y gutural y entonces yo también estoy riendo. En este momento, entre lágrimas y risa, todo entre nosotros cambia, otra vez. Este es el puente. Esta es la forma de avanzar. Este es el futuro.

.

Estoy conduciendo a la estación y le llevo el almuerzo a Charlie. Me he tomado un par de semanas para digerir las cosas que Edward me contó, y para reconciliar las diferentes reiteraciones de Charlie en mi cabeza y mi corazón.

Cuando vine a casa de L.A., Charlie estaba extraño, diferente. Me trató con tanto cuidado, y sin embargo, parecía no saber cómo mirarme. Una noche en la cena, mientras Sue estaba recogiendo la mesa y Seth se había ido para hacer la tarea, lo sorprendí mirándome.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada," dijo, y sacudió su cabeza. Pero un momento después, sentí que su mirada se posaba en mí otra vez.

Levanté la vista y le arqueé una ceja.

"Es solo que eres toda un adulta, Bells. Debí haber cuidado mejor de ti."

En ese entonces, pensé que se estaba disculpando por todas sus ausencias. Ahora realmente lo sé.

Comienzo a pensar en secretos, y el daño que causan. El secreto amor por Edward que pudo haberse realizado, hace tanto tiempo. Su secreto amor por mí y todos los años, desperdiciados. ¿Quiénes seríamos ahora, si esos secretos no se hubieran guardado? ¿Se hubiera mudado a Italia? ¿Hubiera abierto mi propio negocio? ¿Hubiésemos madurado de forma diferente, si lo hubiéramos hecho juntos?

Pensando en la vida que había creado para mí, me sorprende ver lo perfecta que es. Tengo una profesión, una que me gusta. Soy una buena jefa y buena hija y una buena amiga. Trabajo duro en esas cosas, al mantener mis relaciones con estas personas fuertes, porque las quiero. Y ahora lo veo, mirando hacia atrás a todo ello, como fui tras las cosas que quiero. Cuando anhelaba una familia, me esculpí en los Cullen. Acepté a Seth como mi hermano y lo adoro. Tomé a Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett como hermanos y mis amigos. Cuando quise una carrera, me la hice. Trabajé días de catorce horas tras el lente, jugando con la luz y el color, solo observando, hasta que aprendí cómo capturar las cosas que veía en mi cabeza.

Había anhelado la vida que quería, y guardé mi corazón para el hombre que amaba. Y sé que no es perfecto, y sé que hay cosas que tenemos que resolver, cosas grandes, pero también creo que podemos hacerlo juntos.

Cuando veo a mi padre, toda la ira que sentía, la sensación de traición, se disipa. Sé que la conversación va a ser difícil, pero siento que, ahora, puede ser productiva.

Charlamos mientras intento reunir el valor, pero al final, él lo hace por mí.

"¿Tienes algo en mente, Bells?"

Sonrío. "¿Cómo lo adivinaste?"

Hizo un gesto hacia el sándwich de res en salmuera en sus manos. "Porque esto no es una ensalada."

"Bueno, algo para endulzarlo no haría daño." Mi sonrisa muere. "Nunca me dijiste que fuiste a L.A."

Lo miro a los ojos, esperando su reacción. No dice nada, pero algo cambia en su mirada.

"Ah, demonios. Solo estaba tratando de cuidarte," dice. Por el prolongado silencio después, veo que es su única explicación.

"Eso no fue justo. ¿No pensaste que podía tomar mis propias decisiones? ¡Dios, no era de tu incumbencia!" Todo el dolor y la molestia que creí habían desaparecido ahora están de vuelta, y con ganas.

"Bella," su voz es severa y brusca, pero no se lo acepto. Mantengo mi voz baja, pero enérgica.

"¡Papá, no! Tú—haces esto de ocultarme cosas. Ocultas tu relación con Sue, nunca me contaste lo que en realidad pasó cuando Renee se fue, y ahora me entero que fuiste una de las principales razones por las que Edward terminó conmigo. ¡Basta! ¡Soy una mujer adulta—tienes que dejar de tratarme como a una niña!"

En algún momento de mi diatriba, me levanté y comencé a pasearme en su pequeña oficina. Me detengo frente a su escritorio, y lo miro. Está más viejo. Se ve… cansado. Agotado.

Me vuelvo a sentar en la silla, y veo mis uñas.

Al final, suspira y pasa sus manos por su rostro. "No hice nada de eso para lastimarte, Bella. Solo estaba tratando de protegerte."

"Pero me lastimaste. Y aún duele." Mi ira está templada por la fuerza de ese dolor, porque me permito sentirlo, tal vez por primera vez. "Siento como si no confiaras en mí."

"Sabes jovencita, tú no fuiste exactamente abierta sobre tu relación con ese chico Cullen."

Quiero desmentirlo, al instante. Quiero decirle que no podía hablar de ello en ese entonces, porque no sabía lo que estábamos haciendo—Edward y yo. Quería decirle que tenía más de dieciocho años, y que no era de su maldita incumbencia. Pero no puedo pedir honestidad y negarme a darla.

"Lo sé, papá. Sé que no fue correcto—o muy maduro—ocultarte eso." Lo miro, y él me mira con serenidad.

"De verdad, solo trataba de hacer lo correcto para ti, Bells. Intentaba evitar que estropearas tu vida."

Me le quedo mirando, esperando más, por el resto.

"Lo siento, Bella. Intentaré recordar que ahora eres una adulta."

"Gracias." La disculpa no soluciona todo, pero es un comienzo, y eso es lo que quiero. Respiro profundo, preparándome para admitir frente a él lo que difícilmente había podido admitir yo misma.

"Para que lo sepas, creo que voy a estar viéndolo otra vez, así que, tal vez puedas empezar a llamarlo Edward."

Charlie inhala y mira su contenedor de poliestireno.

"¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres, Bells? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? Después de todo…"

Está pensando en el tiempo después del rompimiento, y yo también. Perder a Edward casi me había destruido, pero al entender lo que habíamos hecho mal, también pude entender cómo continuar con mi vida, avanzar, y hacerlo sin ser consumida por el miedo.

Miro a mi padre con la nueva convicción en mis ojos, y en mi sangre.

"Él es lo que quiero."

Mi padre asiente y baja la vista. "Muy bien, Bells. Muy bien."

Me pongo de pie y empiezo a rodear el escritorio, hacia él. Nunca hemos sido muy cariñosos físicamente, pero necesito un abrazo de mi padre. Lo necesito a él.

Al rodear el escritorio, él se levanta y se acerca a mí. Nos encontramos en el medio, y me atrae en un gran abrazo. Huele a su loción para después de afeitar barata y viejo humo de cigarro, pero nada me calmará de la forma que lo hace un abrazo de mi padre.

"Te amo, niña," dice contra la cima de mi cabeza.

"También te amo, papi."

.

Tocan el timbre y suena por toda la casa Cullen, el repiqueteo rebota en las paredes y lo absorben las alfombras. Me levanto de mi cómodo asiento en la sala, pero Edward llega antes que yo a la puerta.

Me acerco, cautelosa. Jacob está frente a Edward, y se endereza a en toda su altura, imponente. Edward tiene apretada su mandíbula y cuadra sus hombros. Me pregunto cuándo empezará a gruñir uno de ellos, u orinar mi pierna.

Me acerco detrás de Edward y acaricio su brazo con mi mano. Se relaja, pero todavía puedo sentir la tensión saliendo de ambos.

"Hola Jake," digo, y su atención se centra en mí.

"Hola Bells," dice. Si no acabara de ver a mi padre, tal vez no habría notado que los dos me llamaban de la misma forma: 'Bells'. Cuando lo noté, las similitudes encajaron. Son fuertes y orgullosos, valientes, y los dos nacieron líderes. Me le quedo mirando, recordando por qué invité a Jake para empezar.

"Ven," digo, tomando su mano y dándole un ligero codazo a Edward. "Entra. Tengo algo para ti."

"¿Para mí? ¿No debería ser yo el que te trajera regalos?"

"Na, no necesito nada," digo, luego lo llevo a mi recámara.

Se sienta en el asiento de la ventana y sonrío, recordando la mañana que pasé abrazando a Edward, observando el amanecer.

Remuevo algunas cosas en el escritorio y saco un paquete envuelto en papel marrón y cordel.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunta, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Ábrelo. Averígualo."

Me da una mirada extraña, e inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado, observándolo. Jacob Black ha sido mi querido amigo durante la mayor parte de mi vida. Ha estado ahí para mí cada vez que lo he necesitado, e incluso en las veces que no sabía lo que necesitaba.

Desenvuelve el paquete y lo observa. Es un sencillo marco negro con una foto en blanco y negro en medio. En ella, Leah está sentada en nuestra mesa del comedor, sus dedos jugando con una servilleta. Jacob está junto a ella, y tiene una mano está extendida hacia ella. Su cuerpo cerca, y la mira con absoluta adoración. Por la sonrisa en los labios de Leah, ella lo siente.

"¿Hace cuánto?" Pregunto, mientras asimila la imagen frente a él.

Jake tose, mira la imagen y me vuelve a mirar a mí, luego de vuelta a la imagen. "Yo, um…"

Sonrío.

"Me parece que es amor," le digo. "O tal vez realmente lo es."

Sonríe un poco al ver la foto, y luego se sonroja de un color tan intenso que las puntas de sus orejas se tornan a un rosa oscuro.

"Oh Dios mío," chillo. "¿Te estás sonrojando?" Alcanzo mi teléfono al otro lado del escritorio, tratando de tomar una foto rápida.

"Ni en sueños, Bells," dice, rescatando el teléfono de mi agarre.

Los dos nos reímos, antes de que ponga más serio. "Hace unos dos años," dice, luego se atreve a mirarme.

"¿Dos años? Jacob Black, ¿qué, por todos los cielos, estás pensando? ¿Por qué lo estás manteniendo en secreto?"

"No lo sé, Bells. Es solo que… para que lo sepas comenzó solo como diversión. Pero… los últimos meses, ha sido diferente. Ella me deja verla," dice, y sé exactamente a lo que se refiere.

Mientras que Seth es encantador, un libro abierto. Leah siempre ha sido más madura, y poco amigable. Por mucho tiempo, pensé que solo era así conmigo. Pero después de conocerla un poco, me di cuenta que trataba a todos de esa forma.

"¿Sabe ella que la amas?"

Me mira sorprendido, con ojos amplios. Sonrío, sintiéndome una verdadera hermana, una mejor amiga. Sacude su cabeza despacio.

"No esperes más, Jake. No desperdicies el tiempo preocupándote por lo que otros piensen. No desperdicies el tiempo cuando podrías ser feliz."

Jacob me da una sonrisa perezosa. "¿Supongo que eso significa que tú y Edward?"

Asiento. "Sí. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?"

"¿Importa?"

"No creo que cambiaría algo, pero sí, importa. Tú importas." Me acerco a donde está parado, cerca del asiento en la ventana.

"Te amo, Jake," le digo. Es simple, y es verdad.

Sus brazos me rodean. "Te amo, Bells."

Me abrazo por un momento, pero estoy ansiosa por volver con Edward. Acompaño a Jake a la puerta, y me abraza una vez más antes de irse. Me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a subir las escaleras, buscando a Edward en su habitación. Cuando llego, no está ahí. Miro por su ventana, hacia la entrada, y lo veo a él y a Jacob hablando. Estrechan sus manos y luego él se vuelve y mira hacia la ventana, a mí.

Levanto mi mano para saludar, pero no puedo ver su expresión.

Me pregunto de qué hablaron él y Jake. Pienso en la forma en que miró a Jake antes, en guardia y listo para pelear, y un escalofrío me recorre. Edward Cullen me desea, y una parte de mí ama la idea de él reclamándome.

Me doy la vuelta para bajar las escaleras, pero Edward ya está en el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Pregunta.

"Te estaba buscando," digo.

Exhala y sus hombros se relajan un poco.

Doy un paso hacia él.

"¿Tuviste una conversación agradable con Jacob?" Pregunta.

Asiento, y doy otro paso.

"¿Y tú?"

Sacude su cabeza.

"Está enamorado," le digo. Edward abre sus ojos y se me queda mirando, boquiabierto. Me doy cuenta de lo que puede estar pensando y hablo rápidamente.

"De Leah." Mi sonrisa se hace más grande cuando el resto de la tensión deja su cuerpo. Estiro mi mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos. Doy un último paso, y estoy pegada a él, mirando a sus ojos verdes, ojos que nunca fallan en hacer que me sienta desfallecer, en matarme.

Coloco mi mano en su mejilla, y estamos de vuelta donde empezamos: de pie en la puerta de su habitación, con su rostro en mis manos, y mi corazón en las suyas.

"Edward."

Sus ojos se abren y me observa. Su mano sube para rozar mi mejilla, y esta vez soy yo la que presiona su rostro en su mano, y se siente como en casa, y estoy aterrorizada.

Él se inclina hacia adelante, sus labios rozando los míos en el más suave de los besos que he sentido en mi vida. Sus manos sostienen mi rostro, y el beso no dura minutos u horas o días, o siquiera un verano completo.

Este beso dura un segundo antes de que se aparte, buscando mis ojos con los suyos.

Me hace un millón de preguntas con sus ojos, y todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir. Me doy la vuelta y lo llevo a la cama, sentándome en la orilla, sentándolo junto a mí.

"¿Por qué va a funcionar esta vez?" Pregunto. No puedo verlo a los ojos.

"Porque lo único que temo es perderte."

Suspiro y apoyo mi cabeza contra su hombro.

"Tengo miedo," le digo.

Asiente. "Lo sé." Se baja de la cama y se sienta frente a mí, sobre sus rodillas. "Pero nena, lo juro, si me dejas intentarlo, te prometo que te mantendré muy feliz."

Intento sonreír y fallo, luego me deslizo de la cama hasta que estoy sentada en su regazo. "Por favor, no rompas mi corazón," le digo, antes de presionar mi boca en la suya, y consumirlo en el beso que he echado de menos por todos estos años.

Nos besamos hasta que nuestros labios están sensibles y nuestra mandíbula adolorida. Nos besamos hasta que puedo distinguir la diferencia entre su sabor y el mío, y todavía nos besamos un poco más hasta que nos envuelve la oscuridad, y nuestras piernas están dormidas por su incómoda posición, e incluso cuando nos detenemos, no nos soltamos.

Descanso mi cabeza en su hombro, con mis brazos rodeando su cuello.

"Te amo." Susurro las palabras en la oscuridad.

"Te amo, Isabella. Con todo mi corazón."

.

.

* * *

 _ **Awwwww, ¡me matan! Al fin, parece que los dos han madurado lo suficiente para compartir lo que sienten y no permitir que más secretos y malentendidos los separen. Bella aclaró los asuntos con su papá, pero es obvio que tampoco quiere que el resentimiento lastime su relación con aquellos que ama. Pues solo falta el último capítulo y luego tres outtakes, así que no falta mucho para decirles adiós a estos dos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: BereB, Lady Grigori, freedom2604, ELIZABETH, terewee, saraipineda44, JessMel, Gibelu, Summer Suny, Lorenita22, Say's, Merce, Vanina Iliana, NTde LUPIN, Melany, Chayley Costa, Tata XOXO, Melina, ninacara, Techu, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Maria Swan de Cullen, Noir Lark, Nayely, Pera l.t, Milh Llop, Marie Sellory, rjnavajas, Johanna22, lagie, Laliscg, Pili, Niny96, Pam Malfoy Black, myaenriquez02, lizdayanna, Adriu, debynoe, injoa, bbluelilas, EmmaBe, Patymdn, Ericastelo, kaja0507, PRISOL, tulgarita, Rosy Canul, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Ceci, Gabriela Cullen, lady blue vampire, Pau, alejandra1987, Annel, PatyMC, Nanny Swan, ConiLizzy, Mary de cullen, Sther Evans, Sully YM, Mafer, glow0718, Belli swan dwyer, Yoliki, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente :)**_


	21. El Final, y El Principio

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 – El Final, y El Principio**

.

.

Llega la mañana de Navidad y me siento tan entusiasmada como una niña. Estoy envuelta en la cama de Edward, envuelta en Edward y la sensación de sus piernas desnudas contra las mías es sencillamente perfecta.

"Es muy temprano," dice él con un puchero.

"Pero es Navidad," susurro.

Me vuelvo para verlo y un ojo se abre. Le sonrío y lo cierra, pero me responde con una sonrisa antes de enterrar su rostro en la curva de mi cuello. Un momento después levanta su mano, enterrándola en las mantas buscando mi piel hasta que la deja justo debajo de mis senos. Anhelo que la siga moviendo, e incluso trato de moverme contra él pero es inútil.

En las semanas que hemos pasado juntos, nuestra relación se ha revertido a lo que alguna vez debería haber sido: largos besos lentos que provocan deseo y nos dejan a ambos frustrados, pero él se rehúsa a tomar más incluso si lo ofrezco. Tiene miedo de lastimarme, y aunque mi piel sigue sensible, han pasado seis semanas y la doctora Sable me dio de alta en mi última cita.

Sintiéndome atrevida, tomo su mano en la mía y la llevo a mi seno. Su mano lo envuelve y suspira de una forma que indica satisfacción. Me retuerzo contra él, tratando de crear algún tipo de fricción, pero él se mantiene alejado.

"¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Swan, robar todas las mantas?"

"No, bobo. Estoy tratando de que me manosees."

Se mueve hasta dejarme espaldas y él se cierne sobre mí. Sus ojos están de un verde oscuro y serios, y quiero perderme en ellos y nunca salir. En vez de eso, paso mi mano por la ligera barba en su mandíbula. El aire está frío y su piel también, con manchas rosadas salpicando sus mejillas.

"Casi perdimos todo una vez por ir demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido. No quiero cometer ese error otra vez."

"Lo sé," digo, sintiéndome avergonzada. Odio esta sensación—como si fuera una buscona por presionarlo. Tal vez son las hormonas que quedan, o tal vez es él, pero lo deseo todo el tiempo. Ansío su piel, solo para tocarla, pero entonces tocarla no es suficiente. Sin importar lo mucho que recibo, quiero más.

"Nena," susurra. "Por favor, intentemos hacer esto bien." Le sonrío mirándolo a los ojos, pero sé que no puedo ocultar mi decepción. "Además," dice, "si haces puchero no te daré tu regalo."

"¿Regalo? ¿Me compraste un regalo?"

"Tal vez."

Le doy mi mejor sonrisa y se echa a reír. "Vaya, eres fácil."

Sonrío y asiento. "¡Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte!"

Los dos nos reímos y él me acerca, besando el tope de mi cabeza.

"Em y Rose van a venir para el postre," dice. Asiento contra su pecho. "¿Vas a estar bien?"

Las lágrimas humedecen mis ojos al pensar en sostener a Elise en mis brazos. Ella es mía, y sin embargo, no lo es.

"¿Tengo opción?" Pregunto.

"Siempre, nena. Podemos dar un paseo en coche, o ir a caminar. No tienes que quedarte si no quieres."

"Creo que debería. Ellos no… no lo entienden, ¿sabes? No entienden que es difícil, y no quiero parecer que envidio su felicidad."

"Oh, Bella," dice, y se aleja para mirarme. "Es normal que sea difícil, y está bien que cuides de ti. Nos quedaremos un rato, y luego iremos a caminar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Suspiro y asiento otra vez, acomodando mi cabeza contra su pecho. "Carlisle me dio el número de alguien en Seattle. Una terapeuta."

"¿Vas a llamar cuando lleguemos a casa?"

"Creo que debería."

"También lo creo. No tienes nada que perder."

"Sí, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"¿No te importa salir con una mujer loca?"

"Oh, nena," dice, riéndose entre dientes. "¿Crees que un poco de terapia va a cambiar eso? ¡Estás loca!"

Me doy la vuelta en sus brazos y pellizco su costado, y se echa a reír acercándome a él.

"Rufián," digo, soltando una risita en sus brazos.

"Te encanta."

Me rio, porque es cierto.

Después de unos momentos, Edward se disculpa para ir al baño del pasillo. Me tomo un momento para entrar sigilosamente a mi habitación y sacar el regalo que tengo para él: Un suéter que había tejido a mano en las últimas semanas. Esme tuvo que ayudarme con el moldeado, pero al mirarlo mientras lo metía en una caja para envolverlo. Me sentí muy orgullosa.

Suspiro cuando mis dedos tocan otro regalo. La caja blanca cuadrada no estaba envuelta, solo atada con un simple cordel blanco. No está envuelta porque incluso anoche, no estaba segura de dárselo. Quería que lo tuviera, solo que no sabía si podría dárselo.

Edward camina por el pasillo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Se ve increíble, alto y delgado en sus pantalones de pijama, con su perfectamente delicioso torso desnudo. Se arroja hacia las mantas, sacando una vieja sudadera descolorida de UCLA.

"Todavía tienes eso," digo, tocando el cuello deshilachado.

Asiente. "No podía deshacerme de ella."

"Se ve un poco andrajosa."

"Oye, sé buena con la sudadera. Me parece recordar que hacía muy bien su trabajo manteniéndote caliente en las noches frías de verano en la playa."

Sonrío y le guiño un ojo. "No solo la sudadera me mantenía caliente."

Sonríe y luego se asoma por detrás de mi espalda. "¿Qué tienes ahí?"

"¿Mmm? ¿Dónde?"

"Justo-" Se inclina sobre mí y luego me acorrala con un gruñido, tomando la caja de mis manos. "Ahí."

"Oh, eso," digo. No puedo ocultar la sonrisa burlona. "Solo algo que compré para tu papá."

"Mi papá, ¿eh?" Le da la vuelta a la caja en sus manos. "Aquí dice que es para mí."

Me echo a reír y luego asiento afirmativamente. Él la abre con entusiasmo y me encanta—la expresión infantil en su rostro mientras sus dedos se meten bajo el papel. Cuando levanta la tapa, su rostro se arruga, luego emerge el asombro. Las puntas de sus dedos pasan sobre el suéter con suavidad, con reverencia.

"Tú hiciste esto," dice, reconociendo la lana.

Asiento. "¿Te gusta?"

Lo saca de la caja y lo pega a su mejilla. "Huele a ti," dice. "Bella, me encanta."

Mi sonrisa es amplia—no, radiante—y él me sonríe en respuesta. Nos besamos por un largo y lento momento antes de que lleve su mano hacia atrás para sacar un paquete.

Lo coloca en mi regazo. Es grande, rectangular y pesado. Se siente como, y luce como…

Lo miro a los ojos, preguntando. Él solo sonríe y hace un gesto hacia el paquete.

Mis dedos son lentos al remover el papel, pero él no me apura, solo me observa.

Cuando termino de desenvolverlo, me le quedo mirando con incredulidad: es un álbum de fotos.

Le doy vuelta a la primera hoja y hay una foto de Edward, Alice, Emmett y yo de nuestro primer verano juntos. Todos traíamos puestos trajes de baño, nuestro cabello grueso por el agua y todos manchados de lodo. Emmett me había dado una rana, retándome a besarla. Cuando se orinó en mi mano, la limpié en su brazo, y luego corrí al arroyo para liberar a la rana.

Emmett me persiguió mientras Edward se reía y Alice gritaba. Para cuando Esme nos encontró, era toda una pelea en lodo. Nos bañó con la manguera en la entrada de la casa, pero no antes de que Carlisle nos tomara una foto.

 _Este fue el día en que me enamoré de ti_. La letra bonita de Edward danza bajo la foto con tinta sepia.

Doy vuelta a la página. Hay fotos de Alice y yo, fotos mías con todos nuestros amigos y familia de los primeros días de nuestra amistad, durante el instituto. Ha incluido la foto de todos nosotros en las escaleras el último día de escuela, en su último año.

 _La primera vez que te abracé. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que de verdad no quería irme._

Mi garganta se cierra al recordar ese momento, como se sintió el que al fin me abrazara de esa forma, y lo agridulce que fue saber que se iba.

La siguiente foto es de la boda de Rose y Emmett. Es una toma formal de Edward y yo, sonriéndole a la cámara. Él tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y se veía tan guapo en su esmoquin que me había pasado la mitad de la noche recordándome no quedarme mirándolo.

 _Cada momento de esa noche está grabado en mi mente. Volteaste mi mundo de cabeza. Nada jamás volverá a ser lo mismo._

Trago con fuerza y siento que lágrimas calientes pican en mis ojos. "Edward." Susurro su nombre, pero no puedo mirarlo a los ojos. Su mano cubre la mía y juntos, le damos vuelta a la página.

Colocadas en las siguientes tres páginas están fotos de Los Angeles. Son muchas imágenes—de nosotros en las playas, con el sol danzando en el agua en el fondo. Puestas de sol y nosotros besándonos, una foto mía con una sombrero de paja de ala ancha, sosteniendo una flor entre mis dientes e improvisando para la cámara.

En la última página de esas fotos, está una simple y sencilla leyenda: _Estos fueron los días más felices de mi vida._

Lo miro, con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. No solo me ha dado un regalo, me ha dado su corazón. Bajo el papel y los moños, desnudó su corazón para mí. Cada momento capturado en foto, me da más confianza que cualquier palabra podría.

Esto es nosotros. Esta es nuestra vida, juntos y separados. Esto somos nosotros.

"Tú hiciste esto." Me siento abrumada por su regalo, y lucho por no derrumbarme. "Es muy hermoso." _Tu corazón es_ muy _hermoso._

"Hay más," dice, y su voz es intensa y gruesa. Si veo sus lágrimas estaré perdida, así que en vez de hacer eso le doy vuelta a la página.

Hay fotos distantes y sombrías de Italia, la mayoría de ellas en blanco y negro. No albergan alegría, pero si una belleza silenciosa que me deja sintiendo triste y con frío.

Cuando doy vuelta a la página, hay una copia grande de Primavera de Botticelli.

 _Esto fue lo más cercano a la belleza que pude encontrar sin ti._

Le doy vuelta a la página y está en blanco, salvo por una oración en la parte inferior: _El futuro es nuestro para escribir._

Sujeto el libro a mi pecho, cerrando mis ojos y el libro. Es demasiado, el pasado, su corazón, todo ello. Es demasiado, y me doy cuenta que no es suficiente.

"Espera," digo y corro a mi habitación. Agarro la caja blanca sin dudarlo un segundo más. Es suyo. Lo compré para él. Y lo que simboliza lo es todo.

Cuando vuelvo con él, mi corazón revolotea en mi garganta.

Le ofrezco la caja y la toma, mirándome con ojos inquisitivos. No puedo hablar, solo puedo ver mientras sus dedos deslizan el cordel sobre el cartón y separa el papel de seda que está dentro.

Lo saca de la caja. Es grande, rojo y pesado, pero frágil. Es un corazón de vidrio soplado, hecho en Italia, y es tanto fuerte como fácil de romper.

Lo sostiene en una mano y ocupa la mayor parte de su palma. Acaricia con su dedo el vidrio rojo.

"Siempre te perteneció," le digo.

Acuna el corazón en su mano al mismo tiempo que se levanta de la cama para alcanzarme. Sus brazos son fuertes y me atraen a él con fuerza, y puedo sentirme pequeña y débil porque, en el refugio de sus brazos, estoy a salvo.

"Te prometo," me dice. "Que nunca permitiré que se rompa. Lo prometo."

Asiento. Lo sé. Él nunca volverá a romper mi corazón.

.

 **Enero**

"¿Sabes? La doctora Sable me dio de alta hace cuatro semanas."

"Lo sé, es solo que… esta vez quiero tomarme las cosas despacio."

"Lo sé, pero esto parece… como si te contuvieras."

"Lo hago. No quiero cometer los mismos errores de nuevo. No quiero perderte otra vez."

"Lo sé. Solo me siento… ansiosa. Qué pasa si no es… qué pasa si no soy…"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Bella."

"Como digas. Entonces… ¿te veré el jueves?"

"Oye, no estés triste por esto. No se trata de que no te desee."

"Lo sé."

"¿Estás segura? Porque, nena, pienso en ti todo el tiempo."

"¿Sí?"

"Oh sí."

"Muy bien, guapo, llámame mañana."

"Buenas noches, Bella. Dulces sueños."

.

 **Febrero**

"Oh, Dios, eso se siente-"

"Lo sé… tan… jodidamente-"

"Bien. Dios, se siente tan bien, cariño, por favor no te detengas."

"No puedo detenerme, nunca me detendré. Es asombroso, tú eres asombrosa."

"Dios, ¿cómo es que olvidé lo bien que te sientes? ¿Cómo pude olvidar…?"

"Es perfecto, nena. Tú eres perfecta, lo amo. Te amo."

"Amor, amor, oh sí, justo ahí, ¡oh, Dios!"

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡Bella!"

.

 **Marzo**

"No olvides que tenemos que pasar-"

"A la panadería por un pastel de queso. Bella, lo sé. Ahora, vámonos."

"Dios, esto se siente muy extraño."

"¿Qué?"

"Ir a la casa de tus padres."

"Nena, creciste en esa casa. ¿Por qué ahora es extraño?"

"Por," beso. "Esto," beso.

"Mmm. Eso se sintió bien. Tal vez no tenemos que salir corriendo en este momento."

"¡Pero llegaremos tarde!"

"Llama a Alice y dile que lleve el pastel. Te necesito desnuda. Ahora."

.

 **Abril**

"Dios, ¿podrías parar?"

"No, no, no—esto no es por mí, Bella. Esto es totalmente culpa tuya."

"¿Porque tiene que ser la culpa de alguien?"

"¡Porque no te mudas conmigo!"

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Qué porque no vivo contigo no… te amo?"

"No estoy diciendo eso. Es solo que no entiendo por qué no lo consideras."

"No lo considero porque creí que estábamos tomando las cosas despacio."

"Lo estábamos, pero Bella, ya no quiero esperar. Quiero iniciar nuestra vida juntos. Quiero… quiero despertar contigo en las mañanas. Todas las mañanas."

"Pero he vivido aquí por cinco años, Edward. Además, tiene más sentido que-"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada."

"Escúpelo, Swan."

"Tiene más sentido que tú te mudes aquí."

"¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo, Swan?"

"Tal vez algún día, Cullen. Si dejas de ser tan cretino y dejas que yo tome la decisión."

"Oh, oh, ¿es una sonrisa la que veo? Será mejor que tengas cuidado, podría creer que te gusto."

"Cierra la boca y bésame."

.

 **Mayo**

"¿Qué pasa, boca de pescado?"

"Nada, um… ¿estás lista para irnos?"

"Sí. Llamé a papá, y le pedí que él y Sue fueran a la parrillada el domingo."

"¿Y Seth?"

"Sí, y Seth. Tu mejor amigo de Xbox estará ahí."

"Oh, cierra la boca. Mira, antes de que lleguemos, ahm…"

"¿Sí?"

"Mamá preguntó si debería preparar el cuarto de huéspedes. Le dije que no."

"Oh Dios mío. No lo hiciste."

"Lo hice. No te pongas nerviosa, Bella. Estoy muy seguro que sabe que tenemos sexo."

"Oh Dios mío. Pero… tu madre."

"Oye, prácticamente es tu madre también."

"Oh, Dios. No le digas a Charlie."

"Ni en sueños, preciosa. Ahora, pongámonos en marcha."

.

 **Junio**

"Feliz cumpleaños, cariño."

"Mmmm, ¿esos son arándanos?"

"Sip—treinta en cada panqueque."

"¿Estás bromeando con mi edad, Swan?"

"Bueno, ahora eres un viejo."

"No muy viejo como para agotarte."

"Oye, con cuidado. Vas a tirar jarabe-"

"A la mierda el jarabe. Sé de algo que sabe mucho mejor."

"Oh, cariño…"

.

 **Julio**

"¡Está aquí! ¡Llegó!"

"Vamos a verla."

"Oh, mira qué bonita. Oh, me encantan los colores que ella eligió."

"No puedo creer que finalmente logró que Leah dijera que sí."

"Lo sé, ¿verdad? Él dijo que se lo pidió cada día por tres meses antes de que finalmente cediera."

"Van a ser felices."

"Mucho."

"Pero no los más felices."

"Ni de cerca."

.

 **Agosto**

"Cariño, detente."

"No quiero. Sabes bien."

"Pero voy a perder mi ferry."

"¿Mmmm?"

"Oh, Dios, cariño."

"Mmmm."

"A la mierda con el ferry. No te detengas."

.

 **Septiembre**

"Bree va a renunciar."

"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?"

"No estoy segura. Va a tratar de quedarse durante la Navidad, pero cree que puede que despachen a Riley antes de eso, así que tal vez tenga que irse en noviembre."

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"No sé. Dependo mucho de ella. Odio la idea de tratar de remplazarla."

"Tal vez no deberías."

"Lo sé, pero mis clientes—no sé cómo puedo mantener el ritmo sin ayuda."

"Tal vez deberías bajar el ritmo, realmente pensar en tus opciones."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, si bajas el ritmo podrías tomarte algo de tiempo y hacer ese libro del que siempre estás hablando."

"Sí, pero-"

"¿Pero qué? Puede que puedas pasar algo de tiempo haciendo algo que de verdad te gusta."

"Pero va a ser difícil lidiar con las facturas con menos ingresos."

"Entonces, tal vez no tienes que hacerlo por tu cuenta."

"Espera— ¿estás diciendo…?"

"Estoy diciendo que tomamos las cosas despacio. Y cada mañana que despierto solo duele. Y no hay una buena razón para ello. Estoy diciendo que creo que estamos listos."

"Creo que tienes razón. ¿Sabes? Eres el hombre más increíble."

"Talento natural, nena. Un talento puro y natural."

"¿Así es como los niños lo llaman estos días?"

"Cierra la boca y bésame."

.

 **Octubre**

"Juro por Dios, Cullen, si arrojas esa toalla al suelo voy a ahorcarte con ella."

"¿Qué? ¿Eso te molesta?"

"¡Sí! Me estás volviendo loca con eso. ¡Las toallas húmedas en el suelo, todo el tiempo! ¡Basta!"

"Muy bien, muy bien. ¡Cielos! ¿Algo más?"

"Para de dejar tus calcetines sucios bajo el escritorio."

"Siempre y cuando empieces a enjuagar tus tazas de café por la mañana."

"¿Qué?"

"Bella, es asqueroso. La leche cortada y llena de grumos y solo… me da asco."

"¡Bien!"

"¡Bien!"

"¿Todavía me amas, aunque deje que mis tazas de café se pongan grumosas?"

"Sí. Pero por favor, no olvides enjuagarlas."

"Lo prometo."

"Y prometo recoger mis toallas. Te amo."

"También te amo, cariño."

.

 **Noviembre**

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. No es… ya no me pone triste."

"Oh, ¿sí?"

"De acuerdo, un poco. No triste, solo—no lo sé."

"¿Tal vez es agridulce?"

"Es—ellos son perfectos, una familia perfecta. Pensé que si los ayudaba a conseguir eso, entonces parte de ello podría ser mío. Pero entonces recordé que no tengo que estar al borde de su felicidad, porque…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tengo la mía. Quiero decir, porque estamos construyendo juntos la nuestra."

"Exactamente, Bella. La estamos construyendo juntos. Estamos construyendo nuestro para siempre."

"Tengo mucha suerte."

"Tú y yo, cariño."

.

 **Diciembre**

Es la mañana de Navidad, y estoy tan envuelta en Edward que no puedo distinguir su cuerpo del mío. Estamos enredados en su cama de la infancia, la cama en la que dormimos cada vez que visitamos Forks. La cama donde todo comenzó, ambas veces, la primera y la segunda.

Me quedo ahí, escuchando su respiración regular y constante. Es reconfortante. Por la noche, cuando tengo problemas para dormir, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y escucho los ritmos—el latido de su corazón, su aliento, como la marea—y me calma hasta que me pierdo en mis sueños.

Sin embargo, esta mañana estoy contenta de yacer envuelta en él, envuelta en felicidad. Somos felices. Somos tan felices que algunas veces quiero congelar un momento, tratar de capturarlo con mi lente, tratando de marcarlo para siempre para cuando haya malos tiempos o difíciles, podamos recordar y ver lo felices que éramos y descubrir cómo volver a serlo. Me encuentro pausando mientras rio, pensando recuerda esto. Es esto. Esto es lo que has estado esperando, toda tu vida.

Edward nunca me deja perderme mucho en mis pensamientos. Me encuentra cuando estoy perdida en mi interior y me devuelve al momento. Es una de mis cosas favoritas de él.

Sonrío cuando otra de mis cosas favoritas empieza a endurecerse contra mi trasero. Me pego a él y doy cuenta que tiene los dedos de una de sus manos entrelazados con los míos, mientras los dedos de la otra aprietan mi antebrazo. Sonrío y beso su brazo, y su mano se mueve a mi cadera, antes de explorar más allá.

Jadeamos bajo y lento. Sus dedos hacen eso que me hace olvidar mi nombre, y tengo que presionar mi rostro en la almohada antes de gritar. Su mano pasa por la mano de atrás de mi muslo, luego levanta mi pierna, abriéndome para él. Sé con una caricia lo que quiere, y él sabe con el jadeo de mi aliento lo que necesito. Sin una palabra, está dentro de mí, su mano en mi seno, la otra todavía entrelazada con la mía y su mueve dentro de mí, con un ritmo lánguido y lento, hasta que los dos nos perdemos en el ritmo, hasta que muerde mi cuello, hasta que me hunde aún más en el colchón, los dos jadeando, los dos anhelando, empujando y retrocediendo, penetrando y estremeciéndose, jadeando y temblando hasta tensarse.

Besa mi hombro donde me mordió. Deja un rastro de besos por mi cuello, bajando por mi columna, y luego me da la vuelta y me besa hasta que me siento frágil y adorada y repleta de su amor.

"Feliz Navidad," susurro. Me siento luminosa y resplandeciente—no solo por estar juntos sino por su amor. Edward se cierne sobre mí, sus ojos verdes brillantes y llenos de algo que no puedo descifrar.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto. Me mira con algo entre frunciéndome el ceño y una sonrisa, y luego lleva mi mano, mi mano izquierda a su boca y besa mi palma. Es un movimiento que nunca falla en enviar un escalofrío por mi espalda, pero esta vez no lo hace. Esta vez me quedo pasmada. En mi dedo está un anillo de diamante, uno que nunca antes había visto, pero sé sin lugar a dudas lo que es.

Lo miro a los ojos, y puedo ver que me está suplicando. No he visto está expresión en su rostro en más de un año, esta expresión desesperada y anhelante.

"¿Lo harías?" Pregunta. "Nena, ¿te casarías conmigo?" Las últimas palabras salieron casi en un susurro, y alcanzo a escuchar el temblor en su voz.

La sonrisa en mi rostro es tan grande que duele, y siento mis ojos húmedos con verdaderas lágrimas. Nunca antes había llorado de felicidad, y no sé por qué lo hago ahora. Él es mío y yo soy suya, y un anillo no puede cambiar eso, no puede hacerlo más fuerte, pero lo hace. Asiento y digo que sí. Digo que sí, sí, sí y él dice sí, sí, sí, y es una llamada y una respuesta, las palabras susurradas contra los labios del otro, y sus ojos están brillosos, y nada de ello importa porque es para siempre. Esto es amor, amor verdadero, y es para siempre.

Nos quedamos en la cama y hablamos de cosas tontas y agradables.

"¿Podemos hacerla pequeña?" Pregunto. No quiero algo grande, solo a quienes amamos más y ellos corresponden a ese amor.

Asiente contra mi mejilla y descansa su cabeza en mi pecho. "¿Podemos ir a Florencia para nuestra luna de miel? Quiero mostrarte todo, nena. Te encantará."

Suspiro de felicidad, visiones de catedrales y besos en los puentes danzando detrás de mis párpados. Edward posa su palma contra mi estómago.

"¿Dejarías de tomar la píldora?" Pregunta. Mi respiración se atora en mi garganta y él me mira, sus ojos verdes ardiendo radiantes e intensos, y sin arrepentimiento. "Quiero embarazarte."

"¿Cuándo?" Digo, pero solo estoy comprando tiempo. Es algo que no me he permitido considerar—tener otro bebé. Tener un bebé propio. Nuestro.

"Tan pronto como sea posible," dice. "Justo ahora." Su rostro toma una vez más esa expresión seria, y se levanta sobre sus codos, cerniéndose sobre mí. "Cariño, quiero darte todo. Quiero tener una familia contigo, y quiero tener un futuro contigo. Tú eres… mi vida."

Por segunda vez esta mañana, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Es algo que deseo tanto que no he podido pensar en ello, y aquí está él, entregándomelo. No sé cómo tuve tanta suerte, cómo una persona podía ser tan feliz.

No puedo hablar, solo asiento, y su rostro esboza la más hermosa sonrisa que haya visto. Me deja sin aliento, lo guapo que es él y al cerrar mis ojos cuando cubre mi rostro con besos, veo mi futuro. Veo niñitos de cabello desordenado con sus mismos ojos verdes, y lindas niñitas con vestidos rosas, aferrándose a la mano de su papi. Veo a Edward arrojando pelotas y bebiendo té imaginario, y lo veo atendiendo la puerta y mirando a jóvenes asustados cuando vienen a buscar a nuestras hijas.

"Te amo muchísimo," susurra. "Muchísimo."

Nos quedamos acostados en la tranquila mañana, esperando a que la casa se despierte y se ponga en movimiento. Su cabeza está en mi pecho, y puedo sentir por el ligero movimiento de sus dedos que se está volviendo a quedar dormido, pero estoy demasiado feliz, demasiado emocionada para hacer lo mismo. Mis pensamientos concentrados en el futuro, y el pasado.

El amor se ve de diferente forma en diferente gente. En Charlie, se ve como un primer coche parecido a un tanque, con llantas para nieve cada noviembre, y hoscas charlas con muchachos que quieren el futuro de su hija. En Alice, el amor se ve como una pintura, un nuevo vestido, o un experimento de cocina que se sale de control cuando trata de revivir un plato favorito (la cacerola de ensalada griega no tuvo éxito, Dios la amo). En Renee, se ve como alguien que se marcha porque sabía que haría más daño que bien si se quedaba. En Jasper, se ve como quedarse y aguantar, sin importar qué.

En algunas personas, se ve como la postal que crees que debería ser. Se ve como una familia feliz, apenas comenzando, una madre y un padre haciéndole cariñitos a un bebé en sus brazos. Se ve como lavar los platos juntos una noche entre semana, chocando caderas mientras Sue lava y Charlie seca. Se ve como una montón de ropa recién lavada, con los dobleces perfectos de Esme encima de tu cama, o la forma en que Carlisle sostiene tu mano mientras siente tu pulso cada vez que no te sientes bien.

En Edward Cullen, el amor se veía como desamor. Y se vio como los tropezones de una amistad que fue frustrada por deseos de más. Se veía como perfectas tazas de café, con sus lágrimas en mi cabello, durmiendo tarde y tocando el piano para mí. Se vio como huir, pero luego volver a casa otra vez. Se vio como frotar la espalda y ojos que no se habían cerrado en dos días, mientras tomaba mi mano y esperaba a que despertara.

En Edward Cullen, el amor se ve como el pasado y el futuro, y cada dulce y difícil momento de por medio. Se ve como el anillo de diamante que usó su bisabuela, con su mano extendida en mi vientre mientras habla de nuestro futuro, y la cima de su cabeza contra mi pecho mientras se queda dormido, sin esfuerzo, escuchando el latido de mi corazón.

En ocasiones, me siento como si hubiese pasado toda mi vida tratando de demostrarle a la gente a mi alrededor que los amo. Estaba tan familiarizada en cómo el amor se veía en mí, que nunca había tratado de ver cómo podría verse en ellos. Fue necesario que Edward me abriera los ojos y me mostrara que el amor que necesito, el amor que anhelo, ha estado en torno a mí, todo el tiempo. ¿Qué podría haber más hermoso que eso?

.

.

* * *

 _ **Llegamos al último capítulo de esta historia, todavía quedan tres outtakes pero prácticamente este es el final. La autora puso en su nota que su propósito fue explorar los diferentes tipos de amor en la vida de una persona, el de familia, el romántico y el de amistad. Para mí creo que logró su objetivo, ¿ustedes qué creen? Bella no solo mostró su amor hacia otros sino que al fin se permitió disfrutar del amor que la rodeaba, de parte de amigos, de familia y por supuesto, de Edward. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para ver qué les pareció el capi final y no lo olviden, todavía faltan esos outtakes así que, sigan usando el cuadrito de abajo para poder darle fin a esta historia :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: nydiac10, Raque, PRISOL, aliceforever85, freedom2604, Manligrez, Say's, Summer Suny, Gibelu, somas, Milh Llop, kaja0507, lagie, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, terewee, Ericastelo, Adriu, Niny96, injoa, Pera l.t, bbluelilas, Cathaysa, debynoe, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Sther Evans, Gabriela Cullen, Vanina Iliana, Chayley Costa, Coni Lizzy, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Maria Swan de Cullen, JessMel, Pau, ELIZABETH, BereB, Pili, Annel, Marie Sellory, Lorenita22, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, rosycanul10, lizdayanna, Noir Lark, Yoliki, Mary de cullen, Sully YM, alejandra1987, Merce, Mafer, Ceci, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, Laliscg, Techu y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	22. Outtake Edward viene a casa

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

 **N/A:** Esta es la segunda parte que escribí para _Of Kith and Kin_ , cuando lo llamaba "esa historia de amor" en mi mente. Al avanzar, obviamente las cosas cambiaron. Le di a Jasper una panadería, no una cafetería, y Edward y Bella no se hablaban. Así que, aunque esta sección no terminó en la historia, sí me ayudó a encontrar mi camino para contar la historia.

* * *

 **Outtake 1—Edward vuelve a casa**

.

.

 **Edward**

Nunca cambia, pensé, conduciendo la serpenteante carretera que conduce a Forks. Conocía la porción de la 101 entre Forks y Lake Crescent como el dorso de mi mano. Había besado a tantas chicas, estacionado junto al lago. Es gracioso cómo el simple hecho de pasar por ahí hizo que aparecieran los fantasmas de novias pasadas, todas oliendo como a frutas y flores, incómodas e inseguras y confiando en que les diera lo que sus cuerpos les decían que querían.

Encendí la direccional y tomé mi salida. Esperaba que el café de la cafetería aún sea bueno. Sabía por experiencia que el del hospital sería malo. Miré de nuevo el reloj. _Alice, Alice, Alice_ , pensé, y me detuve en el estacionamiento.

La cafetería estaba llena, típico en un sábado por la mañana. Solo quería una taza de café y tal vez algunos huevos, algo ligero para mi estómago. Había estado temiendo este día por seis años. Lo había anhelado por la misma cantidad de tiempo. No planeé las circunstancias, pero al mismo tiempo, ninguno de nosotros lo había hecho.

Le eché un vistazo a la multitud en el interior, buscando rostros conocidos. Es un pueblo pequeño y aunque mucha gente se ha mudado, cambiando Forks por Port Angeles, o incluso Seattle, también muchos se habían quedado. Alcancé a ver la mata de cabello rizado de Jessica Stanley entre la gente. Estaba de espaldas, pero no había forma de confundir ese cabello. Un plato a medio terminar estaba frente a ella y me pregunté si le pertenecía a Mike Newton—si habían conseguido salir adelante y permanecer juntos o no. No que importara. Solo me sentía nostálgico, con curiosidad por saber en lo que se había convertido el mundo del que me había alejado.

"¡Jacob Black, deja de hacer eso ahora!" La voz detrás de mí chilló y la risita que le siguió retorció mi estómago como un virus. Solo una persona había sido capaz de afectarme de esa forma, contra mi voluntad, a pesar de todo lo que mi mente y corazón podría haberme dicho.

Era demasiado pronto. Todavía no quería verla.

Hui hacia la parte trasera del restaurante, hacia el baño de hombres. Ahí, entre el olor de un fuerte desinfectante industrial y los urinales, jadeé por aliento, doblado sobre el lavabo. Seis años. ¿Por qué demonios me importaba? ¿Por qué importa? Había pasado mucho tiempo.

Le bajaron al inodoro y abrí la llave del agua, palmeando mi rostro con manos frías, tratando de recomponerme. Me miré al espejo y vi a Mike Newton salir de la casilla, jalando a un pequeño niño de cabello rizado. El cabello de su mamá y los ojos de su papi.

Newton me miró, reconocimiento apareciendo en su rostro. Le asentí, luego me di la vuelta y me fui.

 _Es solo Bella_ , pensé. _Esto será fácil. Solo Bella_. Traté de imaginar a la niña con frenos y trenzas, la mejor amiga de mi hermanita, tan cercana que prácticamente también era mi hermana. En vez de eso recordé a la mujer que estuvo junto a Rosalie en su boda, con piel cremosa y cabello oscuro, cuya mano se posó sobre la mía al caminar por el pasillo mientras luchaba por evitar que se me pusiera dura frente a doscientos familiares y amigos más cercanos de los Hale y los McCarty.

Caminé hacia el frente del restaurante. Bella estaba de espaldas a mí y vi a Jacob Black, superándola en estatura con su más de 1.80. Se detuvo con una mano en la parte inferior de la espalda de ella, la otra en su estómago. Su rostro sonrojado por la adoración.

Joder, tenía que ser una broma. Después de todo, ¿está con él?

Un momento después él me vio y se enderezó, su postura un poco a la defensiva sobre Bella. Ella lo miró, luego se volvió, me vio y se quedó inmóvil.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se abrió, se cerró y luego se abrió otra vez. Boca de pescado, mi viejo apodo para ella subía al fondo de mi garganta, pero lo contuve con mis dientes enterrándose en mi lengua. En vez de eso, la observé—su rostro en forma de corazón, su largo y elegante cuello. Su cabello estaba más largo ahora de lo que lo tuvo alguna vez, cubriendo por completo sus senos. Su cintura—

Su cintura.

Mi estómago se retorció de nuevo y pensé que vomitaría, devolviendo el medio vaso de café que compré en la gasolinera en el camino de Seattle a Forks. La miré con la boca abierta, también a Jacob. Él me devolvió la mirada, enderezando un poco más su figura, cuadrando los hombros. Con su cabello largo atado hacia atrás y sin nada más que unos _jeans_ y una camiseta blanca, su pose muscular decía una cosa: ni siquiera lo pienses.

"Hola, Edward," dijo ella y desvíe mi mirada de vuelta a la de ella. Esperaba que estuviera a la defensiva, y no me sorprendió escuchar su voz cautelosa, la que averiguaba pero no demostraba nada.

"Bella, ah…" No tenía idea qué más que decir. Había cientos de palabras alineándose en mi boca, y nada de eso podría hablarse ahora.

"Disculpen, yo—tengo que irme." Me marché de la cafetería y me puse el cinturón en mi coche rentado antes de que ella siquiera pudiera responder. Joder, prácticamente había huido corriendo de ahí. Salí de Main Street y paré a un lado de la carretera, bajo un árbol. Mis manos estaban temblando.

Bella Swan estaba embarazada.

El arrepentimiento me golpea como una ola en el mar. Quería volver ahí, para que ella me dijera que había sido un error, que yo estaba viendo cosas. Quería que ella estuviera triste, miserable y sola sin mí, sin un nosotros. Pero hizo exactamente lo que le pedí que hiciera. Continuó con su vida.

Me tomó cuarenta minutos controlarme lo suficiente para volver al camino. Tenía que sacar esto de mi mente. Tenía cosas más importantes de las qué preocuparme hoy, y no podía dedicarle más tiempo a Bella Swan.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, muchas querían saber el lado de Edward y al menos la autora nos da aquí un pedacito. Aunque no es como quedó la historia al final, al menos es la idea de cómo quería ella que se desarrollara la historia, lo bueno es que ya sabemos cómo termino ;) Espero que les haya gustado, aún faltan dos, así que nos vemos todavía por aquí. Y por favor, no olviden decirme qué les pareció con su review, sus palabras son el pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo para ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el último capítulo: dushakis, Sofi, PRISOL, saraipineda44, caresgar26, ELIZABETH, Cathaysa, Vrigny, BereB, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, JessMel, freedom2604, terewee, dan-lp, Gibelu, Noir Lark, Nayely, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, Pai, Laliscg, Milh Llop, debynoe, EmmaBe, rjnavajas, Nanny Swan, tulgarita, Yoliki, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, nydiac 10, lady blue vampire, krisr0405, Sther Evans, Marie Swan de Cullen, injoa, Ceci, Vanina Iliana, somas, Merce, jovipattinson, Chayley Costa, soledadcullen, Annel, Liz Vidal, ConiLizzy, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, Lorenitta22, Pili, patymdn, lagie, rosycanul10, Mary de cullen, glow0718, Sully YM, lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, Techu, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	23. Outtake Emmett y Rosalie

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Outtake II: Rosalie y Emmett**

.

.

 _Esta sección empieza con Rose y Emmett siendo rechazados en su último intento en fecundación in vitro por un médico. Básicamente decidí usar solo bpov para la historia, pero me encanta este pequeño vistazo a la relación de Emmett y Rosalie._

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Pregunté, y me preparé para escuchar su respuesta. La oficina del doctor olía como a naranjas y vainilla, cuero desgastado y desinfectante. Era lujoso, pero no puedes librarte de ese odioso olor institucionalizado, ¿sabes? El Lysol se mete en todo. El aire acondicionado también estaba encendido, arrojando ese frío aroma químico al aire. Tal vez no era el aire acondicionado, tal vez solo era yo. Tal vez soy yo la que tiene frío.

 _¿Debería ofrecerle una salida? Debería ofrecerle una salida. No debería tener que conformarse con esto, no esto. Debería decirle que está bien, que puede irse. ¿Y si se va?_ El alma se me cayó a los pies al pensarlo. _¿Sin bebés y sin Emmett? No podría… ¿podría hacer eso? No podría. Oh, dios, ¿y si se va? ¿Lo haría? No haría eso. No es el tipo. ¿Era tan importante para él? Dios, desearía saber qué está pensando._

"Lo que tú quieras hacer, bebé." Su voz fue suave y baja y casi no podía verlo a los ojos, pero entonces lo hice y el mundo simplemente… se movió. Fue como si tuviera dieciséis años otra vez y lo viera por primera vez, y el mundo se inclinó un poco, porque todo lo demás desapareció, a excepción de él. No necesitaba una salida, y no tenía que ofrecérsela. En dos segundos estaba en su regazo, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

No podía tener bebés. ¿Cómo podían hacerme esto? Había sido perfecta, toda mi vida. Había planeado esto. Aprendí RCP cuando tenía trece años, tomé clases de cuidado de niños. No tuve sexo casual. Me hice el Papanicolaou todos los años, como se supone que lo hiciera. Nunca había estado con nadie salvo por Emmett.

 _Todo lo hice bien._

Esperé hasta que estuviera lo bastante mayor para cuidar del bebé. Esperé hasta que estuviéramos listos para casarnos. Esperé hasta que tuviéramos buenos trabajos y pudiéramos proveer para nuestra familia.

 _Todo lo hice bien._

Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo tener un bebé?

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Emmett comenzó a frotar mi espalda, diciéndome que pensaríamos en algo. No que todo estaría bien, sino que pensaríamos en algo. Y es por eso que lo amo. Porque nunca, ni una sola vez, me ha mentido, ni una mentira blanca siquiera para hacerme sentir mejor. Pegué mi rostro en su cuello y lo sentí abrazarme con más fuerza. Él sintió que me respiración se normalizaba y tiró de mis hombros, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

Me sorbí la nariz, me enderecé y asentí. "Bien."

"Excelente," dijo, dándome un pañuelo desechable. "Ahora, límpiate la cara. El doctor va a volver en un minuto." Me mostró su hoyuelo y me dio mi polvera.

Al final, fue todo por nada. Tenía un ovario y una trompa que funcionaban y desafortunadamente no estaban del mismo lado. Queríamos intentar con in vitro, pero tenía algo de tejido cicatrizante debido al embarazo ectópico, y eso, junto con dos abortos espontáneos previos significaba que era una candidata inaceptable para fecundación in vitro. Malditas clínicas. No importaba si teníamos la voluntad o el dinero. Ellos querían mantener altos sus índices de éxitos, así que nos rechazaron en todas las cuatro clínicas de nuestra área.

Sentía que me estaba quedando sin tiempo. En ese momento, maternidad de alquiler eran solo palabras atemorizantes con las que me había topado un par de veces mientras buscaba mejores opciones. No tenía idea qué seguía ahora, o qué lo cambiaría todo, para todos nosotros.

.

 _Esta sección empieza después de la primera cena desastrosa de Rose, Emmett y Bella con Edward._

.

"Qué lío," le dije, mirando por la ventana al dejar la residencia Cullen. No sé quién demonios se cree que es Edward Cullen, pero si la molesta más esta noche, voy a patear su trasero personalmente. Ella ha pasado por mucho y el bebé—tiene que relajarse.

"Él estuvo extraño esta noche," respondió Emmett.

"¿Esta noche?" Le dije, arqueándole una ceja.

Emmett metió segunda, saliendo al camino principal.

"No, me refiero a que, siempre ha sido extraño con relación a Bella, pero esta noche estuvo realmente extraño."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Traté de recordar a Edward y Bella en el instituto y no pude. Los dos simplemente… estaban ahí.

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas el baile de graduación? ¿Lo cabreada que estuvo Alice porque él no la invitó? Ella de verdad quería que los seis fuéramos juntos, pero Edward no le siguió la corriente."

"¿Sí?"

"Bueno, Mark Cheney quería pedírselo a ella, me contó algo al respecto, porque yo la conocía, y Edward se puso como loco. Le dijo a Cheney que la dejara en paz, y no sé, como que le dio a entender que le daría una paliza si Bella se presentaba al baile. Fue como… si él simplemente no la quisiera ahí."

"¿Edward le dio a entender que le daría una paliza?" Pregunté. "No creí que supiera como darlas."

Emmett hizo un ruido despectivo y alcancé a ver que rodaba los ojos por el rabillo de mi ojo. "Cullen es perfectamente capaz de dar unos golpes. Simplemente nunca se interesó lo suficiente en algo como para molestarse."

Pensé en sus palabras en silencio y me di cuenta que tenía razón. Alice siempre estaba tratando de juntarlos, tratando de hacer la unión perfecta de los seis. En vez de eso, algunas veces era Edward y su sabor del momento, y otras era Bella quedándose en casa mientras salíamos sin ella, y en otras ocasiones era una extraña combinación con la cita de Bella y la de Edward, siendo incómodo para todos nosotros el tener a extraños en medio.

Por lo que podía recordar de ellos dos, Edward por lo general tenía una actitud despectiva con Bella, tratándola como una molesta hermanita. Me sorprendió escuchar lo del baile de graduación. ¿Qué le importaba si ella iba?

"Aunque dejó ir a Alice," le dije. Alice estaba saliendo con Jasper, y Edward nunca dijo nada. Edward y Jasper eran amigos.

"Sí, lo sé. Nunca tuvo problemas con que Alice saliera. Tal vez porque era amigo de Jas."

"No sé," le respondí, sin importarme ya Edward y sus extrañezas. Nunca me había desagradado Edward, simplemente… nunca me interesó mucho lo que hiciera.

"¿Crees que ella esté bien?" Pregunté. El doctor dijo que el estrés era malo para la bebé. Con todo lo que estaba pasando con Alice, y ahora con el pequeño cabreo de Edward, realmente necesitaba que Bella se cuidara.

Emmett estiró su mano al otro lado de la consola y acarició mi rodilla.

"Ella está bien, Rose. Deja de preocuparte."

Ja.

Mis sueños estaban tan cerca que podía tocarlos.

Y él me dice que no me preocupe.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa entré a mi oficina para trabajar. Em estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor, calificando la última pila de trabajos de inglés de segundo año. Me encantaba la incongruencia del hombre. Maestro de inglés. Entrenador de lucha libre. Osito de peluche. Intimidador. No había nadie más como él, nadie que pudiera entender mi humor por el color de mis ojos, quién podía cambiar mi mal humor por risa incluso antes de que supiera que estaba enojada. De vez en cuando, podía sentirlo manejándome para alejarme de un estado de ánimo sombrío, de palabras hirientes, pero por lo general, era simplemente… natural. Acariciaba mi mejilla, agarraba mis tetas, apretaba mi trasero o me arrojaba una envoltura de dulce echa bolita. Él era seguro, me mantenía a salvo. Me comprendía y me amaba de todos modos. En mis peores momentos, me amaba.

Mi reflexión se evaporó velozmente al abrir Firefox y visité los sitios web habituales. Tres eran de mujeres que estaban sirviendo como vientre de alquiler. Estaba agradecida de que compartieran sus historias, sabiendo que su honestidad me estaba ayudando a tratar de comprender a Bella un poco mejor. No podía evitar sentir que ella no estaba siendo completamente honesta sobre sus motivaciones, pero cuando sondeé esa sensación, mi estómago se revolvió, como si tocara una herida húmeda y abierta.

Continué con los blogs por mujeres que estaban en su propia posición de vientre de alquiler. Tres de ellas eran felices, satisfechas, casi nunca expresando sus dudas sobre el futuro de sus hijos. Sin embargo, la cuarta, era más fácil de entender. Sus publicaciones estaban llenas de escenarios hipotéticos. Había páginas de información legal y artículos de los derechos de los padres genéticos contra los derechos de la madre sustituta. Describía todas las cosas que pudieran salir mal. Me puse cómoda en mi silla y sentí la tensión que se había estado acumulando entre mis omóplatos reducirse. Me tranquilizaba saber qué podría ser lo peor, planeando cómo combatirlo.

No podía afirmar que comprendía a Bella y sus razones. Estaba agradecida, Dios, estaba agradecida. Pero no lo entendía.

Pensé en ese día, sacando aplicaciones, Bella ayudándome a idear un sistema para calificar a los potenciales vientres de alquiler, y en todo lo que podía pensar era, ¿cómo podía permitir que un extraño tuviera a mi bebé por mí? ¿Cómo podía confiar tanto en alguien?

Revisamos una vez más las aplicaciones. La primera tenía sobrepeso y por lo tanto no era la mejor opción. La segunda vivía en Medford, Oregón, y esa era más distancia que con la que me sentía cómoda. La tercera nunca había tenido un embarazo exitoso y la cuarta tenía tres niños pequeños en casa, lo que significaba que sus posibilidades para conseguir un descanso óptimo eran pocos. Rechacé una pila de aplicaciones. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado exigente. Sabía que esta era la única forma en que podríamos tener un bebé propio.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional por siquiera desear eso.

Sabía que siempre me sentiría incompleta si no lo tenía.

Estaba fuera de control, encerrándome en mis pensamientos y acercándome lentamente a oscuros lugares dentro de mí cuando sentí la mano de Bella en mi hombro. Su toque era como ella: tímido y vacilante.

"¿Rose?"

"Lo siento, Bella. Es solo que… se vuelve abrumador, ¿sabes?"

"Sí. Eso parece. Umm…" Su voz se apagó hasta que me volví para mirarla. Estaba retorciendo sus manos y mordiendo su labio como si tuviera de nuevo dieciséis.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté.

"Yo… estaba pensando que tal vez, quiero decir, ¿si no sería muy extraño para ti? Si tal vez yo pudiera, ya sabes, por ti. Pero, quiero decir, Dios, yo solo-"

"¿Bella? ¿Estás teniendo un aneurisma?"

Se echó a reír, relajándose. "Yo seré tu vientre de alquiler. Si quieres que lo haga."

Me quedé boquiabierta. Quiero decir, literalmente sentí que mi boca se abrió por la conmoción. Esto era… esto era perfecto. Cerré mi boca y le eché un vistazo.

Estaba un poco delgada—me gustaría que subiera de peso. Pero en general, parecía estar en buena forma.

"¿Por qué lo harías?" Pregunté.

"He estado pensando en esto Rose, y tú y Emmett son como mi familia. Lo haría por una hermana en un segundo, y sé que no somos así de cercanas, pero, bueno, siempre me he sentido cercana a Emmett y creo que sería más fácil para los dos si conocen a la persona y bueno…" Volvió sus ojos hacia la mesa, el clásico sonrojo de Bella coloreando su rostro de un caliente y brillante rojo. "No es como si lo estuviera usando para algo más." Sus últimas palabras fueron casi en un susurro, y una admisión de algo que yo ya sabía. La señorita Bella no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo.

"¿No funcionó con Alec?"

Bella gimió. "Dios, no. Era un tipo agradable, simplemente demasiado… _emo_ para mí."

"¿Alec era _emo_?"

"Ugh, no tienes idea." Sonreí al escuchar eso, y luego mi sonrisa cayó.

"Bella, ¿hablas en serio?"

Asintió.

"Investigué un poco. Vamos a tener que… sincronizar nuestros ciclos y hay muchas pruebas y cosas que voy a tener que hacer. Leí que algunas vacunas. Pero Rose, esto es… esto es algo importante y puedo dártelo, y quiero hacerlo. ¿Me lo permitirías? ¿Lo pensarías?"

Y lo hice. Hablé con Emmett, e investigué y cuando nos encontramos por última vez antes de reunirnos con el doctor, le pregunté otra vez si estaba segura. Ella y Emmett me prometieron que lo estaba, así que dije que sí, y le dije gracias, ¿pero hasta hoy? Todavía no sé por qué quería hacerlo.

Eso me asustaba. Comprendía que no necesariamente necesitaba saber por qué quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba que entendiera la razón por la que lo estaba haciendo.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos, escuché la música que empezaba a filtrase desde la otra habitación. Pet Sounds, el favorito de Em. Todas esas pruebas deben estar calificadas, pensé, cerrando la pantalla de mi _laptop_. Em odiaba cuando veía estas cosas, pero entendía que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber qué esperar. Necesitaba estar preparada.

Pensé en salir a la sala, pero antes de que pudiera, sentí sus manos tirar del respaldo de mi silla.

"¿Te has angustiado lo suficiente por una noche?" Preguntó, sus dedos entrelazándose en mi cabello, masajeando mi cuero cabelludo.

Suspiré y me empujé hacia sus manos. "Creo que estoy bien," respondí.

"En ese caso," dijo, luego giró la silla. Se inclinó y besó la punta de mi nariz, luego pegó su frente a la mía. "Necesito verte en la sala."

Le sonreí y le permití levantarme de la silla y llevarme a la sala. Ya había hecho a un lado la mesita de café, despejando el centro de la habitación para que bailáramos. Esto solo podría significar una cosa, y le di una amplia sonrisa, sabiendo exactamente lo que venía.

"Señora McCarty, ¿puede darme este baile?"

"Será un placer, señor McCarty." Tomé su mano en la mía y me acerqué, sintiendo su brazo rodear mi espalda, el calor saliendo de su piel, empapándome con su relajada seguridad. Todo siempre funcionaba para Emmett porque Emmett creía que siempre lo haría. Si quería algo, simplemente se aseguraba de tenerlo. Amaba eso de él, aunque yo me resistía, a cada paso del camino.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y lo escuché tararear. Estaba tocando _Wouldn't it be Nice_ , nuestra canción, y me pegó a él y me sentí segura. La tensión del día, de toda la situación disminuyó y le permití envolverme en sus brazos, sentí su beso en la cima de mi cabeza. En el coro me hizo girar y luego me volvió a acercar, tomando mi rostro acercándolo al suyo y presionando su boca a la mía.

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó.

Asentí, sonriéndole, y él le movió al control remoto, cambiando de música de nuestra canción a The Killers, la música sonando con más fuerza ahora. Me soltó y me dejé llevar por la música, permitiendo que me inundara mientras bailaba sin parar. Él se me unió, haciendo los movimientos más ridículos y viéndose aún más tonto dado su tamaño. Se sacudió, meció y saltó, y para cuando las siguientes tres pistas pasaron, yacíamos exhaustos, jadeando y riendo en el suelo.

Rodé hacia él, acurrucándome a su costado y me acercó con un gran brazo. Me encantaba lo pequeña que me hacía sentir, como una cosa diminuta, aunque era aún más alta que la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía.

No podía esperar a ver cómo se vería nuestra bebé. Esperaba que tuviera la sonrisa de Emmett, sus hoyuelos y sus ojos. Esperaba que tuviera el cabello oscuro de Emmett y le suplicaba a un dios en el que ni siquiera creía que tuviera la calma de Emmett, su dulzura. Esperaba que nuestra bebé heredara mis pies, porque los de Emmett eran horribles, y de verdad esperaba que heredara mi tono de piel, porque Emmett era demasiado pálido y yo me bronceaba hermosamente.

Quiero que mi bebé tenga todo—todo lo bueno en el mundo. Y aunque sé que no puedo protegerlo de todo lo malo, sé a ciencia cierta que voy a intentarlo. Es lo que hace una madre.

.

 _Esto es algo en EmPov que escribí cuando pensaba en hacer la historia en tercera persona a fin de incorporar otros puntos de vista además del de Bella. Sucede justo después que Emmett y Rosalie se enteran que no pueden tener hijos._

.

El viaje a casa desde el consultorio médico estuvo marcado no por el silencio sino por lo horrible y malditamente normal que fue la conversación.

"Escuché a Jasper diciendo que puede que este año tus muchachos lleguen a las estatales."

"Sí, este año tengo unos cuantos con presencia. Vamos a ganar las regionales."

"Oh, Esme quiere saber si estamos libres para cenar la próxima semana. Le dije que cualquier noche excepto el miércoles. ¿No tiene el equipo una reunión entonces?"

"Sí, la tenemos. Al menos estamos en casa para eso. Lo de Esme— ¿es el cumpleaños de alguien?"

"No, creo que solo echa de menos tener casa llena, ¿sabes?"

"Claro, claro."

Y así continuó, los dos hablando sin parar y ninguno diciendo nada. No en realidad.

Emmett suspiró y pensó que tal vez hablarían de ello más tarde en la cama. O tal vez ella solo necesitaba un día para considerarlo. Joder, tal vez los dos lo harían.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Rosalie dejó caer su bolso en la encimera de la cocina y se quitó los zapatos. Se quedó parada por un momento, con sus manos aferrándose a la baldosa y Emmett quería más que nada tomarla en sus brazos y sostenerla hasta que todo lo malo desapareciera.

"Mira," dijo y lo miró a los ojos. Pausó por momento, luego echó sus hombros hacia atrás media pulgada y enderezó un poco más su espalda. Oh, mierda. Esto iba a ser malo.

"Esto no es—no lo esperabas, lo sé. No tienes que quedarte para eso," le dijo. Luego le dio la espalda antes de que pudiera ver su reacción.

"¿No tengo que quedarme?" Preguntó él, tocando el anillo de oro en su dedo con su pulgar. Una costumbre que había adoptado hace años. Ella se dio la vuelta otra vez, y vio que se había cerrado por completo. No podía leerla en absoluto.

"¿Sabes qué, Rose? Vete a la mierda." Siempre supo que ella podía ser fría y dura, pero nunca antes había estado así, en el extremo receptor.

"Estoy tratando de ser razonable," dijo ella. Sí, como si la razón estuviera operando ahí. "No te mereces esto. Te mereces-"

"Merezco una esposa que tenga un poco de puta confianza en mí. ¿Después de once años? Eso es lo que merezco." Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, cogiendo su cartera y llaves de la mesa al pasar.

A través de su ira, notó que ella no lo había llamado mientras se iba.

Emmett condujo por la ciudad, la ira como un resbaladizo globo rojo en su estómago, inflándose y empujando hasta que era todo lo que podía sentir. Quería golpear algo con tanta fuerza que se rompiera. Quería beber hasta que no recordara su nombre, o por qué demonios estaban en este horrible desastre para empezar. Quería arrastrarse a los brazos de ella, hasta pasara sus dedos por su cabello y le tarareara, haciendo que todo estuviera bien.

Pensó en pasar por la casa de Jasper y Alice, pero ir con el hermano cuando acabas de dejar a la hermana probablemente no era la mejor idea del mundo. Por décima vez en ese mes maldijo a Edward por irse. El tipo había sido su mejor amigo toda su vida, se fue a la escuela en L.A. y luego un verano solo desapareció. Aceptó una oferta de trabajo en la puñetera Italia y así como así, Edward Cullen desapareció de sus vidas. Claro, se aparecía de vez en cuando, la Navidad ocasional, o Cuatro de Julio. Pero mientras Emmett consideraba la idea de llamar al cabrón, solo para tener a alguien con quién podría estar propiamente cabreado, se dio cuenta que no tenía el número de teléfono de Edward en su móvil. Demonios, probablemente necesitaría un plan con llamadas internacionales para poder comunicarse con él. Emmett le dio un puñetazo al volante, comprendiendo que su mejor amigo… no lo era.

"Hijo de puta," dijo, las palabras formando una nube blanca en el aire frío. Pensó en ir al Crow's Nest y simplemente ponerse jodido. Tyler se quedó a cargo del lugar cuando su viejo tuvo un ataque al corazón, y Emmett sabía que si se ponía muy pedo, Tyler arrastraría su triste trasero a casa al llegar la hora de cerrar.

Mientras Emmett tomaba lo que esperaba fuera el primero de muchos tragos, las palabras de Rosalie llenaron su mente. _No tienes que quedarte para esto_. Como si él fuera algún tipo de pendejo que dejaría a su esposa por eso. _No tienes que quedarte para esto_. Como si no la amara tanto que la anhelaba, incluso cuando estaba ahí en la habitación. _No tienes que quedarte para esto_. Como si no fuera bastante hombre para estar ahí para ella cuando lo necesitaba.

Lo último que Emmett recordaba de esa noche era a Charlie Swan acostándolo en el sofá cama de la casa de Charlie.

Le llevó dos días a Rose el calmarlo. Le tomó cinco decir que lo sentía. Él no sabía si alguna vez ella entendería por qué lo que dijo lo lastimó. No sabía si alguna vez ella entendería que todo lo que él necesitaba—de verdad necesitaba en el mundo—era ella. Sabía que siempre intentaría hacer que lo viera, por el tiempo que ella se lo permitiera.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Para las que se preguntaban por Rosalie y Emmett, y lo que llevó a que Bella fuera vientre de alquiler. No sé si solo yo la vea así, pero esta Rosalie me parece muy parecida a la original por su obsesión por tener un hijo y esa forma de ser fría y egoísta. No me parece que estuviera muy preocupada por Bella más que por la bebé, hasta cierto punto es lógico porque era su hija, pero sin Bella no existiera esa hija así que…En fin, ¿ustedes cómo la ven? ¿O la reacción de Emmett? Y aunque no es desde el punto de Bella o Edward si nos muestra algo de su relación. Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus reviews. Me disculpo por la tardanza pero si quieren ver terminado ya este fic, ya tengo el Outtake final desde el punto de vista de Edward, y podemos leerlo en cuanto reciba ese ánimo que ustedes saben dar con sus reviews :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Summer Suny, aliceforever85, ELIZABETH, Vrigny, somas, PRISOL, Manligrez, dushakis, soledadcullen, nydiac10, Tata XOXO, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Cathaysa, Merce, Noir Lark, bbluelilas, freedom2604, patymdn, tulgarita, terewee, Sther Evans, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Milh Llop, lagie, lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, kaja0507, JessMel, Melina, Pera l.t, krisr0405, alejandra1987, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, Ericastelo, rjnavajas, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, Sully YM, injoa, y algunos anónimos.**_


	24. Outtake ¿Arderemos en el cielo?

Y qué dijeron, ya no lo dijo, pues sí, tengo que hacerlo :P Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, y la hermosa historia es obra de la autora **Chicklette,** yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Y ya saben que ella no puede faltar, mi fiel compañera, amiga y Beta, Erica Castelo. Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque me duelan las jaladas de orejas :P**_

* * *

 **Outtake III – ¿Arderemos en el cielo?**

.

.

 _El punto de vista de Edward del capítulo 15: Ardiendo intenso, ardiendo lento_

.

.

Esta maldita corbata me ha estado ahorcando toda la noche. Jodida Rose, poniéndonos a todos en estos trajes de pingüino, como si todos fueron adultos y sofisticados.

Me sentía como un idiota, de pie al frente de la iglesia. Quería salir de una puta vez de ahí—salir del maldito traje—pero comenzó la música, y levanté la vista, y _ella_ comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Cabello castaño recogido y esos zapatos de tacón y medias y oh Dios mío, se veía hermosa. No la había visto desde Navidad y se veía bien entonces, pero todavía una jovencita. Verla caminar por el pasillo, vestida elegantemente y maquillada, vi que había madurado; se había convertido en una mujer.

Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a los míos y por un segundo—solo un segundo—éramos solo nosotros, y me dio una media sonrisa y sabía exactamente qué estaba pensando: joder, sácame de aquí.

La ceremonia fue rápida y la recepción fue aburrida. Una chica del instituto incluso trató de meterme en el guardarropa. Jesús.

Bella estaba ahí, por todas partes. Quedándose a lado de Rose, ayudándola con el vestido, trayéndole comida y copas de vino y sonriendo como no fuera miserable por estar tan cerca del centro de las miradas.

Luego, en el momento que bailamos, porque por mucho que lo intentara, no podía resistirme un minuto más. Bailamos en grupo, Alice y Jasper y yo pero entonces la música se hizo más lenta y Jasper y Alice treparon a los brazos del otro, éramos Bella y yo y ella mirándome, ¿y cómo podía decir que no?

Mis dedos picaron al recordar la sensación de su piel, su espalda desnuda bajo mi palma. Ella se acercó más a mí y subió el volumen de la música a nuestro alrededor, pero todo lo que podía escuchar era el propio latido de mi corazón, el constante repiqueteo de no, no, no, no.

Cuando la canción terminó, la alejé, tomé otro vaso de escocés y traté de sonreír hasta que arrojaron el ramo.

Nunca había sido tan feliz de ver una bola de flores llegar al aire.

Veinte minutos después, Em y Rose estaban en la parte trasera de la limusina y Bella corría por todos lados, ayudando a Alice con, ni siquiera sabía qué.

Salí de una puta vez de ahí.

Sabía que papá y mamá iban a pasar la noche en un hotel de Port Angeles después de la boda. Tenía una habitación en el hotel, pero en realidad solo necesitaba irme. Salir de la ciudad y alejarme de la chica que daba vueltas en mi cabeza en formas que no debería.

Me puse unos _jeans_ , pero no me molesté con una camisa. El que mi habitación esté en el piso superior significa que siempre está caliente aquí, sobre todo cuando es un día soleado, como hoy. Déjaselo a Rose el ordenar sol para su boda. Hice una mueca al escuchar mi tono amargo. Estoy celoso, y lo sé.

Acostado en mi cama, encuentro el control remoto de mi estéreo. Me pregunto qué hay en el plato y cuando lo enciendo, me rio un poco a lo _emo_ que era cuando tenía dieciocho años. La canción que suena es dulce y afligida, la voz de Sarah cantando todo sobre amor, pérdida, traición y cosas que no puedo tener. La toco a todo volumen, dejándome llevar por el sonido y me rindo a los pensamientos de Isabella.

El golpe en mi puerta hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza. No sabía que alguien estuviera en casa.

Abro la puerta y en el momento que lo hago, sé que estoy perdido.

Ella está de pie frente a mí, con el maquillaje de sus ojos corrido y sus hombros desnudos. Mis manos quieren sentir su piel otra vez.

Hago un gesto para que entre y todo en mi cabeza me grita.

 _No hagas esto, Cullen. Es solo una niña. Prácticamente es tu hermana._

 _No la dejes entrar aquí._

Mi piel desnuda se siente caliente bajo su mirada.

"Fue lindo, todo."

"Uh, sí." Quiero decir más, decirle que se vaya. Quiero decirle lo bonita que realmente es. En vez de eso paso la mano por mi cabello. No confío en que pueda hablar.

Bella me mira con algo parecido al deseo en sus ojos, y me asusta porque si me desea—si alguna vez me desea—no podría resistirme, y no sería capaz de manejar las consecuencias de ello. Mis padres, mi hermana, nuestros amigos. Ninguno de ellos me perdonaría. Ella es querida y desean protegerla. No puedo decepcionarlos a todos.

Cuando me da la espalda, me siento aliviado, pero cuando me pide que le baje el cierre, quiero acurrucarme en el regazo de mi madre y llorar porque me pide que la toque y ella nos está condenando al infierno.

Mis manos, actúan sin mi guía. La punta de mi dedo bordea la piel encima de su vestido antes de agarrar el cierre y tirar, tirar.

Quiero que se aleje de mí. Por favor, Jesús, Bella, por favor aléjate de mí.

Por favor.

Se estremece bajo mi toque y requiere de todas mis fuerzas no acercarla a mí, enterrar mis dedos en su piel y tocarla, finalmente, joder, solo tocarla.

"Isabella."

Quiero que entienda. Tiene que irse. Maldición, tiene que irse. No puedo… no puedo.

Cuando se da la vuelta y me mira, entiendo que la batalla ya está perdida. Lo que sea que ella quiera, lo que sea, lo tendrá. Cumpliré mi condena, una eternidad en el infierno, pero ella tendrá lo que sea que esté buscando aquí, esta noche.

Mis manos están una vez más sobre su piel, trazando la línea de su cuello, su hombro, su brazo. Piel desnuda, pálida, suave y cálida, y oh Dios. Estoy muy jodido.

Levanta su mano, la que está sosteniendo el vestido… y cae al suelo entre nosotros. No puedo mirarla, no así, no medio desnuda. Presiona su palma en mi mejilla y se siente como una absolución.

La deseo. Deseo agarrar su carne y deseo su boca, caliente y húmeda en la mía. La deseo sobre mí y quiero estar dentro de ella, cada centímetro, lo deseo.

Quiero advertirle, explicárselo. Por qué es tan incorrecto.

"Oh, Isabella." Quiero que escuche mis palabras, que vea en mi rostro el monstruo que soy, los monstruos en que nos estoy convirtiendo a los dos.

"Edward." Susurra en una súplica y una maldición.

Cierro mis ojos y presiono mi rostro en su mano. Su pequeña y suave mano. Una chica pequeña y suave.

Y quiero esto. Me quiere a mí.

Con esa realización todo cambia. Esta noche, solo por esta noche, puedo tener esto. Puedo tenerla, tomar lo que sea que me ofrezca y devolverle mucho más, porque mañana me iré y esta noche será un sueño. Hice mi pacto con el diablo—solo esta vez, solo una vez—y luego me iré y la dejaré en paz. Para siempre.

Cuando abro mis ojos, todavía está mirando a mi boca. Mi resolución, mi voluntad, se rompe y me rindo bajo el peso de su deseo.

Deslizo mis manos sobre sus hombros, sobre piel cálida y desnuda y luego alrededor de su espalda. Sus ojos son enormes y se ve como si estuviera un poco nerviosa, pero no se está retractando, así que yo tampoco lo haré.

Me tomo mi tiempo, porque ella debería alejarse y tal vez esto no es lo que quiere en absoluto. Pero está ahí, pegándose a mí de puntillas y poniendo su boca justo frente a la mía, y luego mi boca está en la suya y es perfecto, perfecto, perfecto.

Su lengua sale, tocando mi labio superior y eso es todo, hombre. Estoy malditamente perdido. La agarro, la abrazo con fuerza, y sube por mis piernas, tratando de acercarse cada vez más y oh, nena, sí, acércate más.

Es una pluma en mis manos cuando la levanto y la llevo a la cama. La parte trasera de sus muslos está desnuda bajo mis manos, y cuando la aprieto suelta un pequeño y suave gemido en mi boca y qué me jodan, la deseo.

Mi boca no puede detenerse, no puedo dejar de besarla. La coloco en la orilla de la cama y me pongo de rodillas en el suelo, mis manos tocando sus hombros, sus brazos, pegándola a mí. Puedo rodearla por completo con mis brazos y cuando lo hago, saca algo fiero y protector de mí, como si estuviera hecho para esto. Para sostenerla.

Bella está jadeando y respirando agitadamente, pequeños resoplidos de aire caliente, de modo que me aparto para permitir que recupere el aliento. Me siento sobre mis talones y solo… la miro. Está usando algún tipo de corsé negro, liguero y medias. Mi polla está tan dura que duele porque ella es todo lo que siempre he querido, chica _sexy_ y Bella en una, y está sentada al borde de la cama, mirándome como si acabara de quitarle a su nuevo gatito.

"Eres tan, tan hermosa."

Ella susurra. "Tú. Tú lo eres."

Me mira, toda inocencia atada en pecado y tengo que preguntarle, tengo que hacer que me responda.

"¿Estás… estás segura?"

No puedo descifrar esa mirada que me da—un poco incrédula o impaciente, no sé. Creo que puede estar despertando de esto—lo que sea por lo que esté pasando—pero en vez de eso se desliza a mi regazo, a horcajadas sobre mí. Acaricia mi cuello con su nariz y lo besa, y luego susurra entre su aliento caliente provocándome cosquillas en mi oído. "Te deseo."

Dos palabras y estoy arruinado.

Todo lo que puedo pensar es que ella me desea. Ella me desea a mí. Entierro mi rostro en su piel, besando, chupando y lamiendo. La subo a la cama porque la quiero dispuesta y hermosa para mí. ¿Si ella me desea? Bueno, no hay comparación en cuánto la deseo.

Bajo por su cuello hacia su pecho, y que se joda ese lindo sujetador negro por atravesarse en mi camino. En un segundo ya no está y entonces ella me mira, con el pecho desnudo, sin vergüenza en sus ojos.

No es la primera chica que yace en mi cama con bonitas bragas y medias de seda. Han acudido a mí desde el instituto, en _sexies_ pedazos de seda y satín, muy avergonzadas para mirarme a los ojos una vez que estaban sin ropa. O peor, las que se presentaban como si fueran algún tipo de regalo, o premio.

Pero no Bella, ella me mira como si me quisiera, y hay determinación ahí. Hay deseo—es abierto y honesto y es todo lo que necesito para continuar y sentirme bien con esto.

La recuesto y se abre a mí, deja un espacio entre sus piernas y cuando me acomodo ahí es como mi hogar y cielo, todo en uno. Soy cuidadoso y pausado, y me tomo mi tiempo excitándola. Hago todo lo que he aprendido que hace sentir bien a una chica, y unas cuantas cosas que siempre he querido hacer, solo a ella.

Entrelaza sus dedos en mi cabello y pega mi cabeza en su pecho y me alegra. Le gusta esto y eso es bueno; necesito que le guste, necesito que me deje—

Mis pensamientos me paran en seco antes de que siquiera se formen.

Necesito que me permita hacer esto otra vez.

Hay un segundo en que pienso lo completamente condenado que estoy, pero sus manos están en mi cabello y sus caderas empujan hacia mí y mi nombre es una súplica, viniendo de su boca: esas cosas nublan el momento y estoy de vuelta a la acción.

Bella lucha por levantarse sobre sus codos, sus ojos están en mi cintura. Sus manos se mueven a mis pantalones y tengo que detenerla, tengo que estar seguro. Asiente al escuchar la pregunta en mis ojos y entonces desabotono, bajo el cierre, pero no permito que vaya más que eso. Me percato que tal vez solo necesite correrse, y no puedo meter mi polla en ella, no puedo llegar tan lejos a menos que ella de verdad, _realmente_ lo desee.

Descanso mi cabeza en su pecho y deslizo mis dedos por su cuerpo. Piel sedosa, pálida y muy, muy hermosa. Sus caderas se elevan, de modo que pongo mis manos sobre ella, ahí, donde ella las desea. Ella no es nada sino suave y húmeda y ardiente y una chica, y la forma en que reacciona a mí, todo instinto súbito me hace desear poner mi boca en ella, mi lengua dentro de ella—probarla, salada, dulce y ácida.

En vez de eso, empujo y tiro y masajeo y hago círculos rápidos, y en lo que parecen segundos está temblando bajo mis manos, sus dedos hicieron un puño en mi cabello y Dios, me encanta—el dolor sordo de sus uñas en mi cuero cabelludo y la forma temblorosa y sorprendida con que grita mi nombre, una pregunta y una súplica al mismo tiempo.

Mientras ella se calma yazco con mi cabeza sobre su estómago, escuchando hacerse más lento el latido de su corazón. Mis dedos trazan las curvas de su cuerpo, junto con sus piernas y odio las bonitas medias porque la quiero desnuda para mí, completamente desnuda.

Ella está saliendo de su éxtasis, pero antes de que su corazón deje de martillar, ella está tratando de incorporarse, tirando de su pequeño liguero que lleva puesto y aunque me gustaría ir despacio y bajar esas medias—lento centímetro a centímetro—por sus piernas, no lo hago.

Mis pulgares se aferran a la cintura, y bajo la falda, y las medias se vienen con ella, hasta que está exactamente como la había estado soñando: desnuda.

"Ahora tú," dice pero no capto sus palabras, de modo que se levanta sobre sus rodillas y tengo que seguirla. Baja mis _jeans_ de mis caderas, y Dios, estamos cerca, estamos muy cerca y lo quiero, la quiero. Quiero estar dentro de ella, así que la vuelvo a acostar en la cama y me quito mis _jeans_. Sus piernas desnudas están contra las mías, y puedo sentirla, desnuda pegada a mí. Es mucho más, mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía que he tenido alguna vez.

Envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y estoy ahí—justo en su centro suave y húmedo, y se siente… joder.

Asombroso.

Me mira, toda deseo desnudo y le susurro, mi boca a rienda suelta porque no puedo controlarla cuando estoy con ella de esta forma.

"Te necesito," susurra. "En mí."

Dice esto y cierra sus piernas a mi alrededor, acercándome tanto para deslizarme dentro de ella, y oh, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Condón.

Ella lloriquea cuando me alejo, frustrada y estiro mi mano hacia el buró, y luego a mis _jeans_ y, ¡mierda, mierda, mierda!

Estoy tratando de darle cabida al 'no' cuando ella se incorpora y sostiene mi mano.

"Tomo la píldora," dice, y susurra algo sobre limpia. Limpia. Jesús.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan mientras habla y ni siquiera puedo procesarlo, porque acaba de decirme que puedo follarla sin condón. Nada entre nosotros. Solo ella. Solo nosotros.

"Estoy limpio," digo, porque es verdad. En lo que siempre he sido diligente es con los condones, y que ella sea la primera, la primera chica que realmente sienta. Lloriqueo con gratitud al universo y me acerco más.

Me pego a ella, pero no entro, todavía no. Estoy saboreando el sentirla, suave y retorciéndose y jadeando debajo de mí. Sin embargo, ella lo está haciendo muy difícil, y con un suspiro y luego un gemido, me deslizo dentro de ella.

Da un grito ahogado y es un nuevo sonido proviniendo de ella y al mismo tiempo, siento algo, siento algo fuera de lugar y me congelo. Sus ojos están húmedos y no puede ocultar el dolor y es por eso que ella se siente tan jodidamente increíble.

Voy a vomitar.

"Oh nena, no." No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Bella, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Bajo la vista y veo su piel pálida, perfecta y pura y estoy maldito, maldito, maldito. Mi estómago se revuelve y esta es la primera vez que alguna vez me he decepcionado de mí mismo.

Sus manos se mueven contra mi piel, revoloteando de forma suave y reconfortante. "No te detengas," susurra.

¿Por qué no puede ella entender? Esto no era para mí. No debería… no puede renunciar a algo así, y yo… yo soy tan indigno.

Ella susurra otra vez, "No te detengas," y que Dios me ayude, no quiero hacerlo.

Cuando la miro me está suplicando y sonríe, como una pequeña ansiosa, y empuja sus caderas contra las mías y me doy cuenta que maldita sea, sigo dentro de ella.

Me besa, y empuja hacia mí, y Dios, va a lastimarse.

"Isabella. Nena. Despacio," le susurro porque si vamos a hacer esto—y lo haremos—vamos hacerlo correctamente. Me introduzco por completo dentro de ella y requiere de todo mi control el hacerlo despacio y poco a poco. Me quedo quieto por un minuto mientras recupero la compostura, luego despacio nos ruedo hasta que ella está encima de mí.

Una maldita virgen. ¿Por qué hizo esto?

Sin embargo, enciende algo bajo en mí, primitivo, parecido a lo que siento cuando la tengo envuelta en mis brazos.

No importa quién o qué venga después, ella es mía aquí, mía ahora.

Ella rebota encima de mí y tomo sus caderas en mis manos, haciendo que vaya más lento, enseñándole hasta que está meciéndose sobre mí, con sus manos en mi pecho. Cuando veo a través de su espeso pelo, ella me está mirando, sus ojos amplios y llenos de asombro.

Deslizo mi pulgar entre nosotros, presionando y acariciando su clítoris y puedo sentirla empezar a disfrutar. Quiero que se corra otra vez, quiero sentirla correrse en mi polla y también quiero correrme. Quiero saber cómo es correrme dentro de ella, con su cabello y sus manos y su boca y su piel, todo ello, todo a mi alrededor.

Se inclina sobre mí y me besa, tomando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y mierda, sí, nena, justo así.

Quiero penetrarla con fuerza y de forma suave y tentadora.

Escucha mis pensamientos, creo, porque susurra en mi oído, "danos la vuelta," así que lo hago.

Amo la expresión sorprendida en su rostro cuando se encuentra de espaldas, y me encanta, joder, me encanta estar dentro de ella.

Apoya sus pies en la parte de atrás de mis pantorrillas y entonces encuentra mis estocadas, una por una y me está haciendo perder el control. La estoy viendo y besándola, y estoy balbuceando, Dios, ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo porque perdido, perdido, estoy totalmente perdido en ella. Bella. Mi Isabella.

Voy a correrme y ni siquiera puedo intentar resistirme, no puedo resistir nada de esta chica porque me posee en cuerpo y alma, y soy suyo, soy suyo, soy suyo, para siempre.

Siento como si ardiera dos años en el cielo, con el cuerpo apretado, tenso, suelto, caliente, y me estremezco y desaparece. Cuando vuelvo en mí, ella tiene sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, acariciando la parte de atrás de mi cuello y mi cabello, bajando por mi espalda y subiendo de nuevo.

Me estremezco y la beso en gratitud.

"Isabella, debiste haber esperado, debiste haberme dicho."

Sacude su cabeza. "Es lo que quería, y tú no lo hubieras hecho, si te lo decía."

Ella tiene razón. Tiene mucha razón.

"¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué yo?" Pregunto, y contengo mi aliento, esperando la respuesta. Por favor, por favor, por favor, quiero decir. Por favor. Ni siquiera puedo articular para mí lo que quiero de ella, pero de todos modos sé lo que es.

"¿Fue malo?"

Todo mi cuerpo se mueve con brusquedad al escuchar eso.

"¡No! ¡Dios, no! Fue… perfecto."

Y siento su sonrisa contra mi boca y le devuelvo la sonrisa y todo lo demás desaparece. Puedo estar maldito mañana pero aquí, en este momento, este soy yo y esta es ella y los dos estamos perfectamente.

.

Isabella Swan sonríe cuando se corre. Es lo primero en mi cabeza cuando despierto en la mañana y sonrío solo pensando en ello.

Luego la sonrisa desaparece, porque no está en la cama conmigo, y la alarma se enciende y jodido infierno, tengo un avión que tomar.

Me toma treinta minutos ducharme, empacar y llegar abajo. Me toma treinta segundos escribir una nota.

Requiere de todas mis fuerzas el entrar a su habitación sin hacer ruido y dejarla ahí. Está profundamente dormida y tan hermosa, tan hermosa. Quiero subir a la cama con ella y despertarla. Quiero que me jure que lo de anoche no fue un error y ella tiene que—ella tiene que—hacerme creer que no se arrepiente. De nada.

Por favor, no te arrepientas de la mejor noche de mi vida, hermosa, hermosa chica.

En tres semanas ella estará en L.A. En tres semanas, lo sabré.

Bebo mi Jack y coca en el avión, ignorando la expresión de la azafata porque son solo las diez de la mañana, y me pregunto cómo sobreviviré a las próximas tres semanas.

Ahora que la he tenido, su cuerpo, sus sonrisas, sus palabras suavemente susurradas en mi oído. Ahora que he tenido eso, no puedo volver atrás.

No hay nada para mí que no sea ella.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Si querían saber que pasaba en la mente de Edward esa noche, ya lo saben. Aunque se resistía a dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, debido a que la consideraba como su "hermana", de tanto que le había metido la idea en la cabeza, al fin lo hizo. Pero no del todo por lo que sabemos pasó después, ambos cometieron errores, pero al fin terminaron junto como debía de ser :) Pues ahora sí marco completa esta historia y les agradezco que me hayan acompañado siguiendo la historia y poniéndola entre sus favoritos, pero sobre todo, gracias a quienes se tomaron un momento en cada capítulo para agradecer por el tiempo invertido en traducir esta historia, es por ustedes que seguimos aquí. Y si eres una lectora silenciosa, te agradezco que leas, pero aún más te agradeceré que te decidas a salir de las sombras y participes. Un gracias no cuesta nada, recuérdenlo. Muchas gracias a mi beta y amiga Erica por acompañarme hasta el final de esta traducción, sin ti les sangrarían los ojos jajaja.**_

 _ **Como siempre, les pido UN GRAN FAVOR, que visiten la historia original y dejen un review para la autora. Aquí les dejo unas opciones:**_

 _ **1.- Hi :) I just read the Spanish translation of your story and I want to say 'thank you' for give your permission. You're an amazing writer! Greetings from (Tu país de origen)**_

 _ **2.- This story is beautiful! Thank you so much for allowing its translation and share your talent with us. Greetings from (Tu país de origen)**_

 _ **3.- You're a wonderful storyteller! The story is perfect from beginning to end and I really enjoyed it! Thanks for give your permission to translate it :) Greetings from (Tu país de origen)**_

 _ **Solo elige UNA opción SIN EL NÚMERO y copia y pega poniendo tu país de origen al final para diferenciar tu review de otros como este. El link de la historia está en mi perfil y estará como publicación marcada en mi grupo. No olvides que dar gracias no cuesta nada y si anima a las autoras y traductoras a mantener vivo el fandom de Twilight.**_

 _ **PD. Si es la primera traducción mía que lees, hay muchas terminadas en mi perfil y otras que vienen en camino, así que si quieres seguir leyendo ponme en alerta de autor para recibir notificación de cualquier nueva traducción. Y si quieres ver las opciones de traducciones futuras, adelantos de las que están en progreso y foto teasers. Puedes unirte a mi grupo de Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**_


End file.
